La magie des mots
by Diane23
Summary: [EN HIATUS] Harry est fatigué, il a trouvé deux moyens qui l'aident : les chansons et les transes. Mais quand, pour sauver Draco d'un mariage avec Pansy, il doit se faire passer pour sa fiancée, les crises de nerfs sont en vues. Slash HPSS
1. Comptines, Lien, Transes, Guerre

Tadaaaaaam ! La co-écriture tant attendue (lol) entre ma chère sœur, Dragonwing4, et moi-même est l ! :D

****

Quelques détails :

Auteurs : J'écris (en clair c'est moi qui ait les idées) et Soso passe derrière, rectifiant le style, la ponctuation, les fautes d'ortho (:P) et rajoutant des détails intéressants. En clair. Ah ! Elle me fait aussi savoir par grognements quand je pars complètement en délire et que je dois tout effacer ! (moi me faire étrangl ? pourquoi ? o:-) )

Rating : C'est une bonne question... :S Pour le moment c'est du G le plus pur mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car… et oui nous avons l'intention d'introduire du yaoi dans notre fic ! :D Mais ! Il n'y aura pas de lemon. Eh bah non. Pourquoi ? Soso est allergique ! :D (je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous me dites que je risque de perdre la tête l ? ! :P)

Couples : euh …. Mais faut pas le dire ! :D ça gâche tout le plaisir ! :D

Genre : Agheuh… Euh… Eh bah… déjà c'est musical lol et puis… euh… je sais pas pour l'instant ! o:-)

Nombre de chaps : Vous nous connaissez : on en sait rien ! :D

Voilà, voilà ! :D Maintenant que l'histoire commence ! :P

################

****

1er Chapitre : Comptines, Lien, Transes, Guerre

" _Il était un petit navireuh, il était un petit navireuh qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, qui n'avait ja-ja-jamais navigué, ohé ! ohééééééé !_ "

" _Ohé ! Ohé ! Matelooooooot, Matelot navigue sur les floooooots !_ "

" _Ohé ! Ohé ! Matelooooooot, Matelot navigue sur les floooooots !_ "

" _Il partit pour un long voyageuh, il partit pour un long voyageuh_. "

" _Sur la Mer Mé-Mé-Méditerranée, sur la Mer Mé-Mé-Méditerranééée, Ohé ! Ohéééé !_ "

La porte de la cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place s'ouvrit sur les adultes, partis en réunion à Poudlard et accompagnés d'Hermione. Un par un ils entrèrent dans la pièce transformée en champ de bataille. Sous leurs yeux éberlués, les jumeaux Weasley dansaient sur la grande table, alors que Ron, Neville et Ginny tapaient gaiement dans leurs mains en rythme et chantaient, affalés à terre au milieu de bouteilles de Biéraubeurre alcoolisée. Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, supervisait la mêlée, assis sur le plan de travail, semblant être la seule personne sobre de la pièce. Un sourire planait sur son visage orné de cernes.

" Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ???!!! " hurla Mme Weasley, hors d'elle.

" Je crois que m'man aime pas trop la chanson. " remarqua Ginny en pouffant.

" Message reçu, chef ! Harry, chanson suivante !? "

Le jeune homme sembla hésiter, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour chanter d'une voix admirable :

" _Savez-vous planter les choux, à la mode, à la mode ? Savez-vous planter les choux, à la mode de chez nous ?_

On les plante avec les pieds, à la mode, à la mode. On les plante avec les pieds, à la mode de chez nous.

On les plante avec le genou, à la mode, à la mode. On les plante avec le genou, à la mode de chez nous.

On les plante avec le coude, à la mode, à la mode. On les plante avec le coude, à la mode de chez nous.

On les plante avec le nez, à la mode, à la mode. On les plante avec le nez, à la mode de chez nous.

On les plante avec la tête, à la mode, à la mode. On les plante avec la tête, à la mode de chez nous. "

" Yeaaah ! _Savez-vous planter les choux, à la mode, à la moooooodeuuuh ? Sa…_ "

" Asssssseeeeezz !!!!!!!!! "

" Non plus ! Suivante ? "

Harry n'y tint plus, il éclata de rire. Et tout d'un coup, ses trois amis affalés par terre se redressèrent tant bien que mal et les jumeaux sautèrent au sol, manquant se manger le carrelage à l'atterrissage.

" On aaaaaaaaaa réussi-eeeeeeeuh ! On aaaaaaaaaa réussi-eeeeeeeuh ! Il a ri-euh ! "

" Et c'est les petits enfants qui vont aller se coucher-euh ! Avant que Maman Taloche ne vienne leur tirer l'oreille-euh ! Yeaaaaah ! "

Après cette déclaration pleine de sens, Fred fit une pirouette et ne dut qu'à Bill de ne pas la finir tête la première dans l'évier.

" Harry ? " fit Hermione, hésitante.

L'adolescent releva la tête, dégageant son visage des mèches rebelles, et redevint sérieux en apercevant les expressions diverses et variées qu'avaient adoptées les sorciers " non en état d'ébriét ".

" C'est de ma faute, j'ai eu un cauchemar peu après que vous ne soyez partis et ils ont voulu me remonter le moral. " expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

" En se soûlant ?! " fit Molly d'une voix aiguë.

" Les jumeaux m'en avaient proposé au départ pour me faire penser à autre chose. " répondit-il en grimaçant.

" Et pourtant, tu es le seul qui semble un tant soit peu lucide. " remarqua Charlie.

" Je ne supporte pas l'alcool, j'ai refusé. "

" Et eux ne se sont pas gênés, bien sûr ! Mais quelle honte ! Mes propres enfants ! Et entraîner ce pauvre Neville, en plus… "

" Madame, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas trop dure. "

Harry sauta à bas de son siège improvisé et s'accroupit face à Ron. Il lui flanqua quelques baffes et son ami recentra son attention sur lui, puis le tira énergiquement dans ses bras, les faisant basculer tous les deux sous la table dont la nappe les engloutit.

" Maintenant, Harry, t'as intérêt de passer une bonne nuit, et si l'autre, là, il vient t'embêter dans tes rêves, Gin', Nev' et moi on va lui chanter une berceuse, et les jumeaux vont danser la java. "

Ils entendirent le rire léger du jeune sorcier, puis le murmure indistinct de Neville :

" Harry, t'veux bien en chanter une autre ? T'as une jolie voix. "

Les autres buveurs renchérirent, et la voix de Harry s'éleva finalement :

" _Au clair de la lune, mon ami Pierrot,_

Prête-moi ta plume pour écrire un mot.

Ma chandelle est morte, je n'ai plus de feu,

Ouvre-moi ta porte pour l'amour de Dieu. "

" 'Core. " murmura vaguement Ginny qui s'endormait sur les genoux de Neville.

" _Au clair de la lune, Pierrot répondit :_

Je n'ai pas de plume, je suis dans mon lit.

Va chez la voisine, je crois qu'elle y est,

Car dans sa cuisine, on bat le briquet. "

" Suite. " gémit Fred dans les bras de Bill.

" _Au clair de la lune, on n'y voit qu'un peu :_

On chercha la plume, on chercha le feu.

En cherchant d'la sorte, j'ne sais c'qu'on trouva,

Mais j'sais que la porte sur eux se ferma. "

Neville et Ginny étaient tombés endormis, et, à en juger par le fait que Harry ne bougeait pas, Ron avait du faire de même sur ses genoux. Mais les jumeaux étaient plus résistants.

" Gin' avait parlé d'une bergère ! "

" Ah ! Hem...

Il était une bergère, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon. Il était une bergère, qui gardait ses moutons, ron, ron, qui gardait ses moutons.

Elle fit un fromage, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon, elle fit un fromage, du lait de ses moutons, ron, ron, du lait de ses moutons.

Le chat qui la regarde, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon, le chat qui la regarde, d'un petit air fripon, ron, ron, d'un petit air fripon. "

Bill allongea Fred au sol à côté de George qui dormait déjà profondément, mais exigea la suite quand Harry s'arrêta. Ce dernier rit légèrement mais continua sans protester :

" _Si tu y mets la patte, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon, si tu y mets la patte, tu auras du bâton, ron, ron, tu auras du bâton._

Il n'y mit pas la patte, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon, il n'y mit pas la patte, il y mit le menton ron, ron, il y mit le menton.

La bergère en colère, et ron, ron, ron, petit patapon, la bergère en colère, battit son p'tit chaton, ron, ron, battit son p'tit chaton. "

Harry se releva précautionneusement, traînant Ron de façon à poser sa tête sur le ventre de Ginny, puis s'étira, pour se retrouver face à Bill qui le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

" Tu as sommeil ?"

Harry hocha la tête contre le torse de son aîné et ce dernier le poussa vers la porte.

" Alors va faire dodo, Charlie et moi, on va se charger des cinq zigotos. "

" Je vais vous aider. " proposa Remus, suivi de Arthur et Kingsley.

Harry obéit sans protester, trop fatigué.

################

Ron ouvrit les yeux en gémissant. Il découvrit un flacon posé près de lui et, après s'être concentré, put lire l'entête : _"Après une folle soirée, décuvez en toute tranquillité."_ Il grogna, mais attrapa la potion et la but, malgré son horrible goût, sans hésitation. Peu à peu, la migraine qui le taraudait s'évapora et il put se mettre debout sans craintes.

Son regard se posa immédiatement sur son ami allongé sur le lit d'en face. Harry dormait profondément, ses cheveux d'ébène étalés sur l'oreiller, sa peau pâle ressortant sur la literie sombre et l'auréole de ses cheveux soyeux. Ron s'agenouilla près de lui, ses coudes posés sur le bord du lit, contemplant le visage paisible qui, presque chaque nuit, se tordait de souffrance et d'horreur. Mais jamais ces joues n'étaient mouillées par des larmes. Il n'avait jamais vu Harry pleurer, jamais.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais ne sortit pas de sa contemplation. Harry était si serein ainsi, sa présence même avait la capacité de le calmer. Evidemment, quand Harry se laissait emporter, là, ça n'allait plus, sa propre colère n'était que renforcée par l'état de son meilleur ami, son frère.

" Weasley ! "

Ron sursauta et releva la tête. Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, habillé, à l'ébahissement de Ron, de vêtements moldus noirs, qui le rendaient étrangement… élégant. Il avait du mal à le reconnaître mais c'était vrai.

" Votre mère veut vous voir, tout de suite ! "

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi c'était Rogue qui venait le prévenir et hésita, avant d'entendre sa mère dans le couloir. Il se pressa alors de sortir : mieux valait supporter la tornade tout de suite que risquer de l'amplifier. Il descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient les jumeaux et Ginny, assis très raides, prêts à supporter la beuglante qui allait inévitablement leur tomber dessus. Neville se tenait un peu à l'écart, un air mi-contrit, mi-gêné sur le visage. Il s'assit en silence et déglutit en voyant le regard de sa mère.

################

Harry soupira en sentant quelqu'un l'appeler pour le réveiller. Il papillonna des paupières et tâtonna pour trouver ses lunettes. Quand celles-ci furent à leur place légitime, il reconnut le professeur Rogue et fronça les sourcils.

" Habillez-vous Potter, Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous emmener chez un spécialiste de l'esprit. "

" Un quoi ? Pourquoi ? "

" Pour votre lien. " grommela l'homme avec agacement.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter l'explication car Rogue sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

Dix minutes plus tard, il descendait les escaliers, particulièrement affamé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, un silence lourd planait. Aux expressions légèrement apeurées et contrites des Weasley, Harry comprit que Molly avait déchargé son sac. Cette dernière, pourtant, était tout sourire quand elle lui tendit une assiette de crêpes et un grand verre de lait.

" Je t'ai préparé ce que tu préfères, Harry ! "

" Euh… merci. "

Harry mangea en silence tandis que les conversations se réinstallaient peu à peu. Dès qu'il eut fini, Rogue abandonna son journal et se leva, enfilant au passage une robe de sorcier par-dessus l'élégant costume qui mettait pourtant bien mieux en valeur sa silhouette que ses vêtements habituels. Harry fut étonné par le timing de l'homme mais le suivit sans commentaires. Reprenant le fil de ses pensées, il observa Rogue de plus près et se surprit à admirer ses mouvements gracieux, ses longues enjambées rythmées par le mouvement de ses robes, puis l'envolée de celles-ci quand le maître des potions de Poudlard se retourna pour lui faire face dans le hall. Harry entendit vaguement Ron demander :

" Maman ? Que va faire Harry avec Rogue ? "

Il n'entendit néanmoins pas la réponse de la femme car Rogue parla à son tour.

" Nous allons prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour gagner le Chemin de Traverse. Prenez. "

Harry tendit la main et Rogue lui donna une pincée de poudre avant d'allumer le feu et de le précéder. Quand Harry sortit un instant plus tard de la cheminée d'un pub où la pénombre régnait, il trébucha comme à son habitude et une main ferme le rattrapa pour le remettre d'aplomb.

" Allons-y. " ordonna Rogue aussitôt. " Ne vous éloignez pas Potter. "

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur et entrèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse bondé. Alors qu'il marchait à la suite de son professeur, Harry se demanda pourquoi c'était ce dernier qui l'accompagnait. Pour son rôle d'espion, c'était quand même un gros risque : il suffisait qu'un partisan de Voldemort les aperçoive et ça ne manquerait sans doute pas pour que Rogue se fasse durement "réprimander". En tout cas, il était sûr que Dumbledore avait dû déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité pour convaincre l'homme irritable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une rue secondaire devant une porte discrète à laquelle Rogue frappa deux coups, puis trois plus discrets après un certain temps. Ils durent patienter un peu avant que la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit. Rogue pénétra sans hésiter dans l'endroit ténébreux et Harry le suivit avec plus de circonspection. La porte se referma, les laissant dans le noir, et le jeune homme eut un léger cri de surprise quand on l'agrippa soudainement par le bras.

" Le jeune Monsieur ne doit pas avoir peur, le Maître va s'occuper de Mr Potter, le Maître a été prévenu par le respectable Monsieur Rogue. " fit la voix facilement reconnaissable d'un elfe de maison.

Un peu perdu, Harry se laissa entraîner avec hésitation, sans rien voir et sans rien entendre de plus que ses propres pas. Finalement, un encadrement moins sombre se fit plus proche devant lui et on le poussa dans la nouvelle pièce.

" Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. " fit une voix douce et profonde.

Harry localisa la voix comme venant du fauteuil lui tournant le dos. La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre dense et Harry put simplement voir une pile de coussins. Il s'y installa confortablement, prêt à entendre des explications sur toutes ces bizarreries.

" Vous devez être un peu perdu, Mr Potter, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on vous donne le moins d'explications possible. "

" Alors vous pouvez être content, on a parfaitement bien obéi à vos ordres. " ironisa Harry.

" Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de Severus et Albus. "

Au moins, il était clair que cet homme n'était pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il connaissait assez les deux hommes pour les appeler par leurs prénoms et leur demander des " faveurs ".

" Je suis Rigel Aldébaran. "

D'après ses cours d'astronomie, qu'il trouvait malgré tout des plus intéressants, Aldébaran était une étoile de la constellation du Taureau et Rigel de celle d'Orion. Selon la mythologie, Orion est en perpétuelle lutte contre le Taureau.

" Il est en mon pouvoir d'explorer le subconscient. Albus pense que je peux vous aider à surmonter le lien qui vous attache au Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Harry sursauta quand une main froide toucha sa joue : il n'avait ni entendu, ni vu l'homme se déplacer.

" Laissez-moi vous aider. " souffla la voix mystérieuse.

Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds et une peur panique l'envahit soudain. Il essaya de repousser l'homme et cria, mais sa frayeur s'accrut encore et son cri devint un hurlement de pure terreur. Un bruit de porte qu'on claque se fit entendre et la sensation terrifiante disparut, le laissant tremblant et haletant, se reculant le plus loin possible sur les coussins.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " fit la voix de Rogue.

" La présence de Voldemort par le lien repousse toute tentative contre lui. Lorsque j'essaye d'agir à son encontre, de quelque façon que ce soit, une peur panique se répand dans le corps du garçon et ses instincts de défense réagissent, et par là même sa magie. Kina ! "

" Oui, Maître ? "

" Apporte un chocolat chaud pour lui. "

Alors qu'Harry essayait de regagner ses repères et que les deux hommes chuchotaient à voix basse, l'elfe de maison s'agenouilla près de lui et lui glissa une tasse chaude dans la main. En tremblant, Harry porta le récipient à ses lèvres et but à petites gorgées. Il cessa rapidement de trembler et put régulariser sa respiration.

" Merci. " souffla-t-il en rendant la tasse vide au petit être.

" Potter, Aldébaran va réessayer. Vous devez vous contrôler au maximum, souvenez-vous de vos cours d'Occlumencie. "

Bien que réticent, Harry fit ce qu'on lui demanda. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de frémir de terreur lorsqu'il sentit la présence de l'homme. Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour résister à la peur panique qui envahissait chaque fibre de son corps, mais il eut beau faire, la présence recula. Dans un dernier recours, une image lui fut imposée. Elle eut l'effet contraire à celui souhaité. Un bruit de corps tombant à la renverse se fit entendre et Harry fila jusqu'au mur le plus proche, moitié rampant, moitié à quatre pattes, serrant fortement un coussin contre lui, triturant le tissu avec nervosité.

" Potter ! Où êtes-vous parti ? "

" Aussi loin que possible. " répondit durement Harry, reprenant le contrôle de sa voix. " Je refuse qu'il recommence ! "

" Potter ! Ne faites pas l'imbécile, c'est pour vous qu'il fait cela ! "

" Ouais ! Et vous aviez malencontreusement oublié de me prévenir qu'il avait accès à tous mes souvenirs, de A jusqu'à Z ?! " cria-t-il presque, tremblant de peur et de colère.

" Je suis désolé. "

" Désolé ? Désolé ! Ca fait deux ans que j'essaye d'oublier ça ! Deux ans ! Et vous… vous… "

Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents de toutes ses forces, puis se replia sur lui-même, d'une façon qu'Hermione avait baptisé la technique de catharsis. Celle qui lui permettait de ne pas craquer, de ne jamais pleurer en aucun cas. Hermione, la savante Hermione, avait expliqué qu'il s'était appuyé sur ses connaissances de l'Occlumencie pour créer cette technique. Il se repliait en lui-même, trouvait une idée, un point d'ancrage, et s'y focalisait, évacuant toutes autres sensations, réflexions, souvenirs… Il en ressortait calme et posé.

" Potter. "

" Laisse-le un instant, Severus. J'ai fait une bêtise, il a besoin de s'en remettre. "

" Que lui as-tu rappelé ? "

" Une discussion avec son parrain… "

Il n'ajouta rien, et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte de sa transe.

" J'aimerai rentrer, s'il vous plaît. " demanda-t-il.

" … Aldébaran ? "

" Allez-y, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. "

################

Ils passaient près de Gringotts quand l'attaque eut lieu. Des cris s'élevèrent de l'autre bout du Chemin de Traverse avant de se propager vers eux, accompagnés de l'apparition de Mangemorts à la pelle. Rogue plaqua aussitôt un Harry refoulant la douleur lancinante de sa cicatrice contre le mur d'une rue secondaire et sortit un objet de sa poche.

" Dumbledore. " murmura-t-il près de la petite boule qui devint aussitôt bleutée.

" Severus ? " se fit entendre la voix lointaine du directeur.

" Le Chemin de Traverse est attaqué, tous les Mangemorts au complet, je dirais. "

" Vous êtes avec Harry ? "

" Oui. "

" Bien, mettez-le en sécurité et allez-y. Je préviens l'Ordre. "

" Entendu. "

La sphère redevint grisâtre et Rogue la remit dans sa poche.

" Potter, allez-vous cacher dans Gringotts. Et par Merlin, ne jouez pas au héros ou je vous jure que si ce ne sont pas eux qui se chargent de vous, vous passerez le pire quart d'heure de votre existence. "

" Ca, ce serait difficile, mais je préfère m'abstenir quand même. " grommela Harry pour lui-même en courant discrètement vers le grand bâtiment blanc.

Quand il entra dans Gringotts, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul "enfant" présent. Gringotts avait déjà dû servir ainsi lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort, car les gobelins et sorciers ne faisaient aucune remarque, pas plus qu'ils n'en firent à l'entrée de Harry, se concentrant sur la protection des lieux.

Des pleurs et des gémissements s'élevaient de tous côtés dans la grande salle d'accueil de la célèbre banque sorcière, mais le regard de l'adolescent fut capté par une enfant, d'à peine trois ans, gravement blessée au ventre et réclamant ses parents, des sanglots dans la voix. A côté d'elle, sa sœur d'une demi-douzaine d'années essayait de la soigner et de la réconforter, s'efforçant de ne pas laisser couler ses propres larmes.

Harry s'agenouilla près d'elle sans un mot et fit de son mieux pour arrêter l'hémorragie, laissant la petite parler. Cette dernière surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur et en la couvrant de mots réconfortants et encourageants. Mais Harry, la mort dans l'âme, dut finalement s'avouer vaincu. La blessure était bien au-delà de ses moyens. Déjà, la petite perdait ses forces et baissait les paupières. Elle gémissait de douleur et ses larmes coulaient sans retenue. Harry tendit une main tâchée de sang innocent et rapprocha délicatement le petit corps pour le placer confortablement contre lui. Il inspira profondément pour déloger la boule de chagrin qui se formait dans sa gorge et, parce que c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, il chanta :

" _Vole, vole, petite aile,_

Ma douce, mon hirondelle,

Va-t'en loin, va-t'en sereine,

Qu'ici rien ne te retienne.

" _Rejoins le ciel et l'éther,_

Laisse-nous, laisse la Terre,

Quitte ton manteau de misère,

Change d'univers.

" _Vole, vole, petite sœur,_

Vole mon ange, ma douleur,

Quitte ton corps et nous laisse,

Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse.

" _Va rejoindre l'autre rive,_

Celle des fleurs et des rires,

Celle que tu voulais tant,

Ta vie d'enfant.

" _Vole, vole, mon amour,_

Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd,

Puisque rien ne te soulage,

Vole à ton dernier voyage.

" _Lâche tes heures épuisées,_

Vole, tu l'as pas volé,

Deviens souffle, sois colombe,

Pour t'envoler.

" _Vole, vole, petite flamme,_

Vole mon ange, mon âme,

Quitte ta peau de misère,

Va retrouver la lumière. "

Harry avait senti sa gorge se nouer presque au-delà du supportable au dernier couplet, alors que l'enfant rendait son dernier soupir et se laissait aller dans ses bras, inerte. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux, mais les rouvrit en entendant les sanglots de la sœur. Il attira la petite à lui et la laissa pleurer tout son soûl, tout contre sa poitrine.

Autour d'eux, les enfants étaient devenus plus calmes et fixaient Harry avec attention. Alors que les bruits du dehors semblaient perdre en intensité, un jeune enfant vint tirer Harry par la manche. Celui-ci leva des yeux las et le petit garçon murmura timidement :

" Tu veux bien en chanter une autre ? T'as une voix encore plus belle qu'mon papa ! "

Harry laissa un pâle sourire flotter sur ses lèvres en entendant le compliment, puis chercha une chanson dans sa mémoire. Son jeune public se rapprochait de lui, leurs yeux le fixant avec attention, prêts à boire ces paroles qui éloignaient leur peur. Il pensa un instant à ceux qui se battaient à l'extérieur, dans le bruit et le sang, et il se lança :

" _Vois sur ton chemin_

Gamins oubliés, égarés,

Donne-leur la main

Pour les mener vers d'autres lendemains.

" _Sens au coeur de la nuit_

L'onde d'espoir,

Ardeur de la vie,

Sentier de gloire.

" _Bonheur enfantin_

Trop vite oublié, effacé.

Une lumière doré brille sans fin tout au bout du chemin.

" _Sens au coeur de la nuit_

L'onde d'espoir,

Ardeur de la vie,

Sentier de gloire.

" _Bonheur enfantin_

Trop vite oublié, effacé.

Une lumière dorée brille sans fin tout au bout du chemin. "

Il rouvrit les yeux, les ayant fermés pour mieux se perdre dans la chanson, et rougit brusquement. A l'entrée de la banque se tenaient des hommes et des femmes, des Aurors, des Médicomages… Certains enfants suivirent son regard et poussèrent des exclamations de joie et de soulagement. Bondissant sur leurs pieds, ils coururent vers leurs parents qui les accueillirent avec bonheur.

Harry resta assis. L'enfant mort reposait toujours sur ses genoux et sa sœur tremblait tout contre lui. Une femme ressemblant beaucoup à la plus jeune des petites filles s'approcha, pâle. Harry confirma ses craintes d'un lent signe de tête. Elle fondit silencieusement en larmes et tomba à genoux près de lui, recueillant le corps de sa fille qu'elle serra convulsivement contre elle… Un Auror s'approcha à son tour. Il avait les mêmes cheveux que la seconde petite, qui parvint à se redresser pour se jeter dans ses bras en gémissant. Harry se releva discrètement et s'éloigna, les laissant à leur deuil.

Il porta à ses yeux ses mains tachées de sang, ce sang plus pur que celui de n'importe lequel de ces Mangemorts qui se glorifiaient de leur ascendance. Un enfant, une vie innocente qui ne demandait qu'à rire, jouer, aimer… une petite fille qui jamais plus ne lèverait ses grands yeux vers sa mère pour lui demander de lui acheter une jolie babiole.

" Potter. "

Son regard fouilla les alentours, à la recherche de la provenance de la voix, et Harry finit par remarquer Rogue près d'un pilier de la grande salle. A ses côtés se tenaient Remus, Tonks, Maugrey… et les Malfoy. Ne jetant qu'un coup d'œil désintéressé à ces derniers, dont la présence ici était pour le moins incongrue, il s'avança vers le petit groupe et laissa Remus saisir ses mains pour les nettoyer. Sans un mot, le lycanthrope serra ensuite Harry contre lui. Le jeune sorcier cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou et refoula tant bien que mal ses larmes.

" Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. "

" Et ce n'était pas assez. "

" Ce n'est jamais assez. Rares sont ceux qui pourraient dire qu'ils ont soulagé une enfant dans la douleur comme tu l'as fait. "

Harry soupira une dernière fois, puis se força à se reprendre.

" Comment ça s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il en se redressant.

" Ca aurait pu être pire avec tout ce monde. Heureusement, nous avons été prévenus à temps. " expliqua Maugrey.

Il hocha lentement la tête sans rien ajouter. Soudain, une traction sur son pantalon lui fit baisser les yeux. A côté de lui se tenait une petite fille, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de deux ans. Elle tenait un lion en peluche dans ses bras et ses yeux étaient humides, ses fins cheveux blonds emmêlés.

" Papaaa. Je veux papa. "

Surpris, Harry n'eut aucune réaction sur le coup, fixant sans bouger les larmes qui coulaient sur la peau tendre.

" S'il te plaît, mon papa… " gémit une nouvelle fois la petite.

Lentement, il se baissa à son niveau et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, effleurant la joue minuscule en une douce caresse.

" Comment il s'appelle ton papa ? "

" Martin. "

" Et toi ? "

" Nina. "

" Eh bien Nina, toi et moi, on va attendre ton papa ensemble. Tu veux une chanson ? "

La petite hocha lentement la tête, serrant maladroitement la peluche contre sa poitrine, et Harry sourit gentiment. Il fit quelques pas à l'écart et s'accroupit pour attirer l'enfant à lui. Les yeux fixés sur la petite tête calée sous son menton, il entama doucement :

" _J'ai pas passé toutes les étapes,_

Ni les forteresses et les portes auxquelles je frappe.

S'il faut du temps pour passer mon tour,

Je le ferai volontiers s'il m'en était donné.

" _Ne pas succomber à tous les dangers_

Que la tentation amène à porter de la main.

Et s'il faut du temps, j'irai droit devant

Pour en tirer des leçons qui mène à la raison.

" _Je suis et je resterai_

A tout ce que la vie fera

Dans mon âme et je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

Je suis et je resterai

Fidèle à tout ce qui se doit

Comme à ma vie, je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

" _Petite enfant aux yeux des plus grands,_

Ils me prendront sous leurs ailes

Si mon coeur est blanc.

Même si je sais que des regards impurs

Se poseront sur moi, je sais que d'autres me rassurent.

" _Je suis et je resterai_

A tout ce que la vie fera

Dans mon âme et je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

Je suis et je resterai

Fidèle à tout ce qui se doit

Comme à ma vie, je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

" _Et peu importe si les loups desserrent les crocs,_

Ils ne laisseront pas de marques sur ma peau.

Et peu importe si je me détache du lot,

Je suis et je resterai hey hey hey hey !

" _Je suis et je resterai…_

Je suis et je resterai…

" _Je suis et je resterai_

A tout ce que la vie fera

Dans mon âme et je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

Je suis et je resterai

Fidèle à tout ce qui se doit

Comme à ma vie, je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

" _Je suis et je resterai_

A tout ce que la vie fera

Dans mon âme et je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

Je suis et je resterai

Fidèle à tout ce qui se doit

Comme à ma vie, je le resterai

Si le temps m'en était donné.

" _Je suis et je resterai._ "

Harry sourit en voyant la petite lâcher sa peluche pour mieux agripper son cou. Le lion magique s'étira aussitôt en secouant sa crinière avec ravissement.

" Dis-moi, c'est ton papa qui te l'a offerte ? "

Elle hocha la tête en triturant le tissu de son T-Shirt.

" Et il t'a dit pourquoi il avait choisi un lion ? "

" Parce que les lions, c'est courageux, et puis aussi, comme ça, il pouvait me protéger, et puis, mon papa, il a été à Gryffondor. "

" Bien, alors toi, tu vas être courageuse, comme ton papa. Et tu vas l'attendre sans pleurer. "

Elle hocha vivement la tête et le sourire de Harry s'agrandit. Le jeune sorcier reprit :

" Et ta maman, elle s'appelle comment ? "

" Mia. "

" Elle travaille ? "

" Vi. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? "

" Elle guérit les gens ! Elle m'a guéri quand je me suis fait mal là. "

Elle montra fièrement un pansement sur son bras et Harry hocha la tête, souriant. Il allait continuer la conversation sur le métier de son père quand un appel retentit. Un homme blond d'une trentaine d'années fouillait les environs du regard en ahanant.

" Papa ! "

Au cri de la petite, l'homme se tourna vers eux et, soupirant de soulagement, se précipita vers sa fille.

" Nina, ma puce, je suis si désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule. "

Il souleva la petite dans ses bras et celle-ci rit joyeusement. Harry récupéra la peluche ronronnante et se releva. Alors qu'il rendait le lion à Nina, les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent. Ils s'étudièrent un instant, avant que l'adulte ne murmure avec reconnaissance :

" Merci, Harry Potter. "

" De rien, Martin Plumpton. "

Le même amusement se refléta sur leurs visages, puis Harry regarda le batteur de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch s'éloigner avec sa fille, avant de rejoindre lui-même le petit groupe de l'Ordre. Remus lui sourit et Tonks le serra contre elle avec force.

" Trop chou ! T'es le meilleur Harry, moi, je n'aurai réussi qu'à la faire pleurer encore plus. "

" Ca, personne n'en doute. " grommela Maugrey.

" Hey ! "

" Tu as un répertoire varié, Harry. " remarqua Remus sans prêter attention à l'énième dispute des deux Aurors.

" D'après Hermione, j'ai, je cite : " une mémoire d'éléphant quand ça me chante ". "

Remus eut un petit rire, puis Maugrey intervint.

" Il est temps de rentrer. "

Docilement, ils le suivirent tous à l'extérieur de l'énorme bâtiment. Ca et là, quelques murs s'étaient parsemés de fêlures, et une ou deux devantures répandaient leur contenu sur les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Les blessés et les morts avaient manifestement déjà été évacués, et seuls restaient des hommes et des femmes qui fixaient les dégâts avec hébétement et consternation, ou bien au contraire s'interrogeaient déjà sur les réparations à effectuer.

Rogue et les Malfoy se trouvèrent former l'arrière-garde de leur petit groupe qui avançait, encore sur ses gardes, au milieu des résidus de la bataille. Finalement intrigué, Harry les observa un moment : Lucius Malefoy, à la silhouette élancée, discutait à mots couverts avec Rogue, tandis que sa femme et son fils se contentaient de suivre silencieusement le mouvement. Draco, absorbé dans son étude maussade des alentours, ne perçut pas le regard que le jeune Gryffondor portait sur lui. Harry se retourna et demanda à Remus :

" Que font-ils ici ? "

" Hum… "

Remus jeta un regard pensif vers l'arrière.

" Cela va te surprendre mais ils ont décidé de retourner leur veste. "

" Sérieux ? " s'exclama Harry.

" Oui. Je crois que c'est parce que Draco a refusé de devenir Mangemort. Après un peu de persuasion de sa part, il semblerait que ses parents aient suivi le mouvement et finalement contacté Dumbledore. "

" Mais ils risquent gros. De plus, là, ils sont à la vue de tout le monde. Tout comme Rogue pendant toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs. " ajouta-t-il, les sourcils froncés en un air perplexe.

" Ils sont sous sort de camouflage. C'est une variante du sortilège de Glamourie, qui ne permet qu'aux personnes désignées par le jeteur de sort de les voir sous leur véritable apparence. "

" Ah, cela explique bien des choses. Mais s'ils quittent Voldemort, ils vont s'attirer ses foudres… "

" A vrai dire, Lucius va rester Mangemort pour les couvrir. A partir de maintenant, il sera lui aussi un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre. "

" Hum… " médita Harry, dubitatif. " Et Dumbledore leur fait confiance ?… Ah oui, question stupide. Il fait confiance à tout le monde. "

" Harry… " le réprimanda doucement Lupin.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, continuant de marcher sans le regarder, son attention fixée sur la silhouette sombre du Chaudron Baveur vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, et Remus soupira.

" Harry, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander après tout ce temps, mais… "

" Non. " le coupa-t-il, posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. " Pas de morale, Remus, je t'en prie… Je ne dirais rien, et j'attendrais qu'ils fassent leurs preuves. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il va falloir convaincre. Les Weasley sont au courant ? "

" Molly, Arthur, Bill et Charlie, oui. "

" Et ? "

Remus se tut un instant et leurs regards se croisèrent. D'un même accord, ils laissèrent échapper un léger rire.

" J'aurai voulu être là… " se désola Harry.

" Non, je ne pense pas. Le sermon que Molly a fait subir à son mari était terrible. "

Harry pouffa en apercevant le large sourire de Remus, puis se tourna une nouvelle fois discrètement vers les Malfoy qui entraient à leur suite dans le pub. Ils conversaient maintenant tous les trois avec Rogue, semblant très pris par leur sujet de discussion. Songeur, Harry se retourna pour faire face à… une cheminée. De désespoir, il gémit, et Remus s'autorisa un petit rire avant de le rassurer :

" Je te rattrape à l'arrivée, promis. "

" Trop gentil. "

Remus passa devant lui et s'évanouit dans une envolée de flammes. Harry soupira et suivit son ami, saisissant la poudre que Maugrey lui tendait, son œil magique tournoyant follement pour scruter la place. Il supporta le voyage qui lui donnait la nausée en se disant qu'au moins, il éviterait de s'affaler royalement par terre. Mais il avait, semble-t-il, déjà utilisé son quota de chance pour la journée : il s'étala sur Remus. Et, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, alors qu'il tentait d'encaisser le choc, Draco, qui venait après lui, trébucha sur son pied et le prit en sandwich, chassant d'un coup tout l'air de ses poumons. Bien heureusement, les suivants furent plus agiles.

" Potter ! " gronda rageusement Malefoy en se relevant avec, somme toute, pas mal d'adresse au vu de la situation.

" Remus, si on ne peut même plus compter sur toi ! " fit plaintivement Harry en ignorant sa Némésis.

" Vraiment désolé, Harry, Tonks ne s'est pas écartée à temps. "

Harry bascula sur le côté en soupirant et fusilla du regard son amie qui osait pouffer de rire. Il accepta la main que Ron lui tendait pour l'aider à se relever et dégagea machinalement quelques mèches folles de son visage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Ginny le chopa par le bras et le tira jusqu'à la table où Hermione posa une grande tasse de chocolat chaud devant lui. Suspicieux, Harry releva la tête.

" Comment vous avez su ? "

" Simple précaution. " répondit Hermione d'un ton sévère, les mains sur les hanches. " Utile, vu ta réaction. Combien ? "

" Une seule. Et n'allez pas dire que j'ai été imprudent, ce n'était même pas à cause des combats : j'étais sagement assis dans Gringotts pendant ce temps-là. " grommela Harry en buvant docilement sa boisson.

" Alors, quoi ? "

" Un mauvais souvenir. "

Hermione s'arrêta un instant et lui jeta un regard perçant.

" Sirius ? " demanda-t-elle encore.

" Oui. "

Elle cessa là son interrogatoire, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne devait pas pousser plus. De l'autre côté de la cuisine, les adultes et Draco observaient leur manège bien rodé avec plus ou moins de curiosité, perplexes.

" De quoi parlent-ils ? " finit par demander Remus à Neville, en désespoir de cause.

" Eh bien… " fit le jeune garçon, mal à l'aise.

Harry savait qu'il faudrait de toute façon qu'ils soient mis au courant à un moment ou à un autre, et ici et maintenant ne paraissait pas être particulièrement un mauvais choix. Résigné à paraître encore un peu plus " bizarre ", il répondit donc :

" De mes transes. "

" Quelles transes ? " renchérit Maugrey en claudiquant vers eux, soudainement suspicieux — mais quand ne l'était-il pas ?

Harry lança un regard explicite à Hermione, laquelle roula des yeux avant de consentir à leur expliquer. Leur expliquer la technique de catharsis et les théories qu'elle avait émises à son propos, le pourquoi de ses transes qui le calmaient comme rien d'autre, puis la base sur laquelle il les avaient instinctivement créées : l'Occlumencie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Harry sentait les regards des membres de l'Ordre le choisir comme point de mire et le scruter avec curiosité ou incrédulité. Le pire de tous était celui de Rogue, le professeur Rogue aux yeux perçants et à l'expression indéchiffrable. C'était gênant. Un petit silence s'installa lorsque Hermione eut fini. Heureusement pour Harry qui sentait venir les questions comme un nuage menaçants à l'horizon, Ron vint avec perspicacité à la rescousse. A l'instant où il reposait sa tasse vide, son ami l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la salle, et leurs voix se perdirent dans le couloir comme ils s'éloignaient.

" Je veux ma revanche ! "

" Ron, sois réaliste, tu es aussi nul à la bataille explosive que moi aux échecs… "

" Justement ! Tu as gagné la dernière fois ! "

" Mais c'était juste parce que Remus me soufflait les déplacements ! "

" Quoi ?!?! "

" Euh… Oups ? "

################

Fin du 1er chapitre

################

Et voila ! Alors qu'en dites-vous ? ! :D Mon dragon adoré et moi on attend vos commentaires !

Alors, dans l'ordre, les chansons (qui tout le monde le sait, ne sont pas à moi --) sont :

" _Vole_ " = Céline Dion

" _Vois Sur Ton Chemin_ " = Les Choristes

" _Je suis et je resterai_ " =Leslie

################

Dragonwing : Ben, oui, il faut bien que j'ai mon mot à dire, quand même ! D'autant plus que… Je ne suis pas très bavarde, ces temps-ci… Evite les jets de tomates Aïe ! Aïe ! Du calme, je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux !! J'espère que cette fic vous aidera à patienter un peu pour le prochain chapitre de " Changer le pass "… Au passage, je vous jure sur tout ce que vous voulez que je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de l'abandonner ! Laissez-moi juste un petit peu de temps… Please ? yeux de chiens battus

Pour changer de sujet, je tiens à vous dire que j'en sais à peine plus sur cette fic que vous. Je me contente de re-rédiger allègrement, je critique au besoin, mais ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin. De toute façon, même ma sœur ne sait pas vraiment où elle va, alors… Ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez un peu de mal à trouver un fil conducteur dans tout ce fouillis, c'est aussi mon cas… Je trouve aussi un peu zarb le choix de certaines chansons, mais comme je n'ai rien de mieux à proposer (mes connaissances dans le domaine de la musique étant très restreintes…), on va le passer sous silence…

Allez, maintenant, il ne risque plus qu'à trouver un titre et un résumé plausibles à ça… roule des yeux

(Au passage, dis-moi, ma chère petite sœur, tu sais que ton " dragon ador ", il crache le feu aussi ? èé)

Diane23 : Mais euh ! L'est mauvaise langue ! Je sais le scénario ! … à courte durée… Et puis sont bien mon titre et mon résumé ! … Non ?

Et puis euh j'ai pas peur du feu ! :P /s'en va en courant et criant quand même :/ Reviews svp je veux pas mouriiiiiiiir !!!!!


	2. Douleur, puis Espoir Espoir, puis Douleu...

****

Quelques détails :

Auteurs : Diane23 au scénario et premier jet ; Dragonwing4 à la correction et version finale

Rating : Pour le moment c'est du G le plus pur mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car… et oui nous avons l'intention d'introduire du yaoi dans notre fic ! :D Mais il n'y aura pas de lemon.

Couples : euh …. Mais faut pas le dire ! :D ça gâche tout le plaisir ! :D

Genre : Agheuh… Euh… Eh bah… déjà c'est musical lol et puis… euh… je sais pas pour l'instant ! o:-)

Nombre de chaps : Vous nous connaissez : on en sait rien ! :D

Disclaimer : Je viens de me rendre compte que nous avions sauté ce petit détail avant, mais bien sûr ce qui est dit ici est tout autant valable pour le 1er chap. C'est tellement dur de le dire… Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. :'(

****

* * *

****

Chapitre 2 : Douleur, puis Espoir. Espoir, puis Douleur.

* * *

Tiré en sursaut du pays des nuages en barbe à Merlin et des chaudrons en réglisse, Ron mit plusieurs bonnes secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité et à trouver ce qui l'avait éveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Quand cela fut fait — même un malentendant accro aux somnifères n'aurait pas réussi à ignorer les cris de Harry —, il se leva d'un bond, se déroula tant bien que mal de ses couvertures qui, très affectueuses, refusaient de lâcher prise, et se rua enfin vers le lit de son meilleur ami. Saisissant Harry par les épaules, il le secoua en l'appelant avec insistance. C'est ainsi que le Survivant se réveilla, gémissant et comateux.

Profitant de ce qu'il se ressaisissait, Ron se jeta hors de la chambre et tambourina à la porte des jumeaux. Il entra sans attendre de réponses et cria aux deux têtes rousses qui émergeaient en parfaite synchronisation de leurs oreillers :

" Réveillez Neville et Ginny, Harry a un cauchemar ! "

Il n'assista pas à l'envolée de draps et à l'agitation soudaine que provoqua sa déclaration et retourna précipitamment au côté de son meilleur ami. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, calant la tête brune contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux. Peu après, leurs amis rentrèrent en silence dans la pièce, arborant différentes expressions d'inquiétude ou d'angoisse.

" Hermione ? " fit Ron à mi-voix, interrogateur. " Tu n'étais pas à la réunion ? "

" Non, ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi. " répondit la jeune fille. " Comment va-t-il ? "

Pour toute réponse, Ron dégagea le front de son ami des mèches folles qui le cachaient. Sa cicatrice saignait. Les autres émirent un cri étranglé devant ce spectacle. Hermione s'empressa de sortir de la pièce et revint un instant plus tard avec compresse et désinfectant. Elle s'installa sur les oreillers et Ron plaça la tête de leur ami sur ses genoux. Il se décala et Ginny vint à ses côtés, tandis que les trois autres s'asseyaient sur le lit défait de Ron.

Ils observèrent Hermione nettoyer avec douceur la plaie d'un Harry gémissant tout bas. Puis la jeune fille eut fini et se pencha vers son ami.

" Harry ? Tu a besoin de quelque chose ? "

" … Soif " réussit-il à murmurer.

Ginny sauta sur ses pieds et quitta la pièce sans laisser à Hermione le temps de formuler sa demande. Quand elle revint, Hermione aida Harry à redresser la tête et Ginny fit couler avec précaution le liquide entre ses lèvres. Il avala difficilement, à petites gorgées.

Après quelques instants, Harry se détendit et tenta de se redresser. Ron et Hermione s'empressèrent de l'y aider et il hocha la tête pour les remercier.

" Harry ? Tu te souviens de ton cauchemar ? " demanda Hermione, passant outre le regard noir de Ron.

Harry passa une main sur son visage puis la glissa dans ses cheveux, et dit lentement, essayant de rattraper les bribes de souvenirs :

" Un homme, un… Médicomage… Il faisait des recherches. Voldemort a fait détruire ses travaux… et l'a torturé, puis tué. "

" Sais-tu sur quoi portaient ces travaux, Harry ? "

" Je… Les Longdubat. "

" Quoi ? " fit Hermione, perplexe.

" Il cherchait le moyen de soigner le cas des parents de Neville, et d'autres comme eux. Et je crois… Non, j'en suis sûr. Il avait trouvé. "

Neville poussa un cri où tant d'émotions se mêlaient, qu'elles ne pouvaient être identifiées. Il avait porté une main à sa bouche et ses yeux grands ouverts devinrent humides. Mais il refoula ses larmes et bégaya :

" A… alors… c'est possible ? C'est vraiment possible ?! "

Ginny se leva et prit les deux mains du garçon pour les serrer dans les siennes.

" Il faut prévenir Dumbledore, qu'il fasse des recherches. " dit-elle, les yeux brillants.

" Je vais envoyer Hedwige à Poudlard. " déclara Hermione. " D'accord, Harry ? "

Son ami l'y autorisa d'un mouvement de tête las et elle saisit de quoi écrire, puis rédigea rapidement un court message qu'elle attacha à la patte qu'Hedwige lui tendit en se posant sur son épaule. Ils regardèrent tous en silence la chouette s'envoler par la fenêtre qu'ouvrit George, puis ce dernier claironna soudain :

" Bon ! Qu'est-ce que vous diriez de fêter le possible rétablissement des parents de Nev' ? "

" Ouais ! Tout le monde en bas ! Sortez les Biéraubeurres ! " renchérit Fred d'une voix forte.

" Allez, Harry. C'est parti les vocalises ! " s'enthousiasma son jumeau.

Les cadets rirent de bon coeur en suivant les deux roux surexcités. Harry commença à chanter avant même d'atteindre l'escalier, et fut bientôt accompagné des claquements de main en rythme de ses amis.

" _J'ouvre un oeil sur notre monde._

Pyromanes et poseurs de bombes.

Sur l'écran plat de ma télé,

Je vois des gens mourir en vrai.

" _J'ouvre un oeil sur notre monde._

La terre est ronde comme une bombe.

Allongée à mes côtés,

Tu t'éveilles sans te presser.

" _Et si on dormait, si on dormait,_

Si on dormait, encore un peu.

" _Je n'ai plus envie de pleurer,_

Je suis habitué, même blindé.

Des années d'entraînement forc

M'ont rendu bête et discipliné.

" _Personne ne m'avait dit_

Qu'il fallait se battre jour et nuit.

Allongé à tes côtés

Je n'ai pas envie de me lever.

" _Et si on dormait, si on dormait,_

Si on dormait, encore un peu.

" _Crois-tu qu'un jour nos enfants_

Rentreront aussi dans le rang,

Ou seront-ils plus forts que nous,

Auront-ils la force de changer tout ?

" _Et si on dormait, si on dormait,_

Si on dormait, encore un peu. "

" Sadique ! Nous chanter ça alors qu'on commence tout juste à veiller. Franchement… " grimaça Fred.

###

" POTTER ! "

Les personnes présentes dans la cuisine observèrent avec intérêt alors que Harry, un instant auparavant profondément endormi à l'instar de ses six amis, qui n'avaient pas l'air décidé à quitter les bras de Morphée, sursautait vivement et faisait face à Rogue d'un mouvement fluide, parfaitement réveillé et droit comme un I.

" Là, y a un truc. " grogna Charlie.

" A votre avis, s'il s'est réveillé du premier coup, c'est parce que c'est le Professeur Rogue qui l'a appelé, parce qu'il était le seul à ne pas avoir bu ou parce qu'il dort deux fois moins que les autres ? " demanda son frère à la cantonade, perplexe mais amusé.

" Je penche nettement pour la troisième proposition, Bill : de un, je n'avais pas reconnu le professeur, et de deux, il n'y avait plus d'alcool. " répondit Harry en se laissant aller dans sa chaise, frottant ses yeux du dos de la main avant de remettre ses lunettes.

Il tendit ensuite la main vers son voisin de table, à savoir Ron, et lui secoua l'épaule. Ceci ne marchant pas, il se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Aussitôt le roux se réveilla brusquement, jetant des coups d'œil vifs autour de lui. Dès qu'il remarqua le sourire amusé de son meilleur ami, il grogna, comprenant qu'il s'était fait dupé. Pour le punir, il le souleva de sa chaise pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

" Eh ! "

" Ca se fait pas de me réveiller à une heure pareille ! "

" Au fait, il est quelle heure ? " s'enquit Harry.

" Quatre heures, vingt-quatre minutes, cinquante-cinq secondes. " répondit Remus, amusé.

" Vous rentrez vraiment à des heures indues. " grommela Ron.

" Et vous, vous vous couchez à des heures indues ! " répliqua Mme Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je proteste ! " grogna Fred, qui venait tout juste d'émerger et s'étalait joyeusement sur la chaise libérée par Harry pour s'étirer. " On s'est couché à l'heure dite. Mais est-ce de notre faute si, quand Harry a des cauchemars, on doit faire la fête jusqu'à épuisement total ?! "

" Ouais. " renchérit George d'une voix faible, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginny. " Vous pourriez au moins nous laisser dormir jusqu'au matin. Vous aussi, vous devez dormir, vous n'avez pas besoin de la cuisine… "

" La table est si confortable que ça ? " ironisa Charlie.

" Très. Fred est doué pour les sortilèges de confort. " marmonna Ginny, étalée sur la dite table, avec un sourire heureux.

" Me regarde pas comme ça, maman ! Je te signale que j'ai l'âge d'utiliser la magie comme bon me semble ! "

Harry dodelina de la tête un moment, et finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami qui bâilla longuement. Finalement, Ron se redressa et chargea tant bien que mal son ami poids plume dans ses bras.

" Allez, nous on y va, bonne fin de nuit tout le monde. "

Hermione se leva lentement et jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage endormi de Harry en suivant les deux garçons. Bon gré mal gré, les jumeaux, Ginny et Neville suivirent le mouvement sous les regards plus ou moins amusés de leurs aînés. Mais Hermione revint un instant plus tard, ses yeux ne restant ouverts qu'avec difficulté.

" Vous avez reçu le message d'Hedwige ? "

" Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. " la rassura Remus. " Albus a lancé les recherches. "

La jeune fille hocha péniblement la tête et s'en retourna.

###

" Potter, voulez-vous cesser de traîner les pieds ? "

Harry soupira et suivit son professeur de potions à contrecœur. Il ne voulait absolument pas revoir ce Rigel Aldébaran, mais le directeur avait insisté et il devait bien avouer que la situation à propos de sa cicatrice était intenable.

C'est donc avec résignation qu'il s'assit sur la même pile de coussins que la dernière fois et attendit que l'homme s'avance. Il le sentit s'agenouiller devant lui et se força à se détendre. Il était résolu à aider Aldébaran dans sa tâche, parce que ce qui s'était passé avec son parrain ne devait pas se reproduire, parce que sa douleur était intolérable et parce que cela dérangeait ses amis à chaque fois.

La présence se fit à nouveau ressentir mais, cette fois-ci, l'homme semblait avoir choisi de le laisser s'y adapter avant de s'occuper du lien. Harry était parfaitement calme, et il renforça sa maîtrise sur son esprit.

Lorsqu'il se décida finalement, Harry tressaillit mais lutta pour garder le contrôle, permettant à Aldébaran d'œuvrer pendant un instant avant qu'il ne puisse plus tenir et que sa magie le repousse.

Ils restèrent un instant à reprendre leurs esprits, le jeune homme ahanant entre les frissons qui le parcouraient sporadiquement, avant que Rogue ne demande :

" Aldébaran ? "

" Mh… J'ai réussi à restreindre un peu le lien mais c'est trop peu. Nous allons devoir recommencer, Mr Potter. "

Harry finit la tasse de chocolat chaud que l'elfe de maison lui avait donné et acquiesça. Ils recommencèrent. Cette fois-ci, Aldébaran réussit à rester plus longtemps, mais cela eut un effet désastreux sur l'état de Harry.

" Kina ! La cuvette ! "

L'elfe de maison eut tout juste le temps de conjurer la dite cuvette avant que Harry ne rende tout son petit déjeuner. Il eut encore quelques hoquets avant de se blottir dans les coussins, le corps recouvert de sueurs froides.

" C'est bien assez. J'ai réussi à minimiser le lien, ses visions et la douleur devraient être plus ténues. "

Une main fraîche se posa sur le front de Harry qui frémit et ferma les yeux. Il gémit faiblement comme une migraine affreuse lui martelait les tempes, et entendit comme de très loin Rogue s'adresser à Aldébaran.

Il ne sut pas comment il rentra à QG, sa vision était floue et les sons qui lui parvenaient, assourdis. Il sentit simplement des bras le soulever avant de s'évanouir.

###

" Ron, arrête de le fixer comme ça ! "

" Ginny a raison Ron, il est avec nous maintenant. "

Le roux ignora royalement son amie et sa sœur essayant de le raisonner, et retourna à sa ! combien intéressante occupation : fusiller Draco Malefoy du regard. Le jeune Serpentard était assis à l'autre bout de la table de la cuisine, en face de sa mère qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, et il mangeait avec lenteur le petit déjeuner préparé par Mme Weasley, sans daigner lever les yeux vers le Gryffondor énervé. Non loin de là, Remus discutait avec Charlie et Bill tandis que Molly faisait la vaisselle.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers le hall quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, et peu de temps après, l'encadrement de la porte révéla Rogue, portant un Harry évanoui dans ses bras.

Ron oublia aussitôt le jeune Malefoy pour sauter sur ses pieds et se précipiter vers Rogue, lequel le laissa le décharger en levant simplement un sourcil devant son empressement. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ron se retrouva avec son ami dans les bras, montant les escaliers vers leur chambre.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demanda Remus avec inquiétude.

" Le lien a été minimisé, ce qui a eu des répercussions sur sa santé. " répondit laconiquement le Maître de Potions en fouillant dans l'une des armoires.

Il en retira un flacon de pilules et se retourna pour remplir un verre d'eau, avant de quitter la pièce à la suite d'Hermione et Ginny.

###

Sa bouche était pâteuse, ses oreilles semblaient être envahies de coton, son estomac jouait aux montagnes russes et devant ses yeux flottaient de petits papillons blancs qui agrémentaient plus ou moins agréablement le flou représentant sa chambre. En clair, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Harry gémit en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec son esprit torturé et son corps au supplice.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher, mais il sentit parfaitement une main fraîche toucher sa peau sensible et bouillante. Instinctivement, il bougea la tête pour recueillir plus de ce contact bienvenu. La main glissa de sa joue à son front où elle resta un instant immobile avant de glisser sur son autre joue et disparaître.

" Potter ? Buvez cela. "

Harry sentit un contact contre ses lèvres et obéit avec difficulté, tout en analysant la voix salvatrice... Rogue. Il était en état de faiblesse devant Rogue. Gé-ni-al !

Il se sentit devenir somnolent et oublia rapidement ce fait gênant pour un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla un peu plus tard, son état s'était amélioré : sa vision était normalement floue, son estomac s'était stabilisé bien qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu avant de se risquer à des tests, son oreille gauche semblait parfaitement opérationnelle, la droite ayant encore un peu de mal à la réception. Quant à sa bouche… Il fallait absolument qu'il boive, sa langue lui semblait collée au palais.

Il se risqua à lever un bras pour récupérer ses lunettes. Un peu tremblant, tâtonnant sur sa table de nuit et évitant de justesse une chute fatale de sa lampe, il réussit sa difficile mission et amena ses lunettes à bonne destination.

Une fois sa vision correcte, il se risqua à se redresser doucement et inspira calmement avant de sortir des couvertures. Il posa un pied par terre, le glissa dans un chausson chaud et confortable, puis le second, et, prenant appui sur son lit, se leva. Et crut un instant que le sol se rapprochait étrangement de lui, avant de comprendre douloureusement que c'était bien l'inverse qui venait de se produire. Son sens de l'équilibre semblait en avoir prit un sacré coup. Et son nez aussi, par la même occasion.

Enonçant intérieurement — il lui était absolument impossible d'articuler un mot, ses mâchoires semblant être fixées l'une à l'autre par de la super glue magiquement renforcée — tous les jurons et malédictions qu'il avait entendus dans sa courte vie, il roula sur le dos et se massa le nez, pour découvrir qu'en plus du reste, il saignait maintenant de cet endroit fragile.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir puis la porte s'ouvrit.

" Potter ?… "

Harry tourna la tête et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'après Rogue, c'était à Malfoy de le découvrir au plus bas — mais vraiment au plus bas — de sa gloire. Le Serpentard le fixait avec un air ahuri, et Harry eut voulu s'enfouir sous terre.

Pourtant, Malfoy entra dans la chambre sans faire de commentaires et s'accroupit près de lui. Il le fixa avec attention et toucha légèrement le front de Harry.

" T'as encore de la fièvre. T'es bête de vouloir te lever alors que t'es malade comme un chien ! "

Il aida un Harry complètement ahuri à se relever et l'obligea à s'allonger.

" Ils m'ont fait promettre que je m'occuperai de toi alors ne fais pas cette tête. " grogna le blond en voyant l'air sceptique de sa Némésis, qui, en l'occurrence, pensait sérieusement qu'elle faisait un drôle de rêve. " Pourquoi tu t'es levé, crétin ? "

Là, ça correspondait déjà un peu plus à la bonne vieille réalité de tous les jours. Harry ouvrit avec difficulté la bouche pour répondre qu'il avait soif et découvrit avec horreur que sa voix s'était fait la malle. Malfoy le fixa avec agacement avant de comprendre. Il soupira en faisant volte-face et grogna :

" Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau. "

###

" Ron ! Cesse de t'agiter ainsi ! "

" Mais m'man ! Harry… "

" …ira parfaitement bien quand nous rentrerons à la maison, arrête donc ces simagrées ! Les Malfoy ont promis qu'ils s'en occuperaient bien. Ils sont peut-être fourbes, mais ils ont toujours tenu leurs promesses. "

" Mais… "

" Assez ! Aide donc tes amis à lui choisir un cadeau. "

Ron rejoignit Hermione, Ginny et Neville dans le magasin d'objets d'art magique en maugréant. A cause des mesures de sécurité, il avait été impossible de repousser la sortie prévue au Chemin de Traverse malgré l'état de Harry. Rien n'y avait fait, Maugrey avait décrété que ce serait aujourd'hui ou jamais. Or ils avaient besoin de nombreuses choses, et Molly, Bill et Charlie avaient donc emmené les quatre adolescents faire leurs courses, laissant au QG la famille Malfoy et Harry.

Un peu plus tard, Molly les pressa de finir leurs achats. Elle avait beau dire, elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Harry. Certes, les Malfoy avaient promis, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils savaient des soins à apporter à un malade ? On pouvait parier que c'était les Elfes de Maison qui s'occupaient de ce genre de choses, chez eux.

Ils rentrèrent finalement après deux heures d'emplettes, et la première chose qu'ils firent fut de demander aux Malfoy comment se portait Harry. Narcissa leva les yeux de son roman tandis que son mari, ne se donnant même pas cette peine, continuait d'écrire avec rapidité et élégance sur des papiers portant le seau du Ministère.

" Oh oui, il s'est réveillé il y a une demi-heure. Draco est monté voir, apparemment, il aurait chuté de son lit. Il lui a amené un verre d'eau et est resté auprès de lui, je crois. "

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Ron pose brutalement sacs et paquets et monte les escaliers à toute vitesse pour gagner la chambre, craignant le pire. Mais Malfoy était calmement assis sur une chaise, lisant une revue de Quidditch, tandis que Harry semblait dormir paisiblement. Le Serpentard leva les yeux de son magazine et ironisa :

" Ah ! Te voilà enfin, Weasley. J'espère pour vous que vous ne vous êtes pas ruinés, à rester tout ce temps là-bas. "

" La ferme, Malfoy ! " lui fut-il répondu par deux voix, l'une grave et colérique, la seconde basse et fatiguée.

" Potter !? " fit Malefoy en levant un sourcil. " Tu ne dormais pas ? "

" J'essayais vaguement avant que ta langue de vipère ne fasse sa réapparition. "

Après avoir lancé un regard désintéressé à Malfoy, Harry s'étira et sourit légèrement à son ami. Il s'assit avec lenteur dans son lit et demanda :

" Vous étiez au Chemin de Traverse ? "

" Ouais, on t'a acheté tes affaires, d'ailleurs. " répondit Ron, souriant, avant de sortir un paquet de sa poche. " Et aussi… ça. "

Il agrandit l'objet avant de le tendre, sourire aux lèvres, à un Harry curieux.

" Un cadeau ? Mais mon anniversaire est déjà passé depuis trois semaines ?! "

" Ouais, mais maman a décidé que… la minimisation… de ton lien valait bien quelque chose. "

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif mais ouvrit tout de même le paquet avec joie. C'était une petit boîte en bois de rose, décorée de fins dessins de nacre. Sur le couvercle était peinte une jeune fille dans une forêt, entourée par des animaux qui semblaient l'écouter.

" Une boîte à musique ? " grogna Malfoy. " Là, c'est officiel, les Weasley sont ruinés. "

" Tu apprendras, Malefoy, que nos finances se portent très bien depuis un certain temps ! " gronda Ron avant de se retourner vers son ami. " Ouvre, tu vas voir. "

Harry s'exécuta de bonne grâce et souleva le couvercle avec précaution, découvrant un petit coussin de soie rouge sur laquelle se redressa une minuscule figurine. Elle représentait la même jeune fille que sur le couvercle, et commença doucement à chanter :

" _Comme une enfant qui rêve au prince charmant,_

Un sentiment qui trouble et qui surprend,

Je ferme les yeux et tout est si différent.

C'est le début, je le sens. "

A ses côtés, un jeune homme se redressa à son tour pour chanter la suite :

" _On m'a rien dit, _

Je savais que c'était toi.

Une autre vie

Commençait ce jour là. "

Ils se prirent la main et chantèrent ensemble :

" _Une évidence, une prière, une urgence, _

Qui devient nous.

" _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings,

L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes.

J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard,

Je serais le dernier des remparts.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant,

C'est le début je le sens. "

Elle continua, virevoltant sur le coussin :

" _Deux étrangers dans une même aventure…_ " Il la rattrapa en chantant : 

" _Deux étrangers vont changer le futur…_ "

Et ensemble ils continuèrent en dansant :

" _D'un même espoir, le besoin d'y croire vraiment. _

C'est le début je le sens.

" _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings,

L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes.

J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard,

Je serais le dernier des remparts.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant,

C'est le début je le sens.

L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes.

J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard,

Je serais le dernier des remparts.

" _Je savais bien que dans le noir,_

Comme moi quelque part,

Tu ne vivais plus que pour moi.

J'étais si sûr(e) de toi.

Comptons les heures qui nous séparent.

" _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings,

L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes.

J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard,

Je serais le dernier des remparts.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant,

C'est le début je le sens.

L'amour nous rassure, brise les murs des incertitudes.

J'apprendrais à lire dans ton regard,

Je serais le dernier des remparts.

" _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Et même quand la vie te fait peur,

Je serai là, c'est le début je le sens.

" _Et même si la route est bien longue à la fin,_

Et même si le doute nous fait serrer les poings,

Rien ne sera plus comme avant,

C'est le début je le sais. "

Les dernières notes raisonnèrent dans l'air alors que les deux petites figurines se rallongeaient sur le coussin en se tenant la main.

Harry arborait un sourire extatique quand il referma le couvercle et déposa avec soin la boîte à musique sur sa table de nuit. Il sauta au cou de Ron en riant.

" C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup ! "

" J'étais sûr que ça te plairait. " fit Ron, satisfait, en tapotant gauchement le dos de son ami. " D'après le vendeur, il y a une vingtaine de chansons que la boîte peut interpréter. "

Harry hocha la tête avant que, trop faible pour rester longtemps accroché au cou de son ami, il ne tombe à terre avec un soupir d'agacement.

" Raah ! Ca m'énerve ! " s'exaspéra-t-il en grimaçant. " Je déteste ça ! "

" Euh… Ca, quoi ? "

" Ca ! Etre dans cet état ! Ca m'agace ! " grogna-t-il avant de renoncer à se relever seul. " Aide-moi, tu veux ? "

Conscient de l'état irritable de Harry, Ron s'empressa de l'aider sans commentaires. Il remarqua distraitement que Malfoy quittait la chambre sans un mot, mais n'y prêta pas attention comme Harry lui demandait des nouvelles.

" Bof, pas grand chose… Ah ! Si ! On a croisé Dean et Luna ! Dean a fait les yeux doux à Ginny, et Luna à Neville ! " grogna-t-il en agrandissant humoristiquement les yeux, faisant rire son ami.

###

" Eh ! Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? " demanda Neville en le voyant rentrer dans la cuisine.

" Mieux, merci. La preuve : je tiens debout et j'ai réussi à descendre les marches sans arriver en bas la tête la première. " répondit Harry en grimaçant de dégoût.

Il fut à peine assis qu'un gros bol de chocolat chaud, suivi d'une assiette de crêpes, atterrit devant lui. Il cligna des yeux et les leva vers Hermione qui se tenait près de lui, les poings sur les hanches.

" Ron m'a dit que tu te sentais faible. Mange, tu reprendras des forces. "

" Voui, m'dame. " répondit docilement en Harry en saisissant une fourchette.

Il avait très faim maintenant, il n'allait donc pas se plaindre.

" Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous avez rajouté aux crêpes ? " demanda-t-il, curieux, après avoir pris sa première bouchée.

" Du citron ! " annonça fièrement Hermione. " C'est moi qui les ai faites, ma mère les fait toujours comme ça. C'est bon ? "

" Très ! Tu aimes le citron ? "

" Oui ! Ma mère m'a montré comment en faire des crêpes, des crèmes, des sauces… "

" Des tartes ? "

" Euh… Non. " concéda Hermione, perplexe.

" Tu ne sais pas comment on fait des tartes au citron ? " s'exclama Harry en relevant brutalement la tête.

" Non. "

" Tu n'y as jamais goûté ?! "

" Eh bien… Non. "

Harry semblait si choqué qu'Hermione remua inconfortablement. Il se reprit finalement et but une gorgée de chocolat, avant d'annoncer :

" Très bien. Donc, demain, quand j'irai mieux, je te montrerai comment on fait une tarte au citron. Vous avez encore des citrons, Mme Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, oui, il m'en reste. " répondit la femme replète en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier. " Mais, dis-moi Harry, je n'en ai jamais fait non plus. Tu me montreras ? "

" Oui, bien sûr ! "

Harry eut un large sourire.

" J'adore les tartes au citron ! De toute façon, les desserts sont ma spécialité culinaire. "

" Tu sais faire un crumble aux pommes ? " demanda avidement Hermione.

" Hum… Oui. "

" Oh, génial ! J'adore ça, mais ma mère avait perdu la recette ! "

" Eh bien, je t'en ferai un aussi, dans ce cas. "

Ron fixait son ami comme deux ronds de flans. Harry… parler cuisine ?! S'en apercevant, Harry lui donna un léger coup de coude en riant.

" Ron, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! "

" Depuis quand tu sais faire la cuisine ? " souffla le jeune Weasley.

" Depuis toujours. " répondit Harry comme si c'était une évidence, haussant les épaules. " C'est moi qui la faisait quand Tante Pétunia avait un empêchement, ou tout simplement la flemme. Evidemment, elle me surveillait toujours : elle craignait que je mette le feu à la cuisine avec mon _anormalit_. Mais elle n'a pas eu de bonne raison de m'enguirlander depuis mes huit ans. Ce jour-là, j'avais fait cramer la tarte à la rhubarbe qu'elle devait servir pour un dîner d'affaire de l'Oncle Vernon. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais aimé la rhubarbe. " conclut-il en fronçant le nez.

" Tu faisais la cuisine à huit ans ? " fit Neville, estomaqué.

" Bah, oui. Depuis mes cinq ans, en fait, les bêtes trucs que tout débutant sait faire : casser un œuf, mélanger, etc, etc. C'est pas bien compliquer, il suffit de suivre la recette sans faire d'erreurs, d'être patient et attentif. "

" Vous savez, Potter, les mêmes règles s'appliquent aux Potions. " intervint soudainement Rogue, que tout le monde avait oublié, assis dans un coin de la pièce et lisant la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Harry fut brusquement coupé dans son élan. Il avala une bouchée de crêpes et répliqua finalement :

" Peut-être, mais je sais pas, y a un truc qui coince avec les Potions… "

" Si vous passiez plus de temps à regarder votre chaudron qu'à fixer vos pieds, vos essais seraient peut-être plus constructifs. "

Harry grimaça et lui renvoya son regard.

" Mais ça, c'est uniquement quand vous me mitraillez du regard… Donc à chaque fois que vous me regardez… en fait… "

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione intervienne.

" Harry, tu as fini ton devoir de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? "

" Hermione ! " s'outra Ron. " Comment veux-tu qu'il l'ait fini alors qu'il a été malade toute la journée d'hier ! "

" Je ne l'ai été que l'après-midi, en réalité, Ron. Oui, je l'ai fini Hermione, le matin, puisque je savais qu'on devait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. "

Ron resta coi tandis qu'Hermione était aux anges.

" C'est bien ! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Qu'as-tu choisi ? "

" Les Chimères et les Manticores. "

" Les gros bestioles qui plaisent à Hagrid quoi. " grogna Ron tout bas.

" Ron ! "

Roulant des yeux, il fit ses excuses sous les regards conjugués de ses deux amis, qui reprirent aussitôt leur discussion.

" Et le devoir de Métamorphose ? "

" Fait. "

" Potion ? "

" … Euh… " fit Harry, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de son assiette et de sa bouche. " C'était sur quoi, déjà ? "

" Poisons à base d'amanites... " commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

" … et leurs antidotes. " reprit Harry. " Oui, c'est fait. "

" Celui d'Enchantements ? " poursuivit-elle, étonnée.

" Fait. "

" Astronomie ? "

" Fait. "

" Divination ? "

" F… Je n'ai plus divination, Hermione. " fit remarquer Harry.

La jeune fille sourit malicieusement.

" C'était pour voir si tu suivais bien. Tu as tout fait, en somme ? "

Harry réfléchit un instant avant de hocher la tête, tout en finissant ses crêpes. Ron émit un bruit dégoûté et Hermione se tourna aussitôt vers lui avec une expression sévère.

" Et toi, Ron ? Je suppose qu'il t'en reste ? "

" Ouais. "

" Quoi ? "

" Potion, Magie Curative, Soins aux Créatures Magiques. " grommela-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

" C'est stupide Ron, tu gardes ce que tu n'aimes pas pour la fin. C'est une mauvaise méthode de travail ! "

" Harry, pitié, une chanson pour la calmer ! " souffla Ron d'un ton suppliant.

Harry émit un petit rire de gorge en rendant la vaisselle à Mme Weasley, puis posa son coude sur la table, observant Hermione, qui n'avait heureusement rien entendu, faire ses remontrances à Ron, qui supportait bravement la tempête en espérant que son meilleur ami l'en tirerait. Il en avait de bonnes, lui, chanter comme ça, sans rien avoir en tête…

Harry se sentait un peu étrange, il s'était comporté comme un moulin à paroles alors qu'il était complètement HS… Ce soir, il ferait un gros dodo, et il y avait intérêt que le sieur Aldébaran ait bien réussi son boulot, parce qu'il voulait dormir et que c'était bien la moindre des choses après avoir été malade comme un chien.

Harry entortilla vaguement une mèche autour de son doigt, à moitié affalé sur la table. Il laissait la dispute de ses amis glisser sur lui comme un bruit familier, comme quelque chose qui, au fil du temps, s'était inscrit dans sa vie, et en faisait maintenant partie. Puis, un sourire lui vint au visage, un air lui vint en tête :

" _Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre,_

Comme le ying pour le yang,

Comme le goût pour la langue,

L'un pour l'autre.

" _Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre,_

Comme le bleu pour la mer,

Comme un Dieu pour la terre,

L'un pour l'autre.

Ca crève les yeux tellement c'est clair,

L'un pour l'autre.

" _Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,_

On ne le pourra jamais, oh non non,

On ne pourra jamais les séparer.

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais, oh non non,

On ne pourra jamais les séparer.

" _Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre._

Dans la foule qui avance,

Un regard qu'ils se lancent,

L'un pour l'autre.

Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre,

Dans un monde qui se perd,

Un rayon de lumière,

L'un pour l'autre.

" _Ca crève les yeux tellement c'est clair,_

L'un pour l'autre.

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais, oh non non,

On ne pourra jamais les séparer.

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais, oh non non,

On ne pourra jamais les séparer.

Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre,

"_ L'un pour l'autre,_

L'un pour l'autre,

L'un pour l'autre.

" _Passent les vents, les nuages,_

Même dans l'orage

La pluie les a lavés.

" _Dans nos yeux comme une image,_

Le bonheur qui voyage.

" _Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,_

On ne le pourra jamais.

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais.

Ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais,

On ne pourra jamais les séparer.

L'un pour l'autre.

Séparer, séparer, séparer, séparer,

On ne le pourra jamais. "

Joueur, Harry s'étira sans faire mine d'avoir remarqué le regard noir que Hermione, qui s'était retournée vers la cuisinière pour cacher son rougissement, lui envoya par-dessus son épaule. Ron, lui, paraissait ne rien avoir remarqué de particulier, et affichait simplement un air soulagé. Neville cachait un sourire derrière sa main levée, et Ginny se contentait d'envoyer des regards agacés à son frère.

La cuisine resta silencieuse un instant avant les réclamations, qui, cette fois-ci, vinrent de Tonks, qui était entrée au début de la chanson :

" Encore ! " s'écria-t-elle.

" Vous voulez me tuer ? " ronchonna Harry.

" S'te plait Harry, j'ai passé une journée pourrie. " fit la jeune femme avec des yeux suppliants.

" … Ok, " finit-il par concéder, " mais en échange, tu prends les cheveux de la dernière fois. "

Tonks grimaça et poussa un soupir de dépit, mais un instant plus tard, elle arborait de très, très longs cheveux blonds qu'elle dut empoigner à pleines mains pour pouvoir s'asseoir correctement. La chanson précédente oubliée, Hermione se retournait vers lui, et Ginny et Neville lui consacrait de nouveau leur attention. Satisfait, Harry dut donc s'incliner. Il dodelina un peu de la tête avant d'en chanter une autre :

"_ Si c'est un ami,_

S'il est pour toi

Ce que tu es pour lui,

" _Celui qui peut t'aimer_

Sans jamais te juger,

Celui qui reste quand les autres t'ont déjà quitté,

" _Je dis que si c'est un ami,_

Alors tu as bien réussi ta vie.

Tu as déjà trouvé l'étoile du berger

Et tu n'es plus seul sur la route.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

Donne ton pain et ton vin et ta vie,

Et refais le monde comme

L'ont fait trois cents fois

Don Quichotte et son vieux Sancho Panza.

" _Si c'est ton ami,_

Dis-lui qu'il chante et puis chante avec lui,

L'amitié c'est le plus beau pays.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

S'il devient fou quand tu fais des folies,

S'il te montre parfois qu'il avait peur pour toi,

Si rien de moins que le meilleur ne le satisfait pour toi,

" _Je dis que si c'est un ami,_

Alors tu as réussi ta vie.

Chacun de son côté,

On n'est que deux moitiés,

A deux on franchit des montagnes.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

Donne ton pain et ton vin et ta vie,

Et refais le monde comme

L'ont fait trois cents fois

Don Quichotte et son vieux Sancho Panza

" _Si c'est ton ami,_

Dis-lui qu'il chante et puis chante avec lui,

L'amitié c'est le plus beau pays.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

S'il a ton rire, s'il a tes larmes aussi,

Si les mêmes colères

Le prennent quand la terre,

Avec ses trompettes et ses guerres,

S'en va de travers,

" _Je dis que si c'est un ami,_

Tu peux dire un grand merci à la vie

Puisqu'elle a fait de lui

Un frère que tu choisis

Et le compagnon de la chance.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

Donne ton pain et ton vin et ta vie,

Et refais le monde comme

L'ont fait trois cents fois

Don Quichotte et son vieux Sancho Panza.

" _Si c'est ton ami,_

Dis-lui qu'il chante et puis chante avec lui,

L'amitié c'est le plus beau pays.

" _Si c'est un ami,_

Donne ton pain et ton vin et ta vie,

Et refais le monde comme

L'ont fait trois cents fois

Don Quichotte et son vieux Sancho Panza.

" _Si c'est ton ami,_

Dis-lui qu'il chante et puis chante avec lui. "

Harry laissa quelques instants s'écouler, puis il se redressa avec un sourire penaud et dit à Ron :

" Si tu es mon ami, tu m'aideras à monter ces foutus escaliers. "

Ron laissa échapper un rire en se levant, puis se pencha pour aider Harry à marcher convenablement.

" A plus tard, tout le monde. "

" Repose-toi bien, Harry. "

* * *

Chansons :

"Et si on dormait" = Garou

"C'est le début" = BO Anastasia

"L'un pour l'autre" = Maurane

"Hymne A L'amiti" = Céline Dion

#####

Dragonwing : /s'étire en faisant craquer ses articulations/ Nyaaaah ! Enfin fini. Et largement dans les temps, en plus ! T'as vu ça, p'tite sœur ? . Bon, elle voulait absolument qu'on publie ça avant de partir en vacances, soit samedi. C'est fait, plié, emballé, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ce soir, avec le sentiment du devoir accompli ! o Pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, désolée, mais non, je n'ai pas encore mon ordinateur portable. Vous avez l'air d'être tous persuadés que c'est fait et que je vais pouvoir écrire pendant ces deux semaines de sevrage d'Internet, mais ça ne sera absolument pas le cas, puisque mon père, le spécialiste de la famille, prend toujours tout son temps pour ce genre de détails. Donc, ne rêvez pas trop, dans deux semaines, le prochain chapitre de " Changer le pass " en sera toujours au même point, c'est-à-dire au vide abyssal. Et quant à cette fic, ma soeurette a pris pas mal d'avance sur moi et le troisième est déjà pratiquement fini dans sa version brouillon, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à le corriger et rédiger. Donc, je ne saurais trop vous recommander la patience, et vous rappeler que les lancers de tomates pourries sont mauvais pour la santé mentale des auteurs… Merci d'avance ! o

Diane23 : -.- Ouais bah t'as été quand même vachement lente ! Ca fait un bail qu'il étais prêt le chapitre 2 ! Mais rien faire cette fille est bornée ! Pour le chapitre 3 très chers lecteurs comme ma sœur n'a pas encore son portable je crains que vous ne deviez poireauter un bout parce que quand on sera rentré ça m'étonnerait que je puisse la convaincre de corriger tout de suite ! -.- Mais pour vous mettre en bouche, je peux vous dire que ma sœur exige que je fasse passer la fic en 'humour' quand je l'aurais publié. Les fans de slashs seront aussi ravis c'est sûr ! J Bon, bon, bon alors en plus c'est à moi de faire les RAR pffff. Pas que je me plaigne hein, je suis vachement heureuse qu'on ait reçu 18 reviews ! :D Et je le suis encore plus parce que même ma sœur me réclame la suite maintenant, ça m'était jamais arrivé, vous pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait plaisir que les positions soient inversées pour une fois. /sourire extatique

###

****

Réponses aux reviews :

Miya Black : First ! :) Un 'Ryry/moi' mdrrrrr soso et moi étions mortes de rire en voyant ça ! :) Demande à Silk de te passer les extraits que je lui ai donné en exclusivité (j'espère qu'il les a gardé) et tu verras ! ;)

****

Gh()st : Bon, bon, alors j'espère que ce chap ci est aussi bien que le 1er ! :) Pour mon petit dragon t'as dû voir qu'elle a (enfin) uploadé sa fic, en fait c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle a mis tant de temps à la correction ;) Pour les chansons, tu fais comme tu veux mais certaines sont importantes à la compréhension du texte ensuite, juste le sens global ;)

****

lunarosenoire : Merci de me réconforter lol Je sais pas pourquoi mais pour moi Harry doit être absolument doué dans un domaine artistique et je trouvais ça marrant de le faire chanter ! :D un verre d'eau ? /regarde sa sister/ je crois qu'il me faudrait carrément un camion de pompiers pour la calmer -.-

****

Linalyna Malefoy : Merci beaucoup, heureuse que la longueur te plaise (même si le délai suis pas -.-)

****

S'L.I.A : /regarde le campement devant sa porte/ euh… d'accord eh bien… pourquoi pas ? /attrape le sachet pour goûter/ le pop-corn n'est pas ma friandise préférée mais c'est bon pour mon imagination (les délires surtout mais bref) Merci, ravie que ça te plaise autant ! :D

****

Gizeh : Houlà tu nous flattes ! Tes favorites ?! T'inquiètes ça risque de continuer un bout ! On est pas du genre à abandonner nos fics ! ;)

****

Fliflou : Merci ! :) Sister a enfin écrit la suite, on applaudit bien fort la fainéante ! /regard en coin prudent vers sa sœur/

****

Tiffany Shin : M'a fallu quelques instants pour comprendre ta phrase, t'avais fait un lapsus :P Et oui c'est à peu près ce que je voulais montrer dans le titre !

****

Kaoro : Merci ! :D Pour le coupleuh… Mwahahah au prochian chapitre je pense que vous devinerez fastoche ! :D

****

Cicin : Merci on continue (si on le faisait pas je c ois qu'on survivrait pas lol) !

****

Gaia666 : Merci, pour ce qui est du vite… /regard noir à sa sœur et la pointe du doigt/ C'est à elle qui faut s'adresser.

****

Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : ha voui ? ravie de te l'entendre dire ! Je suis très fière de cette fic :D

****

Kalari : j'adore les reviews comme ça /sourire extatique/ J'apprécie beaucoup que tu te sois si bien expliquée ça m'aide beaucoup Tu pleures pas beaucoup toi ? Moi c'est le contraire ! /essuie une larme de bonheur/ Moi aussi je trouve qu'on forme un bon duo, on se complète un peu en fait ! :D Mais bref, merciiiiiii !

****

Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir : Et non mon petit Ryry a beaucoup évoluée à a sauce nyark ! Mais j'espère que ça entache rien parce qu'avec moi… Tout cas merci LGMMN ! :)

****

Petites Sorcières : Yah on te connaît et on t'aimeuh ! lol Merci pour ta fidélité :D /regarde les pompom girls avec émotion/ ma 1ere équipe de pompom girls ahlala

###

Et voilààà !!! Bye tout le monde nous on part demain pour deux semaines et demi donc au plus tôt vous pouvez espérer al suite pour dans… un mois ? Je vous décourage là hein ? Désolée, c'est à elle qu'il faut envoyer vos plaintes ! /pointe du doigt sa sœur avant de s'en aller gaiement faire ses valises/


	3. Froufrous et tarte au citron

**Quelques détails :**

Auteurs : Diane23 au scénario et premier jet ; Dragonwing4 à la correction et version finale

Rating : Pour le moment c'est du G le plus pur mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car... et oui nous avons l'intention d'introduire du yaoi dans notre fic ! :D Mais il n'y aura pas de lemon.

Couples : euh .... Mais faut pas le dire ! :D ça gâche tout le plaisir ! :D

Genre : Agheuh... Eh bah... déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi -

Nombre de chaps : Vous nous connaissez : on en sait rien ! :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire... Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus.

Note : Il y a un personnage qui apparaît dans ce chapitre et qui est assez OOC, je crois que vous comprenderez tout de suite qui c'est, m'en voulez pas, je la trouve bien mieux comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les femmes entrant dans l'Ordre promettent**

##########

« Alors ? »

« J'ai trouvé. C'était Sam Steen, un ancien infirmier qui a travaillé dans le service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste où il a surveillé, entre autres, les Longdubat à leur... arrivée. Il a été promu au poste de chercheur il y a deux ans et ses sujets de recherche portaient sur les troubles mentaux. Les détails sont gardés secrets. Il a été retrouvé à l'aube sur le parvis de Ste Mangouste, mort des suites de tortures physiques. » expliqua Tonks.

Comme d'habitude, l'Ordre avait attendu le départ des plus jeunes pour la nuit avant de se réunir dans la grande cuisine du 12, Grimmauld Place.

« Et la réaction du Ministère ? »

« Ceux qui sont au courant ont été mis sous secret d'Etat, et l'explication officielle est un accident pendant ses recherches. Il vivait seul, c'est pourquoi personne ne saura qu'il a disparu au beau milieu de la nuit, soit en-dehors de ses heures de travail. »

« Intéressant. Mais dites-moi, s'ils ont été placés sous secret d'Etat... comment êtes-vous au courant ? » demanda Lucius Malfoy.

Tonks renifla en répondant :

« On est Métamorphmagus ou on ne l'est pas : se faire passer pour un autre est facile quand on le connaît. Je me suis fait passer pour l'un des Aurors qui ont été mis sur l'affaire et j'ai discuté assez longtemps avec l'un de ses collègues pour apprendre ce qu'il fallait. Bon, j'avoue que j'ai joué serré et que Kingsley a dû venir me donner un coup de main... » rajouta-t-elle après coup, détail qu'elle balaya d'un geste de la main avant de bâiller longuement. « Si vous permettez, maintenant, je vais également aller me coucher. Vous me direz tout demain, je ne tiens plus debout. »

Elle quitta la salle sans un mot de plus en se frottant les yeux. Les membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

« Que peut-on faire ? Il nous faudrait un espion à Ste Mangouste pour savoir si on peut récupérer des infos sur ces recherches. »

Le directeur hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux dans le vide. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis se tourna finalement vers Bill.

« Il me semble que vous aviez rencontré une jeune femme travaillant justement dans le secteur Recherche, non ? »

Le jeune homme sembla soudain mal à l'aise sous les regards perçants de sa famille et dût s'éclaircir légèrement la gorge.

« Hem, si, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la convaincre ! Après tout, nous ne nous sommes parlés que quelques fois... »

« Je suis sûr que si elle a des prédispositions à la résistance, alors tu sauras faire le reste. » ironisa Charlie. « Mais quel est donc son doux nom ? »

Après avoir fusillé son frère du regard avec soin, Bill répondit de mauvaise grâce :

« Agnès Summer. »

###

« Agnès ! Un jeune homme particulièrement mignon te demande ! »

« Donna, par pitié, connais-tu le mot discrétion ? »

La femme rit simplement en remarquant la gêne qui se cachait sous l'expression agacée de la plus jeune sorcière de la section de recherche dont elles faisaient partie.

« Je pense que c'est un Weasley. Non, en fait j'en suis sûre. Je crois même que c'est l'aîné, il a les cheveux longs et une boucle d'oreille. » annonça-t-elle, faisant profiter le reste du groupe, qui souriait avec amusement, de ses petits potins.

« Allez, vas-y Agnès, on finira la manip'. De toute façon, ta journée se termine dans dix minutes. »

« Merci, monsieur. » acquiesça la jeune fille, reconnaissante.

« John, depuis que votre fille est née, il est affolant de constater combien vous êtes généreux avec les jeunes. »

Ce furent les derniers mots qu'elle entendit en sortant de la salle d'expérience. Elle entra dans les vestiaires où elle se changea rapidement, souriante, en pensant que Donna était une vraie boute-en-train. Elle sortit enfin dans le couloir où l'attendait en effet Bill Weasley, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Il lui sourit gentiment en se redressant.

« Bonjour, Bill. »

« Salut Miss. Je ne savais pas comment te contacter, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je finissais dans dix minutes, mon supérieur m'a laissé filer. »

« Cool. Alors on va papoter un peu à Florian Fortarôme ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit au grand jeune homme roux qui lui tendait son bras.

###

« N'empêche, j'y crois pas ! Bill a une petite amie et il ne nous l'a pas dit ! » s'outra pour la énième fois Fred en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille.

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir rajouté cet adjectif devant le mot 'amie'. » fit remarquer Charlie, pince-sans-rire.

« Non mais c'était explicitement sous entendu ! » répliqua George.

« En tout cas, » fit Ginny, « j'espère qu'elle pourra nous aider. »

L'ensemble des Weasley, accompagné de Hermione, Harry et Neville, approuvèrent bruyamment, ce qui les empêcha d'entendre l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée. Ce ne fut que quand Bill entra dans la cuisine qu'ils se tournèrent tous dans un bel ensemble vers lui. Cependant, les reproches des jumeaux furent coupés net par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme au visage mat sur lequel était peinte une expression de gêne mêlée à de l'incertitude.

« C'est elle ? »

« Tu l'as déjà ramené à la maison ?! »

« Comme c'est meugnon ! »

Bill, blasé, leur infligea deux tapes derrière le crâne pour les faire taire devant le regard perplexe de la jeune femme. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Molly de parler :

« Mais ce n'est pas prudent, tu as dit que tu la connaissais à peine ! »

« J'ai l'autorisation de Dumbledore, Maman. » riposta son fils.

Aussitôt, la petite femme se tut, bien qu'elle semblait encore douter. Ce fut Charlie qui se leva le premier pour accueillir la jeune scientifique perdue, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui commençait à s'installer. Soulagé, Bill fit les présentations en remerciant son frère du regard :

« Agnès, voici Charlie, le second de la famille. Charlie, Agnès Summer. »

« Enchanté. » fit-il en souriant.

« Moi de même. » répondit la sorcière brune en serrant la main tendue.

Bill fit ensuite rapidement la présentation des autres habitants du 12, Grimmauld Place, ou du moins que ceux qui se trouvaient présents en cette fin de matinée. Agnès put donc rencontrer les autres membres de sa famille, puis Hermione et Neville. La jeune femme fit une pause en se retrouvant face à face avec Harry, qui se contenta de la saluer avec un petit sourire blasé.

« Ah ! Excusez-moi » finit-elle par répondre en baissant les yeux, rougissante. « Je n'aurai pas dû vous fixer ainsi, j'imagine que ça doit être horriblement gênant... »

« Bah... » minimisa Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. « Croyez-moi, j'ai vu bien pire... On s'habitue, à force. »

Cette déclaration provoqua un reniflement ironique, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Agnès sur Drago et sa mère. Bill les lui présenta à leur tour, et Agnès haussa un sourcil à l'entente du prestigieux nom de Malfoy. Cependant, elle ne dit rien, consciente de ne pas s'être montrée des plus polies jusque-là. Le silence se réinstalla pour quelques instants alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants s'asseyaient à la grande table.

« Vous ne travailliez pas ? » demanda soudainement Mme Weasley.

« J'étais de service de nuit. » répondit poliment Agnès.

« De nuit ? Vous devez donc être fatiguée, maintenant. » remarqua Ginny, cassant un peu la gêne qui s'était installée après la brusquerie première de Molly.

« Non, ça va, je vous remercie. Les horaires ne sont pas trop durs, la nuit. »

« Tant mieux ! » s'exclama Harry. « Comme ça, vous allez pouvoir rester pour le déjeuner. J'espère que vous aimez la tarte au citron. »

Elle hocha la tête et répondit au sourire franc que lui adressa le jeune garçon.

« Mme Weasley, qui vient déjeuner aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum... Alastor, les professeurs Rogue, MacGonagall, Dumbledore... »

« Il y a réunion générale, ou quoi ? » demanda Charlie, interloqué.

« En fait... Oui. » avoua-t-elle.

« Vous auriez dû le dire avant ! Une tarte ne suffira jamais ! » s'exclama Harry en se levant vivement pour se précipiter vers les placards.

« Que cherches-tu, Harry ? »

« De quoi faire un crumble aux pommes, bien sûr ! »

Agnès jeta un regard surpris à Bill, qui sourit en disant :

« Il fut un temps où ma mère était, si je puis dire, la maîtresse de maison. Elle se l'était comme qui dirait appropriée en s'installant. »

« Bill ! »

« Cela ne se voulait pas péjoratif, maman. » la rassura-t-il avant de continuer : « Mais depuis, Harry a reçu la maison en héritage, et parfois il donne vraiment l'impression que c'est lui qui dirige tout, alors que cinq minutes plus tard, il laisse tout à la charge de maman. Tu verras combien c'est surprenant quand il décide brusquement de tout prendre en main, alors que l'instant d'avant, c'était maman qui donnait les ordres. »

« Ouaip, il est pris par la folie de la ménagère. Aujourd'hui c'est à la cuisine qu'il s'attaque. » annonça l'un des jumeaux d'un ton très sérieux.

« C'était encore jamais arrivé. Jusqu'à maintenant, c'était plutôt quand les chambres devenaient un réel foutoir qu'il nous entraînait tous dans un grand ménage de printemps. » renchérit l'autre.

« Alors qu'on est en été, franchement... »

« Donc, on ne sait pas ce qu'il vaut pour la cuisine. »

« En tout cas, s'il est aussi nul que pour les potions, attendez avant de goûter. »

« Fred ! George ! Arrêtez de raconter des sottises ! » s'exclama Molly.

Agnès pouffa légèrement, pas encore habituée aux frasques des jumeaux, alors que Bill secouait la tête en souriant. Harry, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel et choisit, avec un petit sourire narquois, de répliquer par la manière douce. Debout devant l'évier, épluchant les pommes dont il avait besoin, il commença par bouger légèrement la tête en rythme, puis entonna une chanson qu'il appréciait pour sa ressemblance, quoique minime, avec ce qu'il avait vécu dans son enfance :

« _Parle-moi de tes guerres,_

_Parle-moi de tes droits,_

_Parle-moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois._

_Parle-moi de tes peurs,_

_Parle-moi, je te crois,_

_Parle-moi de ton cœur_

_Qui se meurt au combat._

« _Blotti sans bruit_

_Le long du couloir,_

_Là ou la lumière_

_Se perd et s'égare,_

_Tu te replies,_

_Perdu dans le noir,_

_Suppliant l'homme_

_Qui te tue du regard._

« _Parle-moi des journées de pluie,_

_Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie._

_Parle-moi des milliers de cris_

_Qui hantent ton corps et te meurtrissent._

_Parle-moi petit à petit,_

_Parle-moi encore quand tout se dit._

_Parle-moi un peu, je t' en prie,_

_Parle-moi, parle-moi, parle-moi._

« _Parle-moi de tes guerres,_

_Parle-moi de tes droits,_

_Parle-moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois._

_Parle-moi de tes peurs,_

_Parle-moi je te crois,_

_Parle-moi de ton cœur_

_Qui se meurt au combat._

« _Parce qu'aujourd'hui, au fond de ta chambre,_

_Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent,_

_Pense que demain, quand tu seras grand,_

_Tout peut changer, demain peut te surprendre._

_Tu ne peux pas rester seul ici,_

_Ne jamais abandonner ta vie._

_Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans l'oubli,_

_Pour plus que jamais tu ne supplies._

« _Parle-moi de tes guerres,_

_Parle-moi de tes droits,_

_Parle-moi de ce père_

_Qui te bat tant de fois._

_Parle-moi de tes peurs,_

_Parle-moi, je te crois,_

_Parle-moi de ton cœur_

_Qui se meurt au combat._ »

Ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête de ses pommes qu'il remarqua enfin la présence de l'ensemble de l'Ordre. 

« Ah ! Bah oui, mais non ! 'Mione, donne-moi un coup de main, tu veux ? Fred, plutôt que de bâiller aux corneilles, mets donc la table, et George, aide-le, ça évitera que tu me fixes avec tes yeux de merlan frit. Molly, vous vous occupez de la salade ? Gin', tu peux surveiller la sauce ? Professeur Dumbledore, comment voulez-vous faire manger tout le monde à cette table ? »

Le directeur de la prestigieuse école de Poudlard sourit face à l'agitation soudaine de son élève. Il sortit sa baguette de bonne grâce, et un instant plus tard la cuisine avait presque doublé de longueur, la table l'imitant rapidement.

Satisfait, Harry s'essuya les mains sur un torchon et s'attaqua à la pâte pendant que Hermione finissait les dernières pommes. Bill glissa quelques mots à Agnès qui regardait Harry avec admiration. Les jumeaux passaient entre les invités en jonglant avec les assiettes sous le regard meurtrier de leur mère qui essorait la salade d'un mouvement vif de baguette. Ginny touillait la sauce sur le feu. Les Malfoy accueillaient Lucius et Rogue en leur posant quelques questions. Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'échangeaient les dernières nouvelles.

Ce fut au beau milieu de sa conversation avec MacGonagall et Maugrey que Dumbledore releva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux pétillants se posèrent sur Harry qui le remarqua et rit, attirant l'attention générale.

"J'aurai dû me douter que votre flair gâcherait la surprise. Oui il y a du citron au menu, en dessert pour être exact. J'ai dû montrer à Molly et Hermione comment on faisait une tarte au citron. Cela tombe bien que ce soit le jour où vous veniez déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?"

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de rattraper son verre qui se faisait la malle sous l'influence d'un sortilège des jumeaux.

"Je vais finir par croire que tu es un cadeau tombé du ciel, Harry ! Non seulement tu as une voix magnifique, mais tu sais également faire une tarte au citron ! ... Avec de la meringue ?"

Harry éclata de rire en entendant son commentaire et l'espérance perceptible dans sa question.

"Vous êtes affreusement gourmand, c'est l'un de vos plus gros défauts." fit-il sérieusement.

"Je sais, je sais. Alastor ne cesse de me le rappeler." acquiesça-t-il en soupirant d'un ton faussement affligé.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que Neville adore aussi la meringue donc, oui, il y en a."

"Merci mille fois, Mr Longdubat." dit le directeur en tournant ses yeux pétillants vers le jeune homme.

Neville rougit et, intimidé, bégaya un vague "De rien."

Quand la table fut enfin mise, Mme Weasley servit l'entrée.

"Harry, mon cœur, tu ne veux pas de terrine ?"

"Non merci, Molly, je n'ai pas très faim et il faut que je finisse le crumble."

Alors qu'ils finissaient le plat principal, le ton de la discussion fut donné par une question de Lucius Malfoy à Bill :

"Eh bien, votre amie a-t-elle accepté ?"

L'attention se tourna aussitôt vers eux, et Bill expliqua :

"Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, simplement que nous avions besoin de son aide contre Vous-Savez-Qui."

"Et elle a accepté." souligna Tonks.

Agnès reposa son verre pour répondre :

"Ma mère a été tué lors du premier conflit avec _lui_, elle était Auror. Le moins que je puisse faire est de continuer son combat."

L'assemblée hocha la tête avec compréhension et Dumbledore demanda à Tonks d'exposer les faits. La Médicomage écouta avec attention sous les regards scrutateurs qui remarquèrent le tremblement de ses lèvres à l'annonce de la mort de Georges Steen.

"J'ai eut l'honneur de participer quelque peu aux recherches de cet homme." expliqua-t-elle à la fin du discours de Tonks. "Il avait besoin d'aide pour une manipulation difficile et mes collègues m'avaient déjà expliqué le but de ses recherches.

"Vous savez peut-être que, quand on commence à travailler à Ste Mangouste, on a droit de visiter l'ensemble des sections. J'ai vu des blessés légers, d'autres gravement atteints, et des hommes dans le coma avec peu d'espoir d'en sortir, mais ce qui m'a le plus marquée, ce sont ces personnes dont le corps est sain mais l'esprit perdu dans des confins incompris. La Médicomage qui nous avait fait visiter était très âgée et nous a confié que, pour elle, ces personnes avaient subi un traitement pire que le Baiser d'un Détraqueur. Toutes les recherches portent à dire que, lorsqu'on subit ce Baiser, l'âme est aspirée et erre dans ce qui constitue le corps du Détraqueur jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement digérée, ce qui varie de quelques mois à quelques années. Quant au corps, il reste inerte jusqu'à sa mort matérielle. Mais dans les cas comme celui d'une folie due à une overdose de Doloris, l'âme essaye d'échapper à la douleur en se retirant de ce qui fait sa sensibilité. Le résultat en est la folie, l'âme est torturée jusqu'à la mort de son corps sans espoir d'échapper aux peurs qui la hantent... Les infirmières qui s'occupent de ces personnes sont régulièrement changées, car c'est un spectacle horrible que d'assister à la déchéance du corps pendant que l'âme se perd toujours plus loin."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se souvenant brusquement de la présence de Neville. Mais celui-ci, bien que tremblant, buvait ses mots, et elle se permit un petit sourire de compassion avant de continuer :

"Lorsque Georges Steen a demandé de l'aide je me suis tout de suite portée volontaire : la vue des Longdubat m'avait presque rendue malade et l'espoir de pouvoir les soigner était grisant. Il m'a expliqué les bases de ses recherches pour que je puisse l'aider et j'ai été complètement éberluée par son raisonnement. Cela m'a trotté dans la tête pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que je retourne le voir pour lui poser tout un tas de questions. Certains se seraient énervés d'être ainsi dérangés mais il m'a expliqué calmement.»

Elle se tut à nouveau le temps de s'éclaircir la gorge.

"Là où je veux en venir, c'est que je peux peut-être reprendre ses recherches. Bien sûr, il me faudra plus de temps que si cela avait été lui, mais je pense que j'ai une chance d'y arriver."

Neville tremblait tellement que Ginny dût précipitamment lui enlever son verre des mains. Il fixait Agnès avec des yeux émerveillés.

"Mais comment pourriez-vous disposer de tout ce qui vous serait nécessaire ?" demanda Rogue, suspicieux.

Agnès sourit malicieusement

"Si vous saviez comme il est facile de convaincre des médicomages de vous aider pour sauver des vies. Aucun chercheur n'était insensible aux efforts de Georges Steen, et je peux parier que j'obtiendrai l'aide nécessaire sans qu'il n'y ait aucune fuite. Surtout si, en plus de cela, vous m'aidez, professeur Rogue."

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et répliqua nonchalamment, en se rejetant dans sa chaise pour permettre à Molly de débarrasser la table.

"Vous n'avez pas changé, Melle Summer."

"Vous vous connaissez ? Je croyais que tu avais étudié en Australie parce que ton père avait émigré ?" s'étonna Bill alors qu'Agnès pouffait.

"C'est le cas. Mais lors de ma dernière année, le professeur Rogue est venu s'occuper de quelques classes pour soulager notre professeur malade." expliqua Agnès en souriant d'un air espiègle. "Il a eu le malheur de me donner un devoir supplémentaire sur les potions curatives, et je lui ai rendu le double de ce qui était demandé. Quand il m'a rendu la copie, il m'a dit que si je ne devenais pas Médicomage, il me pourrirait la vie. A l'époque, l'Australie avait bien assez de Médicomages, alors je suis revenue ici."

Un raclement de gorge — ressemblant étrangement à un éclat de rire réprimé — se fit entendre, mais Harry détourna le regard dès que Rogue se tourna vers lui, demandant à la ronde :

"Tarte au citron ou crumble aux pommes ?"

"Je vais m'occuper du crumble, Harry, c'est plus difficile à servir" proposa aussitôt Molly.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et saisit donc le second plat. Il capta aussitôt le regard gourmand de son mentor et sourit en approchant de lui. Il découpa la tarte et posa la première part dans l'assiette d'Alastor qui ne se priva pas d'envoyer un regard moqueur à un Dumbledore choqué. Mais avant que celui-ci n'ait pu protester, Harry lui tendit la sienne et il ne fit aucun commentaire, trop occupé à reluquer la merveille culinaire qui lui faisait de l'œil. Harry s'écarta ensuite pour se glisser entre Rogue et Draco Malefoy. Il servit le premier, puis hésita.

"C'est vous, madame, qui avez demandé de la tarte ?" demanda-t-il à Narcissa Malfoy, incertain.

Elle hocha la tête et Harry tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour la servir. Mais en reculant, il marcha sur la queue de Patterond qui cracha de douleur, le surprenant. Perdant l'équilibre, il partit en arrière, le plat de tarte s'envolant brusquement alors qu'il s'affaissait sur la commode derrière lui. Rogue eut fort heureusement le réflexe de récupérer le plat avant qu'il ne finisse sur les cheveux de Lucius Malfoy, qui se contenta de hausser un sourcil aristocratique, les yeux levés vers l'offensant ustensile de cuisine.

"Harry, ça va ?" s'inquiéta Ron en se levant. "Bon sang, Hermione, qu'est-ce que ton chat faisait là ?!"

"Il a dû sentir la nourriture." expliqua la brune en massant la queue de son chat, qui avait couru se réfugier près d'elle. "Ca va, Harry ?"

"Attendez deux secondes que mon éclair de feu cesse de me tourner autour et je vous répondrai oui." répondit celui-ci en clignant des yeux.

Ron l'aida finalement à se relever et il récupéra son plat en remerciant distraitement Rogue :

"Merci, jolie réception."

"Il a dû prendre un coup sur la tête." murmura Ron, faisant pouffer Ginny, Neville et Remus.

"Severus était Poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serpentard lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Le match Gryffondor/Serpentard avait été mémorable, cette année-là, avec James au même poste et Sirius comme batteur." expliqua ce dernier avant de s'interrompre brutalement.

Harry grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire en servant Remus. L'ancien professeur lui lança un regard d'excuse, et reçut un petit sourire rassurant en échange.

"Chest délichieux Harry." s'exclama Dumbledore quand tout le monde se fut enfin jeté, avec plus ou moins d'empressement et de dignité, sur son dessert.

"Albus !" s'outra Minerva.

Le vieil homme déglutit et fit un grand sourire en présentant ses excuses, faisant pouffer ses élèves.

"Chest vrai, n'empêche." renchérit George.

"Ouais, toutes nos echcuches Harry." fit Fred.

"Fred ! George ! Arrêtez ça immédiatement." gronda Molly, menaçante.

Ils avalèrent leurs bouchées et sourirent angéliquement à leur mère.

###

"Retire ce que tu viens de dire immédiatement, Malfoy !"

"Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de t'agiter ainsi, Weasley, tu déranges tout le monde."

"Espèce de..."

"Effrayant de constater à quel point la pauvreté peut influencer l'éducation."

Ron crut voir rouge et, plus raide que jamais, se détourna du fils pour faire face au père Malfoy. Hermione fit les gros yeux à Harry qui lui répondit de même, avant de finalement trouver ce qu'il voulait :

« _Un enfant a tué un homme ou deux,_

_Peut-être pour vivre ou se venger._

_Tu te dis qu'à son tour,_

_Il doit payer son crime demain au petit jour._

_Dis-moi..._

« _Et si c'était ton fils, ce loup, ce fou, ce chien,_

_Si c'était ton fils, si c'était le tien, dis-moi,_

_L'aurais-tu également condamné, aurais-tu dit "fusill"_

_Si c'était ton fils, si c'était..._

« _Un enfant s'est trompé de vie la nuit,_

_Son corps et son cœur sont travestis._

_Tu en as souvent ri, trop ri, sois franc,_

_Sur ce sujet n'as-tu jamais menti?_

« _Mais, si c'était ton fils, ce loup, ce fou, ce chien,_

_Si c'était ton fils, si c'était ton bien, dis-moi,_

_Lui aurais-tu refusé les bras qu'il cherche mais ne trouve pas ?_

_Si c'était ton fils, si c'était..._

« _Toi, qui m'aime et qui m'a vu naître,_

_Toi, qui pense me lire, me connaître,_

_Si demain le journal t'apprend que j'ai commis le pire et fait le mal..._

« _Dis-moi, moi, moi, je suis ton fils, ce loup, ce fou, ce chien,_

_Oui, je suis ton fils, oui, je suis le tien, alors_

_Pourras-tu aussi me condamner, pourras-tu dire "fusill"_

_Moi qui suis ton fils, m'as-tu déjà parlé d'Amour, d'amitié ?_

_Alors, voilà ton fils..._ »

Hermione avait profité de la diversion pour ramener Ron de leur côté de la table et le calmer quelque peu.

"Potter." appela Lucius Malfoy. "Vos chansons ont d'étranges sous-entendus."

Harry leva un sourcil innocemment, répondant :

"Vraiment ? Je serai curieux de savoir comment vous les interprétez."

Comme l'homme continuait de le fixer sans répondre, Harry retourna à son jeu d'échecs avec Neville.

"C'est moi où Ron t'as donné des cours privés ?" ironisa le brun. "Depuis quand es-tu aussi doué ?"

"Oh, c'est mon oncle. Il a été champion national et s'est mis en tête que je devais être son digne successeur." expliqua Neville en rougissant.

"Bah, déjà, tu serais un meilleur adversaire pour Ron. Chuis nul à ce jeu, moi."

"Ca, on avait remarqué. Joue donc, c'est à ton tour, andouille." gronda le cavalier.

"Dites donc, surveillez votre langage mon cher ! Il fait des progrès ce jeune homme." protesta la tour.

"Vous me voyez ravi de vous l'entendre dire." dit distraitement Harry. "Hum, tenez allez donc mettre son pion hors-jeu."

"Là, qu'est-ce que je disais ?!" fit la tour en obéissant docilement.

"Ouais, sauf que si le gamin d'en face est aussi doué que le rouquin, il va te bouffer rapidement."

"Môssieur le cavalier — au caractère d'ailleurs tout aussi pourri que celui de mon oncle lui-même — veuillez parler correctement de mes amis si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse 'bouffer' volontairement."

Le cavalier en question grommela mais se tut. Harry, concentré sur le fait de ne pas laisser sa reine en fâcheuse position, ne remarqua pas que son maître de potions était venu se positionner derrière lui.

"Hum... Reine en C..."

"...1."

Harry sursauta violemment, levant les yeux vers son professeur en posant une main sur son cœur.

"Ne refaites jamais ça !" souffla-t-il. "...Et pourquoi C1, au juste ?"

"Parce que si vous l'envoyez en C2, comme je pense que vous alliez bêtement le faire, elle se fera éjecter en deux coups si Mr Longdubat est assez doué."

"T'aurais fais ça Neville ?!"

Le garçon grimaça en hochant la tête.

"Voilà au moins quelqu'un qui a les yeux en face des trous." grommela le cavalier grognon.

"Mon cher," fit la tour au second cavalier. "Je trouve que votre homologue a une tendance masochiste prononcée."

"Eh bien, jeune homme, je supposerai que vous tenez à moi et me permettrai donc d'aller en C1." annonça dignement la reine.

Harry regarda sa pièce bouger puis, observant la réplique de Neville, remercia distraitement son professeur. Ce dernier retourna sans un mot près des Malfoy.

###

Alors que Harry descendait les escaliers en discutant paisiblement avec Ron, une tornade blonde lui sauta soudain au cou, lançant un "Arry" retentissant et laissant sa victime en équilibre instable.

"Euh... Fleur, c'est également un plaisir de te revoir..."

Après avoir fait subir le même sort à Ron, la jeune femme les entraîna en bas des escaliers en parlant d'un ton animé :

"Je fais partie de l'Ordre, maintenant. Ils avaient besoin d'informations sur la France et le frère de Bill, Charlie, est venu me trouver. C'est un plaisir que de pouvoir vous aider contre cette... chose. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais pas venir souvent ici, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, je voulais simplement vous revoir Arry, Ron !"

Et sur ces dernières paroles, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et les salua avant de sortir en coup de vent.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard et sourirent avec amusement, ce que Ginny remarqua quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"On a croisé Fleur." commença Harry.

"Elle nous a dit bonjour..." continua Ron.

"...nous a expliqué ce qu'elle faisait là..."

"... et est repartie aussitôt."

"En conclusion, nous avons juste eu le temps de voir une tornade blonde passer sans pouvoir reprendre notre souffle. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle était aussi énergique." fit Harry en riant légèrement.

"Qui sait ? Elle est peut-être tombée amoureuse." proposa Ginny avec un petit sourire évocateur.

"Une supposition intéressante, Gin'."

Harry et Ginny s'amusèrent à lancer des hypothèses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres jusqu'à ce que les Malfoy et Rogue ne se lèvent dans un bel ensemble. Ils quittèrent la salle, et bientôt la maison.

"Vous savez ce que les Malfoy font là ?" demanda alors Harry. "Je veux dire... Ils ont un manoir non ? Et pourtant ils dorment ici."

"Oh !" fit Hermione. "Oui, nous avons oublié de t'en parler, Mme Weasley nous l'a expliqué quand tu étais malade."

"En fait," continua Ginny, "leur manoir est en train d'être sécurisé par des agents de Dumbledore. Avant, Tu-Sais-Qui entrait et sortait comme il voulait, et c'est dangereux maintenant qu'ils se sont 'rebellés'."

"Ils ont inventés un mensonge pour faire passer la pilule à V... l'autre."

Harry sourit en voyant Hermione essayer de braver ses réflexes et s'agacer de son hésitation.

"Et pendant ce temps, ils squattent ici pour une 'question d'ordre pratique'." conclut Ron, mécontent et sarcastique.

"Je vois... Les jumeaux sont à leur magasin ?" demanda brusquement Harry.

"Oui. Ils m'ont promis de m'amener leur dernière nouveauté en exclusivité !" s'enthousiasma aussitôt Ron.

###

"Mais enfin Lucius, c'est ridicule ! Tu ne vas pas forcer Draco à épouser Pansy !"

"_Il_ l'a décidé, je n'y peux rien, ils seront fiancés jusqu'à ce que cette prophétie dont nous ignorons tout se réalise. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut..."

Lucius Malfoy, descendant de l'une des plus anciennes, puissantes et riches familles sorcières, s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre de Phénix, muet de stupeur, ne devant qu'à sa stricte éducation de ne pas laisser sa mâchoire s'écraser par terre. Inquiets, sa femme, son fils et son ami s'avancèrent pour voir ce qui l'avait ainsi figé.

Debout sur la table de la cuisine se tenait Harry Potter, leur tournant le dos, les bras écartés. Il parlait avec agacement à ses amis installés autour de la table.

"Arrêtez de ricaner comme des farfadets ! Fleur, au nom du ciel, pourquoi moi ?"

"Parce que tu fais exactement la taille nécessaire, ainsi que la largeur d'épaules, les hanches, tout parfaitement. Sauf la poitrine, évidemment, mais ça... C'est un plaisir que de t'avoir comme ami Arry."

"Un plaisir que je ne suis plus très sûr de partager." grogna celui-ci entre ses dents.

"Ne tape pas du pied ainsi, Harry, tu fais bouger le jupon."

Le jeune homme soupira et bougea légèrement le bras pour que la manche de la robe qu'il portait tombe comme le voulait la française. Car oui, elle avait osé lui faire porter une robe de femme pour l'aider dans son nouveau métier : responsable des robes de soirées chez Mme Guipure.

"Réexplique-moi pourquoi tu ne prends pas un bête mannequin ?"

"Je te l'ai déjà dit : il y a eu un accident dans l'entrepôt, les mannequins ont tous été endommagés, ils ne peuvent plus évoluer pour coller à la taille du client."

"Et tu ne pouvais pas trouver une _femme_ pour te servir de mannequin grandeur nature ?"

"Arry ! Arrête donc de râler, tu fais tout bouger !"

Et le jeune homme se tut de mauvaise grâce, fusillant quand même son 'amie' du regard.

"C'est bon, tourne-toi maintenant."

Il soupira et fit glisser les larges pans de sa robe écarlate pour obéir en remarquant :

"N'empêche, ta cliente aime attirer l'attention. Un décolleté plongeant, une couleur vive, des fanfreluches..."

"Des goûts et des couleurs des clientes, on ne discute pas." répondit fermement la couturière, une aiguille entre les dents. "Si elle aime les rubans et ce qui brille...."

Fleur ne finit pas sa phrase, coupée par le cri étouffé de son cobaye. Elle fit un pas de côté pour voir ce qui avait provoqué une telle émotion et sourit aux quatre nouveaux venus.

"Bonjour ! Excusez-nous de monopoliser l'espace, mais je ne devrais pas tarder à avoir fini. Mais Ron, viens donc par ici pour leur faire de la place."

Alors que le roux s'exécutait avec un regard désolé envers son ami, celui-ci murmura entre ses dents, ses mains portées devant son visage rougi par la gêne :

"Fleur, je vais te tuer."

"Bien sûr Arry, bien sûr, du moment que tu ne bouges pas." répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

"Dites-moi, il n'y aura pas une erreur au niveau du corsage ?" demanda brusquement Narcissa Malfoy.

Horrifiée, Fleur fit précipitamment le tour de la table pour se poster à côté de la femme qui lui pointa stoïquement l'erreur en question.

"Ahlàlà ! Merlin, oui, vous avez raison. Le raccord a été mal fait ! Arry, baisse-toi."

"Comment veux-tu que je me baisse avec tous ses jupons ? Je ne comprendrais jamais comment vous pouvez porter ça !"

"Il te suffit de soulever les jupons pour t'accroupir. Comment crois-tu que faisaient les femmes au 18e siècle ?" fit Hermione.

"La question ne m'a à vrai dire jamais effleuré l'esprit." répondit sèchement Harry en s'exécutant.

"Ne tombe pas, Harry." prévint Ron, tâchant tant bien que mal de ne pas sourire.

"Ron, tu veux prendre ma place ?"

"Je suis beaucoup trop grand." répondit précipitamment le roux.

"Alors, tais-toi !"

Harry parvint finalement à accéder à la hauteur voulue et Fleur tira légèrement sur le décolleté pour pouvoir refaire la couture. Tout le monde put alors voir le système remplaçant la poitrine : de simples coussins d'air réglés pour donner le tour de poitrine voulu.

Harry frissonna quand un courant d'air parcourut la pièce à l'ouverture de la porte, frôlant sa peau dénudée largement par le décolleté. Cela lui fit lever la tête, et il ne put que grimacer en voyant Remus, Tonks, Bill et Agnès entrer à leur tour dans la pièce.

"Je te préviens, Fleur, si les jumeaux reviennent avant que j'ai retiré cette robe, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais."

"Si tu arrêtais de te plaindre tout le temps, peut-être irai-je plus vite." répliqua-t-elle. "Et puis tu es très mignon comme ça."

Ce commentaire ne réussit qu'à le faire grincer des dents et il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Finalement satisfaite, Fleur lui ordonna de se relever tandis qu'elle faisait de nouveau le tour de la table. Il croisa par mégarde le regard amusé de Remus et gémit.

"Remus je t'interdis de faire un seul commentaire."

"Cela ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit Harry, je me disais juste que Sirius et tes parents auraient été ravis de te voir ainsi." répondit-il innocemment.

Le brun le fusilla méthodiquement du regard sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir.

"Je trouve qu'il a la même prestance que sa mère."

"Bill, depuis quand connais-tu ma mère ?"

"Oh, j'ai été une année à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle et j'ai été invité au mariage. Elle portait tout aussi bien la robe de mariée."

Harry manqua s'étouffer et prit une jolie teinte coquelicot prononcée alors que plus d'un étouffaient leur amusement.

"Et voilà Arry, c'est fini. Merci, mon ange."

Le brun se passa de commentaire quant au surnom qu'on lui avait attribué et s'approcha avec soulagement du bord de la table. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le reste de la famille Weasley et Dumbledore. Molly poussa un cri qui surprit Harry, il se prit le pied dans l'un des nombreux jupons, trébucha... et tomba dans les bras de son professeur de potions.

Le silence plana quelques instants dans la salle, un Harry sonné au creux du cou de son maître de potions pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, ayant manqué de justesse de se prendre le coin de la commode se trouvant derrière lui.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas abîmé la robe."

Retrouvant brusquement sa lucidité sous le coup de la rage, Harry se redressa tant bien que mal et fusilla Fleur du regard par-dessus la table.

"Fleur." siffla-t-il entre ses dents. "Il me semble vaguement avoir mentionné que si les jumeaux me voyaient dans cette tenue, je te tuerai."

La jeune femme pâlit brusquement : Harry était plus que menaçant.

"Hermione, aide-moi."

La jeune fille ne fit aucun commentaire en pointant sa baguette sur lui et le fit léviter pour le remettre sur pieds. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et dégrafa avec agilité son corset tandis que Rogue se relevait sans un mot. Lorsque la robe tomba enfin à ses pieds dans un joli froufrou de tissus, Harry, se foutant pas mal du fait qu'il soit torse nu, sauta par-dessus la table pour poursuivre Fleur qu'il n'avait pas quitté méchamment du regard. Elle émit un cri aigu et courut vers la sortie, les Weasley devant s'écarter en catastrophe pour la laisser passer. A sa suite, un Harry fulminant établit un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé en s'accrochant au chambranle de la porte pour pouvoir poursuivre sa proie.

Lorsque les cris se furent un peu éloignés, Charlie émit un vague :

"J'ai pas rêvé ? C'était Harry ?"

"Cent pour cent pur jus, Charlie, c'était lui." répondit Bill stoïquement avant de brusquement éclater de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la robe se leva brusquement de terre et glissa dans les airs en direction de la porte d'entrée, dont le claquement se fit bientôt entendre, et Harry revint dans la pièce, tâchant d'ignorer les regards plus ou moins moqueurs posés sur sa personne. Il saisit la chemise que lui tendait Neville en le remerciant et l'enfila rapidement avant de la boutonner.

"N'empêche, c'est bête." fit George.

"Ouais, on a pas eu le temps de prendre de photos." se plaignit Fred.

Harry les fusilla méticuleusement du regard, jusqu'à ce que Ginny se racle la gorge. Horrifié, il se tourna vers elle, pris d'un soudain doute.

"Gin', tu n'as quand même pas osé.... ?"

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire innocent en répondant :

"Je n'ai pas pu résister."

"T'as pris notre appareil ? Fais voir !"exigèrent aussitôt les jumeaux.

Les trois rouquins se rassemblèrent dans un coin de la cuisine tandis que Harry s'affalait sur une chaise en enfouissant son visage au creux de ses mains, exténué. Les personnes les plus proches de lui purent vaguement entendre un : "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?"

Il releva finalement la tête vers les trois Weasley, juste à temps pour les voir ouvrir la bouche dans un O parfait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont mignons !" s'exclama moqueusement Fred.

"Ils ?" pensa Harry avec étonnement. "Oh mon Dieu, non ! Elle n'a quand même pas pris de photo alors que j'étais dans les bras de..."

Le professeur Rogue semblait avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensées que lui car il sortit sa baguette et amena les photos à lui d'un sortilège sans faire cas des protestations de leurs propriétaires.

Son filleul se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule et fit les gros yeux à Harry quand il réussit à les relever des images. Harry sentit une soudaine angoisse le prendre à la gorge. Si jamais les images avec leur manie de bouger retranscrissaient ce qu'il avait ressenti...

Rogue lui tendit les images sans un mot, se contentant de fusiller du regard les trois Weasley. Surpris par cette attention pour le moins inattendue, Harry les saisit.... Et oublia aussitôt son étonnement en manquant s'étouffer en voyant la première image.

Elle avait été prise lorsqu'il enfilait la robe. On pouvait voir Hermione essayer de le calmer tandis qu'il fulminait contre Fleur qui plaçait correctement son corsage comme si de rien n'était, le tout avec une magnifique vue sur ses épaules dénudées. Il la donna à Hermione sans réfléchir, trop concentré sur la nécessité de calmer les battements de son cœur en se demandant ce qu'allait lui montrer la seconde.

Le moment où il grimpait sur la table. Ron l'aidait galamment en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis que Harry faisait joyeusement valser ses jupons autour de lui en montant et se positionnant comme le voulait Fleur. En sachant qu'elle avait changé trois fois d'avis. L'envolée de jupons était magnifique, révélant ses pieds nus... Tiens, ça lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait pas remis ses chaussures. Machinalement, il donna l'image à Hermione sans remarquer que la première était déjà arrivée entre les mains de Dumbledore.

La troisième le montrait quand il se trouvait accroupi. Son visage penché sur le côté pour éviter le crâne de Fleur raccommodant son corsage, parfaitement visible puisque la photo avait été prise de côté, il semblait soupirer contre son sort. Ce qui à vrai dire était le cas.

A la quatrième, il se trouvait à nouveau debout. Les mains sur les hanches, il baissait les yeux vers Remus qui arborait un air malicieux.

Pour la cinquième, il était dans la même position mais prenait une teinte digne d'une tomate bien mûre face au grand sourire de Bill. En arrière-plan, Tonks étouffait un rire.

La sixième illustrait LA chute. Son visage empreint d'une expression de surprise, il trébuche et, dans une envolée de jupons, tombe. Il tendit cette photo à sa voisine en s'attendant au pire pour la suivante. Il avait bien raison.

Ginny se trouvant de l'autre coté de la table, elle avait dû faire un zoom et le cadrage était penché, mais cela donnait encore plus d'effet au contenu : lui, avec une expression sonnée qui lui donnait un air vulnérable, blotti au creux du cou d'un Rogue figé, qui avait juste délicatement posé une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur ses cheveux. Il resta muet de stupeur, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la position des dites mains sur le coup.

Il mit quelques secondes à s'en remettre, puis saisit sa baguette et, sans quitter la photo des yeux, rappela à lui toutes les autres. Des cris de protestation se firent entendre mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur le tas de photos et Fred comprit juste à temps son intention pour se jeter à plat ventre sur la table devant lui et clamer :

"Si tu les détruis, j'annonce à tout Poudlard que tu as été vu en robe. Même au Chicaneur !"

Harry releva des yeux féroces sur lui et ils s'affrontèrent du regard, jusqu'à ce que George propose :

"Un marché, Harry."

"J'écoute." dit-il sans bouger.

"Disons qu'on en prend deux et que tu fais ce que tu veux des autres."

"Pas la dernière, et vous ne les montrez à personne."

"A personne qui ne fasse pas partie de l'Ordre. Et tu ne détruis pas les autres."

Harry tourna finalement son regard vers George et hocha lentement la tête en soupirant :

"Lesquelles ?"

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard avant de répondre :

"Celle de ta chute."

"Et celle où tu rougis."

Harry grimaça, mais les leur donna néanmoins.

"Il est si mignon quand il rougit." fit Fred en s'écartant, la photo en main et un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

###

"B'jour Harry, passé une bonne nuit ?" marmonna Ron en se réveillant, les yeux encore vitreux.

"Mouais," répondit Harry d'un ton peu convaincu en levant le nez du livre qu'il lisait à la lueur de sa baguette pour ne pas réveiller son ami. "Je n'ai pas cauchemardé à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ou Sirius..."

"Eh bien, tu vois, ça s'améliore !"

"... j'ai rêvé que je dansais au milieu d'une assistance d'hommes bourrés d'hormones dans la robe de Fleur. Ca se voit que c'était un rêve, je dansais comme un pro."

Ron garda la bouche ouverte quelques instants avant d'éclater franchement de rire. Il sortit de ses couvertures pour se glisser sous celles de Harry. Etouffant un bâillement — il était 7 heures et demi du matin, comment avait-il bien pu se réveiller à une telle heure en vacances ?! —, il s'appuya sur son coude, posa sa tête dans sa main et contempla son meilleur ami.

"Allez vas-y, raconte. Rogue était dans le lot ?"

Harry lui lança l'un de ses meilleurs regards noirs, qui ne réussit qu'à le faire pouffer.

"Bon, il y avait des personnes que je connais ?"

"Ouais."

"Qui ?" demanda-t-il avidement.

Harry soupira et referma son livre qu'il plaça sur sa table de nuit. Il éteignit sa baguette, les plongeant dans le noir pendant que leurs yeux s'habituaient peu à peu à la pénombre. Bientôt, Ron put voir que Harry s'était blotti contre le mur et le fixait en retour.

"Olivier Dubois, Roger Davies, Théodore Nott..." commença-t-il à énoncer.

Il se mordilla les lèvres en souriant.

"...Bill et Charlie...."

Ron pouffa en imaginant ses frères baver devant son ami.

"...Malfoy père et fils."

Il manqua s'étouffer de rire et dut plaquer un oreiller sur son visage pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée.

"Mais le pire c'était..."

"Oui ?" demanda avidement Ron.

"... Tom Jedusor."

"... Tu-Sais-Qui version adolescent, que Ginny qualifiait de mignon à souhait dans ses délires ?"

"Vi."

Ron dû mordre très, très fort dans l'oreiller. Quand il se fut calmé, il bafouilla :

"Mon gars, t'es atteint grave, mais faut dire que t'as du goût."

"Ron ! Je ne savais pas..." fit Harry.

"Va pas te faire d'idée, mec, je suis un hétéro pur et dur ! Mais faut bien avouer que tu choisis pas le menu fretin."

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, puis Harry soupira.

"Tu sais quoi , je crois que je suis né sous une étoile double."

"Hum... Je vois ce que tu veux dire. T'as le don pour t'attirer les pires ennuis mais tu réussis toujours à t'en sortir, en même temps, ça te rend encore plus malheureux, mais il y a toujours quelque chose pour t'aider."

Ron put distinguer sans difficulté que Harry le contemplait, bouche bée.

"Ron, je ne te savais pas si analyste !"

"Mon vieux, quand ça te concerne... Après tout, qui a deviné le premier que tu étais homo, hum ?"

"Peut-être, mais qui m'a fait bêtement la gueule en quatrième année, hum ?"

"Mouais, j'avoue, mon sixième sens ne s'est développé que depuis peu de temps... mais il marche !"

"C'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, j'ai l'impression que tu es pire que ta mère."

Harry éclata de rire en discernant l'expression outrée de son ami mais le bruit fut rapidement étouffé par un coussin. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour commencer une bataille de polochons. Quand, cinq minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit, Draco Malfoy découvrit les deux Gryffondors à terre, les membres complètement emmêlés et étouffant mutuellement leurs rires. Une tête brune le regarda à l'envers tandis que la rousse dut se tordre le cou pour le distinguer.

"Malfoy ? Que peut-on pour toi ?" demanda poliment Harry.

"Tout le monde se demandait ce que c'était que ces bruits."

"Et tu t'es sacrifié pour venir vérifier notre état de santé ? Oh, c'est trop gentil, Malfoy !" s'exclama Harry. "On se démêle et on arrive."

Le blond ne fit aucun commentaire avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Chansons :

« Parle-moi » = Nadiya

« Et si c'était ton fils » = Comédie musicale de "Autant en emporte le vent"

« La Prétention De Rien» = Pascal Obispo

############

**Dragonwing :** OO Je l'ai fini !!! J'ai finalement terminé ce chapitre, débouchez le champagne ! Euh... Oui, non, bon... Comme vous n'avez sans _aucun_ doute pas manqué de le remarquer, je me suis montrée _très _lente... Et je doute sérieusement que cela puisse s'améliorer, d'autant plus que ma propre fic n'avance pas d'un pouce. C'est pourquoi, s'il vous plaît, j'ai absolument besoin de vos avis pour un petit **SONDAGE**. Le voici : dois-je continuer de travailler sur cette fic, au risque de délais de parution affligeants, ou bien dois-je laisser tomber, laisser cette brave Diane se débrouiller, et me concentrer sur « Changer le passé » ? En un mot comme en cent, est-ce que cela vaut vraiment la peine que je me donne ? Soyez sincères, s'il vous plaît, sachant que, de toute façon, Diane continuera cette fic, et qu'elle a déjà presque deux chapitres d'avance bien au chaud sur son disque dur.

**Diane23 :** On applaudit bien fort ma chère sœur qui après quatre semaines de dur labeur a enfin réussi à corriger le 3e chapitre tandis que moi je planche déjà sur la fin du cinquième ! Pff, j'aimerai bien qu'elle continue son boulot (elle rajoute des trucs que j'adore ! ) mais faut avoué que c'est lourd ces délais. C'est à vous de choisir, néanmoins si elle ne continue pas je vais avoir besoin d'une bêta lectrice.

Alors à part ça nyéhéhéhé vous avez aimé ? J'en suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre. :D On se demande pourquoi n'est-ce pas !

############

Merci à : **Cicin, Onarluca, Tiffany Shin, Mayreendalmrin (The Dark Queen), Johp5 , Kaoro, Gaia666, Dreamer et hermione2005 ! **Navrée pour l'attente /fusille sa sœur du regard/ et merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Cette fic me tient beaucoup à cœur et je suis heureuse que vous trouviez les chansons bien ! :D Quant au couple (eheheh que des questions à ce propos !), eh bah le jeu c'est de trouver donc croyez pas que je vais vous le dire de suite mwahahahahah. :P

**Kalari : **Oh ! plaisir suprême ! Une revieweuse qui ne review pas beaucoup mais qui le fait quand même rien que pour nous ! lollll Cette scène émouvante du 1er chap t'a plu ? Néanmoins je suis navrée c'est vrai que je suis plus parti sur quelque chose de plus léger pour les prochains chapitres. Mais ça va sans doute changé à un moment. Là je fais dans le léger, humoristique et agréable mais ça va pas durer toute la fic.... M'enfin j'en dis trop ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça n'ira pas jusqu'au délire ! (Si tu trouves que j'en fais trop n'hésite pas à me le dire !)

**lunarosenoire : **Deux mois... Comme quoi t'étais pas loin de la vérité ! /soupir/ Hermy/Ron c'est sûr, pour le reste... nyéhéhéhéh :D Houlà, houlà ! tu me fais peur ! Ca va t'es vivante ? tu t'es pas étouffé ? t'as survécu ?!

**Khellar : **mwahahahah je crois que nous avons déjà discuté sur le sujet du 'Ryry fiable et sans défense' ! ;P Je suis navrée de pas avoir répondu à ta 1ere review je m'en suis voulu. Snif Mais de rien pour les spoils ! Ca m'a fait plaisir. :D

**Miya : **tssstsss pas bien Silk, j'espère que tu l'as bien engueulé On a déjà discuté du reste sur PMW il me semble ! Alors je te dis gros bisous en espérant te revoir si je n'ai pas succombé à la rentrée !

**Saael' : **Ma petite Saaeliel !! Bonjour à toi et à tes... consciences/colocataires... 15 ans et toutes tes dents et tu repiques !!! Oh ma povr' ! Et tu voulais en S ? ahlala bonne chance pour cette année alors ! Beuheuheu c'est pas de la faute c'est la miss qui a empêché que ce chap soit posté à ton retour de vacs ! S'il te plait mais la suiteuh maintenant ! Deux chapitres ! Mouiiiiiin ! Tu peux les mettre hein dis ?! Pour m'aider à survivre à la rentrée ? lol ma sœur m'avait dit que je devais faire gaffe pour le Ron Harry, que c'était trop tendancieux leur relation ;;; Mais non c'est pas ça, c'est une amitié fraternelle entre eux c'est tout ! ;)

**Ladysone : **Ah ! je suis heureuse que la longueur des chaps soient à ton goût ! Certains me disaient que c'était trop long ! Et je suis heureuse que tout le monde trouve l'idée de Harry chantant originale ! Moi elle me trottait dans le crane depuis un bout !

Bon courage pour la rentréééée !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!!!!!!!!!! ... Si z'avez pas de nouvelles dans deux mois maxi ça veut dire que j'ai pas survécu à ma énième rentrée ! snif Aidez-moi à supporter cette grande horreur en cliquant sur le petit bouton 'Go' si vous plait)


	4. Morgane Moonlight

**Quelques détails :**

Auteurs : Bon, bah voilà je me retrouve tout seule maintenant ! ;; Dragonwing va se concentrer à sa fic, mais vu comme elle avance vous allez quand même attendre un bout de temps. --

Rating : Pour le moment c'est G mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car... et oui nous avons l'intention d'introduire du yaoi dans notre fic ! :D

Couples : voir note de bas de page

Genre : Agheuh... Eh bah... déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi -

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô ! :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire... Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. ;;

Note : Gros merci et gros bisous à Miya qui a accepté de me bêta lecter !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Morgane Moonlight**

Quelques jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, vers 11 heures et demie, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit avec brusquerie devant Maugrey.

"Branle-bas de combat ! Vous avez des invités importants à déjeuner."

Un Harry mal réveillé sortit la tête de son livre tandis que Molly poussait un cri outragé et que les autres levaient la tête de leur occupation.

"Pardon ?! Et qui donc ?"

"Rigel Aldébaran et Théodore Nott. De plus Dumbledore, Rogue, Remus et les Malfoy viennent aussi. "

"Ça fait quatorze," compta Ginny.

Molly pinça fortement les lèvres et se tourna vers Harry, semblant attendre quelque chose. Finalement Harry ferma brusquement son livre et se leva en soupirant.

"Bon, ok c'est parti. Qu'est-ce qu'on a en réserve ?"

Il ouvrit le frigo et Molly regarda par-dessus son épaule.

"Crudités puis saumon avec du riz ?" proposa-t-elle.

"On n'est pas au restaurant quatre étoiles, ça fera l'affaire."

"Un gâteau au chocolat."

"S'il reste assez de chocolat avec ce qu'on a mis en crème l'autre jour pourquoi pas."

"Au fait, il en reste de la crème ?" demande Neville.

"Nan, Ron a tout fini hier soir."

"Glouton," fit Ginny, esquivant la taloche de son frère en riant.

###

"Honnêtement je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à convaincre mon père, il est tellement sur les nerfs en ce moment."

"Il suffit d'avoir les arguments qui portent Théodore."

Le jeune Serpentard sourit légèrement au père de son ami et entra à sa suite dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. L'endroit semblait un peu lugubre, mais les cris et les rires qui s'échappaient d'une pièce à côté démentaient cette impression.

Remus Lupin ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se baissa en catastrophe pour éviter un plat-frisbee. Il se releva avec prudence tandis que le visage de Ron Weasley apparaissait. Avant que celui-ci n'ait pu prononcer un mot, le rideau contre lequel l'ustensile de cuisine avait frappé bougea brusquement en dévoilant un tableau qui se mit aussitôt à crier des insultes bien senties.

"Elle est encore là celle-là ?! J'avais failli l'oublier à force de silence, dis donc !" vint se faire entendre la voix de Harry Potter par dessus le vacarme.

Le brun repoussa son ami sur le côté et s'avança vers le tableau, il récupéra le plateau avant de se redresser et le coller contre la tapisserie. La voix devint assourdie et peu identifiable.

"Tient, on n'avait pas encore essayé ça," fit Ron.

"Ouais, l'inconvénient c'est que j'en ai besoin du plateau et que je ne vais pas attendre qu'elle se soit bousillé les cordes vocales pour finir le gâteau au chocolat."

La voix s'arrêta brusquement avant qu'elle ne prononce quelques mots qu'ils ne comprirent pas, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui fit glisser le plateau

"Un marché ? Depuis quand vous faites des marchés vous ?"

"Depuis que vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant à m'offrir."

"Ah ? Et quoi ?"

"Je me tais pour cette fois, mais vous chantez quelque chose."

"Chanter ?" fit Harry sceptiquement.

"C'est bien votre seule qualité," fit-elle avec dédain.

"Ah. De votre part je prend ça pour un grand compliment. Bon, vendu."

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se lança :

«_ Qui peut prétendre me connaître_

_Sans se contenter du paraître_

_Image toute faite ou projection_

_C'qu'on vous prête est à confusion_

«_ Qui peut prétendre me comprendre_

_Quand il faut de tout se défendre_

_Passer les "on dit"_

_Casser la glace_

_Et gratter le vernis en surface_

_Quand soit même on cherche et se perd_

_Pour toute une vie qu'on veut bien faire_

«_ Je suis comme je suis_

_J'aime comme j'aime_

_Même si j'en paie le prix_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_Je suis mes envies_

_Comme me suivent ceux qui m'aiment_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même à rien_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_En tout cas je n'ai_

_La prétention de rien_

«_ Qui peut prétendre avoir la clef_

_De mon enfance et ses ratés_

_Rangez tous vos clichés qui rassurent_

_Des blessures à vif sous l'armure_

«_ Mais qui peut prétendre encore prétendre_

_Avoir un jugement à rendre_

_Et pouvoir s'regarder en face_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait à ma place_

_Quand moi même je cherche et m'y perd_

_Pour tout un cirque qu'il faut bien faire_

«_ Je suis comme je suis_

_J'aime comme j'aime_

_Même si j'en paie le prix_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_Je suis mes envies_

_Comme me suivent ceux qui m'aiment_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même à rien_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_En tout cas je n'ai_

_La prétention de rien_

«_ La prétention de rien_

«_ Je suis comme je suis_

_J'aime comme j'aime_

_Je suis comme je suis_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Je suis mes envies_

_Comme me suivent ceux qui m'aiment_

_Ceux qui m'aiment_

« _Je suis comme je suis_

_Je rêve comme je rêve_

_Plutôt mal que bien_

_Parfois même à rien_

« _Je suis comme je suis_

_En tout cas je n'ai_

_La prétention de rien _»

Quand il eut fini, il put constater que la mégère s'était endormie.

"Eh bien, ça lui fait de l'effet," souffla Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules et tira le rideau. Théodore le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

En le remarquant, lui et Aldébaran, Harry lança :

« Chers invités, bienvenue. Le repas sera servi dès que nous aurons récupéré les divers plats et ustensiles ayant participés à la bataille de cuisine. Si vous voulez bien passer à table... »

« Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire de vos journées ? ! » grogna Rogue en suivant son élève.

Celui-ci saisit la pelle à tarte que lui tendait Ginny avec un sourire angélique et s'avança vers le plan de travail en répondant :

« Eh bien... Ron a mit le point final à son dernier devoir juste avant que ça ne dégénère ; Hermione n'a plus qu'un livre de réserve ; Ginny et Neville ont dû laisser souffler le jeu d'échecs qui criait à l'esclavagisme ; Molly a dû me laisser tout ce qui restait à faire il y a un quart d'heure suite à un appel au secours de Fleur une histoire de mètre récalcitrant ; et moi j'en ai par dessus la tête de vous servir de cuisinier donc je suis sûr que nous aurions pu trouver autre chose mais en l'occurrence nous n'en avions pas envie. »

« Il faut bien qu'on se défoule comme on peut puisqu'on ne peut pas sortir, » grommela Ron tandis qu'Harry continuait :

« Cela répond-il à votre question Monsieur ? »

Rogue lui lança un regard exaspéré et Harry se retourna vers le four en déclarant :

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Théodore se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer son amusement. Potter était vraiment un cas, il n'y avait que lui pour parler comme ça au Professeur Rogue parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard. Même Draco n'oserait pas s'adresser ainsi à son parrain, il avait bien trop de respect pour cet homme qui était son second modèle.

Théodore releva brusquement la tête, sortit de ses pensées par un coup de coude léger de Draco, pour se retrouver face à face avec Potter. Ce dernier ne prit pas ombrage du fait qu'il avait visiblement parlé dans le vide mais sourit gentiment au jeune homme en répétant sa demande :

« Veux-tu du jus de citrouille ou de la Bierraubeurre. ?»

« Oh ! Jus de citrouille. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda à Ginny d'aller en chercher une bouteille tandis qu'il posait les plats d'entrée devant les convives. Quand il passa près de Ron, celui-ci lui demanda :

« Pourquoi tu souris à un Serpentard, Harry ? »

Les dits Serpentards se tournèrent vers eux, se croyant visés, mais avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu répliquer, un plateau rencontra vivement le crâne du rouquin qui émit un petit cri de douleur, effaçant son sourire narquois.

« La ferme, faux frère, » grommela Harry en le fusillant du regard.

Ron lui sourit angéliquement en se frottant le cuir chevelu et Harry soupira en s'asseyant. Théodore haussa les sourcils, mais Draco lui glissa :

« Cherche pas, même Granger a abandonné l'idée de comprendre leurs conversations.»

Le brun hocha la tête et saisit le plat que lui tendait son ami.

###

Harry n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'œils vers Aldébaran depuis le début du repas. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait à la lumière. Ses amis, auxquels il avait bien sûr parlé de l'homme, l'avaient simplement détaillé du regard avant de passer à autre chose.  
Rigel Aldébaran était un homme de taille moyenne, il devait avoir dans la quarantaine, ses cheveux étaient courts, bouclés et châtains. Sa peau était pâle. Il ne détonait pas avec Rogue aux côtés duquel il était assis. Il était vêtu d'une simple robe noire avec un seul ornement : une broche en argent sur l'épaule gauche.

Mais ce que n'avaient pas remarqué ses amis, car l'homme gardait le visage baissé ou tourné vers Rogue lorsque celui-ci lui parlait, c'était ses yeux, ses yeux recouverts d'un voile laiteux. Aldébaran était aveugle.

Alors que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées en regardant distraitement l'homme, celui-ci tourna la tête. Sans doute avait-il senti l'insistance avec laquelle Harry l'observait car son regard, sans être fixe, était dirigé vers lui. Après un instant il se retourna vers Rogue et lui posa une question. Le regard sombre et impénétrable se posa alors sur lui et Harry s'empêcha de se mordre la lèvre. Il était grillé. Sans doute Aldébaran avait-il demandé à Rogue qui le regardait ainsi.

En effet, dès qu'il eut sa réponse, l'homme l'interpella :

"Votre lien est-il correctement bridé, Mr Potter ?"

Bingo, toute l'attention était maintenant tournée vers lui :

"A peu près oui, je vous remercie Monsieur."

"Que signifie 'à peu près' ?"

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné et répondit, incertain :

"Les visions sont plus rares, et bien que je vois par _ses_ yeux, je n'entend absolument rien, c'est assez confondant en réalité... et j'ai bien moins mal aussi."

"Hum... Quand et combien avez-vous eut de visions depuis notre dernière rencontre ?"

"Deux, la première il y a cinq jours et la seconde cette nuit même."

"Cette nuit ?!" répéta Lucius Malfoy en lançant un coup d'œil vers Rogue qui le lui rendit. "Qu'avez-vous vu Potter ?"

Harry cligna des yeux devant le brusque intérêt de l'aristocrate et essaya de se souvenir de ladite vision.

"Eh bien..." fit-il en posant sa tête au creux de ses mains. "Un cercle de Mangemorts et au milieu l'un d'entre eux.... Voldemort était content de lui... mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'entendais pas leurs paroles."

"Peu m'importe," répondit Malfoy en faisant un geste de rejet de la main. "Je sais ce qu'ils ont dit. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous avez vu le visage de cet homme."

"Ce n'était pas un Mangemort, il avait une robe comme les nôtres mais il n'avait qu'une cagoule pour nous empêcher de l'identifier. Vous qui voyez par ses yeux, avez-vous vu son visage Potter ?" demanda Rogue.

Harry réfléchit avant d'hocher la tête lentement une fois.

"Pouvez-vous nous le décrire ?" demanda immédiatement Malfoy.

Harry mit à nouveaux quelques instants avant de hocher la tête, négativement cette fois. Comme Malfoy semblait près à mordre, il s'expliqua hâtivement :

"C'était trop sombre, je ne saurais pas le décrire."

"Pourriez-vous au moins le reconnaître Potter ?" demanda alors Rogue.

Harry hocha lentement la tête, ayant soudainement un mauvais pressentiment.

###

"Hors de question !"

"Harry, c'est important ! S'il te plaît ! Pour l'Ordre !"

"Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je me transformer en fille ?!"

"Parce que tu serais trop facilement reconnaissable en gars et qu'on ne peut pas te lancer de sortilège de changement d'apparence à cause des détecteurs ! Rogue te l'a expliqué, Harry."

"Rogue ! Parlons en ! Vous vous rendez compte que si j'y vais ça sera mon seul soutien avec des Malfoy ?"

"Tu oublies Théodore Nott."

"Et alors ?! Je n'y vais pas ! Tout mais pas ça !"

"Harry."

"Non, no, nein ! En quelle langue je dois vous le dire ?"

"Depuis quand Harry parle-t-il allemand ?" souffla Fleur à Ginny en observant Neville, Hermione et Ron s'escrimer pour convaincre Harry d'accepter le plan qui lui avait été dévoilé pour identifier l'informateur de Voldemort.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, trop occupée à chercher un argument convaincant pour forcer Harry à se trav... se déguiser en femme...

###

Vers 18 heures et demie, Neville et Ron descendaient les marches menant à la cuisine, exténués mais satisfaits.

"Remus nous a tout expliqué !" lança Fred dès qu'il aperçut son frère.

"Il a accepté ?" demanda George, avide.

Dans un même souffle, Ron et Neville lancèrent un grand "Oui !" de satisfaction. Il y eut quelques cris de soulagement et d'approbation avant que Charlie ne demande :

"Ça vous a pris combien de temps ?"

"Une demi-heure," répondit Neville après avoir regardé sa montre.

"Lucius, Severus, nous devrions peut-être aller nous préparer également," lança Narcissa Malfoy.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête et se levèrent, suivis de près de Narcissa, Draco et Théodore.

"Fred, George, ne prenez pas de photos si vous voulez garder votre tête sur les épaules," conseilla très sérieusement Ron.

Les jumeaux hochèrent vivement la tête, en parfaite synchronisation, sous le regard préventif de leur mère. Celle-ci laissa ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour monter en annonçant :

"Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Hermione descendaient pour s'occuper du dîner à la place de Molly.

"La perruque et la robe, ça ira, le plus dur ça sera le maquillage," annonça Hermione.

"C'est sûr," acquiesça Ginny. "Il va râler sérieux."

Plus d'une heure plus tard, alors que Lucius Malfoy commençait à s'impatienter, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Molly et Fleur qui s'écartèrent pour faire place à Harry.

La robe était faite de deux pans : le premier, celui du dessus, était vert émeraude, légèrement transparent, le second bleu lagon et le corsage était lié par un fil d'argent. La perruque était faite de très longs cheveux noirs ondulés auxquels étaient mêlés des fils argentés. Pour le maquillage, Harry avait apparemment fait preuve d'autorité. Fleur avait expertement adouci les traits masculins de son visage, allongé ses cils et mis en valeur ses lèvres, pas de fioritures. Pour cacher sa pomme d'Adam, un large collier en argent ornait son cou.

"Seriez vous invitée chez Merlin lui même gente dame ?" demanda Fred après un instant.

La moue gênée de Harry s'accentua et Fleur dut lui taper légèrement sur les doigts pour qu'il arrête de triturer sa robe. Molly fusilla son fils du regard qui préféra se taire, pour le moment.

"Et tes lunettes Harry ?" demanda Neville.

"Il semblerait que la fiancée d'un Malfoy ne peut porter une chose aussi vulgaire," répondit Harry d'une voix changée : plus douce, moins grave. "Je dois donc porter des lentilles."

"Fiancée ?!" manqua s'étouffer Draco. "Père !..."

"Je sais Draco, je sais," dit Lucius, coupant court aux récriminations prévisibles de son fils. "Mais comment voulais-tu faire autrement ? Et si Potter se débrouille bien tu seras en plus tiré d'affaire sur le point des fiançailles. Tu peux bien jouer la comédie pour cela n'est-ce pas fils ?"

"Tu as accepté ça Potter ?" demanda Draco, sceptique.

"Il faut bien, sinon ton père m'aurait découpé en petits morceaux pour oser contrarier ses plans visant à empêcher tes fiançailles avec Parkinson," répondit-il en lissant sa robe et se fichant pas mal du regard noir de Lucius Malfoy. "De toute façon, au point où j'en suis, un peu plus, un peu moins..."

"Il va être l'heure, allons-y," coupa Narcissa avant que les choses ne s'éternisent. "Draco, Théodore, souvenez-vous que la fiancée de mon fils s'appelle Morgane Moonlight et qu'elle vient d'Australie."

"Moonlight," murmura Draco à son ami. "Ce qu'il faut pas entendre."

Théodore sourit et regarda calmement Morgane jouer avec ses faux cheveux tandis que Rogue lui expliquait les derniers détails en sortant de la maison.

###

"Il paraît que les Moutohara Macaws revoient les couleurs de leurs robes."

"Oh non. Cette rumeur a été fermement démentie par leur capitaine. C'était juste une blague de leur gardien qu'un journaliste a pris au pied de la lettre. Ridicule, les Moutohara Macaws tiennent autant à leurs couleurs qu'à leur mascotte c'est bien connu."

Morgane sourit à un Blaise Zabini tenace en remerciant mentalement Ginny de s'être pris une passion pour l'Australie. Grâce à cela il avait réussi à répondre à toutes les questions sur ce pays où il était censé vivre.

Malfoy avait eu beau dire sur le trajet qu'il n'avait aucune idée du comportement a adopté lors d'un bal organisé par les Lestrange oskour !, Harry n'avait reçu aucune réprimande depuis une demi-heure qu'il poireautait dans la luxueuse salle de bal d'un petit château inconnu très peuplé en cette soirée maudite.

Avant que Zabini n'ait eu le temps de répondre, une tornade brune engoncée dans une robe rouge vif moulant ses formes apparut à ses côtés et saisit Morgane par les épaules pour la forcer à lui faire face.

Harry faillit vomir tripes et boyaux en voyant l'assassin de son parrain, le touchant aussi familièrement avec un sourire étincelant.

"Ah ! Cela fait un quart d'heure que j'entends des compliments sur la fiancée de mon neveu ! Je voulais absolument la voir de mes propres yeux ! Morgane Moonlight c'est cela ? Tu es splendide ! Mais tu n'as pas l'air bien..."

Pas l'air bien ? Vingt gallions qu'il ressemblait à un cachet d'aspirine !

"Ce n'est rien Bella. Les mouvements brusques lui donnent mal au ventre depuis ce matin," intervint rapidement Narcissa.

"Oh ! je vois. Tu sais où sont les toilettes Cissa."

La Black blonde hocha la tête et entraîna Morgane derrière elle. Dans la pièce aussi luxueuse que la salle de bal, Harry se permit enfin de rendre les petits-fours à peine dirigés qu'il avait dégustés en guise de dîner. Quand il releva la tête, Narcissa lui tendit un gant de toilette humide qu'il s'empressa d'appliquer sur son visage en sueur.

"Heureusement que le maquillage résiste à l'eau," remarqua distraitement la femme en arrangeant la perruque.

Ils regagnèrent peu après le groupe qu'ils avaient quitté et Harry gémit intérieurement en constatant que Bellatrix était restée pour faire connaissance avec Morgane.

"Ca va mieux ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui, veuillez m'excuser."

"Mais je t'en prie, c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas été très délicate," fit Bellatrix avec son éternel sourire semblant être tout droit sorti d'une publicité pour dentifrice.

Harry s'empêcha de ricaner à cette pensée et fut reconnaissant à Narcissa d'engager la conversation sur un terrain neutre (ou à peu près) : les potions. La discussion se déroulait surtout entre Rogue et Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se tourne vers Morgane :

"Et votre potion d'Aphrodite ?"

Harry croisa le regard de Rogue en catastrophe. "C'est quoi c'te chose ?" demandait ses yeux miroitant d'angoisse et d'incompréhension. Il intervint aussitôt.

"C'est son père qui s'en occupe. Miss Moonlight n'est pas très douée dans le domaine des potions. Pour une chose aussi importante que le lien entre Draco et elle, il serait navrant de tout rater à cause d'une bévue accidentelle."

Morgane rougit adorablement sous le regard de Bellatrix qui sembla être satisfaite que la jeune fille soit honteuse de ses faiblesses.

"Vraiment ?"

"Eh bien oui, je l'avoue cette matière n'est pas mon fort." Répondit Morgane d'une voix timide et calme. "Je suis plus douée pour les Enchantements et ce qu'on appelle communément la 'Défense contre les Forces du Mal'."

"Et le Quidditch ? Je vous ai entendu parler ensemble toi et Blaise."

"Oh oui, aussi."

"Tu joues ?"

Harry hésita avant de décider qu'il était mieux de répondre franchement pour éviter qu'elle ne remarque qu'elle mentait :

"Oui, au poste d'attrapeur."

"Comme Draco. Vous êtes vous déjà affronté ?"

"Oui."

"Et ?"

"Ex æquo." répondit Morgane.

Harry capta le regard appuyé de Draco, sans doute aurait-il souhaité qu'il mente mais il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus...

"Mais c'est surtout dû au fait que je jouais avec un Eclair de Feu," ajouta Morgane malgré tout.

"Bien sûr," fit Bellatrix. "Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lucius n'achetait pas un meilleur balai à Draco."

Au moment où Harry pensait s'être tiré d'affaire en ce qui concernait les potions, Bellatrix revint à la charge :

"Mais même si tu ne la prépares pas tu dois bien savoir où en est la potion n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il manque un ingrédient pour qu'elle puisse être continuée," répondit docilement Morgane.

"Vraiment ? lequel ?"

Cette pimbêche commençait sérieusement à l'agacer avec ses questions.

"Les boyaux de harpie," répondit Morgane en refreinant son sourire. "Elles sont peu courantes en Australie, je suis censée en ramener en rentrant, c'est plus commun en Angleterre."

Bellatrix ne comprit bien sûr pas le sous-entendu, mais Harry fut ravi d'apercevoir une brève étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Narcissa.

"Bien sûr, et avec ces stupides contrôles, il est dur de se procurer ce genre d'ingrédients en dehors des régions où ils prolifèrent, n'est-ce pas Severus ,"

Et hop là ils retournaient à leur petite discussion. Harry se tourna discrètement vers Théodore qui se trouvait derrière lui pour lui chuchoter un rapide "Merci". Le garçon qui lui avait énuméré quelques ingrédients faisant partie de la préparation de cette maudite potion d'Aphrodite n'eut pas le temps de répondre de quelque manière que ce soit : une flûte de champagne venait juste d'apparaître devant le nez de Morgane. Son regard glissa sur le bras qui tenait le verre qui lui était tendu jusqu'à un visage agréable et souriant qui appartenait à un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux yeux gris et aux cheveux auburn.

"Bonjour Melle Moonlight. Je suis Nathan Rosier, ravi de rencontrer la fiancée vers laquelle vont toutes les éloges ce soir."

Morgane revint au verre qu'on lui tendait toujours et fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi Mr Rosier, mais veuillez m'excuser de refuser votre verre, je ne supporte pas l'alcool."

Pas vexé pour un sou, l'homme échangea alors le verre qu'il tenait avec un autre de Bierraubeurre comme un Elfe de maison passait près de lui avec un plateau de boissons.

"Ceci ira-t-il mieux ?"

"Merci," murmura Morgane en prenant délicatement le verre en cristal on ne se refusait rien ici.

"Vous êtes gênée, il ne faut pas. La façon dont je vous aborde vous étonne sans doute, veuillez m'en excuser mais je vous en prie ne dites rien à mon père, il serait particulièrement courroucé."

Là, Harry était complètement largué, avait-on vu garçon plus étrangement décalé dans un endroit où se retrouvaient de nombreux Mangemorts et ceux qui les approuvaient ?! Lui peut-être, mais c'était autre chose.

"Nathan ! Que fais-tu ? N'importune pas la fiancée de Draco !" lança Bellatrix en se rapprochant d'eux.

"Mais je ne ferais jamais une telle chose Madame."

Le regard glacial que lança la femme à Nathan confirma à Harry que l'homme ne correspondait pas aux invités rassemblés ici.

"Mais je vous en prie Bellatrix, Nathan me faisait simplement la conversation pendant que mon fiancé repoussait les assauts assidus d'une de ses admiratrices." dit Morgane en regardant Pansy Pakinson, un peu trop rapprochée que ce que souhaitait la morale de Draco.

La jeune fille visée se tourna vers elle avec des éclairs de haine dans les yeux. Bien qu'un peu agacé par le fait qu'il allait devoir subir un bouledogue femelle en furie, Harry avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : on laissait tranquille Nathan.

"Draco ne repousse pas les assauts assidus d'une admiratrice. Il parle à sa fiancée," articula une Parkinson rouge de rage portant une robe dont la couleur ne lui allait pas du tout.

"Oui, bien sûr, et moi je vais être volontaire pour arbitrer le prochain match entre les Thunderers et les Warriors," répondit nonchalamment Morgane avant de boire une gorgée du verre qui lui avait été si aimablement offert.

"Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas," fit Pansy. "Les fiançailles entre Draco et moi sont déjà conclues."

"Etrange, il me semblait que la bigamie était fortement prohibée dans notre société."

"Elle l'est ! Vous n'êtes pas fiancée à Draco ! Le Maître a donné son approbation pour NOS fiançailles."

Morgane recula d'un pas comme la Serpentard lui postillonnait presque à la figure.

"Votre certificat de fiançailles est-il signé ? Non, sinon mon père le saurait et nous n'en serions pas là. Le notre sera signé dès qu'un détail qu'on me cache obstinément sera réglé, sans doute ce dont vous parlez à propos de votre Maître pour ce que j'en sais..."

"Ah ! Vous ne savez même pas de qui vous parlez ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! Vous ne savez rien ! Comment pourriez-vous faire une fiancée acceptable alors qu'il faut le meilleur pour un Malfoy !"

Harry crut halluciner, elle s'écoutait parler ? Elle s'était déjà regardé dans une glace ? Et honnêtement elle jouait à l'autruche face à ses résultats scolaires ? Harry la battait à plates coutures dans toute les matières, sauf Potions mais bon...

"Pansy," voulut intervenir Narcissa. Mais l'attention de la Serpentard était fixement dirigée vers sa 'rivale'.

"Vraiment, vous entendez vous parler ? Vous n'arrivez même pas à garder votre sang froid, comment pourriez-vous vous occuper des affaires qu'il y aura à régler quand Draco sera indisponible plus tard ? Tout ceci est ridicule. Je suis désolée pour vous mais il est clair que vos fiançailles avec Draco sont compromises et en vérité tout à fait illusoires."

La Serpentard éconduite se jeta littéralement sur Morgane dans un cri de rage. Se doutant d'un acte du genre Morgane se déporta vivement sur le côté, se jetant presque dans les bras de Nathan pour éviter de se faire écraser et lacérer. Le jeune homme assurant son équilibre, Morgane sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de Pansy. Sa voix devint froide :

"Ca suffit maintenant. Vous vous êtes bien assez ridiculisée pour aujourd'hui, partez."

Elle ne semblait pas du tout du même avis mais une femme que Harry identifia comme sa mère vint la chercher avec hâte et l'éloigna en présentant ses excuses. Nul doute que la jeune fille allait se prendre un copieux savon.

Morgane se tourna vers son fiancé qui s'approchait en la regardant étrangement.

"Au fait, qui était-ce ?" demanda-t-elle ingénument.

"Pansy Parkinson, elle est dans la même classe que Draco." répondit Nathan comme le blond ne semblait pas se décider à répondre.

"Nathan, va-t-en," ordonna Bellatrix tout en couvant du regard celle qu'elle prenait maintenant pour sa future belle-nièce.

"Oh mais non ! Nathan m'a promis de me faire visiter les jardins." fit Morgan avec une moue enfantine.

"Draco..." commença Bellatrix.

"...semble avoir autre chose à faire que d'enrichir la culture de sa fiancée." finit Morgane.

A contrecœur Bellatrix laissa Morgane et Nathan s'éloigner vers l'extérieur et ce dernier souffla :

"Comment saviez-vous que je suis botaniste ?"

"Je n'en avais aucune idée," répondit Morgane en haussant les épaules.

L'homme lui lança un regard amusé et comme ils sortaient dans le jardin agréablement illuminé par la lumière de la lune et de bougies flottantes, il continua :

"Et vous preniez toujours ma défense face à Bellatrix..."

"Je vous aime bien," dit simplement Morgane. "Dans un monde où tout n'est qu'apparence et faux semblants vous êtes différent... J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle elle ne semble pas vous garder dans son cœur."

"Oh ce n'est pas la seule," répondit Nathan. "Ils me prennent tous pour un illuminé qui fait honte à sa famille, mon père le premier."

"Vous êtes fils unique ?"

"Non, j'ai un petit frère. Il va rentrer à Poudlard cette année."

"Vous avez une grande différence d'âge," s'étonna-t-elle.

"Quand mon père a compris que je ne serais pas l'héritier qu'il souhaitait il a... changé de femme, car ma mère était devenue incapable de porter un autre enfant. Nous n'avons pas que l'âge de différent. Il est le fils que souhaitait mon père, cela veut tout dire."

A la faible lueur qui régnait Harry vit la douleur se peindre sur ses traits à la mention de sa mère, il se douta que le changement avait dû être radical.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, c'est stupide," grommela brusquement Nathan.

Cela fit rire Morgane qui répondit :

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous faisons sans savoir vraiment pourquoi."

Il la contempla et elle leva ses yeux vers elle.

"Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?"

"Vous aussi, vous êtes différente."

Harry ne sut plus sur quel pied danser. Nathan lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner vers un banc.

"Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sortira pas de nous. N'est-ce pas ?"

Comprenant qu'il voulait un échange de promesse, Morgane hocha la tête en retournant le sourire.

"Nathan !" appela soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Cette homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui s'avançait vers eux, c'était lui, celui qu'il était censé reconnaître pour l'Ordre. Il lui fallait absolument son nom et qu'il mémorise ses traits.

"John, que puis-je pour toi ?" demanda Nathan.

Sa voix semblait résignée et Harry comprit que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre eux deux.

"Ton père te cherche partout."

"J'arrive, je montre juste une dernière plante à Melle Moonlight."

John hocha la tête tout en observant peu discrètement Morgane et s'en alla de mauvaise grâce.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda aussitôt Morgane.

"John Zabini," répondit Nathan en l'entraînant vers une allée transversale.

"Quel est le rapport avec Blaise Zabini ?"

"C'est son frère aîné."

Morgane hocha la tête au moment même où Nathan s'arrêtait devant des fleurs. Il se baissa et elle l'imita. Devant elle, au bout d'une longue tige fournie de feuilles émeraudes s'ouvrait une magnifique fleur blanche.

"Savez vous ce qu'est cette fleur ?" demanda Nathan.

"Euh... Un lys ?"

"Oui, c'est un lys Casablanca." approuva-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Il signifie la pureté dans le langage des fleurs."

Il tendit la main vers la fleur et coupa la tige, il l'emmêla ensuite expertement dans les cheveux de Morgane juste au dessus de l'oreille droite. Etonnée, elle leva les yeux vers lui mais il s'était déjà levé et lui présentait ses adieux.

Harry leva la main vers la fleur mais n'osa pas la toucher de peur qu'elle tombe. Un peu éberlué, il regagna l'intérieur où Morgane retrouva le groupe.

"Voilà que vous vandalisez mon jardin." ironisa Bellatrix en la voyant.

"Oh navrée," fit Morgane sans en penser un mot.

"Je vous pardonne parce qu'elle vous va bien," répondit Bellatrix malicieusement.

Après quelques instants, Harry réussit à capter l'attention de Rogue et le regarda dans les yeux en pensant à John Zabini. L'homme hocha très légèrement la tête et ils retournèrent à la conversation.

###

Il était plus de 23 heures quand ils arrivèrent à Grimmaud Place mais ce n'est pas pour autant que la maison était vide, bien au contraire il semblait qu'ils aient tous décidés de passer une nuit blanche.

"Oh !" fit Fred dès qu'il vit Harry. "La beauté a fleuri !"

Saisissant le verre plein qui se trouvait devant le rouquin, Harry le leva, menaçant. Dumbledore coupa cet échange d'amabilités en demandant :

"Eh bien ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Avez-vous réussi ?"

"Ai-je réussi vous voulez dire," grommela Harry. "Ils se sont tournés les pouces pendant que je jouais la fille de bonne famille. Bon, à part Madame Malfoy puisqu'il fallait quand même rattraper le coup. N'empêche je me demande comment aurait réagit Bellatrix si j'avais vomi sur elle."

"Hum, on vient de manger Harry," fit Ginny avec ironie.

"Vous avez bien de la chance moi j'ai rendu les petits fours. J'ai faim !" gronda Harry en s'avançant vers le frigo, sirotant la boisson qu'il avait 'emprunt' à Fred.

"Mais encore ?" demanda patiemment Dumbledore.

"Parkinson va se prendre un savon pour s'être comportée comme une idiote devant tout le monde et votre informateur s'appelle John Zabini. Ça vous va ?" répondit Harry en saisissant un yaourt aux fruits et une petite cuillère. "Oh ! Et Théodore a eu la bonté de me souffler les ingrédients de cette foutue potion d'Aphrodite mais qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te chose ?! pendant que je me foutais de Bellatrix.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent comme il souriait.

"Bien, bien, racontez-nous tout."

"Non," refusa Harry. "Je mange puis je vais enlever tout ça et ensuite je vais me coucher."

"En espérant que tu ne fasses pas de cauchemar en jupe n'est-ce pas Harry ?"

"Va en enfer Ron," gronda Harry.

###

"Ginny ? C'est toi qui a mon livre de Botanique ?"

"Je l'ai remis dans ta valise hier, Hermione !"

"Je ne le retrouve pas ! ... Ah si ! Je l'ai !"

"Neville ! Marche pas là ça coupe !"

"Oups, merci Harry."

"Vieux frère, t'as pas vu ma baguette ?"

"Dans le tiroir de ta table de nuit Ron !"

Severus leva un regard excédé vers le haut des escaliers, faisant sourire discrètement son filleul et son ami qui attendaient patiemment, leurs propres bagages à leurs pieds.

Enfin, une valise surgit, flottant au dessus des marches, Hermione pointant sa baguette dessus à sa suite. Elle posa sa malle en douceur près de l'entrée et attendit Ginny qui la suivait.

"Neville a perdu son agenda, Harry et lui sont en train de le chercher pendant que Ron ferme sa valise et celle d'Harry," résuma la rousse à sa mère.

"Je l'ai ! Il était en dessous de ton lit Nev'."

"Oh ! Merci Harry !"

"T'as fini Ron ?"

"Ouais ! Je les descend. Vous vous débrouillez ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Deux valises descendirent bientôt les escaliers, Ron à leur suite. Peu après Neville descendit les escaliers, sa valise flottant derrière lui tandis que le visage d'Harry se montrait au dessus.

"Vous avez tout ?" demanda Molly.

"Vi, j'ai vérifié," acquiesça Harry.

"Alors allons-y. Poudlard vous attend," dit joyeusement la petite femme en s'avançant vers la porte.

###

"Eh ! Harry !"

"Salut Ernie ! Passé de bonnes vacances ?"

"Ouaip et toi ?"

"Bien, bien."

"Je te laisse, Hannah m'attend, à plus."

Harry salua le Poufsouffle et entra dans le compartiment qu'avaient choisi ses amis. Après avoir hissé sa malle dans le porte-bagage, il s'assit près de la fenêtre, à côté de Neville.

"Alors, depuis hier pas d'idée sur le prof de Défense ?" lança Ginny à la ronde.

"Un cracmol," proposa Ron.

"Ça promettrait d'être ennuyeux à mourir, on ne pourrait pas faire de pratique, comme avec Umbridge," ironisa Harry.

"J'ai mieux, un elfe des bois," lança Neville.

"Waw, t'as relu tes livres d'enfance hier soir Nev' ?" se moqua Ron.

"Même si ces créatures existaient vraiment," dit Hermione. "toutes les légendes disent qu'elles ne supportent pas de s'éloigner de leur forêt."

"C'est vrai." approuva Neville. "Mais imagine qu'elles viennent de la Forêt Interdite ? Elles pourraient y retourner quand elles veulent ! Comme Firenze en cinquième année !"

"T'as vraiment une imagination débordante Neville ! Mais tout ça c'est des contes pour enfants."

"Un peu de rêve ne fait pas de mal Ron, bien au contraire, dans le monde où nous vivons, on en a tous besoin," dit doucement Harry en s'appuyant contre la vitre comme le train démarrait.

"Et la meilleur façon de rêver c'est de chanter, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" le taquina Ginny.

Le brun rit joyeusement en hochant la tête et accéda à sa requête à peine déguisée :

"_Dans un grand jardin enchanté  
Tout à coup je me suis retrouvée.  
Une harpe, des violons jouaient,  
Des Anges au ciel me souriaient,  
Le vent faisait chanter l'été."  
"Je marchais d'un pas si léger  
Sur un tapis aux pétales de roses  
Une colombe sur mon épaule  
Dans chaque main une hirondelle  
Des papillons couleurs pastel."  
"Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
"Mais si beau qu'il était vrai  
Comme un jour qui se lève  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
Un sourire sur mes lèvres  
Un sourire que j'ai gardé  
Au-delà de mon rêve  
"Le soleil et ses rayons d'or  
Les fleurs dansaient sur un même accord  
Des chevaux blancs avec des ailes  
Semblaient vouloir toucher le ciel  
Vraiment j'étais au pays des fées  
"Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
"Mais si beau qu'il était vrai  
Comme un jour qui se lève  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
Un sourire sur mes lèvres  
Un sourire que j'ai gardé  
Au-delà de mon rêve  
"Ce n'était qu'un rêve  
Mmmm."_

Harry rigola en voyant Dean et Seamus à la porte du compartiment, claquant leurs doigts en rythme et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

"Yeah ! C'est super on a une voix en or dans notre dortoir ! Il va nous chanter des berceuses pour nous endormir !" s'amusa Seamus en sautillant.

Harry plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire face au comportement puéril de son ami. Dean, Neville, Ron et Ginny, eux, ne se privaient pas tandis qu'Hermione secouait la tête avec amusement.

"Allez, ça va être l'heure de notre réunion Ron," annonça-t-elle bientôt.

"Je te suis 'Mione. Pas de bêtises vous autres !"

"Chef ! Oui chef !" s'exclamèrent en cœur Ginny et Harry, faisant éclater de rire les trois autres garçons.

###

"Harry ?"

"Mh ?"

"Hermione a besoin d'aide."

Harry, allongé sur l'une des banquettes du compartiment tourna la tête vers Ginny, sagement assise sur l'autre.

"Geuh ? A quel propos ?"

"Ron."

"Ron, évidemment !" rigola Harry.

"Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! Si ça continue comme ça, Hermione va en avoir assez et sortir avec Malfoy !"

"Malfoy ?!" s'écria Harry, en se redressant.

"Non rassure toi c'était juste un exemple," fit Ginny précipitamment.

"Ah," souffla Harry avec soulagement en se rallongeant. "Donc... Ron."

"Oui, Ron."

"Mh bah c'est Ron."

"Tu m'aides beaucoup Harry."

"Qu'est-ce tu veux que je te dise ? Quand il s'agit d'Hermione il a le cerveau plus épais que Crabbe et Goyle réunis !"

"J'avais remarqué, oui. Mais je me disais qu'étant son meilleur ami, tu pourrais lui faire passer un message, en chantant par exemple."

"Gin', je sais pas si tu te souviens mais j'ai déjà..."

"Oui je sais tu l'as fais au QG et il n'a pas compris. Mais il faut persévérer Harry ! Sinon quand ils sortiront de Poudlard on en sera toujours au même statu quo !"

Harry soupira et se retourna sur le dos pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre en réfléchissant. Au bout d'un moment il se tourna vers Ginny.

"Tu te souviens qu'on a entendu MacGonagall dire qu'il y aurait un bal à Noël en l'honneur des cent ans de la rénovation de Poudlard ?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement quand Fleur a piqué une crise parce qu'on n'avait pas de robes de bal convenables," rit Ginny.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant le sourire et l'étincelle de malice dans les yeux de son ami.

"Eh bien je te jure qu'ils seront casés pour le bal."

"Tu as un plan ?!" demanda-t-elle, surexcitée.

Pour toute réponse il lui fit un clin d'œil et le sourire de Ginny s'agrandit.

"Je vais sans doute avoir besoin de ton aide."

"Aucun problème ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour les caser ! Ca déprime tellement Hermione !"

Ils se serrèrent la main et sourirent angéliquement au futur couple qui entrait à ce moment-là dans le compartiment. La préfète en chef et le préfet leurs jetèrent des regards suspicieux mais ne firent aucuns commentaires.

###

"On est encore les derniers !" grogna Ron.

"Désolé, j'étais allé avec Dean et Seamus et je ne vous retrouvais plus," gémit Neville.

"De toute façon vous savez ce qu'on dit... Les derniers seront les premiers.," lança Hermione.

_"Quand marcher sans autre but  
Plus de passé demain fourbu  
Dans le néant du froid de la rue  
Quand les mots n'existent plus  
Quand l'espérance oubliée dissolue  
Quand les alcools même ne saoulent plus  
Restent les phrases écorchées  
De ces phrases qu'on jette avant de renoncer.  
"Les derniers s'ront les premiers  
Dans l'autre réalité  
Nous serons princes d'éternité.  
"Un billet sur le trottoir  
Dans un journal d'autres histoires  
Un rayon de soleil au hasard  
Une fleur abandonnée  
Ce que les autres ont laissé de côté  
Plus assez neuf, plus assez  
Quand ta place est au dehors  
Ne restent que ces phrases comme île au trésor.  
"Les derniers s'ront les premiers  
Dans l'autre réalité  
Nous serons princes d'éternité. (x4)"_

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un clin d'œil en riant tandis que Ginny claquait des doigts en rythme, entraînant Neville dans son enthousiasme.

"Les derniers seront les premiers, dans notre réalité, nous serons prince d'éternitééééé." chantonna-t-elle.

Et inévitablement ils reprirent tous la chanson en cœur tandis qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, Seamus et Dean reprirent le rythme en claquant des doigts, entraînant ainsi la moitié des Gryffondors dans leur chansonnette.

Ainsi, l'habituelle attente des première année ne se passa pas dans les habituels grognements de protestation du ventre de Ron.

###

"Wow ! J'adore ce début d'année !" s'exclama Seamus en s'écroulant sur son lit.

"Sûr c'est sympa de chanter comme ça," fit Dean en souriant à Harry.

"Bah mon gars si t'aimes ça tu vas pas être déçu," répondit Ron en baillant

"Mais on ne sait toujours pas qui est le prof de DCFM !" remarqua Neville.

"On verra ça demain, Dumbledore a dit qu'il venait des Etats Unis c'est pourquoi il est en retard."

Ils hochèrent la tête, se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et éteignirent les lumières en se faufilant sous leurs draps.

###

Harry bailla fortement avant d'enfouir son visage dans un coussin. Son ventre se manifestant, il grogna et décida de descendre manger en laissant un mot à Ron. Il se leva du divan où il s'était installé dans sa salle de commune, jeta un regard désespéré à l'horloge qui indiquait 6h35 et bailla à nouveau en menant à bien ses projets.

Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, il sentit le regard des lève-tôt (Rogue et MacGonagall ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de Serdaigles et quelques Poufsouffles) se tourner immédiatement vers lui. Il sourit à la ronde en s'asseyant à sa place, se sentant étrangement satisfait d'avoir toute la table pour lui.

Il se servit copieusement, son estomac criant famine et dû bien se resservir quatre fois du chocolat avant que le premier Gryffondor ne s'installe. Il tourna la tête vers le première année qui s'asseyait timidement en fixant tous les plats posés devant lui. Remarquant qu'il louchait sur les carafes de chocolat chaud qu'il avait un peu monopolisées, Harry sourit et se leva pour lui en donner une. Le petit blond rougit et le remercia du bout des lèvres.

"Je t'en prie. Quel est nom ?"

"Jack, Jack Clapton."

"Enchanté, je suis Harry Potter," se présenta Harry. " Tu es fils de moldus non ?"

"S... si, comment avez-vous deviné ?"

"Vachement simple, tu n'as pas eu de réaction à mon nom."

Le garçon sembla choqué d'avoir peut-être vexé quelqu'un d'important et Harry rit légèrement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

"Aucun problème, ça me fait plutôt plaisir."

"Harry Potter... Oh oui ! C'est vous qui êtes appelé le Survivant c'est ça ?"

"Vip. Eh ! Je rêve ! C'est la première fois que je vois des pains au chocolat au petit déj' ici !"

Harry prit une des pâtisseries et en tendit une autre à son voisin qui rougit en regardant le pain au chocolat avec un air de doute.

"C'est délicieux, essaie, c'est français."

Jack accepta finalement et goûta, il rendit le sourire à Harry en approuvant ses dires. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, Harry parlant de tout au garçon qui semblait insatiable de savoir.

Lorsque la table commença à bien se remplir, il y eut quelques cris face à la constatation que plus de la moitié des pichets de chocolat chaud avaient été vidé. Les deux lève-tôt baissèrent le regard vers la tasse qu'ils avaient à la main avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire.

"Eh ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Tu vas petit déjeuner sans moi et en plus je te retrouve du côté des première année, accusé d'avoir vidé les carafes de chocolat !"

"Ron ! Te v'là toi !" fit Harry en riant tandis que le rouquin posait sa tête sur la sienne. "Jack, je te présente Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Ron, voici Jack Clapton, fils de moldu et buveur immérité de chocolat chaud."

"Sûr qu'il peut pas te battre dans ce domaine !" répliqua Ron en riant. "Ravi de te connaître Jack, bienvenu à Poudlard."

Harry se leva pour regagner sa place habituelle et salua le première année qui semblait ravi quand il se retourna vers ses compagnons de dortoir, l'assaillant de questions après l'avoir vu en compagnie du Survivant.

"Alors ?! Insomnie ?"

"Bwerf, je me suis réveillé vers six heures, impossibilité totale de me rendormir."

"Et du coup t'en as profité pour dévaliser les pichets de chocolat chaud !" s'exclama Seamus en riant. "Vandale !"

"Je plaide coupable," ricana Harry en se tapotant le ventre.

"Et il avoue en plus ! Ginny met le pichet à l'abri tu veux ?!"

"T'inquiète Dean je suis rempli là."

"Merlin merci, je commençais à me demander où tu mettais tout ça !"

"Bof, t'as vu comme il est tout mince ? On va pas se plaindre qu'il s'engraisse un peu !" plaisanta Ron en pinçant la taille de son ami qui le frappa gentiment.

"Si c'est à nos dépends si !" s'exclama Dean, approuvé par Seamus qui hochait la tête tout en buvant son chocolat.

"De toute façon vous pouvez toujours vous rabattre sur le thé ou le café."

"Pas pareil !" lancèrent-ils en même temps.

"C'est vrai, le café est meilleur." approuva Ron en s'enfilant sa tasse avant de se resservir.

"J'en doute, mais plus dangereux ça c'est sûr, fait gaffe Ron, la caféine ça réveille peut-être mais j'ai aussi remarqué que ça a un drôle d'effet sur tes neurones," ironisa Harry.

Tandis que l'assemblée riait joyeusement, Harry évita un coup de coude pour se retrouver le nez devant...

"Ton emploi du temps," expliqua une cinquième année rougissante.

"Oh merci," fit Harry en prenant le parchemin. "Eh ! On commence par DCFM !"

"Déjà ? On sait même pas qui es le prof ! Regardez il est toujours pas là !" remarqua Neville.

Ils se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers la table des professeurs et il restait en effet une place libre.

"On va peut-être pas avoir cours," dit Ron, plein d'espoir.

"Je vais demander au directeur," lança Hermione.

Quand elle revint, elle annonça qu'ils auraient bien cours, faisant grogner Ron de dépit.

"Bon, alors je suppose qu'on doit y aller."

"Et oui Ron c'est la dure loi des cours qui reprend !" ironisa Seamus.

Quand ils gagnèrent la salle de classe, ils la trouvèrent fermée, ils patientèrent donc, regardant les Serpentards arriver dans un silence méprisant.

"Eh bien Potter, il paraît que tu te prends pour une sirène maintenant, à chanter comme ça tu finiras par casser toutes les vitres du château !" lança Zabini.

"Espèce de..." grinça Ron.

"Harry chante deux fois mieux que vous tous réunis !" répliqua Dean en retenant Seamus et Ron.

"Ca, ça m'étonnerait !" répondit Pansy. "Draco a une voix sublime !"

"Avoir une belle voix ne veut pas dire bien chanter Parkinson," souffla Harry en évitant de croiser le regard moqueur du blond.

"Ça c'est vrai, ta voix est horrible, rien que de l'entendre me donne des frissons de dégoût."

Alors que Dean menaçait de lâcher ses amis, Harry se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un rire en repensant à la scène entre elle et Morgane. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude en le regardant avec insistance et il se reprit.

_" Elle en a vu de toutes les couleurs.  
Elle est revenue de tant de combats.  
Elle a tellement tendu son cœur  
Là où d'autres ont baissé les bras.  
"Elle dit qu'après certains regards  
Les mots deviennent dérisoires ;  
On fait les choses parce qu'elles s'imposent  
Sans se demander pourquoi.  
"C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer.  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert.  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être,  
sa raison d'être.  
"Oh, elle en a essuyé des yeux,  
Elle en a baissé des paupières  
Oubliant même que le ciel est bleu  
A tant se pencher dans la poussière.  
"Elle dit qu'on peut toujours trouver  
Des excuses pour ne pas bouger.  
Elle, elle préfère encore se taire  
Et faire ce qu'elle a à faire.  
"C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer.  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert.  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être,  
sa raison d'être.  
"Oh, elle en a brisé des silences,  
Poussé des cris contre les murs  
Avec pour échos l'indifférence  
Et des rancunes encore plus dures.  
"Car aujourd'hui, si l'existence ici  
Ne se limite qu'à la survie.  
Il faut savoir qu'une aile de papillon  
Peut tout changer pour de bon.  
"C'est peut-être  
Une goutte dans la mer.  
C'est peut-être  
Une goutte d'eau dans le désert.  
Oui mais c'est sa raison d'être,  
sa raison d'être."_

Les derniers mots de la chanson qu'il avait choisi s'échouèrent sur ses lèvres quand une main légère se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

À ses côtés se tenaient une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne, ses cheveux bruns élégamment coupés en dégradé, des lunettes rectangulaires à fines montures argentés devant ses yeux noisettes, son visage en forme de cœur très bronzé... Elle fixait Harry avec un fin sourire et lui dit simplement :

"Vous avez une jolie voix."

Harry cligna des yeux tandis qu'elle le lâchait pour sortir un trousseau de clés de la poche de sa veste. Elle portait un tailleur bordeaux tout à fait moldu et avec la mallette qu'elle portait à la main on aurait dit une femme d'affaires. Elle s'avança en souriant calmement à ses élèves et ouvrit la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle rentra avant de les inviter à faire de même.

Tout en s'installant d'un côté de la salle, les Serpentards murmuraient entre eux en lançant des regards méprisants à leur professeur, de l'autre côté les Gryffondors faisaient de même mais c'était plus par curiosité.

La femme ferma la porte, ouvrit quelques fenêtres et s'installa sur son bureau en sortant quelques affaires de sa mallette avant de réclamer calmement le silence et se présenter :

"Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour l'année..."

"Si elle dure l'année," ironisa un Serpentard à mi-voix.

"Un commentaire Monsieur ... ?"

"Non Madame," répliqua le garçon sans daigner se présenter.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

"Voyez-vous cela ? Mettons quelques points au clair dès maintenant, c'est 'Mademoiselle' et ce n'est pas parce que je suis habillée en Moldue que vous ne me devez pas le respect donc vous allez vous présenter et enlevez ce sourire de votre visage immédiatement."

"Blaise Zabini, Madame," grogna à contrecœur le Serpentard.

"Bien, Mr Zabini vous faites déjà perdre 5 points à Serpentard. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je suis donc Mathilda MacGilley et mon retard est dû à une tempête au dessus de l'Atlantique, car comme vous l'a dit le directeur je reviens des Etats-Unis où j'ai passé une demi-douzaine d'années. Ceci fait pour pallier aux questions que vous vous posez sans doute, nous allons passer au programme de cette année."

Ron et Harry échangèrent un sourire, cette prof promettait, les Serpentards l'avaient déjà prise en grippe mais elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

* * *

Chansons :

"La prétention de rien" Pascal Obispo

"Ce n'était qu'un rêve" Céline Dion

"Les derniers seront les premiers" JJGoldman et Céline Dion

"Sa raison d'être" Pascal Obispo

############

Bon bah voilà, vous avez la suite corrigée par les bons soins de Miya, le 5e chap est en bon chemin et 'Changer le pass' bah on en reparlera à Noël ! ;P Nan, je suis méchante, elle m'a dit qu'elle savait déjà ce que comporterait le chap suivant, reste plus qu'à le taper ! ;P

J'espère que l'absence de contribution de ma chère sœur pour ce chapitre ne se fait pas trop sentir. :S

############

Excusez moi mais j'ai pas beaucoup de temps donc je vais être très rapide pour les réponses aux reviews.

**Cicin**(x2 )**, Onarluca, Ladysone, Shadow, Nath's **(waw toute la famille ! O.o lol),** Miya, Fanli, Théalie, Lecteur(...)génial, ****Tiffany Shin, Gally-chan, Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir, U.$.Hermy,** **Yodelle**:merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encouragements et réponses au sondage qui ont beaucoup touchés ma sœur ; pour les _questions sur le couple regardez tout en bas_. ;)

**Saael' : **Tu vas tout imprimer !? O.o Tu te fous de moi là ! mdrrrrr Mais dis donc ! tu me dis des bobards 'journal' tu l'as pas updaté depuis janvier ! grmpf L'autre j'ai lu aussi mais c'est pas celle qui m'intéresse le plus, va savoir pourquoi. :P Tu as raison mais elle va intervenir à nouveau t'inquiètes.

**Kalari : **Merchi pour ta proposition mais Miya étant une amie, c'était plus aisé de la choisir. ;)

**Khellar : **lolll non je regarde plus Buffy depuis un bail ! Mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien les saisons ! Qui sais si un 'Winter' ne va pas débarquer un de ces jours ? ;P lollll bien sûr ! Ryry, toi et moi nous avons toujours bon goût ! ;P

**Vif d'or : **(rougit) merci beaucoup ! :D pour les compliments et la proposition mais comme je l'ai dit à Kalari il était plus pratique de choisir Miya. ;)

Gros bisous à tous je vous adore ! (prise d'une crise de sentimentalisme aigu)

############

**Mise au point !** Je sens que vous allez vous faire des films avec ce chapitre donc j'avoue enfin : depuis le départ je vise un Harry/Severus donc désolée pour les amateurs de Harry/Draco mais nan ça sera pas comme ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Draco sera délaissé ! Je l'aime bien aussi moi le petit dragon ! Si vous voulez qu'il soit avec quelqu'un en particulier (pas Harry ni Hermione hein ;)) je verrais. ;)


	5. Pris au piège de la double vie

**Quelques détails :**

Auteur : Je continue donc seule cette fic, Dragonwing se concentrant (avec difficultés avouons-le) sur les siennes.

Rating : Pour le moment c'est G mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car... et oui yaoi en vue ! :D

Couples : futurs Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione...

Genre : Agheuh... Eh bah... déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô ! :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire... Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. ;;

Note : Gros merci et gros bisous à Miya qui m'aide beaucoup, par ses conseils, ses avis et sa bêta-lecture.

Récapitulatif du chapitre précédent : Harry, pour aider à identifier l'informateur de Voldemort et sauver Draco d'un mariage avec Pansy, se voit contraint de 'jouer' la fiancée du blond : Morgane Moonlight. Il va donc, travesti (rah j'ai utilisé le mot qui tue ce pov' Ryry ;) en fille, à une soirée organisée par Bellatrix, accompagné de la famille Malfoy, de Rogue et du meilleur ami de Draco : Théodore Nott. Là il joue parfaitement son rôle, humilie Pansy, découvre l'identité de l'informateur de Voldemort le grand frère de Blaise Zabini et rencontre un homme nommé Nathan Rosier en désaccord avec son père, Mangemort. Harry & Co retourne à Poudlard pour leur 7e année, la nouvelle rpof de DCFM est découverte.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Pris au piège de la double vie**

"Potter !"

"Oui professeur ?" fit Harry en s'empêchant de soupirer.

"Venez dans mon bureau," ordonna le professeur de potions sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'on obéissait bien à ses ordres.

Ron lança un regard interrogatif à Harry qui haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et courut après son professeur pour ne pas être distancé. Lorsqu'il entra dans la vaste pièce qui servait de bureau à Rogue, il remarqua aussitôt la présence de Draco Malfoy. Il eut l'obscur instinct que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son autre lui. Et il avait raison...

"Potter, le certificat de fiançailles entre Draco et Morgane Moonlight doit être signé ce week-end au ministère, vous devrez être présent... en tant qu'_elle_," lui expliqua Rogue.

Harry s'effondra sans un mot dans un fauteuil et sa tête partit en arrière pour se reposer contre le dossier rembourré.

"Moi qui avais bêtement espéré que je n'aurais plus à porter ces... choses," soupira-t-il.

"Je te conseille de t'entraîner à faire une signature dont l'écriture ne ressemble pas à la tienne Potter," lança Malfoy.

"Oh ça va, je ne suis pas stupide non plus," grogna Harry. "Quand est-ce exactement ?"

"Samedi à 18 heures, il y aura un banquet aussi."

"Encore ?!" gémit Harry avec horreur. "Mais comment va-t-on expliquer mon absence ? Harry Potter ne devrait rien avoir à voir avec les fiançailles d'un Malfoy ! Sans offense," lança-t-il à Draco qui haussa simplement les épaules.

"On vous fera passer pour malade, l'infirmière vous couvrira."

"Génial, de toute façon avec le nombre de fois que je vais à l'infirmerie," fit Harry avec un signe de la main.

"A 16 heures 30 vous irez au bureau du directeur, il vous fera passer au QG par poudre de cheminette où vous vous préparez, là nous viendront vous chercher."

Harry hocha la tête et hésita avant de poser une question :

"Comment cela s'est passé avec Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui ?"

"Il l'a très bien pris," répondit Rogue. "Tous les bruits qui lui sont parvenus étaient très favorables et nous avons réussi à improviser pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas du fait que, venant d'Australie, Morgane n'est pas très au courant de la situation. Vous êtes censé être partisane de la magie noire, tout comme votre famille."

Harry qui avait tout écouté avec calme se redressa brusquement, mais sa réplique n'était pas celle à quoi s'étaient attendu les deux autres :

"Et si on me demande d'utiliser de la magie noire ? Je veux dire... dans la situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes lancés il est clair que je vais devoir rencontrer des Mangemorts qui sait si un jour ils ne voudront pas me... tester ?"

Les deux Serpentards échangèrent un regard avant que Rogue ne dise :

"Vous êtes plus réfléchi que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu Potter, auriez-vous enfin mûrit ?"

Harry se renfrogna en faisant la moue et répliqua :

"Il serait temps que vous vous en rendiez compte professeur. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que nous parlons. En cas de face à face avec un Mangemort je pourrais me faire démasquer en deux temps trois mouvements !"

"Exact, c'est pourquoi vous allez avoir des cours supplémentaires, Potter."

Les deux élèves en restèrent cois. Sans s'en soucier, Rogue continua :

"Si je récapitule, vous suivez en ce moment 7 cours : DCFM, potions, métamorphoses, enchantements, SACM, Magie Curative et astronomie. C'est trop."

"Si quelqu'un m'avait annoncé qu'un jour _vous_ me diriez que je suis trop de cours, je lui aurais ri au nez," souffla Harry en se calant dans son siège.

Rogue le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de continuer :

"Le directeur souhaite rajouter 3 cours à votre emploi du temps : Art de la Dissimulation, Magie sans Baguette et Magie Noire."

Harry était si surpris qu'il ne put prononcer un mot. Malfoy s'en occupa pour lui :

"Vous voulez lui apprendre la magie sans baguette ? Et la magie noire ? À lui ?"

"Nous y sommes forcés par les circonstances," répondit simplement Rogue. "Bref, vous allez devoir abandonner des cours Potter, deux au moins."

Harry serra les dents et joua machinalement avec sa cravate.

"Bon, alors... astronomie et... Soins aux... non..." hésita Harry en se mordillant les lèvres. "Professeur dites-moi franchement, mais vraiment franchement hein ?..."

Rogue le regarda en haussant un sourcil, hochant légèrement la tête comme Harry semblait attendre.

"Est-ce que mon cas est désespéré en potions ?"

Malfoy faillit s'étouffer à sa gauche tendit que les yeux du maître de potions s'agrandissait légèrement.

"Franchement Potter ?"

"Voui."

"Laissez tomber," lâcha-t-il.

Harry parut vexer, mais hocha très lentement la tête.

"Alors j'arrête l'astronomie et les potions," murmura-t-il.

"Bien, je ferai parvenir vos choix au directeur et on vous donnera un nouvel emploi du temps d'ici peu. Vous pouvez y aller Potter."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée, Draco se tourna vers son parrain.

"Il a changé, beaucoup changé." remarqua-t-il.

Le regard d'obsidienne de l'homme qui se calait dans son fauteuil en mêlant ses doigts se posa sur lui.

"Oui. La guerre change les hommes et Potter étant au centre de celle-ci..."

"Mais ça a été progressif ? J'ai l'impression que c'est pire... enfin plus visible depuis les vacances."

"La mort de son parrain a joué un rôle déclencheur, depuis je crois qu'il voit les choses d'une autre façon et qu'il en a tiré des conclusions l'ayant fait mûrir."

L'homme soupira en se levant, imité par son filleul.

"Enfin je ne vais personnellement pas m'en plaindre."

Draco rit légèrement en répliquant :

"Avant, s'il vous avait entendu, il vous aurait traité de bâtard graisseux ou autres petites choses gratifiantes. Maintenant je crois qu'il comprendrait votre point de vue."

"Je crois aussi Draco, en effet."

"En tout cas, vous devez être content, vous ne l'aurez plus en cours."

"De potions, oui. Mais qui crois-tu qui lui enseignera la Magie Noire ?"

Draco porta la main à sa bouche pour cacher une moue amusée.

"Eh bien voyez-le dans le bon sens... vous aurez quelques précieux ingrédients de sauvés."

"Merlin tu parles trop vite Draco, je suis sûr que Longdubat se fera un plaisir de remédier à l'absence de Potter."

"A ce propos je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez pu l'accepter à votre cours."

"Le professeur Chourave m'a bassiné pendant des jours pour que je l'accepte et qu'il puisse ainsi faire les études de botanique qu'il vise, je te l'ai déjà dit Draco."

"En effet mais je ne vois toujours pas comment vous avez pu lâcher."

Rogue baissa les yeux vers son filleul, sa main toujours posée sur la poignet de la porte et répliqua, avec un rictus amusé :

"Que crois-tu ? Que le professeur Chourave est une petit femme tête en l'air, affective et paisible ? Dis-toi qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens trop vite Draco. Quand cette femme a une idée en tête, elle ne lâche pas avant d'avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle est plus coriace que ces petites plantes qu'elle affectionne et qui vous emprisonne de leurs lianes jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous meure."

Draco cligna des yeux et grimaça en répliquant :

"Ca y est, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de l'imaginer en train de vous courir après avec obstination, ses bras se transformant en lianes qui vous agrippe, dès que je la croiserai."

Les yeux d'obsidienne pétillèrent de cette rare lueur d'amusement qui s'allumait parfois en présence des personnes qui lui étaient proches. Le blond sortit de la pièce en saluant son parrain, satisfait de l'avoir amusé.

###

"Tu abandonnes les potions ?" s'écria Ron en fixant son ami.

Harry hocha distraitement la tête, avachi sur son lit, le roux sur le sien.

"Mais c'est génial !"

"Ron !" gronda Hermione, assise au bout du lit d'Harry.

"Ben quoi ?" fit simplement Ron sous le regard agacé d'Hermione et celui amusé de son meilleur ami.

"Et donc," commença Hermione pour passer outre, "tu disais qu'en échange de Potions et Astronomie tu aurais Magie Noire, Magie sans baguette et Art de la dissimulation."

"Vi, c'est ce qu'a dit Rogue."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Pour jouer le jeu Ron."

"Le jeu ?"

"Et oui ! J'ai accepté de jouer la fiancée de Malfoy sans penser au fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître après qu'on se soit servi d'elle pour démasquer ce foutu informateur. Maintenant, je dois jouer le rôle de la fiancée de l'héritier d'une des plus graaaaaandes familles de sangs-pur d'Angleterre, liée justement à la Magie Noire. Ça le ferait pas si un jour, comme ça, on parlait de Magie Noire à Morgane Moonlight et qu'elle se retrouve sans réponse, comme deux ronds de flan... Tu crois pas ?"

"Beuh si sans doute... Mais..."

"Oui ?"

"Ca veut dire... que tu vas jouer la fille de bonne famille australienne partisane de la magie noire à temps partiel ?"

"Ben oui."

"Comme Rogue joue le parfait Mangemort et l'espion de Dumbledore ?"

"Euh si tu veux," fit Harry, pas très sûr de la comparaison.

"Wah la vache !" fit simplement Ron. "J'aimerai pas être à ta place."

Harry haussa un sourcil à ce commentaire et puis haussa les épaules en se redressant.

"Bon, on descend manger ?" proposa-t-il.

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois.

###

"Mr Potter."

Harry leva la tête de son deuxième bol de chocolat chaud matinal. Et regarda suspicieusement le parchemin que lui tendait sa maîtresse de Maison.

"Votre nouvel emploi du temps Mr Potter," expliqua MacGonagall.

"Ah. Merci professeur."

"Bonne chance," lui souffla la vieille femme en passant derrière lui.

Harry observa son enseignante regagner la table des professeurs puis redirigea son attention sur le parchemin qu'il tenait.

"Aujourd'hui... euh... Hermione on est quel jour déjà ?"

"Jeudi Harry, nous sommes jeudi," répondit Hermione en remplissant à nouveau le bol de chocolat de son ami.

"Je t'assure que tu devrais prendre du café le matin Harry, pas besoin de trois tasses pour être réveillé," lança gaiement Ron.

"Moui, moui Ron on en reparlera dans cinq ans. Pour l'instant c'est chocolat point barre. Donc... Jeudi... Premier cours, SACM. Deuxième cours, Magie curative. Ok jusque là... Ah. Début d'après midi vlan ! Magie Noire et avec vlan ! Rogue."

"Ah !" fit simplement Hermione en regardant Ron avec insistance.

"Bon ça va, t'avais raison. C'est bien Rogue qui lui apprend la magie noire."

"Franchement qui d'autre aurait pu le faire ?" demanda Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

Ron ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Harry continua la lecture de son emploi du temps :

"Et ensuite je vous retrouve en enchantements. Demain... Rien de changé... Samedi matin !"

"Il te collent un cours le samedi matin ? Oh la vacherie !" grogna Ron, s'adressant un regard excédée d'Hermione.

Son samedi matin était également réservé à des cours tout comme son mercredi après midi ou la plupart des élèves avaient le droit à une pause. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se séparer de ses cours d'arithmancie et études des runes. La seule matière qu'elle avait laissé de coté à la fin de sa cinquième année était l'astronomie. Mais en échange elle avait pris le nouveau cours de Magie Curative et comme le nombres d'heures de certains cours avait augmenté...

"Samedi matin dix heures, Art de la dissimulation avec... Tonks !"

"Tonks. Ca ne m'étonne pas. Et c'est pour ça que tu as cours le samedi, elle ne travaille pas ce jour là," expliqua calmement Hermione.

Harry hocha lentement la tête et continua son observation.

"Mardi matin, Magie sans baguette avec..."

"Oui Harry ? Avec ?" l'encouragea Hermione comme il semblait médusé.

"Dumbledore."

Ron avala de travers son café et Dean dut lui taper dans le dos en catastrophe pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Hermione relativisa :

"Quand on y pense bien, c'est le seul à utiliser la magie sans baguette ouvertement."

"Ouais mais quand même, savoir que je vais me retrouver face à face avec Dumbledore pour un cours..." fit Harry. "Je vous préviens je me réserverai deux pichets de chocolat ce jour là."

"Entendu, je prendrais du thé mardi." accepta Neville.

Harry lui envoya un regard reconnaissant en pliant soigneusement son emploi du temps.

"Allez go !" lança Ron en se levant. "SACM ! Quelqu'un sait ce qu'Hagrid nous a si gentiment trouvé aujourd'hui ?"

"Va demander à Trelawney Ron !" ironisa Dean en accompagnant le trio et Neville, ces cinq là étant les seuls à avoir gardé la SACM.

"Erk ! Pitié ! À ton avis pourquoi aurais-je abandonné la divination si ce n'est pour rester très loin d'elle ?"

Ils rirent gaiement en sortant du château et gagnèrent rapidement le lieu du cours.

"Bien, bien, bonjour tout le monde !" lança joyeusement Hagrid. "Pour aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Runespoor. Qui sait ce que c'est ?"

Comme à son habitude, Hermione leva bien haut la main, imitée par un Dean plus lent.

"Oui Mr Thomas ?"

"C'est un serpent à trois têtes du Burkina Faso qui peut faire d'un mètre quatre-vingts à deux mètres dix. Chacune des têtes possède une fonction particulière."

"Tout à fait, tout à fait !"

Et Hagrid se lança dans une vive explication des mœurs des Runespoor tout en sortant un d'un sac sous les regards attentifs de ses élèves. Le serpent à trois têtes devait faire environ deux mètres, il était d'une drôle de teinte orangée tirant sur le violet rayé de bandes noires. Les trois têtes ne cessaient de se lancer des vannes et Harry fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, les sifflements prenant toute son attention. Il finit par ne plus pouvoir s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand elles firent la description de Millicent Bulstrode.

Zzzzzzzz'avez vu ? affreux ! Sssssssssi elle nous touche on la mord. lança la tête de gauche en premier.

On dirait la chhhhhhossssssssse informe du rêve de l'autre jour. Cccccccccelle qui marchait bizarrement et tombait tous les deux mètres. fit rêveusement celle du milieu.

Ridicule ! Zzzzzzz'êtes vraiment travaillés des crocs ccccccc'est qu'un pachyderme inoffensssssssif ! Quelssssssignares ! répliqua méchamment celle de droite.

Un coup de coude ramena Harry au cours et il rougit en remarquant que tout le monde le fixait.

"Un problème Harry ?" demanda Hagrid avec inquiétude.

"Euh... Non. C'est rien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me concentrer à cause des... du serpent."

"De quoi il parle ?" demanda Neville avec intérêt.

"Les têtes se disputent sur leur... nouvel environnement."

Ron haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard entendu signifiant qu'il devrait lui faire un rapport complet à la fin du cours. Harry fut incapable de retenir un mot de ce que dit Hagrid pendant ce cours et en retournant vers le château il demanda à Hermione avec un air un peu largué :

Tu pourras me passsssser ton cours sssssssss'il te plait ?

Ils sursautèrent brusquement dans un bel ensemble et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Ce à quoi il compris qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il recommença sa phrase en bon anglais et s'excusa. À force d'entendre parler Fourchelang pendant presque deux heures il en était complètement imbibé. Ron exigea aussitôt qu'il lui fasse un résumé et c'est en riant joyeusement qu'ils gagnèrent leur cours de Magie Curative où ils retrouvèrent Seamus, Lavande et Parvati. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours et firent face à Nadia Pomfresh, la nièce de l'infirmière s'occupant de la nouvelle matière enseignée à Poudlard depuis deux ans.

"Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier la remise en place d'os démis," leur annonça-t-elle avec son adorable accent canadien.

Du coin de l'œil Harry vit Parvati serrer la main de son amie, ils savaient tous que si Lavande avait pris cette matière c'était pour rester avec son amie et parce que celle-ci avait réussi à la convaincre que par les temps qui courent il était nécessaire de connaître les soins de base.

###

Harry inspira profondément et leva la main pour frapper à la porte de la salle de cours de Magie Noire. La voix grave de son professeur lui ordonna d'entrer et Harry obéit avec prudence.

La pièce était une salle d'entraînement. assez vaste il y avait juste un tableau, deux chaises et deux tables près de l'entrée, le reste était matelassé et vide.

Severus Rogue releva la tête du livre dans lequel il était plongé et montra la chaise et le bureau en face des siens. Harry s'assit et posa ses affaires au sol, incertain sur le déroulement du cours.

"La magie noire est une matière très dangereuse Potter, j'attend de vous une attention parfaite."

"Oui Monsieur," répondit docilement Harry.

Rogue se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour pouvoir faire face à celui de Harry sur lequel il posa le livre qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt.

"Vous allez me lire ça en entier pour le prochain cours Potter."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au dit livre. Intitulé 'Les arcanes de la Magie Noire'. Il était de taille respectable, pas trop gros mais Ron n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le voir régulièrement plongé dedans. Il préférait néanmoins devoir affronter l'ennui de Ron que la colère de Rogue.

"Pour ce cours-ci je vais vous apprendre un mantra indispensable pour une maîtrise parfaite de la Magie Noire, car celle-ci peut se retourner à tout moment contre vous et vous devez pouvoir la contrôler. Il existe de nombreux mantras, ils sont tous fait dans le but d'accroître la puissance magique mais il y a divers effets secondaires. Celui que je vais vous apprendre est peu usité car il faut un niveau d'énergique de base puissant. Dumbledore semble penser que cela ne vous pausera aucun problème. Nous allons voir ça..."

"Veuillez m'excuser professeur, mais vous avez dit qu'il y avait des effets secondaires ? Pouvez-vous préciser ?"

"Certains mantras permettent d'accroître en plus de la puissance magique, la puissance physique, d'autres la performance de vos cinq sens etc..." répondit calmement Rogue.

"Et celui que vous allez m'apprendre ?"

L'homme lui adressa un regard perçant.

"Il permet les deux, c'est pour cela qu'il a besoin d'un fort niveau d'énergie."

Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres et hocha la tête. Rogue commença alors à lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir sur le mantra et à la moitié du cours Harry put tenter le coup. Assis au milieu de l'espace matelassé, il était dans la position que lui avait expliquée le professeur Rogue, ce dernier l'observant attentivement de l'autre bout de la salle.

Après une douzaine de minutes sans résultats probants Harry commença à sentir une étrange torpeur l'envahir et eut l'impression de se couper de ce qu'il sentait auparavant : l'air frais rentrant par la fenêtre ouverte, le contact de ses vêtements sur sa peau... Lorsque toutes ces sensations revinrent il se sentit partir en arrière et rencontra le sol matelassé tandis qu'il clignait des yeux. La haute silhouette de son professeur se découpa près de lui et il croisa les onyx insondables. Rogue s'accroupit et dit doucement :

"Votre transe a duré trois quarts d'heure Potter, le cours est presque fini."

Harry lui lança un regard ahuri et porta sa montre à son visage. En effet, le cours se finissait bien dans quelques minutes. Alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de s'immerger brièvement dans une douce chaleur dont il ne voulait pas sortir, il y était resté trois quarts d'heure ?!

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura-t-il.

"Je vous l'ai expliqué Potter," soupira son professeur. "Lorsque vous entrez en transe vous vous immergez dans votre énergie magique, dans ce qui est en vous, votre force, tout... Vous êtes alors déconnecté de la réalité, une minute peut paraître une heure tout comme une seconde ; vous ne ressentez rien de ce qui se passe autour de vous. C'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas le pratiquer seul au début Potter."

Il fit une pause en le jugeant du regard.

"Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez du premier coup un mantra si difficile Potter... Je suppose que c'est grâce à votre technique de catharsis, vous avez plus de facilité à vous immerger en vous même..."

Harry voulut se relever mais de jolis petits papillons blancs pointèrent le bout de leur nez devant son champ de vision et il se rassit bien sagement le temps de leur migration d 'un coin de son crâne à l'autre. Lorsque ce fut fait il vit enfin la main tendue de son professeur. Il la saisit avec méfiance, non pas sur le fait que Rogue le lâcherait brusquement pour le ridiculiser mais plutôt sur celui que ses jambes le soutiennent. Et il avait bien raison car il dût se rattraper brusquement à son professeur pour ne pas tomber.

"Je croyais que le mantra accroissait la puissance magique pas l'inverse." remarqua Harry.

"C'est le contrecoup de votre premier essai. Attendez un peu et vous sentirez l'effet inverse."

Harry hocha la tête et lâcha son professeur une fois sûr qu'il tenait sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle, ses affaires sous le bras, Rogue le rappela. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il lui tournait le dos.

"Cinq points pour Gryffondor Potter."

Il se figea sous le choc. Rogue, donner des points à Gryffondor ?! Et surtout grâce à lui ?! C'était du délire ! Il rêvait c'était pas possible !

"Harry ?! Tu viens on va être en retard !"

Il se tourna pour voir Ron et Hermione s'avancer vers lui et décida qu'hallucination ou pas le plus important était de ne pas perdre de points pour un retard. Il referma donc la porte en se demandant s'il devait aller voir l'infirmière ou bien si c'était Rogue qui devait le faire.

"Alors c'était comment ?" lui demanda Ron.

"Bizarre," fut la seule chose qu'Harry put répondre.

"Mais encore ?"

Harry haussa les épaules et Hermione fit signe à Ron de ne pas insister. Celui-ci demanda simplement :

"Rogue était pas trop dur avec toi ?"

"Non... Ça allait."

Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'enchantements et écoutèrent avec attention la théorie que leur expliquait Flitwick avant de tester la pratique. Ron fixa le bout de dessin qui se trouvait devant lui et lança le sort de reconstitution. Le parchemin prit une forme rectangulaire, le fragment de dessin se plaça an bas à droite et des lignes se dessinèrent sur le reste de la page. Harry leva un sourcil en fixant le résultat.

"Ça m'étonnerait que le dessin représente de l'art abstrait Ron." remarqua-t-il, pince sans rire.

"Eh bien Môssieur Potter, je vous en prie faites donc mieux !" grogna Ron en montrant le propre fragment de Harry.

Le brun haussa les épaules, amusé que son ami soit si facilement vexé et lança à son tour le sort après avoir détaillé le bout de dessin. Sous les yeux du trio, Hermione ayant déjà lancé le sort avec un résultat parfait qui avait valu dix points à Gryffondor, le parchemin s'agrandit pour former un rond et le fragment se plaça en haut à droite, à partir de là se représenta une fleur, des cheveux, un visage, et des épaules couvertes par un châle. Ils avaient sous leurs yeux une jeune paysanne du 18è siècle.

"Professeur !" s'écria Hermione sous le coup de la surprise.

Le petit homme se précipita en catastrophe, peu habitué à ce que la jeune fille crie au milieu de son cours.

"Regardez le dessin de Harry !" souffla-t-elle en tendant ledit dessin à Flitwick.

"Eh bien, eh bien, quelle surprise Mr Potter ! Votre sort de reconstitution est tout simplement parfait ! En vérité j'en suis bouche bée ! Vous avez même rendu les couleurs d'origine ! Je ne vous en demandais pas tant !"

Les yeux pétillants du professeur d'enchantements se levèrent vers un Harry rougissant.

"Quinze points à Gryffondor ! C'est très très bien Mr Potter ! Toutes mes félicitations."

Harry marmonna un remerciement et quand tout le monde arrêta de le fixer, il murmura à ses amis avec un sourire.

"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais devenir très bon en enchantements cette ?" bégaya Ron.

"Je vous expliquerai après, promis."

###

"Eh ! Harry !"

"Eh ! Tonks !"

Ils se sourirent et la jeune femme l'incita à rentrer dans la petite pièce inconnue qui lui servirait de salle de cours d'Art de la dissimulation.

"Alors mon grand, il paraît que tu t'es encore foutu dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou et que tu as besoin des conseils de tata Tonks ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et hocha la tête, se prêtant au jeu.

"Voui tata, mais c'est pas de ma faute, c'est le méchant Malfoy qui sait pas se débrouiller tout seul."

"Eh comme le preux chevalier que tu es tu te dois de risquer ton honneur et ta vie pour sauver cette âme en peine. Je comprends, je comprends, la bonne fée que je suis va t'aider dans cette dure entreprise, ait confiance mon petit."

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Quand ils réussirent à s'arrêter, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses :

"Allons-y, tout d'abord, tu dois contrôler les muscles de ton visage pour cacher tes émotions."

###

Avachi sur le sol, une main sur la bouche Harry contempla _la chose._

"Non."

"Arry."

"C'est hors de question, trouve moi autre chose Fleur je ne mettrai pas _ça_."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"La jupe est bien trop courte !"

"Ca je n'y peux rien Arry, c'est la tradition."

"La tradition ?! Tu veux dire que je vais être _obligé_ de porter _ça _? Mais... mes jambes ne sont pas féminines." tenta Harry.

"Aucun problème, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il te faut, regarde."

Fleur sortit d'une longue boîte en carton une paire de bottes en cuir.

###

Bill, Remus et Tonks relevèrent la tête de leurs occupations en entendant le cri de détresse et se regardèrent, partagés entre la compassion et l'amusement.

"Ils doivent venir le, pardon la, chercher dans combien de temps ?" demanda Tonks comme un second cri retentissait.

"Une heure et quart." répondit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

"On devrait peut-être leur demander d'insonoriser la pièce alors." proposa Bill tandis que des bruits provenaient de l'étage supérieur.

"Vas-y si tu veux Bill, moi je ne m'y risquerai pas," répondit Remus. "Un Potter à l'honneur menacé est un Potter dangereux."

Bill et Tonks échangèrent un regard avant d'hausser les épaules et retourner à leurs papiers avec une dernière pensée compatissante pour Harry... et Fleur.

###

À six heures moins le quart, les personnes de l'Ordre devant se rendre au bal et à la signature des fiançailles (et les autres, curieux) attendaient patiemment dans le couloir de l'étage que la fiancée se présente.

À six heures moins dix, Lucius Malfoy perdit légèrement patience et frappa à la porte, les conversations se taisant pour pouvoir entendre la réponse... : le silence... puis, une voix féminine :

"Je ne suis pas là !"

Et une autre avec un léger accent :

"Arry vient là."

"Nan !"

"Arry j'ai dit vient ici ! Tu ne vas pas aller à tes fiançailles pieds nus."

"_Premièrement_, ce ne sont pas _mes _fiançailles mais celle d'une fille à laquelle je veux bien prêter mon temps pour sauver l'honneur, la virginité et je ne sais quoi d'autre d'un Malfoy qui ne connaît même pas le mot 'reconnaissance' ! _Deuxièmement_, je n'irai pas ! _Troisièmement_, même si c'était le cas je n'irai pas monté sur des échasses et habillé comme _ça_ !"

"Arry," répondit la voix imperturbable de Fleur. "Tu vas descendre du rebord de cette fenêtre, tu vas mettre ces chaussures, tu vas aller à ce contrat de fiançailles et à ce bal, et... tu vas exiger de ce Malfoy des compensations en échange de ton grand courage et de ton esprit de sacrifice."

"Veux pas de sous."

"Je n'ai pas précisé des compensations financières."

"Et quoi alors ?"

"Qu'en sais-je ?"

"... Nan. Ca vaut pas le coup."

"Ne me force pas à utiliser la force Arry."

"Essaye voir."

Un bruit non identifié se fit entendre avant un cri de terreur.

"Pas çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Range ça !!!!!!!!!"

"Mets ces chaussures Arry."

"Oui, oui, mais ne m'approcha pas avec cet accessoire de torture ! Mangemorte !"

"Ne recommence pas avec les insultes Arry je te prie, mets ces chaussures."

"Mais comment tu veux que je marche avec ?" gémit Arry.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas t'y faire."

"J'ai des dou.... Aaaaaaaaaah."

"Doucement Harry. Ne bouge pas tant que tu n'as pas mis la seconde sinon c'est sur que tu vas tomber."

"Potter bougez-vous un peu vous allez nous mettre en retard !" lança finalement Lucius à travers la porte tandis que sa montre annonçait six heures moins six.

"Malfoy, vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre !"

Une expression choquée passa sur le visage habituellement froid et méprisant de l'homme qui pour le coup lança un regard incrédule à Severus.

"Potter ! Surveillez votre langage et accélérez !"

"C'est aussi valable pour vous Ro... Aaaaaah ! Fleur ! rattrape-moi !"

"Tout doux Arry c'est bon, continue, tu vois que tu y arrives."

"Mais je vais me fouler une cheville !"

"Mais non, allez, il ne faut pas être en retard, vas-y."

"Si ce n'est pas Voldemort qui aura ma peau ça sera Morgane Moonlight."

"Ne dit pas de bêtises Arry. Ouvre cette porte, continue à envoyer balader ceux qui font des remarques..."

"Ca je peux le faire... Si je ne meurs pas de honte avant."

"Vas-y !!!"

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Harry, pardon, Morgane, fut poussée devant les regards incrédules des spectateurs. Mais ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de se reprendre, une furie brune leur passait déjà avant.

"Eh bien ?! Vous traînez ! Je croyais que nous allions être en retard !?" les admonesta Harry du haut de l'escalier.

"Tu vois ?! Tu marches parfaitement avec !" lança Fleur avant de rajouter pour elle-même. "Tout un cirque pour de misérables bottes avec juste quatre centimètres de talons."

###

Harry s'arrêta brusquement à la vue de l'ascenseur du Ministère.

"Respire Harry," pensa ce dernier, "respire, aucune raison que ça se passe mal, tout est paaaaaaarfait. Ne pense pas que tu vas avoir la honte de ta vie en te cassant la figure à cause de ses tuuuuuut de talons, ni que tu es ridicule en jupe, ni que... Raaaaaaaaah ! avance !"

Avant que Rogue n'ait pu l'attraper par la taille pour le faire avancer il avait déjà fait un pas, tel un automate. Il ferma brièvement les yeux, rejouant dans sa tête toute la préparation, toute la torture plutôt. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en robe à manches trois quarts évasées en _voile _et à la jupe asymétrique qui s'arrêtait au niveau de ses chevilles derrière pour remonter à celui de juste au dessous de ses genoux devant. Et ses maudites bottes qui ne cachaient rien car trop moulantes... Oh misère, Ron avait dû bien rire quand il l'avait vu et pourrait-il honnêtement supporter les regards sur sa personne dans ce _costume_ ? C'était impossible, il allait faire une crise de nerfs...

"Potter, calmez-vous. Vous allez hyper ventiler !" lui souffla une voix qu'il reconnut comme celle de son professeur de po... magie noire.

Harry s'était blotti au fond de l'ascenseur, ses yeux fermement cachés derrière ses paupières. Il commença à chantonner pour se détendre, n'ayant pas le temps de se mettre en transe :

_"J'ai cru que la lune  
Etait bien la fin de l'univers.  
J'ai touché les rives  
Sans jamais vraiment toucher la terre,  
Caressé les dunes  
Ignorant qu'elles faisaient le désert.  
J'ai cru le savoir.  
J'ai cru aussi que je devais me taire.  
"Je serai  
Celui qui va  
Et saura.  
Je serai  
Celui qui peut  
Et fera.  
"Tu dis : le voyage  
Commence quand on est prêt à le faire ;  
Que compter les vagues  
M'apprendra enfin d'où vient la mer.  
Tu me dis qu'une vie  
Doit comme un arbre porter ses fruits  
Parce que je suis  
Celui qui n'aura jamais fini.  
"Je serai  
Celui qui va  
Et qui sait.  
Je serai  
Celui qui veut  
Et qui fait.  
"Et quand un écho  
Se répand pour répondre à un cri,  
Quand nos pas s'enchaînent  
Et foulent ensemble la terre qui les lie ;  
Le regard ouvert  
Prêt à relever tous les défis  
Alors nous trouvons  
La voie qui nous rappelle à la vie.  
"J' n'pourrai plus jamais me taire  
Et j'en n'aurais jamais fini.  
"Je serai  
Celui qui va  
Et qui sait.  
Je serai  
Celui qui doit.  
Je m'en vais."_

Au moment où une voix féminine annonçait leur arrivée, Harry souffla un grand coup en relevant la tête. Il ne prit pas attention aux regards concernés posés sur lui et glissa son bras en dessous de celui de Draco, rectifiant rapidement sa tenue tandis que les portes s'ouvraient.

Ils passèrent dans un couloir orné de fenêtres représentant la mer avant que Lucius Malfoy qui avait pris la tête ne les fasse entrer dans une vaste pièce. Au bout de celle-ci se tenait une large table sur une estrade en marbre et devant elle étaient disposées des rangées de bancs déjà bien remplis.

"Ah ! Lucius ! Juste à l'heure, comme d'habitude," s'exclama Cornélius Fudge en s'avançant vers eux. "Voici donc Morgane Moonlight ! Ravissante ! Toutes ces rumeurs étaient bien en dessous de la réalité ! C'est un plaisir Mademoiselle !" susurra le Ministre de la Magie en lui baisant la main.

Harry dut faire appel à tous son sang froid pour ne pas retirer vivement sa main et le claquer proprement. Mais il lui fallut bien plus de courage pour répondre ces quelques mots :

"Amplement partagé Monsieur, je vous prie de le croire."

Voir le coté positif de la situation : il s'éclatait tout seul à se moquer de cet incapable fielleux.

Ce dernier salua ensuite les autres avant de revenir à Morgane et Draco.

"Quel joli couple vous formez, vous allez si bien ensemble." s'exclama-t-il.

Heureusement pour le _couple_ en question, Narcissa accourut à leur secours sans quoi ils avaient droits à des compliments et des exclamations à tout va et, vu le genre, Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir se contrôler. Quelques flashs crépitèrent tandis qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'estrade en papotant. Morgane souriait timidement à l'assemblée en posant une main aérienne sur le bras de Draco, égal à lui-même. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de l'estrade, Fudge monta les trois marches (ce qui ne lui permit même pas de dépasser Rogue) et s'adressa à la foule.

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer les fiançailles de Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy et de Melle Morgane Sarah Moonlight, originaire d'Australie. En tant que représentant du ministère j'ai le devoir et le plaisir de recueillir les signatures attestant de l'accord des deux fiancés."

Il leur fit signe d'avancer tandis que des applaudissements retentissaient. Morgane respira doucement en contemplant Draco signer au bas d'un long parchemin à l'encre turquoise. Le blond fit un pas en arrière après avoir procédé, laissant la place à sa fiancée. Morgane saisit la plume qu'on lui tendait avant de la tremper dans l'encre violette et signer d'une écriture travaillée et élégante.

"J'arrive pas à croire que je suis quasiment en train de promettre ma main à Malfoy," pensa Harry en reposant la plume.

"Je déclare Melle Moonlight et Mr Malfoy fiancés devant la loi !" s'écria joyeusement le Ministre en saisissant la main des deux jeunes gens pour les lier.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent et les flashs crépitèrent à nouveau comme ils se tournaient vers la petite assemblée.

Quand ils sortirent de la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, Harry souffla en s'encourageant lui-même.

"La première partie est faite... bien que ça soit la plus facile. Maintenant... argh ! le bal. Je veux paaaaaas."

###

"KOA ?! PARDON ?! Qu'ouis-je ? Mes instruments auditifs se joueraient-ils de moi ?" étaient les pensées délurées d'un Harry Potter au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais non ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement. On venait bien de demander aux fiancés de _danser_.

"Mais quel crétiiiiiiiiin. J'avais pas pensé qu'on devrait ouvrir le bal ! O Merlin, O Merlin, ayez pitié..."

Peine perdue, Draco l'avait déjà saisi par la main et entraîné au milieu de la piste de danse savamment éclairée.

Harry s'empêcha de grincer des dents et respira doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Il avait déjà vu le blondinet danser au bal de quatrième année et il devait bien avouer qu'il était fichtrement doué, plus qu'à espérer que cela suffise à leur sauver la mise.

"Zen Potter, si tu te tends comme ça tu ne feras qu'empirer la situation," lui souffla la voix typiquement malfoyenne

"Ouais cause toujours. Salaud, toi tu le savais qu'on devrait danser et tu sais aussi que je suis nul à ça puisque tu t'es bien moqué de moi l'autre fois, j'te hais... Bordel, mais comment on _danse_ en tant que _fille _sur une musique pareille ?" pensa Harry tandis que les premières notes retentissaient.

Quatre minutes plus tard Harry s'affaissait le plus élégamment possible dans un divan moelleux, s'avachissant presque sur son... le fiancé de Morgane qui s'était installé avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

"Ne te gê..." commença-t-il.

"Toi la ferme. Tout ça c'est à cause de toi et je te jure que ça va te coûter cher."

"Eh. Qui s'est fait marché sur les pieds une dizai..."

Harry s'était déjà relevé et le petit groupe le suivit des yeux jusqu'au bar.

"Théodore s'il te plait, va le surveiller." demanda Narcissa d'une voix douce.

Le brun obéit docilement et Narcissa se tourna ensuite vers son fils, pointant un doigt menaçant sous son nez, son regard azur planté dans le sien.

"Ecoute moi bien Draco, il a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour toi et ce qu'il endure est sans doute bien humiliant pour lui alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'être correct avec lui."

"Na..."

"Non Lucius. Ce point n'est pas discutable. Je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez _tous_ des efforts à son propos. Je rappelle que tu lui es redevable mon fils."

"Oui mère," grommela à contrecœur Draco.

Narcissa hocha la tête et se leva comme sa sœur l'appelait un peu plus loin. Severus sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une après l'avoir coincée entre ses lèvres. Il prit une bouffée en observant les expressions fermés des deux Malfoy :

"Narcissa sait être très autoritaire quand elle veut n'est-ce pas ?" remarqua-t-il avec une innocence feinte qui lui valut deux regards noirs, augmentant d'autant plus son amusement. Amusement qui s'estompa dès que sa cigarette s'envola de ses doigts pour atterrir dans un cendrier. Il leva des yeux meurtriers sur une Morgane Moonlight réprobatrice.

"Si vous voulez mourir d'un cancer libre à vous, mais les gens qui vous entourent ne partage pas forcément votre choix."

"A quoi sert d'être sorcier si l'on ne peut même pas enlever ces stupides risques moldus ? Faites un peu attention à ce que vous dites, vous êtes une pure sorcière je vous le rappelle," siffla-t-il en réponse à voix basse.

Harry rougit et vérifia discrètement autour de lui que personne n'ait remarqué leur échange avant de répliquer :

"Ca n'empêche pas l'odeur insipide du tabac, alors allez fumer dehors si l'envie vous en reprend."

Severus serra les mâchoires tandis que Morgane s'asseyait entre son fiancé et Théodore.

"Morgane, ma chère, accorderiez-vous cette danse à mon beau-frère ?" lança une voix qui fit grincer des dents de Harry.

Morgane se retourna pour voir Bellatrix lui lancer l'un de ses sourires étincelants d'hypocrisie en montrant un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux remarquables par leur couleur bleu nuit.

"Laissez-moi vous présenter. Rabastan, voici Morgane Moonlight. Morgane, mon beau-frère, Rabastan Lestrange."

"Enchanté mademoiselle," salua l'homme en s'inclinant.

Morgane se leva et fit la révérence en retour.

"Le plaisir est pour moi Monsieur."

"Rabastan m'a avoué le plaisir qu'il aurait à partager une valse avec la fiancée de Draco."

Harry se retrouva à court de mots, sa poitrine enserrée par l'anxiété. L'aide qu'il désirait lui vint par une personne imprévue.

"Navré Rabastan mais Melle Moonlight m'a promis sa prochaine danse," lança Severus en prenant le verre de champagne que lui présentait un elfe de maison.

"Soit, n'oubliez pas de me réserver votre troisième danse donc."

"C'est promis monsieur."

Les deux Lestrange s'éloignèrent et Harry se rassit en lançant un "Merci" obligé à Severus tandis qu'en son for intérieur il hurlait un : "Merde !!"

Cinq minutes plus tard, Morgane se retrouvait sur la piste de danse dans les bras du parrain de son fiancé.

###

_"Puisqu'il faut choisir  
A mots doux je peux le dire  
Sans contrefaçon  
Je suis un garçon  
Et pour un empire  
Je ne veux me dévêtir  
Puisque sans contrefaçon  
Je suis un garçon  
"Tout seul dans mon placard  
Les yeux cernés de noir  
A l'abri des regards  
Je défie le hasard  
Dans ce monde qui n'a ni queue ni tête  
Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête  
Un mouchoir au creux du pantalon  
Je suis chevalier d'Eon  
"Puisqu'il faut choisir  
A mots doux je peux le dire  
Sans contrefaçon  
Je suis un garçon  
Et pour un empire  
Je ne veux me dévêtir  
Puisque sans contrefaçon  
Je suis un garçon  
"Tour à tour on me chasse  
De vos fréquentations  
Je n'admets pas qu'on menace  
Mes résolutions  
Je me fous bien des qu'en dira-t-on  
Je suis caméléon  
Prenez garde à mes soldats de plomb  
C'est eux qui vous tueront  
"Puisqu'il faut choisir ..."_

Les têtes des membres de l'Ordre suivirent le mouvement d'un Harry-Morgane fredonnant, le regard dans le vide.

"Quelque chose s'est mal passé ?" demanda Remus.

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'une porte qui claque. Harry s'était avachi sur son lit, sa perruque et ses bottes perdues dans un coin de la pièce. Son visage enfoui dans un oreiller il resta silencieux. Au bout de quelques instants ses épaules tressautèrent et il craqua :

"Mouiiiiiiiiiin. Pourquoi je fantasme sur ses mains ?! Maman ! Papa ! Sirius ! Je suis désolééééééé je vous fais honte." fut ce qu'on aurait pu comprendre s'il ne tentait pas de s'étouffer avec un pauvre oreiller qui n'avait rien demandé.

###

"Severus."

"Severus !"

"Quoi Lupin !?!"

"Pourquoi Harry est dans cet état, que s'est-il passé ?"

Le brun le fusilla de son regard noir en répliquant :

"Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial, quant à Potter, comment tu veux que je sache ce qu'il a ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête ! Si tu es si inquiet que ça, eh bien, va le voir !"

Il le prit au mot, laissant la cuisine dans un silence pesant.

###

"Harry ? Harry il y a un problème ? Tu veux m'en parler ?"

Extirpant son visage toujours maquillé malgré ses yeux rougis par les larmes, Harry renifla, fixant Remus avec un peu de mal.

"Pourquoi je peux pas être normal ?" gémit-il. "Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie est si compliquée ?"

Remus qui s'apprêtait à répliquer à la première question se retrouva à court de mots pour la deuxième. Il soupira et se contenta de venir prendre Harry dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Il le veilla tandis qu'il sombrait dans sa transe cathartique et prépara un bain et des affaires pour qu'il se change avant de rentrer à Poudlard, continuer sa vie, la sienne, pas celle d'une pseudo-Morgane.

* * *

Chansons :

"Celui qui va" Les Dix Commandements Comédie Musicale

"Sans contrefaçon" Mylène Farmer

############

Merci à **Miline, onarluca, Miya, Celine.s, U.$.Hermy, Cicin, Shadow, Vif d'or, Leira, Enora de Wesdaigle, Gally-chan, Jo Lupin, Eclair Ail. **J'adore lire vos messages, comme je dis plus bas ça me fait chaud au cœur. Vous m'excusez de ne pas vous répondre individuellement, au début je le faisais mais ça devient affreusement répétitif de dire tout le temps 'merci pour ta review et les compliments, je suis heureuse que tu aimes'. ;) Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez arrêter de reviewer bien au contraire ! :D (sourire idiot)

**Saael :** Eh bien ! Coupable ! Je vous condamne à publier le prochain chapitre de 'Journal' dans les délais les plus courts ! Et quatre semaines ce n'est pas acceptable ! grmpf :( Et que ça saute ! ;P Pour le reste, bousille pas ton imprimante c'est tout ce que je te demande. :P Et pour Harry et la prof de DCFM c'est cool ! J'y penserais pour la suite tiens. ;)

**Dumbledore : **Cela ne me paraît pas du tout bête, si tu ne connais pas eh bien c'est normal de demander. ;) Un slash signifie une relation homosexuelle, yaoï c'est spécifique aux relations homosexuelles masculines (yuri : féminines ;)), lemon c'est une description poussée de relation sexuelle. Sinon tu peux trouver lime, qui signifie description de relations sexuelles mais beaucoup, beaucoup plus soft. ;) C'est sans doute ça qu'il y aura dans ma fic.

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir : **mdrrrrr tes reviews me font bien rire ! :D enfin, personnellement Brad Pitt m'est assez indifférent, va savoir pourquoi je craque plutôt sur des mecs imaginaires (sortis de livres ou mangas) :P Les maths ? C'est comme toutes les sciences : fait pour expliquer les mystères de l'univers. Mais c'est bien vrai qu'on se passerait parfois de les étudier ces mystères, après tout, un mystère élucidé n'a plus rien d'attrayant. ;) Pour ma bio eh bien je dois avouer que j'en suis assez contente ! :) Et encore plus heureuse qu'elle t'aide. ;)

**Kalari : **Théodore ? Eh bien c'est l'ami de Draco, le vague 'Nott' cité dans le 1er tome au moment de la répartition.J'ai fait le récapitulatif demandé, il te convient ? Et tu m'as impressionnée ! Un grand papillon aux ailes translucides et aux couleurs chatoyantes ? Wahou, wahou. Harry peut être flatté ! lol ;P

**Vert :** Bah en fait, Harry féminin c'est pas une idée tellement originale quand j'y pense, c'est vrai que j'en trouve plein.... Pour les chansons, lo, je te pardonne sans problèmes, je comprends. ;)

**Arwen19 : **Ah ! C'est une idée intéressante ça ! Idée que je retiens très sérieusement. Bien sûr ce ne serait que temporaire mais ça pourrait être pas mal ! :) Merci pour cette idée ! :D

############

D'abord, je suis très heureuse de voir que le slash Harry/Sev' est ma foi globalement très bien accueilli ! Ca me rassure. Et surtout je vous remercie toujours autant pour tous les compliments ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur !

Ensuite j'ai reçu trois propositions pour Drago :

Drago/Ginny

Drago/Luna

Drago/Nathan

Alors, que préférez-vous ? Je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions bien sûr. ;)


	6. Les risques de la double identité

**Quelques détails :**

Auteur : Je continue donc seule cette fic, Dragonwing se concentrant (avec difficultés avouons-le) sur les siennes.

Rating : Pour le moment c'est G mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car… et oui yaoi en vue ! :D

Couples : futurs Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione…

Genre : Agheuh… Eh bah… déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô ! :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire… Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. ;;

Note : Gros merci et gros bisous à Miya qui m'aide beaucoup, par ses conseils, ses avis et sa bêta-lecture.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Pour les besoins de sa double identité, Harry doit subir trois cours suplémentaires en abandonnant Potions et Astronomie. Son premier cours de Magie Noire avec Rogue se passe sans trop d'encombres, il teste un mantra difficile à maîtriser renforçant sa magie. A la stupeur de Harry, Rogue donne 5 points à Gryffondor avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce. Harry fera gagner 15 autres points à sa maison grâce à un parfait sortilège au cours d'Enchantements suivant.

Quelques jours plus tard se passent les fiançailles de Morgane et Draco. Morgane doit alors porter des talons hauts et ouvrir le bal avec Draco ainsi que partager une danse avec Rogue pour éviter Rabastan Lestrange.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les risques de la double identité**

_"Voilà le jour qui se lève, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il pleut.  
Je me souviens de ton rêve, j'ai la musique dans les yeux.  
Y a mille façons de mourir, qu'une seule façon d'être heureux.  
"Et c'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
Ecoute moi,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
"Ecoute,  
Le bruit de la vie.  
Regarde,  
C'est de la magie.  
"Comme les animaux vont boire, sur ces territoires immenses.  
On se croise dans des couloirs, d'amour en coïncidences.  
En rêvant que le hasard, devient providence.  
"Mais c'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
Ecoute moi,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
"Ecoute,  
Le bruit de la vie.  
Regarde,  
C'est de la magie.  
"Mille façons de mourir, qu'une seule façon d'être heureux.  
C'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
Ecoute moi,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte,  
C'est la seule chose qui compte.  
"La seule chose qui compte.  
La seule chose qui compte."_

Harry chantonnait doucement, appuyé contre l'arcade d'une fenêtre, son regard perdu sur la Forêt Interdite. Il attendait patiemment que Dumbledore daigne se présenter pour son premier cours de Magie sans baguette. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule sans qu'il n'ait rien entendu et se retourna vivement.

Le directeur lui souriait, une étincelle malicieuse brillant au fond de ses yeux azur.

"Bonjour Harry. Navré de t'avoir fait attendre."

"Bonjour professeur, ce n'est rien."

Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans la pièce à laquelle ils faisaient face et le suivit.

"Bien, commençons," annonça le directeur quand ils furent chacun assis dans un fauteuil confortable. "Je pense que tu sais à quoi sert une baguette magique Harry."

"À canaliser la magie de notre corps," répondit doctement Harry.

"En effet, contrairement aux pensées de certaines personnes, les baguettes magiques ne sont pas obligatoires pour se servir de la magie. Il suffit de voir la magie accidentelle qu'utilisent parfois les enfants sorciers pour le comprendre. Mais l'utilisation de sorts complexes nécessite une maîtrise telle que les réaliser sans baguette relève de Merlin lui-même. Car, tu le sais peut-être, Merlin est le dernier homme, et en réalité le seul, à avoir eut la capacité de tout réaliser sans baguette. Mais, ceci nécessitant plus d'énergie qu'avec une baguette, il l'utilisait très rarement. Les sorciers préfèrent l'ignorer, mais tous les témoignages de ce temps portent à croire que Merlin était assez paresseux."

Harry pouffa légèrement face au sourire amusé qu'arborait Dumbledore en disant ces derniers mots.

"Moi-même je ne peux utiliser un sortilège complexe tel qu'une métamorphose sans baguette," avoua le vieil homme. "Mais pouvoir se débrouiller sans est parfois d'un grand secours. Exemple."

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et alla la poser dans un coin de sa pièce. Quand il fut revenu dans son fauteuil, il tendit la main et sa baguette fusa pour venir délicatement se poser entre ses doigts.

"Très utile n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne put qu'acquiescer.

"Le mantra que t'as appris le professeur Rogue te sera également utile ici, un peu de puissance supplémentaire ne te fera pas de mal. Severus m'a dit que tu t'étais bien sorti de ton premier essai, je serais curieux de voir cela par moi-même."

Harry hocha la tête et se leva de son fauteuil pour s'installer en tailleur par terre. Dumbledore le regarda faire en silence, curieux. Il joignit le bout de ses doigts et ferma légèrement les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'Harry était toujours en train de rechercher l'état de transe, Dumbledore sortit de la sienne et lissa sa barbe hérissée par le courant magique qui l'avait parcouru. Il sourit en voyant Harry se détendre totalement, signe qu'il était bien en transe. Quelques secondes plus tard Dumbledore eut le plaisir de voir l'énergie magique d'Harry couler autour et en lui.

"Ainsi Severus avait bien raison." murmura-t-il en souriant. "D'où les 5 points qui ont manqué de faire tomber Minerva en syncope."

L'étincelle dans ses yeux était à son plus haut point et le petit sourire qu'il arborait ne disparut pas avant qu'Harry ne sorte de sa transe, regagnant le contrôle de son énergie magique. Son sourire s'effaça car à la limite entre la fin de la transe et le moment où Harry revenait à la réalité, sa propre magie détecta un intrus. Il bondit sur ses pieds et balaya l'air au dessus d'Harry de sa main rougeoyante de magie.

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, son cœur manqua sauter un battement en voyant l'air menaçant qui caractérisait Dumbledore comme 'plus puissant sorcier de son temps' juste au dessus de lui.

"Pr… professeur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Dumbledore fit disparaître la lame d'énergie magique de sa main avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de la remarquer et baissa son visage vers l'adolescent, son expression redevenant l'habituelle bienveillante du directeur de Poudlard.

"Ce n'est rien Harry, une simple erreur de ma part. Tu es très impressionnant, ta maîtrise de ton énergie est déjà bien importante, je pense que nous pourrons commencer les premiers exercices au prochain cours, c'est parfait."

Harry hocha la tête, retournant le sourire du directeur en se relevant précautionneusement, se méfiant de sa dernière expérience.

"Je te dis donc à la semaine prochaine, même endroit, même heure," lança le directeur alors que son élève quittait la salle en hochant la tête.

Le regard azur balaya à nouveau la salle avant de s'en aller, un brin préoccupé.

* * *

"Draco."

"Théodore ?"

"Alerte Pansy à 60° droite."

Le blond releva la tête de son assiette pour constater avec fatalisme que son ami n'avait pas d'hallucination visuelle.

"Et je rajoute alerte Potter à 120° gauche"

Draco tourna la tête de l'autre côté pour voir le Gryffondor s'avancer dans la Grande Salle, seul. Normal, ses amis étaient déjà à table. Du coin de l'œil il vit l'alerte numéro un se rapprocher dangereusement. Il mit un dixième de seconde à choisir. Il s'éjecta de son siège et marcha tout droit vers le brun qui ne put que le remarquer, manquant entrer en collision avec lui.

"Potter."

"Malfoy ?"

Draco fit une moue de mécontentement en voyant du coin de l'œil son ami se moquer de lui. Potter avait réagit avec exactement le même ennui dans la voix que Draco quand Théodore lui adressait la parole. Trouvez l'erreur.

"MacGo veut nous voir dans son bureau après le déjeuner."

"À quel propos ?"

"Quidditch."

"Oh."

"Et Rogue veut te voir toi, dans son bureau juste après."

"À qu…"

"J'en sais rien et je m'en fous Potty, je suis pas ta bonniche. Si Monsieur ne daigne pas être présent quand il faut, il se débrouille. Tu n'as qu'à envoyer un de tes chien-chiens."

Le brun cligna deux fois des yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la table des Serpentards qui résonnait de rires. Les émeraudes passèrent sur Crabbe et Goyle puis sur Pansy avant de revenir à Draco.

"Ton niveau d'insultes baisse Malfoy, attention, la bêtise peut être contagieuse."

Il le frôla pour gagner sa table, soufflant au passage :

"Débrouille-toi un peu tout seul Malfoy, je ne suis pas ton pare-feu anti-Pansy."

Le blond serra si fort les mâchoires qu'il entendit ses dents grincer. Il jeta ensuite un tel regard à ses camarades de Maison en se rasseyant qu'ils préférèrent judicieusement choisir l'option 'se taire'.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bureau de la directrice adjointe, il gratifia Potter de son plus beau regard noir. Sa colère ne fut qu'amplifiée quand le Gryffondor ne réagit même pas.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la pièce dix minutes plus tard le brun arrêta Draco d'une main sur le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart malgré ses répliques agacées.

"Malfoy. J'ai réfléchi pas de commentaires Parkinson elle t'emmerde beaucoup ?"

Le blond renifla dédaigneusement.

"Autant qu'un bouledogue refusant de lâcher sa proie. En quoi ça te concerne ?"

Potter resta silencieux quelques instants avant de gratifier Draco d'un regard malicieux. Étrangement, toute sa colère fondit, remplacée par de l'anticipation joyeuse.

"Morgane en fera son affaire à leur prochaine rencontre. Jusque-là débrouille-toi."

Et sa colère revint à la dernière phrase. Il lança des regards noirs au Gryffondor s'éloignant en lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Harry inspira et frappa à la porte du bureau du plus aimé professeur de tout Poudlard à la voix si chaleureuse. Il entra dans le bureau en se demandant si c'était la température qui intervenait sur la voix de Rogue ou si c'était au contraire cette voix qui donnait la température glaciale des cachots.

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur ?" demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce fonctionnelle.

Le silence plana jusqu'à ce que le Maître ès Potions et Professeur de Magie Noire daigne lever les yeux de ses copies pour faire face à un Gryffondor attendant aussi patiemment que possible quand on sent le bout de ses doigts geler de manière intensive.

"Faites-moi un compte-rendu de tout ce que vous savez de Nathan Rosier," exigea-t-il de but en blanc.

Arrêt sur image, retour en arrière, marche. Harry rattrapa de justesse un "Pourquoi ?" et s'appliqua docilement à se souvenir de l'homme qu'il avait rencontré au bal pendant les vacances.

"Nathan Rosier, botaniste de son état, est le fils d'un Mangemort qui s'est débarrassé de sa mère ne pouvant enfanter un héritier qui lui convenait, Nathan et son père étant idéologiquement opposé. Il est âgé de 21 ans et a fait ses études à Durmstrang. Son petit frère nommé Maxime est en première année à Serpentard et se présente à mes yeux comme une vraie petite teigne. C'est tout ce que je sais. Pourquoi ?"

Rogue s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil, ses doigts fins mêlés sur le bord de son bureau.

"Il a contacté Dumbledore hier pour se mettre sous sa protection, il semblerait que son père soit passé à la vitesse supérieure et ait tenté de le tuer."

Severus réussit à déceler un éclair d'inquiétude dans les yeux de son élève et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"En quoi vous suis-je utile, tout ce que je vous ai dit vous le savez déjà non ?"

"En effet. Bien que personnellement je dirais de Mr Maxime Rosier qu'il est un prétentieux de première zone qui se fera remettre à sa place par Mr Malfoy dans les jours qui viennent et que cela ne pourra lui faire que le plus grand bien."

Harry haussa un sourcil d'étonnement et ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un petit sourire en coin.

"Si je vous parle de cela c'est à la demande du directeur," avoua Rogue avec une léger rictus. "Il semble penser que votre jugement de Nathan Rosier fait figure de preuve quant à sa bonne foi."

Une peu surpris, Harry répondit en haussant une épaule :

"En ce qui me concerne je lui fais confiance mais je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois."

Il rougit légèrement en se souvenant de comment cette rencontre s'était d'ailleurs terminée. Il avait toujours la fleur, Molly y avait placé un charme de conservation et le lys commençait à peine à faner.

"Je transmettrais votre réponse à Dumbledore. mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je vous avais convoqué au départ Potter. Où en êtes-vous dans la lecture du livre que je vous ai prêté ?"

"Euh… Il me reste les trois derniers chapitres," répondit Harry. Il rougit à nouveau en se souvenant de l'avant-dernière nuit. Il s'était plongé dans la lecture avant de se coucher et n'avait pu s'arrêter de lire. Ron s'était réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et lui avait fait tout un scandale sur le fait, qu'à trois heures du matin, il lisait un livre de magie noire prêté par Rogue plutôt que de dormir paisiblement comme toutes les bonnes gens.

"Potter."

"Mh ?" fit Harry en relevant la tête.

"Vous êtes malade ?" demanda Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

"Hein ? non, pourquoi ?"

"Vos mains tremblent."

"J'ai froid," répondit automatiquement Harry.

"Et vous rougissez quand vous avez froid ?"

Harry rougit à nouveau et se maudit pour être aussi transparent.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que Tonks soit la mieux placée pour vous apprendre la dissimulation," grommela Rogue.

Harry se redressa pour protester mais son professeur continuait déjà :

"Elle est Métamorphomage, c'est inné chez elle."

Harry se tut et réfléchit à la constatation. En vérité il n'avait pas tout à fait tort… Tonks lui avait appris les bases qu'elle avait elle-même avoué vaguement écouter à l'université des Aurors, n'ayant pas été très attentive dans cette discipline en raison de sa facilité naturelle. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer quelque chose qu'elle faisait naturellement ? C'était comme demander à un bavard d'expliquer à un muet comment il fait pour parler… Il leva des yeux résignés sur son professeur.

"Alors qui ?"

Il n'avait même pas besoin de poser la question, c'était pour le plaisir de se torturer lui-même… Qui d'autre était mieux placé qu'un Serpentard, double espion et Mangemort ? Le regard que lui jeta Rogue confirma ses craintes. Deux heures supplémentaires avec lui… Enfin, s'il avait gardé potions il aurait eu exactement le même nombre…

* * *

"Harry."

"Mh ?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais ?"

Allongé nonchalamment sur l'un des canapés de leur salle réservée, Ron regardait son meilleur ami danser lentement sur une musique emplissant la salle.

"Ça ne se voit pas ?"

"Si, bien sûr, tu danses. La question est : pourquoi ? Surtout avec des bottes à talons. T'as pris un coup sur la tête ?"

Le brun soupira.

"Je m'entraîne Ron."

"À quoi ?"

"À danser sur des talons justement."

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux en même temps.

"Et pourquoi ?"

"Parce que Fleur m'a fait comprendre que je devrais généralement faire avec quand je prendrais l'identité de Morgane," grommela Harry, essayant de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. "Déjà que je danse mal, alors avec des talons en prime…"

"Ah. Tu crois pas que ça serait mieux avec un partenaire ?"

Harry s'arrêta en se tournant vers son ami.

"Tu n'es pas très doué en danse non plus, Neville je n'en parle pas."

"Hermione ?"

"Je suis censé apprendre à danser en tant que fille," précisa vertement le brun en se remettant à tournoyer.

Après quelques minutes, Ron ajouta :

"Ça va pas te plaire mais moi je vois qu'une solution."

* * *

"Malfoy !"

Le Serpentard releva les yeux de son devoir de Métamorphoses il haïssait la métamorphose, en fait surtout le professeur pour voir s'avancer un rouquin portant l'emblème des Gryffondor. Il replongea le nez dans ses parchemins.

"Un problème Weasel **(1)**?"

Le roux, ignorant l'insulte, vérifia que la bibliothèque était bien vide avant de se pencher et souffler au Serpentard :

"Morgane à un service à te demander."

Draco releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

Chantant distraitement les paroles d'une musique vive raisonnant dans la pièce, Harry appuyé contre une fenêtre ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son meilleur ami était revenu. Ce ne fut que quand il le héla qu'il se retourna pour le voir accompagné d'un Malfoy intrigué par la salle. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry hocha la tête.

"Merci de te pencher sur mon cas Malfoy."

Le blond eut un sourire sarcastique.

"Tu en as bien besoin Potter. Et à choisir entre deux maux, je préfère me faire écraser les pieds en privé qu'en public."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se passa de commentaires. Il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et une musique débuta tandis que Ron s'installait confortablement dans un coin et que Malfoy lui tendait la main, pinçant légèrement les lèvres à l'écoute de la chanson.

"Après je choisis la musique."

"À votre guise, messire," répondit ironiquement Harry du ton doux et poli qu'il utilisait en jouant le rôle de Morgane.

_"J'ai trop saigné sur les Gibson _

_J'ai trop rodé dans les Tobacco road _

_Il n'y a plus que les caisses qui me résonnent _

_Et quand je me casse je voyage toujours en fraude _

_Des champs de coton dans ma mémoire _

_Trois notes de blues c'est un peu d'amour noir _

_Quand je suis trop court quand je suis trop tard _

_C'est un recours pour une autre histoire._

"Weasley ! La ferme ! Tu chantes aussi mal que Potter danse."

"Eh !"

"Ne commencez pas vous deux, vous me faites perdre ma concentration."

"Je n'ai pas d'ordres… OUAÏE !"

"Oups, qu'est-ce que je disais ?"

_"Quand la musique est bonne _

_Quand la musique donne _

_Quand la musique sonne, sonne, sonne _

_Quand elle ne triche pas _

_Quand la musique est bonne _

_Quand la musique donne _

_Quand la musique sonne, sonne, sonne_

_Quand elle guide mes pas _

"Weasley ! Arrête de glousser !"

"Ron, fais un effort s'il te plait, je n'y arriverai jamais comme ça."

"Dé-é-é-é-so-lé… j'a-ri-ive… pas… à… m'a-a-a-rrêter !"

"Après la belette la chèvre !"

"Espèce de sale fouine ! Tu vas… !"

"Ça suffit ! Ron ! Sors !"

"J'étais là avant lui !"

"Tu veux lui apprendre à danser peut-être Weasel ?"

"Ne m'appelle pas…"

"Ron ! Dehors ! Hermione avait amplement raison, vous n'êtes que des gamins !"

Double "Eh !"

"Y'a pas d'autre mot."

_"J'ai plus d'amour j'ai pas le temps _

_J'ai plus d'humour je ne sais plus d'ou vient le vent _

_J'ai plus qu'un clou une étincelle _

_Des trucs en plomb qui me brisent les ailes _

_Un peu de swing un peu du King _

_Pas mal de feeling et de décibels _

_C'est pas l'usine c 'est pas la mine _

_Mais ça suffit pour se faire la belle _

"Enfin tranquille. Doucement Potter, vas-y à petits pas c'est pas grave, ça viendra au fur et à mesure."

"T'es sûr ? moi pas."

"En fait, avec toi ça serait étonnant."

"Je me disais aussi."

_"Quand la musique est bonne _

_Quand la musique donne _

_Quand la musique sonne, sonne, sonne _

_Quand elle ne triche pas _

_Quand la musique est bonne _

_Quand la musique donne _

_Quand la musique sonne, sonne, sonne _

_Quand elle guide mes pas"_

Harry tournoya quand la chanson s'arrêta et Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné.

"Comment t'as fait pour ne pas te casser la figure avec tes talons ?"

Le brun baissa les yeux vers ses bottes et resta pensif.

"Aucune idée," déclara-t-il finalement en haussant une épaule.

Draco se désintéressa de la question et choisit la prochaine chanson, au plus grand malheur d'Harry.

"Erk ! Une valse ?!"

"C'est pas un plaisir non plus Potter mais c'est hyper courant, il faut bien que tu t'y mettes."

"Merlin, tu vas me devoir des dommages et intérêts phénoménaux Malfoy."

"On y pensera, allez viens là."

"Je veux paaas."

"Potter tu es ridicule."

"Je veux oui, laisse-moi au moins ça."

"Où est la logique ?"

"Y'en n'a pas, laisse tomber."

"Potter."

"Malfoy ?"

"Tes mains, autour de mon cou."

"Je veux paaaas !"

"Quelle pitié. Mes tympans succomberont avant la fin de la journée."

* * *

"Hermignonne."

"Quand tu m'appelles comme ça c'est mauvais signe" remarqua la brune en levant les yeux de son livre d'Arithmancie, pour regarder son meilleur ami s'étant laissé tomber dans un canapé en face d'elle. "Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? On dirait que tu sors d'un marathon !"

"Nan pire. Un cours de danse," articula-t-il, ses yeux se fermant lentement. "J'ai mal aux pieds au secours !"

Hermione referma son livre et vint s'accroupir à côté du divan en souriant.

"Alors c'est vrai ? Quand Ron m'a dit en maugréant que tu t'entraînais avec Malfoy j'ai cru qu'il se moquait de moi."

"Nan. C'est vrai. Et je te jure, pire que Rogue, je croyais pas ça possible mais j'ai trouvé : Malfoy !"

Il trouva la force de se redresser assez pour se défaire de ses chaussures.

"J'ai des ampoules partout et je ne sens plus mes jambes."

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil aux petits petons de son ami et eut une grimace.

"Je vais te chercher de quoi soigner ça, je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

"Merci Hermignonne, ma sauveuse."

Elle rit devant son air désespéré et gagna son dortoir, le laissant tranquillement dans la salle commune.

"Eh ! Harry !"

Harry tourna la tête et vit apparaître les têtes de ses compagnons de dortoir.

"Tu as reçu un message ! Tiens," lança joyeusement en Seamus en lui tendant un parchemin.

"Ah. Merci les gars."

"De rien ! Mais t'as l'air complètement crevé ! Pourtant y a pas d'entraînement de Quidditch prévu aujourd'hui non ?"

Heureusement pour Harry, ce fut le moment que choisit Hermione pour revenir et elle les envoya un peu plus loin tandis qu'elle s'occupait de son ami. Celui-ci décacheta le parchemin et jeta un coup d'œil à son contenu.

"_Même rendez-vous samedi prochain_."

Harry détruisit le papier en soupirant.

"Un problème ?" demanda Hermione.

"Comme toujours."

* * *

Remus récupéra expertement Harry à sa sortie de la cheminée et l'épousseta gentiment.

"Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?"

"B'jour. Ça pourrait aller mieux. Je suppose que Fleur est en haut."

L'homme hocha la tête et encouragea Harry d'un sourire. Celui-ci soupira en quittant la pièce après avoir salué les personnes présentes.

"C'est pourquoi cette fois-ci déjà ?"

"Un dîner chez les Parkinson."

"Prions pour lui."

"Charlie, ne te moque pas !"

"Je ne me moque pas maman, je constate."

"Euh, comment ça se porte ce truc ?"

Fleur eut un sourire amusé face à l'expression sceptique de son ami.

"C'est simple, tu enfiles d'abord les collants noirs, ensuite la jupe-short et le bustier et enfin la robe de sorcier."

"Ah. Et c'est le bustier qui fera office de poitrine c'est ça ?"

"Oui. Allez viens par là."

"Et les chaussures ? C'est quoi les chaussures ?" demanda hâtivement Harry avant de s'avancer.

Fleur rit légèrement en sortant des ballerines de ville d'une boite. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement et accepta enfin de s'habiller.

* * *

"Professeur Rogue, je peux vous poser une question ?"

L'homme baissa les yeux sur son élève travesti et hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi vous nous accompagnez toujours ? Je veux dire, à part le fait que vous soyez le parrain de Malfoy Jr."

"Officiellement je suis votre tuteur en l'absence de votre père, officieusement parce que je peux vous empêcher de faire des bourdes qui nous mettraient en mauvaise position."

Harry fit la moue mais hocha la tête en lissant sa robe de sorcier.

"Mme Malfoy, ma broche se détache tout le temps, vous ne pourriez pas y faire quelque chose ?"

La femme écoutant la conversation de son mari et de son fils se tourna vers lui et inspecta la broche en forme de papillon. Elle la tapota du bout de sa baguette.

"Cela devrait tenir."

"Merci."

Au même moment, une légère secousse leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Lucius et Severus descendirent par la gauche et le blond aida galamment sa femme à descendre. Après que Théodore fut descendu, Draco fit de même de l'autre côté et, sa main dans la sienne, Morgane découvrit un bâtiment qui lui déplut dès le premier coup d'œil. Peut-être le fait qu'elle faillit perdre l'équilibre sur les cailloux qui tapissaient l'allée y jouait-il un rôle.

Ils montèrent l'escalier menant à l'entrée et entrèrent dans un hall si bien ciré que Harry plaignit les elfes de maison qui avaient dû s'esquinter à faire briller tout cela.

Une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant la mère de Pansy vint les accueillir avec un grand sourire hypocrite.

"Et c'est parti pour une soirée d'enfer," pensa-t-il en rendant le sourire, se prêtant au jeu devenant maintenant presque une habitude.

* * *

"Tu as bien compris les ordres ? La mort doit paraître accidentelle. On la pousse dans les escaliers, elle se brise la nuque, les fiançailles reviennent à la fille Parkinson et nous on est grassement payé. Le tout est que personne ne puisse douter que ce soit accidentel."

"Ca va être dur."

"Je m'en occupe. Cette australienne ne finira pas la soirée."

Morgane pâlit en reculant sur le balcon où elle était venue prendre l'air pour ne pas être remarqué des deux hommes qui planifiaient sa mort.

"J'avais dit une soirée d'enfer ? J'étais optimiste," pensa-t-elle en regagnant la salle de réception après que les deux assassins se soient retirés vers les jardins. Elle balaya la pièce du regard en louvoyant entre les convives, distribuant sourires et salutations en tentant de paraître le moins distraite possible. Quand elle remarqua enfin la haute silhouette noire de son professeur, elle s'avança vers lui et remercia Merlin où elle ne savait qui d'autre quand l'homme avec qui il parlait s'éloigna. Elle avait le champ libre. Elle posa sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention et le regard d'onyx se posa sur elle.

"Auriez-vous aperçu mon fiancé Mr Snape ?" demanda-t-elle pour donner le change tout en gardant bien son regard fixé au sien.

"Je crois qu'il discute avec Mr Parkinson, pourquoi cette question ?"

"C'est que je crains l'influence de ceux-ci sur ma vie et ne me sens pas très à l'aise à la merci des deux… je veux dire des yeux qui m'observe."

Il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir toutes ses félicitations parce que même pour elle c'était très confus et leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas tandis qu'il continuait à discuter de choses anodines. Quand il détourna enfin le regard, il lui proposa de danser. Elle cligna légèrement les yeux avant d'accepter. Quand ils furent couverts par la musique, il lui souffla :

"Avez-vous vu qui ils sont ?"

"Je ne les connais pas mais oui."

"Sont-ils dans la salle ?"

Tandis qu'ils dansaient, son regard émeraude balayait autant que possible les visages alentours.

"La porte de droite, les deux hommes accoudés à la statue de Serpentard," souffla-t-elle en se concentrant sur les pas de danse, ayant faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Severus détailla discrètement les deux mercenaires et Harry admira son aisance à faire deux choses en même temps, surtout quand la danse était l'une de ses choses.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avant que Morgane n'ait compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Draco qui la relança dans une valse en lui chuchotant :

"Severus et mon père s'occupent d'eux, fait comme si de rien n'était."

Harry s'empêcha de grommeler et redirigea son attention sur la danse. Il était si occupé à ne pas faire de faux pas qu'il réussit à en oublier pour quelques instants le danger qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Il chantonnait distraitement les paroles de la chanson tout en se laissant guider par son prétendu fiancé.

_"Aveuglés par nos larmes on devient des pions  
Le sort s'acharne au fond quand naît l'opinion  
Si la meute t'accepte au final pourquoi ?  
Ne pas filer droit, ne pas finir sec, ne pas dévier tes pas  
J'veux marcher sans regret, brûler des pages entières  
Même semer les secrets, apprivoiser mes peines  
Lesté de nos silences j'ai trop perdu ma foi  
"Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare  
"Abusés par le calme jusqu'à fuir le front  
Jusqu'à l'abstinence au fond jusqu'à l'obstruction  
Pour fermer nos sens, sans cesse noyer nos silences  
Dans le moindre fracas, dans l'espace de nos corps  
Dans le vide sous nos pas  
La tête bien dans l'eau j'ai décidé qu'aussi loin  
Que supporte mon corps ou plus loin s'il le faut  
J'irai reculer mon heure, soudoyer le passeur  
"Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare  
"Aussi loin qu'il le faut j'irai trouver au bout le contact  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
Aussi loin qu'il le faut  
"Et l'onde de choc propage le message  
Et je quitte le sol l'orage se prépare"_

Ils quittèrent finalement la piste de danse et rejoignirent Narcissa et Théodore. Aux regards qu'ils posèrent sur lui, Harry devina qu'ils étaient au courant. Néanmoins, l'arrivée de Bellatrix les força à jouer le jeu et ce jusqu'à son départ, malgré le retour de Lucius et Severus qui ignorèrent totalement Morgane, à son plus grand agacement. Quand la brune enrubannée dans une robe ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination eut enfin disparut, Harry força son professeur à le regarder. Il se détendit quand il lui laissa savoir que le problème était réglé avant de le repousser de son esprit.

* * *

"Comment ça c'est annulé ?!"

"Moins fort Pansy !"

La mère de la Serpentard regarda autour d'elle avec crainte suite à l'éclat de sa fille et se détendit après avoir vérifié qu'elles étaient seules.

"Les hommes que ton père avaient engagés pour la tuer ont été retrouvés dans les cachots, amnésiques et ayant subis le Doloris. Quelqu'un qui que ce soit est au courant, nous ne pouvons courir le risque que cela arrive aux oreilles du Maître, après tout il a clairement donné sa préférence a cette _Australienne_."

Mère et fille eurent une moue dégoûtée au dernier mot prononcé avec force.

"Alors prend sur toi et soit polie avec _elle_."

Nouvelles moues de mépris.

"Et n'exagère pas trop avec Draco."

Pansy haussa une épaule dédaigneuse avant de regagner le Hall pour dire au revoir à leurs invités. Après avoir jeté un nouveau coup d'œil prudent autour d'elle, sa mère la rejoignit.

Quand elles eurent disparues, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre de l'un des piliers, tenant un objet rond dans sa main. Quand il se déplaça à la lumière de la lune, le visage incertain de Blaise Zabini fut identifiable.

* * *

"Morgane !"

Sa main sagement posée sur le bras de son fiancée se crispa soudainement à l'appel strident qui lui vrilla les tympans. Morgane tourna un visage le plus avenant possible vers son hôtesse.

"Pansy ?"

"J'ai été ravi de constater combien l'influence de Draco vous a été favorable, sur le plan social tout comme pour la danse."

Les pensées de Harry à savoir "Je la tue ? je la tue pas ?" furent coupées par la reprise de la Serpentard due, comme il l'aurait remarqué s'il avait fait plus attention, au coup discret que lui avait porté sa mère.

"… Tout comme la réciproque est vraie. Ce mariage semble des plus profitables pour les deux partis."

Le faux sourire qu'affichait Pansy manqua faire hurler de rire ou de peur, à choisir Harry. Il était clair que les Parkinson avaient compris que leur plan avait été compromis et qu'il valait mieux pour eux de se tenir à carreaux. Cela semblait avoir du mal à passer pour Pansy.

"C'est pas tout ça, j'ai une promesse à tenir moi. Allons-y pour enfoncer encore un peu plus ce bouledogue," pensa Harry avec ce qui pouvait se rapprocher à du machiavélisme.

"Je vous remercie. Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez rendue à la raison et compreniez que votre désir d'union avec Draco était les restes d'un rêve d'enfant. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez également un mariage fortuné. Mme Parkinson, toutes mes félicitations pour cette soirée, vous avez un salon magnifique."

Le salon en question n'était qu'un étalage de richesse de plus ou moins bon goût mais de loin la meilleure pièce que Morgane avait visitée.

La maîtresse de maison arbora un sourire affable en la remerciant de ses compliments tandis que sa fille fulminait en retrait.

"Nous allons y aller, Draco doit se préparer à retourner à Poudlard et nous devons raccompagner Morgane pour son retour en Australie," annonça Lucius après avoir salué Henry Parkinson.

Après quelques autres amabilités, ils retournèrent enfin à la voiture qui les attendait et quittèrent la demeure, au plus grand plaisir de Harry qui soupira de soulagement en s'installant. Il lâcha enfin le bras de Draco et repositionna distraitement son bustier.

"Vous vous en êtes bien sorti Mr Potter."

La voix de Narcissa le ramena sur terre et il leva les yeux sur la femme assise face à lui, souriante.

"Merci."

"J'ai surtout apprécié votre sortie, admirable."

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco.

"J'avais une promesse à tenir."

Le blond détourna son attention de Théodore pour poser son regard d'acier sur lui.

"Tu aurais pu faire mieux Potter."

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répliquer vertement ou que Narcissa n'ait réprimandé son fils, Lucius intervint, à la stupeur de tous.

"Ça suffit Draco, ne soit pas aussi mauvais joueur."

Draco baissa les yeux et se tut. Mais le regard de son père ne se détourna pas pour autant de lui et, dans un silence complet, Draco murmura finalement :

"Tu t'es bien débrouillé."

"… Merci."

Et Lucius reprit sa conversation avec Severus comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

"Harry tu es prêt ?" lança Remus depuis le bas des escaliers.

"J'arrive !!!!!!!!"

Une flèche brune apparut brusquement en haut des marches et dégringola ces dernières. Remus se poussa rapidement mais Harry s'arrêta sur la dernière marche. Son regard émeraude était posé sur un homme debout dans hall, face à Maugrey, Rogue et Dumbledore. C'était Nathan Rosier, son visage plus pâle et cerné que la première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"Ah te voilà Harry ! Nous allons pouvoir y aller," annonça le directeur de Poudlard avec son sourire coutumier.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ébaucha un petit sourire pour faire bonne figure.

"Nathan, je suppose que vous avez reconnu Harry Potter. Harry, voici Nathan Rosier, il habitera ici pendant un temps indéterminé."

"Enchanté," dit le nouveau venu avec un sourire las.

"De même."

Ils se serrèrent la main. Harry se tendit quand Nathan ajouta :

"C'est étrange, vous me rappelez quelqu'un…"

Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu trouver une réponse appropriée, Nathan secoua la tête.

"Veuillez m'excuser, ce doit être la fatigue, j'ai des associations d'idées étranges."

Il eut un sourire et Harry le lui rendit, un brin crispé.

"Eh bien, eh bien, reposez-vous, vous n'avez rien à craindre ici," assura joyeusement Dumbledore avec son sourire rassurant.

"Je vous remercie encore pour votre confiance Monsieur…"

"Oh j'ai bien hésité mais comme je vous l'ai dit, certains conseils avertis m'ont décidé."

Harry eut l'étrange impression que le vieil homme parlait de lui sous l'appellation 'certains conseils avertis' mais il fit rapidement disparaître cette idée saugrenue de son esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue, Dumbledore et lui-même se retrouvait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

"Alors Harry, on m'a rapporté que tu avais dû affronter la jalousie de Melle Parkinson mais que tu t'en étais brillamment sorti…"

"Euh, on peut dire ça comme ça," approuva-t-il en étouffant un bâillement. Dumbledore aperçut cet état de faiblesse et lui sourit gentiment.

"Tu dois être pressé de retrouver ton lit, vas-y je t'en prie."

"Merci, bonne nuit monsieur, professeur Rogue."

Il les salua d'un mouvement de tête et quitta la pièce, les laissant en tête à tête.

"Tu disais que les Parkinson avaient engagé un Croc Ecarlate ?" reprit le directeur en se tournant vers son cadet, installé en face de lui. Celui-ci hocha gravement la tête.

"En réalité ils étaient non pas deux comme le pensait Potter mais trois. Nous nous sommes occupés des deux bandits de seconde zone sans problème avant de nous retrouver face à lui."

"Vous ne vous êtes pas battu j'espère," s'inquiéta Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son étincelle traditionnelle disparut de ses yeux.

"Non. J'ai invoqué la Trêve du Tribut. Ils me transmettront leurs conditions dans une semaine."

Le vieil homme hocha lentement la tête, restant pensivement silencieux sous le regard attentif de son espion.

"Tu as bien fait," annonça finalement Dumbledore en se renfonçant dans son siège. "Lorsque tu recevras leur message contacte-moi aussitôt, je vais tâcher de mettre quelques petites choses en place jusque là."

"C'est un problème supplémentaire n'est-ce pas ?"

Le regard azur glissa du phénix qu'il fixait à Severus, comme pour le juger.

"Pas forcément, pas forcément," répondit-il finalement.

Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus, le maître de potions prit congé.

"Cela fait longtemps que tu n'as pas rendu une visite à la Forteresse Ecarlate n'est-ce pas Fumseck ?" dit Dumbledore à son compagnon tout en saisissant de quoi écrire. Il reçut une trille pour toute réponse et sourit.

"Si nous pouvions les convaincre, ce serait une grande force d'appui que celle-ci."

* * *

**(1)** : belette, désolée je lis trop de fics anglaises avec ce jeu de mots -.-

Chansons :

"La seule chose qui compte" France Gall (Michel Berger)

"Quand la musique est bonne " Jean-Jacques Goldman

"Contact" Kyo

* * *

Coucou tout le monde !

Tout d'abord Joyeux Noël en retard et Bonne Année en avance (avec tout le tralala : Bonne Santé, mes Meilleurs Vœux…) !

Ensuite désolée pour le temps d'attente mais il fallait absolument que je remonte ma moyenne parce que c'était pas fameux, fameux par rapport à l'année dernière. -( De plus je dois avouer que mon imagination voguait un peu loin de Harry Potter, plutôt vers Naruto si vous connaissez ! XD

Enfin j'ai une nouvelle : ma sœur et moi avons créé un yahoo! groupe sur nos fics dont vous trouverez l'adresse dans nos profils. Vous êtes amplement les bienvenus. ;) Ceux qui y sont inscrits ont sans doute déjà lu ce chapitre, bien que non bêta-lecté par ma Miya adorée.

Ah et j'allais oublier ! Pour le sondage à propos de Draco, la relation Draco/Nathan est loin en tête, suivi de Draco/Ginny (mais j'ai d'un autre côté de très fortes protestations pour ce couple alors…:s). Si vous vous inscrivez au groupe n'oubliez pas d'aller voter dans la partie 'sondage', pour moi c'est beaucoup plus clair. ;)

* * *

/se racle la gorge et fait quelques vocalises avant de se lancer :/ MERCI A TOUS ! PLUS DE 100 REVIEWS POUR 5 CHAPITRES (une moyenne exacte de 21.4 reviews par chapitre ! XD) ! JE VOUS ADORE ! :-D Par contre je sens que ça va être dur de répondre à tout le monde ! lol. XD

Merci à **Celine.s, Gueneuh ?, Onarluca, ****Lasgalenya Greenleaves, Valy, Tiffany Shin,**** Cicine, Edge, Lice, Shadow, Mich'Loinvoyant, Lyra et Marion, Ombrefeu, U.S.Hermy** (à ton avis ? qui d'autre ? :P), **Lice-chan, Alinemcb54, City Hunter, 'Mag, Ada et Lalie' Bebelune, Mirug, Hermionedu69, Naïs et Ladysone.** Désolée de ne aps pouvoir vous répondre individuellement mais sinon je n'en pourrais plus et vous attendriez des jours de plus. XD Vos messages me font très plaisir, je vous remercie de vos avis et de votre fidélité ! :D

**Miya : **Roh s'cuse moi Mimi mais je te parle par mails alors et tu vois, t'as rien à dire du coup. :P Oui je sais, vive Mylène ! XD

**Eni :** merci pour ton avis très constructif ! ;)

**Dumbledore : **Merci pour tous les compliments ça me va droit au cœur ! XD Pour la question eh bien… au maximum 2 mois ! XD Mais sinon j'ai pas de rythme de parution parce que je peux pas le tenir. ;)

**Grosse marmotte :** Wah ! Un Drago/Tonks ?! Ca ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée o.O En plus quand on y pense ils sont cousins ceux là… Non, vraiment désolée mais je ne les vois pas du tout ensemble.

**Gally-chan : **Merci pour ton avis. ;) Pour l'instrument de torture eh bien… dans mon délire à moi Fleur l'avait menacé de l'épiler… XD C'est dur de fantasmer sur son prof honni hein ? XD

**Nath's : **Un mantra c'est une phrase ou un mot doté d'un pouvoir mais spirituel. Ah oui c'était pas clair mon truc. En fait il réussit à l'éviter. ;) Le fantasme sur les mains, eh bien… quand tu danses, une valse par exemple, les mains de ton partenaire sont généralement sur toi et les pauvres hormones de notre ch'tit Harry ont décidé de faire une fixation sur les dites mains. :P

**Edge :** Merci j'y avais pensé également. ;) Si je suis à court d'idées généralement je demande à ma bêta qui est toujours de bon conseil. Mais sinon je demanderais sans doute sur mon groupe yahoo. ;)

**Saael' : **Elle boude parce qu'elle a pas de Drarry, pov'petite. :P Tu vas réécrire 'Journal' ? D 'accord sans problème mais rapidement alors. /sourire démoniaque/ Eh bien c'est assez confus je dois avouer, ça me donne le tournis mais je trouve ça drôle et puis voilà, ça change de l'ordinaire. ;) Moi c'est l'inverse, je suis tellement accro au Severus/Harry que j'ai dû mal à accrocher au Draco/Harry ! XD

**Vif d'or :** ton idée est pas mal, j'y penserai promis. ;) C'est vrai que j'aurais dû détailler la scène de la danse mais je coinçais bêtement. -.-

**Vert : **lol, merci pour tous les compliments constructifs. :P Tu n'aimes plus Mylène ? Ben pourkoa ? Et merci pour la 100e review ! XD

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir : **Waw le dernier gros morceau, la 101e review, on y va ! lol Wow ! dis-moi t'avais mangé quoi avant d'écrire ça ?! mdr Là je suis _tordue de rire. _Brad Pitt ton père ?! XD Le pauvre ! XD Et ta mère ? Naomi Campbel (1er nom qui 'm'est venu à l'esprit, sans doute mal écrit en plus XD) ? :P mdr Faudra que tu me présentes ton boulanger qui réussit à faire une baguette en forme de triangle rectangle ! XD Pour les chansons je me débrouille et je mail ma bêta en cas de besoin, à deux on y arrive. Pour le retard, pas besoin de t'excuser, t'as vu le miens ? XD

Désolée pour les 'XD' a tout bout de champ, je suis totalement contaminée, c'est devenu un tic. XD

* * *

PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que enlevait également les dièses maintenant ! OO Horreur suprême ma mise en page est complètement foirée ! Vous vous retrouvez maintenant avec des traits partout ! C'est pas de ma fauuuute !!! (pleure de désespoir) 


	7. Lapis, Croc Ecarlate

**Quelques détails :**

Auteur : Je continue donc seule cette fic, Dragonwing se concentrant (avec difficultés avouons-le) sur les siennes bien qu'elle m'aide de quelques conseils et remarques.

Rating : Pour le moment c'est G mais cela risque d'augmenter dans les chaps à venir car… et oui yaoi en vue :D

Couples : futurs Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione…

Genre : Agheuh… Eh bah… déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi XD

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire… Tous les auteurs de fanfics savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. T.T

Note : Gros merci et gros bisous à Miya qui m'aide beaucoup, par ses conseils, ses avis et sa bêta-lecture.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après son premier cours de magie sans baguette avec Dumbledore et un cours de danse avec Malefoy, Harry revêtit son 'costume' de Morgane pour un dîner chez les Parkinson. Là, il apprit que ceux-ci avaient engagé des mercenaires pour la tuer en faisant passer sa mort pour un accident, de sorte à laisser le champ libre à Pansy. Prévenus, Severus Rogue et Lucius Malefoy empêchent cela. Appeuré que quelqu'un sache la vérité, les Parkinson se taisent et font bonne figure. Morgane se fait un plaisir de rabattre le caquet de Pansy, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. A son retour, Harry croise Nathan Rosier au QG de l'ordre, celui-ci ayant échappé à une tentative d'assassinat commandité par son père, il s'est place sous la protection de Dumbledore. Rogue et Dumbledore discutent d'un 'Croc Ecarlate' croisé chez les Parkinson et d'une Trêve du Tribut invoquée pour sauver la vie de Morgane.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 7 : Lapis, Croc Ecarlate**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry maugréa pour la énième fois en se massant les tempes et fixant le devoir de Métamorphoses auquel il faisait bravement tu parles, il n'avait pas le choix oui face. Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'il planchait sur cette torture et le parchemin maudit était toujours aussi insupportablement blanc bon ok, jaune.

Des bruits de pas rapides et peu discrets lui firent relever la tête et il haussa une épaule face à l'expression excitée de Seamus.

"Eh Harry vient voir ! Malefoy est en train de remonter les bretelles à un Serpentard de première année ça vaut le coup d'œil !"

Trop heureux de cette diversion semblant somme toute très intéressante il se doutait de l'identité du Serpentard en question Harry s'empressa de suivre son ami en dehors de la bibliothèque. Deux couloirs plus loin il se retrouva face à une petite assemblée d'où provenait une voix, _la_ voix du leader suprême de la maison du grand Salazar Serpentard, héritier de la plus grande famille d'Angleterre, fierté de ses parents imbus d'eux-mêmes j'ai nommé Draco Lucius Malefoy, comme vous l'avez compris depuis des lustres.

Harry se fraya un chemin à travers ses camarades de Gryffondor qui le laissèrent, plus ou moins avec bonne volonté, passer. Il se retrouva finalement au premier rang pour assister à la déchéance d'un gosse aux yeux gris et aux cheveux bruns dont le visage habituellement hautain était à cet instant figé dans une expression indéchiffrable. Coincé entre les deux gorilles au QI de 50 dénommés Goyle et Crabbe, il avait les yeux levés sur son aîné montrant à cet instant d'où lui venait sa première place chez les Serpentards. Son aura aristocratique était assez impressionnante et Harry imaginait bien la froideur des yeux couleur d'acier. Malheureusement le Gryffondor comprit rapidement qu'il arrivait à la fin du remontage de bretelles. Malefoy se retournait royalement, le dos bien droit et le nez en l'air. Leurs regards se croisèrent créant un échange d'émotions confuses : amusement, mépris et agacement. Une fois le roi parti, le peuple se dispersa, commentant l'événement avec l'enjouement habituel des foules pour les potins.

"Wow !" fit Ginny, présente depuis le début. "Malefoy a un véritable don pour les discours ! J'aurais pas voulu être à la place de ce Maxime Rosier !"

Ron renifla avec mépris mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Avisant son meilleur ami, il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna vers la bibliothèque sans un mot. Harry esquissa un sourire amusé devant l'expression renfrognée du rouquin. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que Malefoy le surpasse.

"Tu as fait ton devoir de Métamorphoses ?"

"Non, j'y travaillais justement."

"Alors nous allons partager notre peine mon cher Harry."

"Comme toujours mon cher Ronald," répondit-il avec ironie avant d'enchaîner :

_"Travailler, c'est trop dur, et voler, c'est pas beau.  
D'mander la charité, c'est quéqu' chose j'peux pas faire.  
Chaque jour que moi j' vis, on m' demande de quoi j'vis.  
J' dis que j' vis sur l'amour, et j'espère de viv' vieux !  
"Et je prends mon vieux ch'val, et j'attrap' ma vieille selle  
Et je sell' mon vieux ch'val pour aller chercher ma bell'.  
Tu connais, c'est loin d'un grand bout d' là, de Saint-Antoine à Beaumont  
Mais le long du grand Texas, j' l'ai cherchée bien longtemps.  
"Et je prends mon violon, et j'attrap' mon archet,  
Et je joue ma vieille valse pour fair' le monde danser.  
Vous connaissez, mes chers amis, la vie est bien trop courte  
Pour se faire des soucis, alors... allons danser !  
"Travailler, c'est trop dur, et voler c'est pas beau.  
D'mander la charité, c'est quéqu' chose j' peux pas faire.  
Chaque jour que moi j' vis, on m' demand' de quoi j' vis,  
J' dis que j' vis sur l'amour! et j'espère de viv' vieux !"_

"Elle est bizarre ta chanson."

"Je sais, je me souviens pas d'où je la sors."

"T'as vraiment des trucs dans la tête…"

Harry lui tira très intelligemment la langue et ils partirent dans un fou rire de leur cru, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la bibliothèque le temps de se calmer pour ne pas recevoir les foudres de Mme Pince.

0o0

"Donna, John, j'y vais, bonne soirée."

"À toi aussi Agnès."

La jeune femme quitta le laboratoire de recherches où elle travaillait avec son équipe. Après un rapide passage aux vestiaires, elle sortit de Ste-Mangouste et de ses barrières anti-transplanage. En quelques secondes elle arriva à son appartement dans un immeuble paisible en périphérie de Londres.

Elle ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière elle. Sa cape atterrit sur le portemanteau, ses clés et son sac sur un meuble bas dans un coin. Elle soupira en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil pour ôter à son aise ses chaussures à talons. Elle les jeta sous son meuble à chaussures et marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine, en collants sur le parquet. Elle ouvrit le frigo, y jeta un coup d'œil et sortit finalement un plat à réchauffer. Elle avait la flemme de faire la cuisine aujourd'hui, surtout pour elle seule ça ne valait pas la peine. Cinq minutes plus tard elle revint donc dans son salon, un plat en plastique et une fourchette en mains. Elle s'assit à son bureau servant également de table à manger c'était plutôt l'inverse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au parchemin déroulé qui occupait le centre de la table. Il détenait tout ce qu'elle avait pu retrouver sur les expériences de Sam Steen, se fiant à ses souvenirs et à ceux de ses collègues ainsi qu'à ce qu'elle avait pu récupérer dans les archives avec un peu d'aide des personnes influentes de l'Ordre du Phénix.

"Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche," marmonna-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

Elle avait passé toute la soirée d'hier sur cette 'chose qui cloche' sans la trouver, elle s'était couchée à plus de deux heures, se retrouvant du coup pas très en forme le matin-même et tout cela pour des prunes mais elle ne comptait pas abandonner pour autant.

Elle relut le parchemin avec minutie, mettant de côté le plat vide au bout de quelques minutes, se passant et repassant la main dans les cheveux, les emmêlant encore plus. Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa le front, se mordit les lèvres, la langue et abattit finalement son front contre la table. Mais rien ne vint. Elle s'endormit, épuisée par ses recherches de la veille et sa journée.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle poussa un léger cri de surprise en se retrouvant face à face avec…

"Bill !"

Elle se redressa brusquement et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa chambre avec une personne de confiance. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de mitrailler Bill du regard. Celui-ci était resté immobile et muet, inhabituellement grave ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas au premier abord.

"Je peux savoir comment et pourquoi tu…"

"La section Recherche de Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée."

Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes, les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à prononcer coincés au fond de sa gorge. Bill se décolla du mur contre lequel il était resté pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sans hésitations, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et la tira à lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

"J'ai eu peur que tu y sois. Toute ta section… Ils ont… Tout a été détruit et ils sont…"

"…morts," finit-elle pour lui, d'une voix faible, les larmes coulant sur ses joues en silence. Elle l'avait su, elle l'avait compris dès qu'il lui avait annoncé l'attaque. Plus de Donna exubérante et cancanière, plus de John compréhensif parlant avec enthousiasme de sa fille. Plus rien.

  
0o0

"Harry ! Lis ça !"

Un Harry pas encore très bien réveillé il n'entamait que son deuxième bol de chocolat chaud leva les yeux de sa tartine en phase de garnissage pour savoir ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état. Elle tenait la Gazette du jour et à sa droite, Neville qui semblait avoir lu par-dessus son épaule était pâle. Décidant bravement de garder sa tartine pour plus tard il accepta le journal qui lui était tendu par-dessus la table et l'ouvrit sur la page indiquée, faisant profiter Ginny et Ron, chacun d'un côté de lui.

_"Hier soir, lors du passage au service de nuit, la section Recherches de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée avec brutalité par des Mangemorts. Après avoir tué tous les chercheurs par le sortilège mortel, ils ont détruit les laboratoires dont toutes les expériences en cours ont été annihilées. _

_Il semblerait que les mages noirs se soient attaqués à un groupe en particulier, les torturant sans pitié. L'on peut deviner qu'ils en avaient après la jeune chercheuse Agnès Summer, partie peu avant. La jeune femme a été placée sous la protection d'Aurors de haut niveau et l'on essaye de comprendre ce qui lui vaut une telle attention de la part de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et ses disciples."_

Le groupe de Gryffondors restèrent mortellement silencieux. Harry abattit finalement le journal sur la table sans ménagement, faisant tomber sa tartine sur le sol dans le mouvement. Son sens des priorités revu à la hausse, Harry n'y prêta même pas attention.

"Sans pitié ! Tu m'étonnes ouais !" ragea-t-il avant de sortir une flopée de jurons qui lui valut un regard outré de Hermione. Ron le suivit dans l'instant et leur amie décida de laisser tomber l'affaire, elle-même particulièrement remontée.

"Enfin, c'est quand même un sacré coup de chance qu'Agnès s'en soit sortie," remarqua-t-elle et ils ne purent que l'approuver.

"Mais avec ce qui s'est passé et la surveillance des Aurors, vous croyez qu'elle va pouvoir continuer ses recherches ?" demanda Neville d'une petite voix inquiète.

Il y eut un silence alors qu'ils réfléchissaient à la question pertinente.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Dumbledore trouvera un moyen," dit finalement Ginny avec un sourire confiant.

Ils hochèrent la tête, souhaitant y croire.

0o0

"Nathan."

Le jeune Rosier leva un visage calme, bien plus reposé que lors de son arrivée au QG de l'Ordre.

"Oui, Mme Weasley ?"

"Je souhaitais vous prévenir que nous allons accueillir Agnès Summer."

"La chercheuse de Ste-Mangouste ?" demanda-t-il, en pointant un doigt effilé sur la Gazette posée sur la table devant lui.

"Oui c'est cela même. Elle va rester ici, elle y sera plus en sécurité qu'ailleurs," remarqua la petite femme en s'agitant dans la cuisine.

"L'Ordre connaît la raison de cette attaque ?"

"Oh oui ! Et ce n'est pas ces bonshommes à la noix qui vont l'empêcher de continuer ! C'est elle-même qui l'a annoncé. Cette petite est digne de mon Bill !" s'exclama-t-elle avec un visage déterminé et fier.

Nathan haussa un sourcil mais choisit de ne pas poser de question. Mme Weasley était bien gentille, mais parfois elle avait vraiment des réactions bizarres.

À ce moment, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent puis des pas dans le hall avant que la porte de la cuisine ne s'ouvre à son tour. Nathan regarda le fils aîné des Weasley entrer suivit d'une jeune femme au visage pâle et aux yeux rougis mais à l'expression déterminée. Même sans l'exclamation de la maîtresse de maison il aurait deviné son identité.

"Agnès ! Ma petite fille ! Viens t'asseoir ! Que préfères-tu ? un café ? un thé ? un chocolat chaud ?"

"Mam…" tenta de s'interposer son fils.

"Un thé s'il vous plait, Mme Weasley," accepta la jeune femme, en posant une main sur le bras de Bill pour lui assurer que tout allait bien.

Agnès s'assit donc face à Nathan qui observait la scène en silence. Une tasse de thé atterrit devant elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Lorsqu'elle appris que la jeune femme n'avait pas petit déjeuné, Mme Weasley se précipita alors aux fourneaux, laissant à Bill le temps de présenter les deux personnes assises face à face.

"Agnès, voici Nathan Rosier, il est botaniste et nous a rejoint depuis peu. Mr Rosier, voici Agnès Summer, je pense que vous connaissez son histoire."

Nathan hocha la tête, appréciant que Bill passe sur les raisons de sa présence ici. Il esquissa un léger sourire amical à la jeune femme qui l'avait salué d'un signe de tête.

"Toutes mes condoléances," dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il savait ce que c'était de perdre un être cher.

"Merci," murmura Agnès à son tour entre deux gorgées de thé.

"Le professeur Rogue a été prévenu Agnès, il va faire de son mieux pour te trouver un nouveau matériel," annonça bientôt la maîtresse de maison en disposant quelques plats face à la jeune femme.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas toute la confiance de la maisonnée, Nathan préféra ne pas demander plus d'explications et déploya à nouveau la Gazette, passant inconsciemment dans la rubrique 'célébrités'. Son regard fut attiré par une photo représentant l'héritier des Malefoy et sa fiancée, descendante d'une longue lignée australienne, comme l'expliquait la légende. L'article portait sur une interview de Fudge se félicitant de l'union des deux familles qui créerait le bonheur des deux patries et patati et patata… Nathan ne s'intéressa pas à ce que disait ce vieux débris comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Il était bien plus fasciné par l'image d'une jeune femme qu'il ne pourrait revoir que par des clichés volés au détour d'un instant fabriqué de toutes pièces.

0o0

Harry releva les yeux du second livre de magie noire que lui avait si gentiment ordonné de lire son professeur particulier quand celui-ci entra justement dans la pièce où ils auraient leur premier cours d'Art de la dissimulation ensemble. Le professeur jeta un coup d'œil à sa lecture mais ne fit pas de remarques et resta impassible, comme d'habitude. Harry referma alors son livre et le rangea dans son sac, attendant le début du cours.

"Nous allons tout de suite commencer par le plus dur Potter," lança Rogue sans ambages. "Cacher vos émotions."

Harry s'empêcha de grimacer. Il l'avait senti venir. Pas que cela ne l'enthousiasme pas, il est clair qu'il en avait besoin, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être des plus faciles.

Il fallait déjà qu'il commence par ne pas laisser voir son trouble. Depuis le premier jour où ils avaient dansé ensemble (si on lui avait dit ces mots qu'il venait de penser quelques années, voir quelques mois auparavant, il aurait éclaté de rire et aurait offert un bon coup de poing sur le crâne au coupable pour lui remettre les idées en place) il n'était pas très à l'aise avec son professeur. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses piques et regards déjà que ce n'était pas brillant avant et avait du mal à lui répliquer là c'était la catastrophe ! Bref, il y avait un truc qui clochait et il ne fallait surtout pas que cela se voit. Surtout pas, surtout pas, surtoutpas, surtoutpassurtoutpas.

0o0

"Eh bien mon cher Severus, comment avancent vos cours avec Harry ?"

Le maître de potions émit un grognement pouvant signifier bien des choses mais voyant que le directeur ne s'en contenterait pas, il rajouta avec un brin d'ironie méprisante :

"Lentement mais sûrement ce qui est étonnant."

"Bien, bien," fit Dumbledore avec son habituel sourire bienveillant. "Du thé ?"

A peine hocha-t-il la tête qu'une tasse apparut devant lui, contenant son thé préféré bien sûr.

"Je viens de recevoir le message des Crocs Ecarlates," annonça finalement Severus après avoir bu une gorgée.

L'expression du directeur se fit plus sérieuse alors que son subalterne lui tendait le message en question.

_"Severus Snape,_

_Au cours d'une mission de nos forces vous avez invoqué la Trêve du Tribut, interrompant ainsi cette mission en nous en proposant une somme plus importante. Conformément à nos habitudes nous vous transmettons ici la somme que vous allez devoir dépasser à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'horribles souffrances : deux millions de gallions. _

_Nous attendons votre réponse spécifiant le but de notre mission dans les délais les plus courts._

_Les Crocs Ecarlates."_

Albus haussa un sourcil en reposant la lettre sur son bureau.

"Eh bien, même en enlevant les intérêts, les Parkinson n'ont pas lésiné."

"Oui, et cela m'étonne. Ils n'ont pas dû être les seuls commanditaires," remarqua Severus en reposant sa tasse vide.

Le directeur hocha la tête pensivement, le menton posé sur ses doigts croisés. Le professeur resta silencieux quelques instants avant de demander :

"Quelle mission allez-vous leur confier ?"

"La protection de Morgane."

Il tiqua.

"Pardon ?"

"Tu as très bien entendu Severus. Je compte leur confier la protection de Morgane pour la somme totale de quatre millions de gallions."

"Vous doublez leur somme !"

"Bien sûr, n'oublions pas Severus que si nous avons invoqué la Trêve du Tribut, quelqu'un d'autre pourra en faire tout autant.. Quatre millions pourraient d'ailleurs ne pas être suffisants…"

Severus soupira en posant son menton au creux de sa main droite.

"Et étant celui qui a invoqué la Trêve je serai celui qui sera indirectement responsable du gosse n'est-ce pas ?"

Albus lui adressa un grand sourire tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement, au plus grand agacement de son subordonné.

"Tout juste Severus, tout juste."

"Mais ce sera seulement Morgane et non Potter, nous sommes d'accord ?"

"Oui, oui."

"Bien. Je renvoie la lettre dans l'instant, je compte sur vous pour faire transférer l'argent vers mon compte à temps," déclara-t-il en se levant.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr."

Severus s'empêcha de rouler des yeux et quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé du plus grand sorcier du siècle, que ce soit sur le plan de la puissance (bien que déclinante comme ne cessait de le répéter Vous-Savez-Qui dans les confins de ses ténèbres), de l'intelligence (bien que parfois on se le demande), des relations (il sort toujours quelqu'un de son chapeau) ou de l'excentricité (ça, personne ne pourra dire le contraire).

0o0

"Dis Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas été demandé en temps que Mo.. Mpf !"

"Chuuuut !" soufflèrent Hermione, Ginny et Neville en même temps, manquant d'étouffer le rouquin sous leurs mains conjuguées.

"Ne parle pas de ça Ron, des fois que tu m'apporterais le mauvais œil," ironisa Harry, amusé par la réaction de ses amis qui l'avaient devancé.

"Sympa ! Dis que je suis Trelawney aussi !" grommela Ron une fois libéré.

"Si c'était le cas ça se saurait, tu serais déjà expulsé de notre dortoir !" ricana Seamus en passant derrière le canapé où il était installé avec Hermione.

"De la salle commune tu veux dire !" renchérit Ginny.

"Vous me rassurez, j'ai cru un instant que ma vie était finie," ironisa Ron.

À ce moment un cri de désespoir leur fit retourner la tête vers Harry. Celui-ci tenait un parchemin apporté par Hedwige posée sur son épaule.

Neville et Ginny jetèrent un coup d'œil à la lettre de côté avant de se tourner vers Ron qui déglutit en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

"Dehors Trelawney !" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps en se ruant vers lui.

"Wah ! Au secours ! Harry aide-moi ! Je te jure que je le voulais pas !"

Le brun se détendit un peu en riant aux éclats face à son meilleur ami faisant le tour de la salle commune, poursuivi par Neville et Ginny bientôt rejoints par Dean et Seamus puis ceux qui connaissaient et méprisaient Trelawney ce qui faisait un assez bon nombre.

En face de lui, Hermione essayait de cacher en vain son amusement derrière son livre du moment. Mais lorsque Ron se précipita sur elle pour réclamer sa protection, elle rougit et bégaya en sentant le roux s'accrocher à elle.

"Dehors Trelawney !" s'exclama-t-elle finalement en le repoussant du divan.

"Ah ! Même 'Mione est contre moi ! Je suis fini !" s'exclama le rouquin en faisant mine d'agoniser. "Pitié Harry ! Pitié pour ton meilleur ami, ton fidèle parmi les fidèles, sauve-moi !"

Mais le grand Don Quichotte était trop occupé à se tenir les côtes pour sauver son bon Sancho Pança qui périt donc sous les moqueries amicales de ses camarades.

0o0

"Potter."

"Rogue."

"Potter, 10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect."

Harry se maudit copieusement et mentalement ça va de soi pour ne pas avoir attendu d'être à Grimmault Place pour répondre à son salut. Il ignora son professeur et saisit la poudre de cheminette que le directeur lui tendait.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait donc dans les bras de l'homme passant devant la cheminée de la cuisine à ce moment même, j'ai nommé Nathan Rosier. Histoire de bien rosir un coup. Harry se racla la gorge en se dégageant et murmura un "Merci," un peu défaillant. L'homme hocha simplement la tête en retournant s'asseoir, dépliant la gazette du jour devant lui.

Remus sourit à Harry en venant le prendre dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers, saluant néanmoins le maître de potions arrivant derrière qui, bien sûr, resta muet. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face avec…

"Melle Summer !" s'écria Harry en observant la jeune femme. Il prit gentiment sa main et la serra légèrement, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire plutôt que de mots qui pourraient blesser plus qu'aider.

"Mr Potter," dit-elle en lui rendant de son mieux un sourire bien plus faible. "Dites à Mr Longdubat quand vous le reverrez que cela ne m'empêchera pas de continuer."

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit tandis qu'il hochait la tête.

"Nous vous faisons confiance," assura-t-il.

Le sourire d'Agnès se fit un peu plus franc et ils se séparèrent ; la jeune femme gagnant dans la cuisine pour discuter avec Rogue et Harry allant à l'encontre de son misérable destin représenté par sa costumière personnelle : Fleur. Remus l'abandonna devant la porte habituelle avec un sourire encourageant et Harry soupira en ouvrant la porte pour se faire aussitôt attraper par une jeune femme n'ayant pas joué à la poupée depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il redescendit une demi-heure plus tard, une pensée percutante lui vint à l'esprit : et si Nathan Rosier le voyait ! Ce serait la catastrophe ! Pour lui, entendons-nous bien. Mais une harangue de son professeur bien-aimé… C'était tout à fait ironique ! Si, si !… Ahem, une harangue de Rogue le coupa donc dans ses pensées et il n'eut d'autres choix que d'entrer dans la cuisine, quoi qu'il advienne.

Pour première mesure, son regard balaya la salle. Tout allait bien, Rosier n'y était pas. Par contre, un homme tout à fait étranger et assez inquiétant au premier abord le fixait de telle façon qu'il avait l'expression d'être tout nu. Ce qui n'était pas le cas : il portait des bottes noires sans talooooooons ! merci Merlin, des collants noirs et une longue robe sorcière noire (à croire qu'ils allaient à un enterrement. Ce qui était bien possible remarquez, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il devait se changer en Morgane aujourd'hui, il avait complètement oublié de demander). Bref, donc tout ça pour dire que ce regard était particulièrement dérangeant !

"Lapis, **(1) **je crois que vous mettez Morgane mal à l'aise." Un point pour Narcissa Malefoy ! Et un autre pour son inimitable ton ironico-mépriso-dédaignifiant.

Alors cet homme de musculature respectable, d'environ vingt-cinq ans, aux cheveux bruns ramenés en un catogan et aux yeux gris foncé comme de la pierre s'appelait Lapis ? Bon soit, et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ? Et encore plus important, pourquoi il le regardait comme ça !

"Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions," assura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Bon, là Harry était un peu rassuré un peu seulement.

"Morgane, Severus a engagé Lapis en tant que ton garde du corps," lâcha finalement Draco en remarquant impatiemment que tout cela ne les avançait pas beaucoup.

Ladite Morgane cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Harry lui était en train de fulminer. Un garde du corps ? et puis quoi encore ? C'est quoi ce cirque ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas été prévenu avant et n'avait pas eu son mot à dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient qu'il fasse d'un garde du corps ? Et puis il ne le connaissait même pas ! et si Draco l'appelait Morgane cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas au courant de son secret ! et puis c'était hors de question !

"Vraiment ? C'est aimable, mais il ne fallait pas vous donner cette peine," assura la bien élevée Morgane tandis que Harry bouillait et hurlait en lui-même. D'ailleurs Rogue devrait être content, il avait réussi à rester à peu près impassible, comme quoi ces cours marchaient.

Son avis ne sembla pas importer plus ce qui ne fit que rager encore d'avantage le jeune Gryffondor toujours intérieurement nous sommes d'accord.

Ils quittèrent Grimmault Place et prirent place dans l'habituelle voiture des Malefoy. D'ailleurs à ce propos, Harry se marrait bien comme toujours : intérieurement lorsqu'il rentrait dedans. La famille de sang-pur qu'étaient les Malefoy refusaient de reconnaître les moldus comme des humains sur le même pied d'égalité qu'eux mais s'accommodait bien de leur technologie quand même améliorée magiquement bien sûr quand cela les arrangeait. Hypocrisie quand tu nous tiens…

Lors du voyage, Morgane réussit à se renseigner discrètement (autant que possible quand on a une statue de marbre assez plaisante de sa personne d'accord, mais quand même qui ne vous quitte pas des yeux) sur leur destination auprès de Narcissa qui lui adressa un regard de reproche hautain pour ne pas s'être renseignée plus tôt un Malefoy reste un Malefoy mais répondit néanmoins dans un murmure :

" C'est la sépulture de la grande-tante paternelle de Draco, Victoria Malefoy. Elle avait quatre-vingt-deux ans et était insipide et perfide. Personne ne la regrettera mais il faut garder les apparences. "

Bien sûr ; tout n'est qu'apparence dans le monde où Morgane avait eu le malheur de mettre les pieds.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, Draco et Morgane furent de corvées de salutations de toutes les personnes présentes, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire sur la jeune fiancée de l'héritier des Malefoy. Entre deux « Bonsoir » ou « Enchantée », Harry trouva le temps de souffler au blond :

"J'ignorais que tu avais une si grande famille. "

" Les trois quarts ne portent même pas le nom des Malefoy, » répondit-il avec mépris tout en offrant un signe de tête poli à l'un de ses cousins germain. « Et ne me serre pas autant, tu me rappelles Pansy. "

Totalement outrée par la comparaison, Morgane se fit un plaisir de prendre un peu de distance (si on peut appeler comme ça quelques malheureux centimètres).

Ils passèrent ensuite à la cérémonie en elle-même, durant une bonne demi-heure et étant ennuyeuse à mourir. Ce qui ennuya le plus Harry était sans doute la présence de son 'garde du corps' à sa droite, celle de Draco à sa gauche, des parents Malefoy devant et de Rogue de l'autre côté de Draco.

Après la cérémonie, ils se recueillirent ou firent comme si devant la tombe de la défunte, et, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, se retirèrent sans attendre, Mr Malefoy étant attendu à une importante réunion au Ministère.

0o0

" Un garde du corps ! "

" Criez-le sur les toits pendant que vous y êtes, " ironisa Harry avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

Ron lui jeta un regard signifiant « fait attention, Malefoy déteint sur toi » avant de repartir sur leur sujet de discussion à la suite d'Hermione, Ginny et Neville.

" C'est étrange quand même, ça risque d'attirer l'attention plus qu'autre chose, " remarqua Hermione.

" Bof, remarque, Morgane est devenue une célébrité donc c'est pas aussi étonnant que ça, " remarqua le rouquin.

" En parlant de 'célébrité', d'après Remus, ils on intercepté un certain nombre de lettres qui m'était adressées, enfin à Morgane je veux dire. Il m'en a donné un échantillon. Attendez, que je vous les lise. "

Il se renversa sur son lit pour fouiller dans son sac. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur face à ses amis qui attendaient de voir avec curiosité.

_« Chère Melle Moonlight,_

_Je vous félicite pour cette heureuse union qui, je n'en doute pas tout comme Mr le ministre Fudge, profitera à vos deux familles comme à nos deux nations. Mon entreprise travaille elle-même en étroite collaboration avec la vénérable famille Malefoy et je ne peux donc qu'espérer que cet hymen apportera encore plus de prospérité à la société d'ensorcellement 'Ellington & Co' dont je suis le modeste gérant. _

(et gnagnaga et gnagnagni)

_Tous mes vœux les plus sincères pour votre union, à vous et Mr Malefoy,_

Henri Ellington. » 

Face à Harry, ses amis hésitaient entre le rire et le mépris.

"Et Morgane n'est que fiancée à Malefoy. Imaginez ce que ce sera à son mariage ! " ironisa Ginny.

" Suivant ! Totalement l'opposé, " prévint Harry en dépliant une seconde lettre.

_« Je ne vous félicite pas pour ces fiançailles avec la pire famille sorcière de toute la Grande Bretagne. Vous n'ignorez pas, je pense, la réputation des Malefoy et j'en conclus donc que vous n'êtes qu'à la mesure de ces Mangemorts sans foi ni lois. Je ne peux que vous souhaitez de retourner chez vous sans attendre, y rester bien tranquille, épousez un de vos 'Sangs purs' sur place et restez en dehors des affaires déjà bien assez compliquées du Royaume Uni._

_Priant pour que votre mariage n'arrive jamais,_

Une Sang-de-Bourbe qui n'en a pas honte. » 

Il y eut quelques applaudissement respectueux et hochements de tête approbateurs de Ron.

" Respectable femme, " fut le seul commentaire effectué jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione casse le ton en rajoutant :

" Elle manque quand même une peu de tact et de diplomatie… D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. "

Elle roula des yeux sous le regard insistant de Ron, faisant rire leurs amis et échanger un regard complice entre Harry et Ginny.

"Mais il faudrait peut-être que Morgane y réponde à ses lettres ! " remarqua-t-elle finalement avec toute sa logique et ses bonnes manières.

" Il ne manquerait plus que ça !" ironisa Harry. " D'autres s'en chargent, il suffit que je les relise et signe. J'y ai passé une heure avant de revenir. " En disant ces mots, son visage s'affaissa en une grimace découragée, faisant rire ses amis qui lui présentèrent leurs condoléances les plus plates.

"Pour en revenir à l'histoire du garde du corps, " dit Hermione. "Tu ne sais rien de plus sur lui que son nom : 'Lapis' ?"

" Non, " répondit distraitement Harry en se renversant à nouveau sur son lit pour replacer les deux lettres dans son sac. "Ah ! Si. J'ai entendu Malefoy Senior et Rogue parler de 'Crocs Ecarlates' ou un truc du genre en se référant à lui. "

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient tous figés et que leurs visages reflétaient au choix : terreur, ahurissement, consternation, incrédulité.

" Laissez-moi deviner. Mon inculture sur la société sorcière vient à nouveau de se démontrer.," dit-il, mi-plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère, mi agacé. Lorsqu'il n'obtint pas de réponses, il s'inquiéta un peu. " Eh oh ! "

" Tu… tu es sûr qu'ils ont dit _ça_ à _son_ propos ? " réussit finalement à demander Hermione.

"A 90 sûr, oui… " répondit Harry, attendant une explication avec impatience. Son amie le remarquant ne le fit pas attendre plus longtemps :

"Les Crocs Ecarlates sont une très vieille organisation datant du Moyen Age à peu près. Globalement, on peut la décrire comme un rassemblement de mercenaires sorciers très puissants. En tant que mercenaires, ils n'ont aucune notion du bien et du mal, ils offrent leurs services aux plus offrants. Leur emblème leur a donné leur nom : ce sont deux crocs de loups d'après les spécialistes entrecroisés, recouverts de sang. Cette organisation est à la limite du mythe, sauf qu'elle est réelle, c'est une certitude. "

Elle prit une forte inspiration avant de se lancer dans un exposé plus détaillé.

"Le premier document se référant à ces hommes date de 1256. Un moine a écrit dans le journal de son monastère qu'un soir d'hiver particulièrement venteux, un homme vêtu de noir portant une longue cape à l'emblème tel que je l'ai décrit a demandé l'asile qui lui a été accordé car il n'était pas armé. Le lendemain matin, un pèlerin arrivé récemment fut retrouvé mort dans sa chambre et l'inconnu avait disparu. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe de combat ou de mort non-naturelle dans la chambre du décédé ; mais à côté du corps sans vie fut retrouvé l'emblème sous lequel furent ensuite connus les Crocs Ecarlates. Ceux-ci signent toujours leurs assassinats et vols mais ils peuvent également être très discrets lorsque cela est nécessaire pour leur mission tel que pour les protections comme celle dont Lapis est chargé à l'encontre de Morgane.

"D'après les informations supposées mais non vérifiées, le lieu de résidence de cette organisation est nommé la Forteresse Ecarlate et se trouve quelque part aux Highlands, incartable cela va sans dire. Leur nombre est inconnu, la façon dont ils sont hiérarchisés également. Quant à la façon dont on peut les contacter je suppose que ça fait partie des informations à trouver par des relations compétentes.

"Le gouvernement magique anglais a considéré de tout temps et malgré les preuves qui leur ont été apporté cette organisation comme inexistante. On s'accorde à dire que c'est parce que cela ne les oblige pas à les placer en tant qu'organisation criminelle et leur permet de les utiliser dans l'ombre.

"Dans l'opinion publique sorcière, les Crocs Ecarlates sont particulièrement puissants et inquiétants, une fois qu'un contrat d'assassinat a été placé sur ta tête, tu ne peux sauver ta vie que d'une seule façon : la Trêve du Tribut. Lorsque tu te retrouves face à un Croc Ecarlate et que tu invoques cette trêve, il ne peut te faire de mal mais en contrepartie, tu dois lui offrir après coup une mission au prix supérieur à celui du commanditaire et, tu t'en doutes, généralement ça vole haut, ils ne se déplacent pas pour des broutilles.

"Enfin, ils ne reculeront devant _rien_ pour accomplir leur mission."

Lorsque Hermione se tut, le silence plana quelques longs instants dans le dortoir des garçons, jusqu'à ce que :

"Dumbledore m'a encore caché ça ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol ! " s'énerva Harry en se levant brusquement pour contempler le parc la fenêtre.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu réprimander son ami, Ginny fit remarquer :

"Le mieux c'est peut-être que tu ailles lui en parler. "

0o0

"Si je ne peux pas savoir où réside Melle Moonlight, je ne vois pas comment assurer sa sécurité comme vous me l'avez demandé Dumbledore. Vous me cachez quelque chose à son propos et ce n'est pas acceptable si cela m'empêche de mener à bien ma mission. "

La voix grave, presque rauque, de Lapis résonnait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard qui ne s'émouvait pas pour autant de l'agacement du mercenaire.

"Lapis… " tenta d'intervenir Rogue avant de se faire interrompre par plusieurs coups répétés à la porte. Les deux hommes vêtus de noir se tournèrent vers le vieux mage qui n'hésita pas un instant en lançant une invitation à entrer. Devant cette confiance, les deux invités s'attendaient à voir entrer une personne au courant de toute l'histoire comme Minerva MacGonagall ou Lucius Malefoy. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en voyant entrer Harry Potter. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers le directeur qui affichait un bon sourire pas du tout embêté par la situation.

" Harry, je t'en prie assieds-toi, je me doute que tu as des questions, je vais y répondre dans un instant. Lapis, je vous conseille d'observer Mr Potter de plus près, vous aurez un début de réponses à vos exigences. "

Rogue soupira en comprenant que son supérieur comptait tout révéler et s'enfonça dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Harry, comprenant également que Dumbledore avait enfin décidé de jouer cartes sur table en toute franchise, s'assit de l'autre côté sous le regard insistant de Lapis. Après observation, ce dernier se tourna vers le directeur.

"Que… ? Ils ont la même signature magique. "

" Précisément. Harry Potter et Morgane Moonlight ne font qu'un, " approuva Dumbledore avec sa lueur de malice habituelle au fond des yeux. "Je vais vous expliquer toute l'histoire, à tous deux. "

Son auditoire fut très attentif et resta silencieux jusqu'au bout mais dès que le vieil homme eut clos ses lèvres, Lapis prit la parole :

"C'est de la folie, si jamais Voldemort et Morgane venaient à se croiser il comprendrait tout de suite la supercherie."

"Et c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de vous."

"Pardon ?"

"Vous connaissez bien un moyen de masquer une signature magique, non ?" demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

"Vous…" commença le mercenaire en se redressant, menaçant, avant de se renfoncer dans son siège, rétrécissant les yeux et réfléchissant. "Ça va vous coûter cher Dumbledore," lança-t-il finalement, ne gagnant en réponse qu'un des agaçants sourires du plus respecté 'mage blanc' du moment.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau pour chacun retourner à son lit, Harry, la main sur la poignée de la porte, se retourna en s'exclamant :

"Je viens de penser : si jamais Voldemort apparaissait à l'une des sorties de Morgane, comment ferais-je pour ma cicatrice ?

"Il serait temps que vous vous posiez la question Potter," répliqua Rogue avec mordant.

"Excusez-moi de ne pas être parfait Professeur," ironisa Harry en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux mais n'y réussissant pas.

"Si vous l'étiez vous seriez encore plus ennuyeux, ce qui est dur à imaginer."

"Au sens strict, 'parfait' signifie 'qui n'a pas de défauts' il serait donc impossible qu'il soit ennuyeux," contra Lapis du ton de l'évidence.

"CQFD. Je vous adore déjà Lapis," lança Harry avec un grand sourire sous le regard sceptique de celui à qui il venait de faire sa déclaration et en colère de celui qui s'est fait rabattre le caquet par quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort ou Dumbledore.

Justement ce dernier, cachait un grand sourire derrière sa barbe et cassa la tension entre Lapis et Rogue pour répondre à Harry avec assurance :

"J'espère qu' Aldébaran aura assez réduit le lien entre toi et Voldemort pour que tu puisses le supporter sans trop de mal, les cours que te dispense le Professeur Rogue te seront également d'une grande aide et je réfléchis actuellement à une autre protection."

Le brun hocha lentement la tête, à moitié rassuré, et salua finalement le directeur avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il se sépara des deux hommes dans le couloir avec un vague "Bonne nuit" qui n'eut pas d'échos.

0o0

Il était près de vingt-trois heures, Harry était revenu depuis une bonne heure du bureau du directeur, mais ses amis l'avaient assailli de questions à peine arrivé et il avait dû se plier à leurs exigences. Le débat s'était ensuite engagé à la vitesse du Poudlard Express dans une ligne droite avant de ralentir pour amorcer un virage en épingle.

"Et les Malefoy étaient au courant ?" s'exclama brusquement Ron.

"Faut croire," répondit Harry, complètement affalé sur un canapé.

"C'est vraiment dégueulasse," grommela le rouquin, outré pour son meilleur ami.

"En même temps Malfoy Senior s'est occupé avec Rogue du problème à la soirée des Parkinson et ils auraient refusé de laisser venir avec eux Lapis s'ils n'avaient pas su toute la vérité."

"Et toi…"

"Je n'avais pas le choix."

"Eh ! pourquoi tu le prends aussi bien !"

"Parce que je suis trop fatigué pour m'énerver," répondit-il laconiquement en fermant les yeux.

Aussitôt Hermione sauta sur ses pieds et envoya tout le monde au lit, refusant d'écouter les protestations de Ron. Avant qu'elle ne se sépare de Harry, elle lui colla une bise sur la joue devant leur ami médusé.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?" grogna le rouquin quand Hermione eut disparu et qu'il se fut remis de la vision.

"Sais pas," répondit Harry bien qu'il s'en doutait un peu. "Pourquoi ? Jaloux ?"

"Moi ? Pas du tout !" s'exclama Ron en se retournant pour monter les marches deux par deux jusqu'à leur dortoir, manquant ainsi le sourire goguenard de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne soit cassé par un bâillement intempestif qui convainquit Harry de rattraper le rouquin en chantonnant :

_"Elle attend que le monde change  
Elle attend que changent les temps  
Elle attend que ce monde étrange  
Se perde et que tournent les vents  
Inexorablement, elle attend.  
"Elle attend que l'horizon bouge  
Elle attend que changent les gens  
Elle attend comme un coup de foudre  
Le règne des anges innocents  
Inexorablement, elle attend.  
"Elle attend que la grande roue tourne  
Tournent les aiguilles du temps  
Elle attend sans se résoudre  
En frottant ses couverts en argent  
Inexorablement, elle attend.  
"Et elle regarde des images  
Et lit des histoires d'avant  
D'honneur et de grands équipages  
Où les bons sont habillés de blanc  
Et elle s'invente des voyages  
Entre un fauteuil et un divan  
D'eau de rose et de passion sage  
Aussi purs que ces vieux romans  
Aussi grands que celui qu'elle attend."_

"Elle t'attend, crétin," termina-t-il affectueusement à voix basse en rentrant dans leur dortoir où il fut salué par la vue de Ron et Neville se disputant un oreiller.

0o0

Harry expira, inspira et se lança dans son mantra sous le regard attentif de son professeur. Lorsque celui-ci fut sûr que son élève soit entré en transe, il se risqua à quitter sa chaise pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

Cachant la lumière du soleil entrant par la fenêtre, il le regarda pensivement avant de changer de place ce qui illumina brusquement Harry, dorant sa peau et faisant briller ses lunettes. Le sévère professeur Rogue s'arrêta brusquement dans sa marche pour contempler à loisir le Gryffondor, pensant à Merlin seul ou presque sait quoi…

Il sortit brusquement de sa contemplation en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Dumbledore avant de se tendre lorsque Lapis le suivit.

"Eh bien, eh bien. Comment avance-t-il Severus ?" demanda le directeur avec un petit sourire, comme s'il savait dans quelles pensées il avait coupé son subordonné.

"Bien," répondit-il, aussi neutre que possible. "Il lui est de plus en plus naturel de se plonger en transe."

"A combien de cours en est-il ?" demanda Lapis.

"Cinq," répondit Rogue avec réticence.

Le silence s'éternisa. Le tableau pouvait sembler étrange : trois hommes placés autour de Harry en position et état de méditation, trois paires d'yeux fixés sur lui sans faillir un instant.

…

Empruntons quelques instants les pouvoirs de Merlin voulez-vous ?

Trois tournures de pensées basées sur des sentiments différentes mais se rapportant à la même personne : fierté et espoir ; attente et incertitude ; agacement et désir…

Hum… Rendons à Merlin ce qui est à Merlin…

…

Deux émeraudes se découvrirent brusquement et Harry bascula sur le dos, heurtant dans un bruit étouffé le sol matelassé. Son moment de flottement avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité fut très court et il se redressa en tournant un regard interrogatif sur les deux intrus.

"Nous étions simplement venus voir tes progrès Harry," expliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. "Nous allons vous laisser maintenant. Bonne fin de journée."

Avant que Harry ne puisse réellement reprendre pleine conscience du monde qui l'entourait, les deux hommes étaient sortis.

"Bien Potter, ceci fait passons à l'apprentissage de sorts de magie noire de base," annonça Rogue en retournant à sa chaise.

Son élève le suivit docilement, prêt à apprendre ou du moins autant que possible lorsque cela concernait une matière qui le rebutait.

0o0

"Eh ! Il fait beau dehors et j'en ai marre de rester ici à vous voir vous morfondre devant vos devoirs !" lança un élève de quatrième année faisant parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'il eut l'attention des garçons de dernière année, il leur adressa un sourire flamboyant.

"Une partie de quidditch ça vous dit ?"

Ron fut aussitôt sur pieds, oubliant le sujet de métamorphoses sur lequel il tentait vainement d'écrire deux parchemins standards.

"Super bonne idée !" lança-t-il en rendant le sourire flamboyant à son cadet.

_"Un début de janvier, si j'ai bien su compter  
Reste de fête ou bien vœux très appuyés  
De Ruth ou de Moïshé, lequel a eu l'idée ?  
Qu'importe si j'ai gagné la course, et parmi des milliers  
Nous avons tous été vainqueurs même le dernier des derniers  
Une fois au moins les meilleurs, nous qui sommes nés  
Au creux de nos mères qu'il fait bon mûrir  
Et puis j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis sorti  
Et j'ai dit  
Bonne idée  
"Y avait du soleil, des parfums, de la pluie  
Chaque jour un nouveau réveil, chaque jour une autre nuit  
Des routes et des motards et des matches de rugby  
Des spaghetti, Frédéric Dard et Johnny Winter aussi  
On m'a dit c'est qu'une étincelle avant l'obscurité  
Juste un passage, un arc-en-ciel, une étrange absurdité  
Des frères, des tendres, des trésors à chercher  
Des vertiges à prendre, à comprendre et des filles à caresser  
J'me suis dit  
Bonne idée  
"Et puis y a toi qui débarque en ouvrant grand mes rideaux  
Et des flots de couleurs éclatent et le beau semble bien plus beau  
Et rien vraiment ne change mais tout est différent  
Comme ces festins qu'on mange seul ou en les partageant  
"Je marchais au hasard le soir était tombé  
Avec mon sac et ma guitare j'étais un peu fatigué  
Tout était si désert, où me désaltérer ?  
Et puis j'ai vu de la lumière et je vous ai trouvés.  
"Bonne idée"_

"Il dit qu'il arrive à la fin de sa phrase," traduisit Ron au jeune garçon qui avait écouté Harry avec attention et étonnement.

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que quatorze Gryffondors déboulèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch désert pour profiter du beau temps. De quelques endroits du parc et du château, des personnes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder les silhouettes mouvantes quelques instants avant de retourner à leurs activités. Sauf quelques unes ayant décidé que faute de voler, bronzer et regarder n'était pas de refus ; celles-ci vinrent s'installer sur les gradins, encourageant les joueurs et discutant entre eux tout en observant les facéties des joyeux Gryffondors.

C'était un dimanche après-midi de début d'automne à Poudlard.

Et Harry trouva bien dommage que cela ne soit pas ainsi tous les jours. Lorsqu'il y repensa plus tard, dans des endroits et moments qui lui déplaisaient, il maudit Voldemort pour lui avoir enlever cette vie paisible dont il rêvait tant.

La vie est vraiment injuste, ceux qui rêvent d'actions s'ennuient à se morfondre et ceux qui rêvent de calme sont entraînés dans un cycle de catastrophes sans fin.

Le visage levé vers le ciel tendit qu'elle observait ses amis ou la tête au creux des mains tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue pensèrent à la même chose, se résumant par ceci :

_Le Chêne un jour dit au Roseau :  
"Vous avez bien sujet d'accuser la Nature ;  
Un Roitelet pour vous est un pesant fardeau.  
Le moindre vent, qui d'aventure  
Fait rider la face de l'eau,  
Vous oblige à baisser la tête :  
Cependant que mon front, au Caucase pareil,  
Non content d'arrêter les rayons du soleil,  
Brave l'effort de la tempête.  
Tout vous est Aquilon, tout me semble Zéphyr.  
Encor si vous naissiez à l'abri du feuillage  
Dont je couvre le voisinage,  
Vous n'auriez pas tant à souffrir :  
Je vous défendrais de l'orage ;  
Mais vous naissez le plus souvent  
Sur les humides bords des Royaumes du vent.  
La nature envers vous me semble bien injuste.  
- Votre compassion, lui répondit l'Arbuste,  
Part d'un bon naturel ; mais quittez ce souci.  
Les vents me sont moins qu'à vous redoutables.  
Je plie, et ne romps pas. Vous avez jusqu'ici  
Contre leurs coups épouvantables  
Résisté sans courber le dos ;  
Mais attendons la fin. "Comme il disait ces mots,  
Du bout de l'horizon accourt avec furie  
Le plus terrible des enfants  
Que le Nord eût portés jusque-là dans ses flancs.  
L'Arbre tient bon ; le Roseau plie.  
Le vent redouble ses efforts,  
Et fait si bien qu'il déracine  
Celui de qui la tête au Ciel était voisine  
Et dont les pieds touchaient à l'Empire des Morts. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(1) **: 'pierre' en latin

**Chansons :**

"Travailler, c'est trop dur" Zacharie Richard

"Elle attend" Jean Jacques Goldman

Fable de la Fontaine : "Le chêne et le roseau"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Vraiment désolé pour la durée de l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée avant les vacances et j'ai eu un peu de mal à pondre certaines parties de ce chapitre. -.-"

Mais normalement le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus vite car je serais plus libre et je suis trèèèèès inspirée. :D

Severus : Pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment ?

Diane23 : Nyéhéhéh. Peut-être parce que tu vas avoir la pire crise de jalousie de toute ton existence ?

Harry : Mais quel supplice va-t-elle encore me faire subir ?

Diane23 : Oh trois fois rien. Des talons aiguilles (demande express d'une revieweuse qui se reconnaitra, navrée mais il faut satisfaire les lecteurs), un joli trou et des égouts… L'aide de tes sauveurs et… et un coup dans le beau visage de Draco.

Nathan : Je me permets de rappeler que le petit blond m'est réservé (demande des lecteurs également).

Diane23 : Oui, oui ça va venir, ça va venir. Il y aura beaucoup d'actions au prochain chapitre, ça va bien avancé. :D /regarde les lecteurs/ Oui, oui je vais écrire la suite. /s'en va rapidos en laissant quand même les réponses aux reviews (133 Wouhouh ! je vous adore XD)/.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Cicin, Tiffany Shin, Alinemcb54, celine.sLineC-line, Onarluca, U.$.Hermy, Jolynda, Miya** (x999999 XD), **Edge, Naïs, Ange de un cisme, Namyothis, Vif d'or, Yumi4, Drawn456, Sammy, 6eireann, Gaia, Mini Pouce, Lunicorne, Sushi et Mushu **: merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement mais en ce moment je suis un peu surchargée niveau travail et en plus j'aurais vraiment l'impression de jouer le perroquet. " Alors un gros MERCI et un gros DESOLEE pour mon retard. Je vous rassure, il faudrait vraiment une grosse tuile pour que je mette autant de temps à écrire le prochain chapitre que celui-ci ! TT Pour ceux qui se plaignaient de la longueur, les choses vont s'accélérer dans le prochain chapitre comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut. ;)

**Le grand Méchant Mage Noir : **Toi, impossible de couper à la réponse personnelle. XD Alors, allons-y ! "Ma vie sportive qui se résume a pianoter sur le clavier" : ça nous fait un point commun. " Y a une Parkinson dans "Autant emporte le vent" ! O.o Non, je savais pas, merci de me l'apprendre " Je veux bien m'inscrire à ton club de tuer-Cho-Chang-à-la-place-de-Lucius-Malefoy-et-en-plus-Snape-c'est-un-dieu, sans problème. XD Un R ? Non, vraiment c'est pas sûr, désolée Melle l'obsédée. " Mais non ! Pas tribuS, tribuT ! Sort ton dico ma vieille ! XD En tout cas, t'en sait plus avec ce chapitre ;) "Des talons aiguilles pour la prochaine fois et une petite gamelle" : Si tu as lu plus haut, tu sais que ta demande va être exaucée dans le prochain chapitre XD Nathan avec Remus ? Ouais ça pourrait se faire…. Mais y a une majorité de vote pour Draco. " Bon, ceci fit, je m'en vais et je ne te connais pas. Ton cas m'a l'air désespéré, Brad Pittton père, ta mèreta prof de physique/chimie, ta reviewun délire dans les règles de l'art… on peut craindre pour tes futurs descendants. XD

**Dumbledore : **Je ne peux pas dire quand exactement le Sev/Ryry sera concret mais ça ne devrait plus trop tarder, deux à trois chaps je dirais, deux plus probablement. Un dédoublement magique ? Houlala c'est une idée exploitable que tu as là :D Mais ça compliquerait encore un peu plus les choses, un peu trop même.;) Deux mois ? uhuh, cinq plus tôt -.-" /s'en va en courant/

**Selene Salamander **: Tes choix de couples ne sont pas très commun et malheureusement ça ne va pas être possible dans ma fic, navrée.

**Cholera : **Argh ! Désolée, désolée ! XD Je vais toutes les finir promis ! mais dans combien de temps… ? En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu apprécies. :-) Oui, Ron assure, parce que j'en avais marre de le voir toujours à la masse dans d'autres fics !


	8. Histoire d'ondes négatves et de jalousie

**Quelques détails :**

Auteur : Je continue donc seule cette fic, Dragonwing se concentrant (avec difficultés avouons-le) sur les siennes bien qu'elle m'aide de quelques conseils et remarques.

Rating : **Attention ! **On passe de G à **K+** (ben oui c'est le nouveau système). Ca devrait augmenté dans les chapitres suivants. ;)

Couples : futurs Harry/Severus, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Nathan…

Genre : Agheuh… Eh bah… déjà c'est musical lol et puis il y a de l'humour aussi XD

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô :D

Disclaimer : C'est tellement dur de le dire… Tous les auteurs de fanfictions savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. T.T

Note : Miya étant très occupée j'ai réquisitionné ma sœur pour la bêta-lecture !

Note de la bêtalectrice en question, Dragonwing : Eh oui, je fais donc mon retour temporaire dans les parages pour vous annoncer que… mon clavier n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Donc, si vous vous étonnez de trouver des 'a' éparpillés un peu partout à des endroits divers et variés du chapitre, inutile de taper sur Diane23, c'est uniquement ma faute… T.T Mon ordinateur m'en veut. C'est injuste…

Résumé du chapitre précédent : La section Recherche de Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée. L'équipe d'Agnès Summer a été tué, leurs travaux détruits. Mais Agnès n'était pas présente lors de l'attaque, elle continuera donc ses recherches sur une cure pour les Longdubat. Lors de la sépulture d'une Malfoy, Morgane découvre qu'on lui a collé aux basques un garde du corps : Lapis. Mieux encore, il apprend que c'est un membre des Crocs Ecarlates, groupe de mercenaires dont Hermione s'empresse de lui vanter les mérites. Lapis apprend bientôt la double identité de Morgane tandis que Dumbledore explique toute la vérité à Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 8 : Histoire d'ondes négatves et de jalousie**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry marmonnait silencieusement tandis que Morgane faisait bonne figure chez l'un des parents éloignés de son fiancé qui les avait invités en l'honneur d'Halloween et de l'anniversaire de sa fille qui se passait le même jour. Le manoir était décoré en noir et orange pour l'événement et même la fille en question âgée de dix ans fanfaronnait dans une robe se fondant parfaitement dans le décor. Néanmoins Harry/Morgane regrettait intensément que la personnalité de la gamine ne soit pas aussi effacée. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'elle lui parlait des cadeaux que lui avaient offerts ses parents pour son dixième anniversaire et, pour aider le tout, elle rappelait atrocement à Harry son cousin Dudley.

Finalement excédée, Morgane réussit, tandis que l'enfant reprenait sa respiration, à poliment prendre congé en prétextant un tour aux toilettes. Finalement seule dans le couloir, Harry se laissa le droit de soupirer de soulagement. Une présence à ses côtés le fit brusquement sursauter et il porta une main à son cœur en sifflant entre ses dents :

"Arrêtez de faire ça, vous m'avez fait peur !"

Mais évidemment son garde du corps resta taillé dans le marbre et ne répondit rien.

La présence de Lapis ne l'aidant pas à se détendre, Harry s'éloigna à grands pas (ou tout du moins, aussi grands que possible quand on porte des talons aiguilles pour la première fois de sa vie et qu'on fait plus attention à ne pas se casser la figure qu'à la vitesse à laquelle on avance) vers la porte des toilettes qu'il venait de repérer tout juste à la fin du couloir.

Mais il sursauta à nouveau, cette fois-ci à cause de la soudaine apparition d'un elfe de maison juste à ses côtés. Il se cogna contre un mur et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'expression horrifiée de l'elfe de maison avant de déraper à cause de ses talons et basculer en arrière, ne comprenant pas où venait de disparaître le pan de mur qui l'avait auparavant soutenu.

0o0o0

"Plic… Ploc… Plic…"

Harry ouvrit les paupières en retenant avec difficulté un grognement de douleur. Il avait mal et il avait froid. Ca ne commençait déjà pas très bien.

Sa vision trouble se précisa peu à peu et il réussit à distinguer des stalactites pendant du plafond d'une grotte. Il fronça les sourcils et ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Il se redressa soudainement, un peu trop même car son champ de vision se brouilla à nouveau et il fut obligé de se rallonger avec un grognement de douleur tandis que sa tête imitait les tam-tams endiablés d'Amazonie.

"Allez-y doucement, vous vous êtes cogné la tête en tombant."

Harry sursauta et rouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant cette voix.

"Lapis ? Vous êtes tombé aussi ?" s'étonna-t-il en essayant de chercher son garde du corps du regard, en vain.

"Disons plutôt que j'ai sauté pour vous récupérer."

"C'est stupide." grommela Harry, ayant du mal à se concentrer avec la migraine qui pulsait sous son crâne.

"C'est mon travail." répliqua le mercenaire, impassible.

"Ouais. Vu comme ça." soupira Harry. "Vous savez où on est ?"

"Dans l'une des grottes en dessous du manoir. Il y a une rivière souterraine tout près mais pas de sortie. En revanche nous avons de la compagnie…"

Surpris par ces derniers mots, Harry fit l'effort de se relever sur un coude malgré la douleur et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir son environnement. Il réussit à repérer la silhouette de Lapis, assis en face, mais ne vit pas leur 'compagnie'. Il s'apprêtait à demander au mercenaire ce dont il parlait quand il entendit un craquement alors qu'il bougeait légèrement pour se rasseoir. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la pierre sur laquelle il s'était appuyé… et poussa un cri de surprise et de terreur en avisant le crâne desséché dont les orbites vides le fixaient. Harry porta la main à son cœur, figé, en observant les tas d'ossements qui les entouraient.

"C'est…"

"… les oubliettes, oui." finit pour lui son garde du corps.

"Lapis, je ne suis pas sûr du tout d'apprécier votre sens de l'humour. Parce que cette compagnie, je m'en passerais." assura Harry quand il eut récupéré sa voix.

Son regard s'ajustant peu à peu à l'obscurité, il put distinguer les grandes lignes de l'endroit dans lequel il avait atterri contre sa volonté, notez bien. A sa droite, la caverne semblait s'élargir et il entendait le bruit de l'eau. Il se redressa un peu en s'appuyant sur une stalagmite et évitant soigneusement les ossements humains, de sorte qu'il pouvait voir la rivière souterraine s'écouler depuis une fente dans un mur et ne pouvait voir par où elle sortait ; mais il faisait confiance à Lapis, s'il disait qu'il n'y avait pas de sortie c'est que celle de la rivière n'était pas taillée pour des humains. Foutues oubliettes si vous voulez son avis. De l'eau mais pas d'espoir de sortie. Vraiment vicieux. D'ailleurs…

Il détourna rapidement le regard quand il identifia ce qui roulait dans le fond de la rivière. Des squelettes humains. Des prisonniers avaient préféré se noyer plutôt que mourir de faim. L'un comme l'autre des choix n'étaient pas une belle mort mais le premier était bien moins long et douloureux.

Décidant qu'il valait mieux penser à autre chose le passé c'est le passé après tout n'est-ce pas , Harry posa son regard sur la présence réconfortante de son garde du corps. Celui-ci était assis en silence entouré par des ossements qu'il avait dû repousser sans ménagements priorité à la survie des vivants, le repos des morts vient ensuite et sa main était appuyée dans un renfoncement de la paroi.

Décidant qu'il avait besoin de chaleur s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'hypothermie ben oui, les grottes c'est pas très chaud hein, Harry se traîna jusqu'à Lapis et écarta avec beaucoup de délicatesse les ossements pour pouvoir s'installer contre le corps chaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil au visage semblant particulièrement concentré sourcils froncés, lèvres plissées en une ligne sévère… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Telle était la question. Enfin c'était un Croc Rouge alors comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione il ne s'étonnait de rien et attendait patiemment qu'il les sorte de là…

C'est ce qu'il fit, pendant quelques minutes. La frustration prit bientôt le pas sur sa patience et il se redressa pour demander à Lapis ce qu'il fabriquait.

Ses lèvres restèrent entrouvertes et ses mots dans sa gorge. Il venait d'être ébloui par une luminosité plus élevée que celle de la caverne et il lui fallut cligner les yeux pour comprendre d'où cela provenait. Son regard se posa sur la cavité dans lequel Lapis avait posé sa main droite… Pendant qu'Harry se morfondait sur son sort, la dite cavité s'était approfondie de quelques bons centimètres et un trou, un véritable trou sans rien derrière, avait laissé apercevoir la lumière… d'une autre caverne.

La bouche toujours en forme de 'o', Harry leva les yeux sur le visage concentré de Lapis, complètement ahuri à l'idée que celui-ci creuse à travers la roche par la seule force de sa volonté… bon en utilisant la magie quand même aussi hein, mais quand même quoi !

Harry garda donc son regard fixé sur l'orifice, le voyant s'écarter et s'agrandir minute par minute jusqu'à ce qu'un homme pas trop grand puisse s'y glisser. Ca tombait bien, lui et Lapis étaient tout en longueur.

Le mercenaire rouvrit les yeux et posa son regard impassible sur Harry qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à fixer ce prodige. Finalement l'homme se glissa dans la tranchée, sortant l'adolescent de ses pensées. Harry le suivit dès qu'il put et grommela entre ses dents en se tortillant pour ne pas atterrir trop brutalement à l'arrivée, la sortie du trou étant au-dessus du sol de la caverne. En se faisant, il constata que non, Lapis n'avait pas fait disparaître toute la roche pour créer ce passage, il l'avait _poussée_. La pierresemblait avoir subi une forte température autour du trou et formait tout à fait ce qu'on pouvait observer autour d'un volcan non pas qu'Harry ait jamais réellement vu un volcan. Ahuri devant ce phénomène, Harry se rappela distraitement un proverbe de la chimie moldue : _rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme. _**(1) **

Il mit un certain moment à se rendre compte que Lapis n'était plus auprès de lui. Il chercha alors frénétiquement à repérer son garde du corps sa clé de sortie.

La pièce était d'une forme globalement circulaire, un pilier formé de stalactites et de stalagmites au centre était illuminé par des raies de lumière bleutée provenant du plafond, phénomène que Harry prit le temps d'admirer une minute, avant de courir après Lapis qui avait sûrement dû faire le tour du pilier. Enfin… courir, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire ; mais ses chaussures à talons aiguilles rappelons-le n'étaient pas de cet avis. Il se tordit la cheville, pencha très dangereusement vers la droite en signe de déséquilibre évident, et s'accrocha à une stalagmite particulièrement humide pour se remettre d'aplomb. Son honneur sauf personne n'était là pour admirer ses mésaventures avec ses foutus talons aiguilles mais les dents serrées en signe de frustration et colère mêlées, Harry fit lentement et précautionneusement le tour du pilier.

Il découvrit alors une sorte de couloir et s'y avança, cherchant toujours sa clé de sortie. Elle n'était pas bien loin, coincée par une impasse contre laquelle elle travaillait déjà. Décidant qu'il ne valait mieux pas déranger Lapis dans son travail, Harry s'installa dans une anfractuosité un peu humide mais en forme très pratique de siège. Le temps s'écoula lentement, rythmé par le son assez agaçant au bout d'un moment des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient régulièrement des stalactites pour former des stalagmites. Et pendant que l'eau tombait, les stalagmites se formaient, et Lapis travaillait, Harry faisait de son mieux pour s'empêcher de soupirer et de grommeler pour la forme :

"Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une vie aussi pourrie ?"

0o0o0

Une haute silhouette noire irradiant des ondes meurtrières à quelques mètres à la ronde (pas plus loin parce que les murs étaient particulièrement indifférents aux dites ondes ce qui énervait beaucoup le lanceur d'ondes parce que ça n'avait pas le même effet purgatoire que des élèves se ratatinant à son passage) marchait d'un bon pas dans les souterrains tortueux qui s'étendaient sous la propriété des parents éloignés de son filleul.

Comme vous l'avez compris, Severus rogue était d'une humeur qui aurait fait fuir les plus téméraires Gryffondors de Poudlard… sauf bien évidemment ce _foutu_ Potter. D'ailleurs parlons-en de Potter ! Toujours à se fourrer là où il faut pas ce gosse ! Comment par tous les diables de l'enfer avait-il réussi à tomber dans le passage qui menait aux oubliettes hein ! Il n'y avait vraiment qu'à ce crétin d'emmerdeur de Potter que ça arrivait des conneries pareilles !

Mais comme le dit Potter n'était pas là pour subir les foudres de son professeur, c'était les Malfoy éloignés qui avaient goûté à la colère du seul et unique Severus Rogue, maître de potions, professeur personnel de Magie Noire du dit Potter le coupable, _ancien_ Mangemort et espion plus que vétéran, terrrrrrrrreur des élèves de Poudlard pendant toute une génération et presque plus. Il leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'installer un accès aux oubliettes en plein milieu d'un couloir fréquenté par tout un chacun, c'était l'une des plus stupides choses qu'il ait jamais vu de son existence ! Et il n'avait aucunement prêté attention à l'insolent qui tentait vainement de se défendre de toute sa fierté de Malefoy qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien et n'étaient pas les constructeurs de ce château. Il voulait bien le leur accorder, mais même ! Ils en étaient les propriétaires et donc responsables de l'installation, par là même ils auraient pu améliorer le dispositif pour qu'il ne s'ouvre pas simplement avec une poussée à un endroit précis et/ou changer la disposition des lieux pour que les invités n'aient pas accès à cette partie du château ce qui aurait été difficile mais il ne voulait pas le savoir !

Il leur avait donc fait clairement comprendre que s'il arrivait un quelconque malheur à Melle Morgane Sarah Moonlight, héritière de l'une des plus grandes familles de sang-purs d'Australie et fiancée à _la_ plus grande famille de sang-purs d'Angleterre, ils en porteraient l'entière responsabilité.

Les Malfoy éloignés avaient alors durement dégluti en réfléchissant rapidement au fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais battre les Malfoy héritiers du nom alliés à l'une des plus grandes familles d'Australie dans un procès judiciaire et que cela allait leur coûter très, très cher.

Ils ne s'étaient pas plus fait prier pour lancer une équipe de recherche dans les souterrains de leur propriété. Tant mieux pour leurs vies, tant pis pour leurs petits secrets.

Ignorant une cache de substances illicites protégée par une bonne dizaine d'enchantements ce n'était après tout que la sixième du genre qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin, Severus continuait donc son chemin à travers le dédale sinueux, repérant soigneusement son chemin comme Thésée plusieurs siècles avant lui non pas avec un fil, c'était profondément archaïque, mais avec un simple sort très utile ma foi.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, l'oreille aux aguets. Il fit encore quelques pas et s'arrêta avant de finalement coller l'oreille à la paroi.

_"Je connais ces nuits d'amertume  
Où l'air vient à manquer  
Où l'on avance dans la brume  
Seul et les points serrés  
"J'en suis sorti  
Avec l'envie au fond de moi  
Mais la blessure que tu m'as faite  
Ne se referme pas  
"À coeur ouvert  
Maintenant je dois m'avancer  
À découvert  
puisque tu as tout emporté  
À coeur ouvert  
Pourtant toi seule peut y entrer  
À découvert  
Et enfin tout recommencer  
À toi de décider...  
"Je connais bien les cris de ceux  
Qui font douter de tout  
Qui vous font mordre la poussière  
Qui vous mettent à genoux  
"Si j'en ai  
Encore des traces au fond de moi  
La seule blessure que tu m'as faite  
Ne se referme pas  
"À coeur ouvert  
Maintenant je dois m'avancer  
À découvert  
puisque tu as tout emporté  
À coeur ouvert  
Pourtant toi seule peut y entrer  
À découvert  
Et enfin tout recommencer  
À toi de décider...  
"L'absence est un missile  
Qui peut tout effacer  
Je suis tombé dans le vide  
Que tu as laissé"_

Severus se repoussa du mur, fronça les sourcils puis gueula un bon coup : "Potteeeeeeeeeeer !" Ah… que ça fait du bien.

Le silence se fit, puis :

"Lapis je crois que j'ai besoin d'air en urgence, j'ai des hallucinations auditives."

Encore le silence.

"Je ne crois pas mais si vous y tenez…"

Et le silence.

"Lapis vous venez de m'embrasser ou j'hallucine encore !"

Severus se figea et vit rouge. Il gueula à nouveau un bon coup au pauvre mur insensible à ses ondes meurtrières x10.000.000 Watts :

**"Potter ! Lapis !"**

"Bon d'accord, j'hallucine. Pas grave… Vous voulez bien m'embrassez encore ? Si vous êtes une hallucination c'est pas grave après tout."

La baguette de Severus pointa aussitôt le mur et une incantation aux conséquences pas vraiment très bien mesurées par le sorcier fut prononcée. Severus fut projeté contre la paroi de roche opposée et devant lui tout ne fut plus que poussières et gravats. Le tout entraînant un fort ramdam qui empêcha le bien-aimé professeur d'entendre la réplique du garde du corps de son élève, soit : "Je ne vous embrassais pas Mr Potter, ça s'appelle du bouche-à-bouche."

Il y eut beaucoup de toussotements, trois sortes parfaitement discernables. La poussière retomba peu à peu, laissant un air à peu près respirable et une vue dégagée.

"Wah. Ca c'est beaucoup plus rapide que votre technique Lapis mais niveau discrétion et hygiène c'est pas le top." se fit entendre une voix bien connue.

"Potteeeeeer."

"Euh… C'était pas une hallucination alors ?"

"Cinquante points en moins à Gryffondor Potter !"

"Désolé de vous décevoir Monsieur mais soit on est au beau milieu du pays de Galles à plusieurs mètres sous terre soit on est au beau milieu de mes rêves et donc dans les deux cas votre autorité sur ces stupides sabliers honnis — ou bénis, selon les circonstances — n'est pas effective."

"Potteeeeeer."

"Oui ?"

"Venez ici tout de suite."

"Ben il faudrait déjà que Lapis bouge un peu parce que là je suis comme qui dirait dans l'incapacité d'obéir aux ordres donnés par votre autorité professorale monsieur."

Severus fronça les sourcils et s'avança. Seulement pour se figer à la vision du mercenaire membre des Crocs Ecarlates étalé de tout son long sur son élève à la jupe particulièrement remontée. L'homme ténébreux sentit le sang pulser contre ses tempes dangereusement.

Dans tous les cas il était incapable de réfléchir au fait que le dos couvert de gravats de Lapis démontrait que le garde du corps n'avait fait qu'accomplir son travail en se jetant devant son protégé pour éviter qu'il ne soit blessé par les éclats que Severus avait lui-même créés.

Non, en l'occurrence les yeux noir d'encre de Severus lançait un regard meurtrier à Lapis et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de l'accuser d'attouchements sexuels envers un mineur qui plus est son élève !et de l'avada kedavrer sur le champ était sa maîtrise de lui-même acquise au bout de plusieurs années d'espionnage et de double jeu.

Il se contenta donc de tourner les talons et d'aller attendre dans le couloir en travaillant à calmer sa respiration et faire que son visage reprenne son expression habituelle. Il passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux et constata alors que ceux-ci avaient besoin de dépoussiérage, chose qui occupa ses mains étrangement agitées de tics nerveux.

Lapis et Harry le rejoignirent bientôt et Severus posa un regard méprisant sur eux.

"Rectifiez votre perruque et votre jupe Potter. Vous ressemblez à tout sauf à la femme que vous devez être."

Il tourna les talons, ignorant ainsi le regard meurtrier que lui lança son élève tout en obéissant néanmoins à ses ordres en suivant Lapis qui suivait lui-même Severus. Les deux hommes de tête étaient impassibles bien qu'une tension certaine se ressentait entre eux. Les ondes négatives étaient au rendez-vous. Etonnant combien Harry semblait totalement immunisé à celles-ci… L'amour de sa mère vous croyez ?

0o0o0

L'équipe de recherche rappelée par l'annonce de la découverte des deux portés disparus fut accueillie par les femmes et enfants restés à l'intérieur. Draco y était également resté pour cause de claustrophobie détail que Harry prit bien soin d'enregistrer dans un coin de son esprit pour en faire bon usage plus tard.

C'est donc son fiancé qui accueillit une Morgane à la robe déchirée, à la peau salie, aux pieds meurtris et totalement exténuée, par ces mots, murmurés au creux de l'oreille tandis qu'il feignait de l'enlacer :

"Tu es une vrai calamité Potter… tu déshonores les Malfoy."

"Draco…" tenta de le prévenir sa mère, seule personne assez proche pour comprendre ses derniers mots en lisant sur ses lèvres.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, les émeraudes brillèrent d'une étincelle menaçante, très menaçante, et l'arme fut lancée tandis que sa cible se reculait, soudainement inquiète pour sa vie.

A jamais, dans l'esprit de Draco Malfoy, héritier du nom, la fureur d'un Harry Potter contrarié, fatigué et frustré, fut marquée par des talons aiguilles de 4,2 cm.

Sur ce, abandonnant ses chaussures sur place celle n'ayant pas frappé son fiancé ayant perdu son talon contre le sol irrégulier de pierre des souterrains, Morgane Moonlight s'éloigna très dignement dans le couloir que lui avait indiqué juste auparavant la maîtresse de maison pour se changer.

Le hall fut d'un silence à couper au couteau tandis que Draco inspectait les dégâts sur son beau visage d'aristocrate et que sa mère croisait dangereusement les bras devant sa poitrine.

Quelle soirée, mesdames et messieurs.

0o0o0

Minuit venait de sonner à l'horloge de la pièce quand les personnes présentes dans la cuisine du QG de l'Ordre relevèrent brusquement la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir brutalement et le parquet souffrir sous les bottes d'au moins une demi-douzaine de personnes. Etant le plus près de la porte, Nathan sortit dans le hall et cligna des yeux en apercevant le visage parfait de l'héritier des Malfoy offensé par un bleu accentué sur la pommette droite. Bill Weasley, qui l'avait suivi, jeta un coup d'œil amusé sur Draco.

"Un problème Mr Draco Malfoy?" demanda-t-il d'un ton irréprochable que contredisait son regard pétillant d'amusement.

"Monsieur mon fiancé n'a fait que subir sa juste punition, je vous serais donc gré de demander à votre amie Melle Summer, qui possède les connaissances médicales nécessaires, de le laisser en apprécier les conséquences." coupa une voix morne.

"Je m'empresse d'aller l'en informer Mademoiselle." répondit obligeamment Bill avant de filer rire tout son soûl dans la cuisine.

Nathan cligna des yeux en avisant la jeune femme qui passa devant son fiancé meurtri sans un regard, et bégaya sans même sans rendre compte :

"Ma-mademoiselle… Moonlight ?"

Elle tourna la tête à l'entente de son nom et se figea alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter les escaliers. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et des émotions que Nathan ne réussit pas à analyser passèrent rapidement dans son regard d'émeraude.

"Mr Rosier." le salua-t-elle poliment en l'agrémentant d'un hochement de tête avant de continuer son chemin.

Figé, Nathan la regarda disparaître et revint machinalement dans la cuisine pour s'asseoir à la place où l'attendait son livre, ignorant au passage le reste des personnes qui avaient très bien remarqué son manège et ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment. Quand il passa derrière lui, Lucius Malfoy lui souffla d'ailleurs un avertissement :

"Je vous conseille d'oublier rapidement vos fantasmes Mr Rosier."

Il le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à l'autre bout de la table avant de reposer son regard sur son ouvrage, incapable de lire un mot tellement son esprit troublé était empli de questions.

Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Avait-elle un lien avec l'Ordre ? Ces fiançailles étaient-elles alors une mascarade ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas accordé plus d'un regard ? Et quels étaient ces sentiments qu'il avait vu passer furtivement dans ses magnifiques yeux sans pouvoir les comprendre ?

"Bill, arrête de te gaver des bonbons que tes frères t'ont envoyés ! Agnès pourquoi ne l'emmèneriez-vous pas dans votre chambre ? Vous avez l'air fatigué et il arrêterait de tenter de mettre des araignées dans mes cheveux ce garnement !"

"Maman ! Je suis choqué par de telles accusations !"

"Fais donc ce que dit ta mère. Elle a raison, je suis fatiguée."

"Bon, bon. Qui suis-je pour résister aux deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie ?"

"C'est ça, c'est ça Bill, allez bouge."

Le couple sortit bientôt de la salle et Mme Weasley posa alors son regard 'mère poule' sur Nathan.

"Mr Rosier vous devriez également aller vous coucher : vous êtes pâle et complètement hagard. Allez, montez !"

Machinalement, par habitude plus qu'autre chose, Nathan obéit et alla se coucher. Ses rêves furent emplis de deux perles d'émeraude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry le seul et unique, en jean, T-Shirt et baskets ah merlin que ça fait du bien ! descendait silencieusement l'escalier et rejoignait ses compères dans la cuisine. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir le visage de Draco redevenu aussi parfait qu'à son habitude après tout aussi compréhensive à son égard soit Narcissa, elle ne voulait quand même pas que son fils rentre à Poudlard défiguré ! Quelle honte pour les Malfoy ! et se contenta de froncer légèrement les sourcils avant d'aller se poster près de son professeur de magie noire qui releva la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'œil impassible.

"Vous voilà enfin Potter. Eh bien allons-y."

La petite troupe se leva et Harry frissonna quand Lapis et Rogue passèrent simultanément derrière lui. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant :

"Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai attrapé froid."

Il suivit tranquillement le pas, ne remarquant même pas que les Malfoy restaient à bonne distance de Rogue et Lapis.

…

Il était vraiment impassible aux ondes négatives… en tout cas à celles-ci parce qu'à celles de Voldemort, bizarrement, il y était très réceptif…

0o0o0

"Lapis… t'as embrassé ?"

"Non. Il lui a fait du bouche-à-bouche."

Ron et Hermione se fusillèrent du regard, chacun soutenant son point de vue avec férocité jusqu'à ce que leur meilleur ami, lassé d'assister à cette joute quotidienne, les interrompe :

"Il a dit que c'était du bouche-à-bouche… enfin pour moi c'était plutôt un baiser…"

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Ron ne change de sujet pour enlever les images mentales qui pervertissaient son pauvre cerveau.

"Et tu as envoyé une chaussure à talon aiguille sur le visage de Malfoy ! Ca, c'est bien envoyé mon vieux !" lança-t-il en brandissant son poing et riant tandis que Harry esquissait un rictus au souvenir et Hermione secouait la tête, désespérée par le comportement des deux garçons.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée. La rumeur qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz du couple Malfoy-Morgane pourrait être bénéfique à nos ennemis. Il va sans doute falloir que vous rattrapiez le coup pour montrer que ce n'est juste une passade."

Harry se renfrogna. Hermione avait vraiment le chic pour lui remettre les idées sur terre, face à la dure réalité de sa vie pourrie. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

"Ouais sans doute. Bon, je vous laisse, je dois aller voir Rogue."

Il roula des yeux en se levant et attrapa son sac de cours. Sur un dernier signe de la main à l'adresse de ses amis, il les quitta pour gagner sa salle de cours de Magie Noire. Il n'était pas très pressé d'en ouvrir la porte.

Ce serait la première fois qu'ils se retrouveraient seul à seul depuis l'épisode des souterrains avec Lapis… et depuis ce moment-là, l'homme avait semblé d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'à son habitude (les deuxièmes années de Gryffondor avaient perdu soixante deux points ce matin en un seul cours de potions), autant dire que ce n'était pas très bon… même pas bon du tout.

Enfin bon, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien, il ouvrit donc la porte sans rester planté plus d'une minute et seize secondes devant elle.

Il salua le plus poliment possible l'homme assis, le nez plongé dans un livre, et alla attendre ses instructions au bureau qui était spécialement disposé pour lui. Il dut là attendre deux minute et six secondes avant que Rogue ne referme son livre dans un claquement sec et fasse sursauter Harry, qui, bien que ne voulant pas l'admettre, était un peu anxieux.

"Bien Potter, voyons donc ce que vous avez retenu dans un duel voulez-vous ?"

Le ton et la phrase étaient neutres. Ce qu'Harry décelait derrière était menaçant. Il déglutit en hochant la tête et se levant, prenant sa baguette et suivant son professeur au centre de la salle.

Rogue ne le ménagea pas, il prenait même un grand plaisir qu'il effaça de son visage avec l'adresse d'un espion aguerri à acculer son élève et le forcer à faire des galipettes en tout genre. Finalement, se sentant vidé et sachant que son professeur n'allait pas s'arrêter avant un dernier sort, Harry utilisa une technique typiquement moldue : le rentre-dedans. Le souffle coupé, Rogue s'écroula à terre, son élève étalé sur ses jambes.

"Mh… désolé professeur." tenta Harry après avoir repris son souffle pour limiter les dégâts.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les positions furent inversées : lui en dessous de Rogue.

Tous ses instincts lancèrent alors l'alarme rouge : c'était mauvais, très mauvais… extrêmement mauvais même comme le démontrait la lueur dans les yeux de son professeur.

S'attendant à recevoir la pire tirade glaciale et menaçante de toute sa misérable vie, Harry fut particulièrement pris au dépourvu quand… son professeur l'embrassa.

Les pensées du pauvre adolescent molesté par son professeur jaloux à mort purent se résumer par : "mayday, mayday, grosse anomalie dans le secteur buccal…"

Quand l'anomalie s'évapora finalement et qu'un poids s'ôta de son corps, Harry mit quelques instants à reconnecter avec la réalité. Il releva la tête, essayant de vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas endormi et que tout ça n'était pas un rêve. Le son bien réel d'une porte qui claque lui indiqua que non, ce n'était pas onirique mais bien réel.

Il laissa alors tomber son crâne contre le sol et resta ainsi les bras en croix et les yeux au plafond pendant un bon moment. Tellement qu'il faillit être en retard en enchantements.

0o0o0

Un nuage noir crépitant d'éclair se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, dégageant le tonnerre à chaque fois qu'un misérable élève croisait son chemin. Chacun se colla contre le mur au passage de son maître de potions, le suivant des yeux le regard écarquillé. Severus Rogue dégageait vraiment des ondes négatives… terrorisantes. Poudlard avait-il jamais vu une chose pareille dans sa mémorable histoire ?

Atteignant finalement sa destination son bureau, Severus entra dans son domaine avec fracas, faisant sursauter le Serpentard qui y était installé et qui se raidit en ressentant les ondes négatives que dégageaient son parrain, se demandant brusquement si fuir n'était pas la meilleure solution.

Néanmoins Severus ne prêta aucune attention à son invité et se servit une bonne rasade de whisky sous le regard ahuri de Draco qui ne l'avait jamais vu boire, même pas après un bon dîner avec son père. Il déglutit et se blottit dans le fauteuil où il aimait s'installer pour parler tranquillement à son parrain. Mieux valait attendre que la tempête passe et si cela voulait dire regarder Severus boire… eh bien il préférait ça à mourir si jeune. Il n'était pas un Gryffondor lui, sans blague. Il réservait ce genre de trucs aux Weasley ou encore Potter. Tiens… Quand on parle de Potter…

Soudainement calmé et serein, Draco attendit calmement que son parrain se reprenne. Malheureusement cet événement ne vint pas. Avachi dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main, l'autre prenant en coupe son menton, Severus semblait plongé dans des pensées moroses et totalement oublieux de la présence de son filleul. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la patience n'étant pas le fort de Draco, il intervint d'un ton calme :

"Tu l'aimes ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Puis, lentement, Severus redressa la tête, reposant la main qui la tenait précédemment sur ses genoux, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Je ne peux pas me permettre d'aimer."

"… donc tu l'aimes."

Severus fronça les sourcils et abattit brutalement son verre de whisky contre son bureau. Le verre se brisa entre ses doigts. Draco sursauta légèrement mais ne détourna pas le regard.

"Aimer et se permettre d'aimer sont deux choses différentes. Pour se permettre d'aimer il faut déjà aimer… Donc, tu aimes Potter."

Il regarda avec fascination les muscles des mâchoires de son parrain se dessiner visiblement sous la peau tandis qu'il les serrait à s'en faire mal.

Severus avait clairement du mal à accepter qu'il était attiré par son _élève_, qui plus est **Potter**.

Il ne répondit pas mais c'était une approbation tacite. Ils ne dirent rien d'autre, Draco jugea préférable de laisser son parrain broyer du noir en paix et retourna donc à ses pénates tout en réfléchissant aux conséquences que tout cela aurait. Et je peux vous dire que ça lui donna une migraine d'enfer.

0o0o0

_"Des lueurs au fond de tes yeux  
Un regard trouble et malicieux  
Qui veut me suggérer des choses  
Embrasse-moi  
Un corps lascif et alangui  
Des gestes faits au ralenti  
Qui prennent d'affolantes poses  
Embrasse-moi  
Moi j'ai la gorge contractée  
Je reste comme hypnotisé  
Tandis qu'en moi monte une fièvre  
Embrasse-moi  
Quand mon cœur sur écran géant  
Fébrilement fait un gros plan  
Sur ta langue au bord de tes lèvres  
"Embrasse-moi  
Comme on mord dans un fruit  
Et partons dans la nuit  
De nos amours  
Embrasse …_………………………… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte !"_  
_Brusquement stoppé dans son chant et sa marche machinale par la réalisation de ce qu'il chantait, Harry se frappa sans douceur la tête contre un mur dans une imitation réussie de Dobby.

"Mr Potter ?"

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul et lâcha le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé pour se retourner et faire face à…

"Lapis ?"

"Un problème Mr Potter ?"

"Moi ? Noooooon, pas du tout, je vais très bien merci, et vous-même ?"

Le mercenaire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, haussa un sourcil.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai des doutes. Un problème sentimental Mr Potter ?"

"Je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi vous parlez !"

"Alors pourquoi vous taper la tête contre les murs juste parce que vous avez chanté une chanson d'amour ?"

Pour le coup Harry ne sut quoi répondre ; parce que, en plus, Lapis l'avait entendu ! Ô monde cruel.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Harry se vit entraîner dans une salle déserte, assis sur un bureau un peu poussiéreux et face à un mercenaire debout les bras croisés dans un genre très militaire et menaçant. La scène aurait pu faire penser à un interrogatoire. Pourtant, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot. Lapis était une vraie statue de marbre et Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose à dire. Finalement il craqua. Il ne sut jamais d'où ça venait il émit l'hypothèse que Lapis avait utilisé une technique inconnue pour le faire parler mais c'était plus vraisemblablement le trop plein d'émotions mais cela sortit tout seul, en un souffle :

"Rogue m'a embrassé."

"Oh."

Harry resta muet, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. 'Oh' ? Il venait de se faire molester par son professeur et c'est tout ce qu'il son garde du corps soit dit en passant trouvait à dire ! 'Oh' ?

Lapis décroisa les bras et se passa une main devant le visage pour dégager quelques mèches de son regard de pierre.

"Je me demandais combien de temps le grand Severus Rogue tiendrait." lâcha-t-il tranquillement. "Il n'est finalement pas dur de l'énerver."

"Pardon ?" Harry fit une brillante démonstration des yeux dits de hibou.

"Si je vous ai embrassé l'autre jour c'était pour le rendre jaloux, sa mauvaise foi m'énervait."

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres, complètement largué.

Lapis l'avait donc sciemment _embrassé_. … Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de jalousie ?

"Pardon ?" répéta-t-il, gagnant un regard un brin agacé de Lapis.

"Vous êtes vraiment lent à la détente Mr Potter." remarqua-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'expression outrée qu'arborait le garçon dont il avait la charge. "Severus Rogue a des sentiments pour vous. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche."

"… Non non non non non ! Ce n'est pas clair du tout ! D'où vous sortez ça ! Je suis sûr qu'il m'a embrassé simplement pour…"

"Vous n'êtes sûr de rien Mr Potter. Rogue agit d'une façon très particulière quand vous êtes à proximité de lui…"

"Oui, parce qu'il…"

"Vous aime, nous sommes d'accord."

"Non ! Il…"

"…. Vous invite dès qu'il peut à danser, reste près de vous autant que possible ou ne vous quitte tout du moins pas des yeux…"

"C'est lorsque je suis en tant que Morgane car il…"

"… a peur qu'il vous arrive malheur dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas."

"Exactement !"

Il y eut une pause, chacun étant certain d'avoir prouvé son point de vue. Harry mit quelques instants à réaliser pourquoi Lapis le regardait ainsi et rajouta précipitamment :

"Mais il a peur parce que si je fais tout foirer c'est son filleul qui prendra tout !"

"Vraiment ?" fit son interlocuteur en haussant un sourcil.

"Bien sûr ! Il s'en fout de moi !"

"Alors pourquoi vous a-t-il embrassé ?"

"Ben parce qu'il voulait m'énerver !"

"Et si c'était le cas vous pensez qu'il se serait enfui ?"

Il y eut un silence, Harry fronça profondément les sourcils.

"Comment savez-vous qu'il s'est enfui ?" demanda-t-il finalement pour gagner du temps, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas abordé ce détail précédemment

"J'étais dans le couloir quand il est parti. Il avait l'air plutôt confus et en colère contre lui-même." remarqua tranquillement Lapis.

Cela donna matière à réfléchir au jeune Gryffondor qui devint particulièrement pensif.

Satisfait d'avoir fait comprendre au jeune homme la vérité, Lapis sortit de la salle désaffectée sans un bruit. Quelques couloirs plus loin, il croisa le directeur de Poudlard. Ils échangèrent un regard. Une lueur de malice se décela dans le regard de chacun. Ils s'éloignèrent tranquillement dans deux directions opposées sans un mot.

0o0o0

"Tu crois qu'il est malade ?"

Hermione releva les yeux du livre sur _Les animaux fantastiques de classe XXXX et supérieure _qu'elle étudiait pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et jeta un coup d'œil Ron puis au brun qui réfléchissait, avachi dans un canapé et à qui tout le monde jetait des regards curieux.

"Il a bien le droit d'être pensif et de vouloir être seul de temps en temps Ron. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne t'a pas répondu quand tu lui as parlé de Quidditch tout à l'heure qu'il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie." rationalisa tranquillement la jeune fille en replongeant le nez dans son ouvrage.

"Oui mais quand même…." marmonna le rouquin en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs à son meilleur ami par-dessus l'épaule de Neville avec qui il jouait aux échecs. "Il n'a pas dit plus de dix mots depuis qu'il est revenu du cours de Rogue et Dumbledore a envoyé un mot d'explication à Flitwick parce qu'il a séché le cours !"

"Raison de plus pour te taire et le laisser réfléchir tranquille. S'il a besoin de nous il nous appellera." répondit tranquillement son amie sans relever le nez de son livre.

"Ron ! Hermione !" s'exclama brusquement Harry en se redressant au moment où Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer.

"Là, tu vois ?" fit Hermione en refermant son livre d'un geste ferme. Elle se leva et rejoignit Harry, démontrant à tout le monde qu'elle n'attendait que ça et avait été tout aussi inquiète que Ron qui la suivit en grommelant, s'excusant brièvement à l'adresse de Neville.

"Qu'y a-t-il Harry ?" demanda-t-elle, prête à l'écoute et souriante.

"Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être amoureux ?"

Silence… Ron et Hermione, assis chacun d'un côté de leur ami, ouvrirent de grands yeux.

"Euh… eh bien…" bégaya Hermione, pour une fois prise de cours. Il y eut un nouveau silence et finalement, ne supportant pas de ne pas pouvoir répondre, Hermione se redressa et appela Ginny à la rescousse à travers toute la salle commune.

Croyant à une urgence de la plus haute importance, la jeune fille rousse quitta ses amies et fusa auprès de ses aînés en moins de deux, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Hermione lui répéta alors mot pour mot la question de Harry. Ils attendirent tous les trois impatiemment la réponse de leur cadette qui pour le moment ouvrait de grands yeux face à la question.

"Euh… eh bien…" commença-t-elle tout à fait comme Hermione avant de se reprendre et de devenir tout à fait sérieuse. "Je suppose que c'est un peu différent pour tout le monde… mais globalement… eh bien… on aime être près de la personne aimée, on se sent bien, voir en sécurité auprès d'elle. Hem… Mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça !" s'exclama-t-elle finalement, agacée de ne pas réussir à s'exprimer comme elle le désirait.

Sans hésitations aucunes, Hermione et Ron pointèrent du doigt Harry qui rougit un brin face au regard surpris de sa cadette.

"Mais tu n'étais pas déjà amoureux avant ? De Cho je veux dire."

Face à cette remarque pertinente les deux membres du trio tournèrent la tête en parfaite synchronisation vers leur meilleur ami.

"C'est vrai ça !" s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps avant de se taire brusquement et échanger un regard furtif, retournant rapidement leur attention sur un Harry rougissant.

"Oui mais euh…" fit celui-ci en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné. "En fait c'est pas tout à la fait même chose…"

"Tu ne ressens pas la même chose envers Cho et… et euh, la personne mystère ?" résuma Hermione avec autant de tact que possible.

Il hocha la tête. Une voix derrière Harry les fit brusquement sursauter. Lavande et Parvati venaient de s'appuyer sans aucune gêne sur le dossier du canapé. Il était clair qu'elles avaient écouté toute la discussion avec attention.

"C'est normal." annonça Lavande en hochant très sérieusement la tête.

"Il y a différentes façons d'aimer." continua Parvati.

"Selon les personnes qui aiment…"

"… et selon les personnes qu'on aime."

"Il y a ceux qui refusent d'admettre leurs sentiments…"

"… ceux qui peuvent être violents…"

"… ou ceux qui sont sur-protecteurs."

"Il y a ceux qu'on désire…"

"… ceux qu'on admire…"

"… ou ceux qui possèdent notre cœur."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel quatre paires d'yeux ne dévièrent pas un instant des deux spécialistes ès problèmes de cœur. Finalement, Ron brisa le silence :

"Je rêve où elles ont fait des rimes ?"

"Tu ne rêves pas mais c'est pas vraiment le problème."

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Dean, qui semblait lui également très sérieux, les bras croisés devant la poitrine. Tellement sérieux que Seamus et Neville lui jetaient des regards inquiets pour sa santé mentale sans doute.

"Le problème c'est le cœur du grand Harry Potter." approuva Lavande dans une voix qui ressemblait enfin, tentait d'imiter au gazouillis d'un rossignol.

En style de dessin animé, la scène aurait été représentée avec des mines sournoises pour tout le monde et une goutte d'eau sur la tête d'un Harry sentant sa vie privée disparaître comme neige au soleil.

"Alors ? Quel est l'élue du Survivant ?" demanda avec avidité Parvati, se penchant dangereusement par-dessus le canapé.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas !" grommela Harry d'un ton aussi ferme que possible, sachant qu'il s'enfonçait autant que possible dans les coussins l'entourant, comme s'il voulait y disparaître.

"C'est vrai !" approuva une Hermione compatissante pour venir en aide à son ami ; gagnant par la même quelques regards mauvais mais les ignorant avec dédain. "Mais si tu veux qu'on t'aide il va falloir nous en dire plus." rajouta-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Il y eut un silence. Fixé par plus d'une demi-douzaine de paires d'yeux, Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

"Jurez-moi que vous le direz à personne." exigea-t-il finalement en regardant ses amis dans les yeux chacun à leur tour.

Ils le jurèrent, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté.

Harry inspira et baissa la voix, forçant ses amis à se pencher vers lui et tendre l'oreille.

"Attends !" s'exclama brusquement Hermione, les faisant tous sursauter.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Dans divers endroits de la salle commune des petits bruits de déception se firent entendre. Hermione roula des yeux en rangeant sa baguette.

"J'étais sûre qu'on nous écoutait. Les confessions sentimentales du Survivant, ça aurait fait le tour de Poudlard en moins de deux." grommela-t-elle avant d'adresser un signe de tête à Harry. Celui-ci se lança alors dans un souffle :

"C'est un homme."

Il y eut un blanc. Chacun essayant d'analyser cette information que leur cerveau assimilait à une erreur de leurs organes auditifs.

"Ah, ça je le savais déjà !" lança finalement Ron avec un sourire, sortant le reste des personnes mises dans le secret de leur stupeur. Le rouquin gagna des regards ahuris qui se tournèrent rapidement vers un Harry rouge pivoine.

"C'est pas moi !" lâcha finalement Seamus, semblant brusquement inquiet.

"Mais non," grommela Harry, un brin excédé. "Ni Dean, ni Neville, ni Ron." ajouta-t-il pour prévenir toute demande similaire.

Les garçons cités se détendirent sauf Ron qui le savait déjà et finalement Hermione fut la première à casser le nouveau silence :

"Moi ça me dérange pas."

Aussitôt Ginny approuva son amie d'un signe de tête ferme, bien qu'elle soit un peu choquée du fait que son ancienne passion tende vers l'autre bord.

"Moi non plus." annonça ensuite Neville d'une voix forte en cajolant la plante en pot dont il prenait soin auparavant. Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête similaire à Ginny et Seamus mit quelques secondes de plus à l'imiter, semblant sortir brusquement de ses réflexions.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Parvati et Lavande. Elles étaient restées obstinément muettes depuis la révélation. Finalement Parvati afficha un sourire qui s'étira jusqu'à se transformer en gloussements. Lavande la fixa, semblant ne pas comprendre le comportement de son amie, avant de l'imiter.

"C'est trop chou !" lâcha Parvati à la stupeur de tout le monde. "Alors c'est qui ?"

Harry refusa de répondre, pas sûr d'apprécier le commentaire précédant la question. Personne ne put lui faire avouer autre chose… sauf Ron. Lorsque son meilleur ami lui avoua tout après une forte inspiration, le rouquin resta muet, stupéfait, puis enfonça son visage dans son oreiller.

"Ooooooooooook !" fit-il en essayant de diriger cette donnée assez dérangeante pour son petit cerveau. "Tu sais, je crois que je suis le meilleur ami du mec le plus complexe du siècle."

Un grognement lui répondit. Dans le lit voisin, Harry essayait de s'étouffer avec son propre polochon. Ron tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire malgré lui. Il grimpa aux côtés du brun et retira vivement l'oreiller. Harry n'apprécia pas vraiment la rencontre entre son nez et le matelas beaucoup plus dur que son précieux polochon.

"Voleur !" s'exclama-t-il brusquement en se ruant sur Ron qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cet éclat de caractère. Sous le mouvement, ils s'écrasèrent à plusieurs dizaines de centimètres en contrebas, Ron écrasé par l'homme-le-plus-complexe-depuis-un-siècle-calinant-son-bien-aimé-polochon-avec-adoration.

"Va falloir te caser avec Rogue en vitesse si ça te met dans de pareils états." grommela Ron en essayant de se remettre du choc avec le sol.

Lorsque les trois autres garçons occupant le dortoir entrèrent dans la pièce pour se coucher, ils regardèrent avec surprise un Ron rouge tomate essayant de reprendre son souffle en ôtant de son visage un oreiller particulièrement maltraité, et regardant avec un sourire goguenard le dos de son meilleur ami. En les voyant, Ron articula en silence : "Il boude." Ils esquissèrent un sourire amusé qui s'accentua quand Harry se retourna brusquement pour arracher son polochon des mains de son ami avant de fermer les rideaux autour de son lit à baldaquin d'un geste ample.

Harry avait clairement du mal à accepter qu'il était attiré par son _professeur_, qui plus est **Rogue.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(1)** : citation du chimiste français Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier

**Chansons :**

"A cœur ouvert" Pierrick Liliu

"Embrasse-moi" Charles Aznavour (extrait)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Voilà ! certes, ça fait deux mois que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre alors que j'avais promis d'être rapide mais j'ai quand même divisé par deux votre temps d'attente non ? ; Bref, je m'excuse, j'avais pas prévu qu'en plus du boulot plus important que je n'avais prévu pour mon épreuve de français (qui s'est passé sans problèmes si ça intéresse quelqu'un) ma mère se romprait le tendon d'Achille, nous forçant, ma sœur et moi, à nous occuper des tâches ménagères. -- Entre autres détails (oh oui, mon écran d'ordinateur m'a lâché aussi, impossible de m'occuper de ma fic pendant au moins deux semaines --)…

Passons sur la vie privée, chose promise chose due : on est en plein dans la romance. ; Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? moi je me suis bien amusée dessus et ma sœur apparemment apprécié également. XD La suite devrait être prometteuse aussi, on passe aux choses sérieuses. :-)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Merci à **cicin**, **alinemcb54**, **onarluca**, **Amy Keira**, **Tiffany Shin**, **edge**, **Ladysone**, **gaia666**, **jenni944**, **Vert**, **Anaïs**, **Tatou, Vif d'Or, Eliawn **de prendre le temps de laisser des commentaires, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir tout ces petits messages d'encouragement :D

**Miya : **lol t'es complètement fan de John Howe toi XD mais un beau dessin juste pour toi c'est vrai que ça doit faire plaisir. Désolée t'as pas eu le chapitre en avant première cette fois-ci mais comme tu me répondais pas je me suis dit que tu devais être très occupée donc j'ai demandé à ma sœur de faire ton boulot. Au moins comme ça peut-être que tu me feras une review plus longue :P

**Ange de un cisme : **Un baiser Morgane/Draco ? Intéressante idée, très intéressante. J'y avais déjà pensé en fait. Histoire de mettre Severus encore un peu plus jaloux . :D (moi sadique ? meuh non ! Je crois qu'on a un point commun. ;P) Aah… mon pauvre petit Nathan. Il va être désappointé déjà c'est sûr.

**Dumbledore : review N°1 : **Eh oui, le dernier chapitre comportait moins d'humour, fallait que je case la mort des chercheurs, alors évidemment ça pouvait pas être très drôle… Mais je crois que je me suis reprise là. :P Heureuse de voir que ces passages t'ont plu, n'hésite pas à me dire également ceux de ce chapitre, j'aime bien savoir ce qui plait aux lecteurs (généralement c'est les mêmes passages que les miens ). **review Ne°2 :** Deux reviews, trop gentil :D Oui, c'est ça, OOC pour Out Of Character. Je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça En effet je colle pas vraiment au HP de JKR mais s'il te plait ça me soulage. ;) Ahah ! Deux lectures valent mieux qu'une n'est-ce pas. ;) Non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'était les sentiments de Sev'. Tu fais bien de me rappeler cette histoire d'aura etc, faut que je l'explique dans les chapitres à venir.

**Neo Nyx :** Heureuse que tu te manifestes enfin :D Erf, t'as rien à faire d'autre à 1h40 du mat' ? XD Moi si je suis pas couché deux heures plus tôt c'est la Berezina. :P Remarque, c'est flatteur pour moi. 8-) Pour répondre à ta question, c'est encore ma manie de faire des phrases bizarres ; Non, Nathan n'a pas fabriqué cette rencontre, mais de son point de vue, la réception et tout ce qui s'en suit où ils se sont rencontrés c'est pas 'vrai', mais 'fabriqué' comme dans un monde où tout n'est qu'apparences… Tu me suis ou je suis toujours pas claire ? XD

**Le Grand Méchant Mage Noir : **Je crains de ne pas connaître cette chanson; ; Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que c'en était une je croyais que c'était l'un de tes délires. Lol XD J'aime bien ta philosophie, c'est très utile de penser comme ça pour ce genre de choses. Des pulsions meurtrières assouvies dans ma fic ? Euh pas à ma connaissance… (médite sur le fait de devoir être suivie par un psy). J'avais mes raisons en effet. mais jamais je en tuerais Severus et/ou Harry. O.O /s'arrête brusquement/ Encore que… Bref; merci pour le nom de Lapis, il s'est imposé de lui-même en fait. ;) Et je suis heureuse que ce perso plaise à tout le monde lol. CQFD ? Non, mdr, c'est l'abréviation de "Ce Qu'il Fallait Dire/Démontrer" ;) Et tu as gagné, agacement et désir ce sont les sentiments de Sev'. "Ils nous l'ont eche ?" Oo je retiens l'expression lol. Bien sure qu'elle est toujours aussi intéressante que les précédentes ta review :) J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chap, est-ce à la hauteur de tes attentes ?


	9. Les sports prisés chez les Serpentards

**Quelques détails :**

Auteur : Je continue donc seule cette fic, Dragonwing se concentrant sur les siennes bien qu'elle m'aide de quelques conseils et remarques.

Rating : **T**

Couples : Harry/Severus, futurs Ron/Hermione, Draco/Nathan…

Genre : Musical, humouristique et romantique, l'action ça devrait venir dans les chaps suivants, dès que le Snarry sera mis en place.

Nombre de chaps : Sais pô :D

Disclaimer : Tous les auteurs de fanfictions savent qu'avouer que les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas est très douloureux, mais malheureusement c'est la triste vérité, nous ne sommes pas J.K.Rowling et ne gagnons aucun argent là-dessus. T.T

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après un malheureux accident (une plongée dans des oubliettes), Lapis 'embrasse' Harry ce qui fait réagir au quart de tour le Maître des Potions, témoin auditif de la scène. Quelques jours plus tard, pendant le cours de Magie Noire, Severus Snape craque et embrasse à son tour Harry, celui-ci comprend alors que son professeur a des sentiments pour lui. Et c'est ensuite à son tour d'avouer la vérité à ses amis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 9 : Les nouveaux sports prisés chez les Serpentards (mâles)**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tout en discutant avec sa belle-sœur, Lucius observait son ami de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Celui-ci jetait des coups d'œil discrets par-dessus son verre de whisky Pur Feu en direction de Draco et Morgane escortée de son garde du corps bien sûr. Sans doute suite à la remontrance que leur avait adressée Narcissa dans la voiture, à propos de leur dispute devant témoins à leur dernière sortie, le couple qui n'en était pas vraiment un se tenait étonnamment près tout en échangeant quelques mots. Lucius était sûr que Severus aurait donné beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Décidant qu'il valait mieux le distraire pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, Lucius le harangua et l'entraîna dans sa conversation avec Bellatrix sur les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

0o0

En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle Draco et Morgane se tenait à moins de dix centimètres l'un de l'autre était d'éviter que Lapis n'entende leur conversation… particulièrement colorée.

"Donc la rumeur circulant dans tout Poudlard qui affirme que le graaand Potter est amoureux est exacte n'est-ce pas ?" lançait le blond avec un sourire goguenard qui se transformait en sourire mielleux derrière son verre de Bièraubeurre.

"Ferme-la Malfoy," siffla Harry entre ses dents pour la énième fois en dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, tout en s'efforçant de montrer bonne figure à tous les invités.

"Je prends ça pour un oui, ça me paraît clair," dit Draco sans cesser de sourire. "Tu sais qu'en tant que fiancé je devrais exiger de savoir le nom de celui qui m'outrage ?"

"De une, tu es le fiancé de **Morgane**. Et de deux, à quoi ça te servirait d'avoir son nom."

"Dans ce genre de question d'honneur, je devrais confronter ton bien-aimé en duel."

Harry manqua s'étouffer avec la gorgée de boisson qu'il venait de soustraire au verre de son garde du corps qui en vérité, portait son verre à sa place car l'une de ses mains était occupée à caresser le chat de la maîtresse de maison et l'autre à agiter un éventail pour se donner vainement un peu d'air dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la salle tout en cachant ses mimiques réservées à Malfoy Junior. L'idée que ce dernier et Severus Rogue se battent en duel… pour lui disons-le franchement, était… dérangeante, c'est le mot.

"Eh bien je suppose que pour ta fierté il est mieux que tu ignores son nom," répondit-il d'un ton mordant qui ne toucha en rien son interlocuteur.

"Pourquoi donc ? Ton bien-aimé est aussi doué que cela ?"

Harry allait répliquer quand il remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux gris acier. Une lueur de triomphe. Quelque chose clochait, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ou fait qui pourrait… ? C'est là qu'il se rendit compte… que Malfoy avait parlé de la personne qu'il aimait au masculin depuis le début… et qu'il ne l'avait pas repris.

Il sentit le sang refluer de son visage. C'était impossible, comment Malfoy pouvait-il savoir… ? Il était sûr que ceux à qui il l'avait avoué n'avaient rien dit ; aucune rumeur ne circulait dans Poudlard sur le fait que le Survivant soit homosexuel… alors comment… ?

"Melle Moonlight, tout va bien ?"

L'œil aiguisé de Lapis venait de remarquer la pâleur inquiétante de celle dont il avait la charge et l'arrêt du mouvement régulier de l'éventail ainsi que des caresses du chat qui miaula en signe de protestation.. Les mouvements reprirent aussitôt, légèrement trop rapides et erratiques, mais le sang refusait de revenir colorer les joues de Morgane jusqu'à ce que Draco affiche un sourire particulièrement goguenard et fier de lui, à quel point, le sang revint en force sous le coup de la colère.

"J'ai besoin d'air," siffla Morgane en se relevant, prenant soin de tenir le chat persan contre sa poitrine.

"Je t'accompagne," annonça aussitôt Draco en se levant à sa suite, gagnant un regard noir qui ne fit qu'augmenter son amusement.

"C'est bien aimable à toi mais ta mère semble t'appeler," répliqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la femme qui en effet faisait un signe à son fils. Sans un mot de plus, Morgane se faufila jusqu'à la baie vitrée menant au jardin, suivie de son garde du corps docile, qui finit le verre de sa maîtresse d'une gorgée et rendit le récipient vide à un elfe de maison passant par là.

0o0

"Draco !" l'accueillit Bellatrix avec un sourire. "Il paraît que l'humeur n'est pas au beau fixe dans ton couple," le taquina-t-elle.

"Oh ce n'est rien de grave," assura tranquillement le jeune homme en se joignant à eux. "Morgane a simplement du mal à accepter quelques taquineries."

"Oh ? Susceptible ?"

"Certains sujets lui sont apparemment difficiles."

"Je vois. Heureusement qu'elle n'est pas rancunière, n'est-ce pas ?"

Derrière le ton aimable et amusé, les Malfoy et Severus décelèrent sans mal l'avertissement : pas de bêtises, le mariage doit avoir lieu. Draco approuva, prudent, et la conversation dévia sur les affaires Malfoy. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bellatrix qui n'avait pas cessé de guetter les passages menant vers le jardin, coupa brusquement la conversation en lançant :

"Tiens, revoilà Morgane. Ne devrais-tu pas retourner la voir Draco ? Elle ne semblait pas très bien…"

Le blond tourna la tête pour observer sa fiancée et préféra donner satisfaction à sa tante, même s'il y avait danger pour l'intégrité de sa personne si Potter ne se maîtrisait pas.

Morgane le vit venir de loin. Elle rendit son chat à la maîtresse de maison et exigea de Lapis qu'il l'invite à danser ; pas contrariant pour un sou, celui-ci s'exécuta.

Draco avait à peine fait quelques pas, les yeux légèrement rétrécis, il revint près de Bellatrix qui semblait également contrariée. L'atmosphère se rembrunit un peu sur le petit groupe. Finalement Severus déclara qu'il s'en chargeait et s'avança vers Morgane avant que quiconque n'ait pu protester.

0o0

Virevoltant sous le guidage habile de Lapis, Harry remarqua avec horreur l'homme auquel il ne voulait surtout pas parler s'avancer vers eux.

"Il n'a pas l'air très joyeux," constata Lapis en remarquant également Rogue. "Vous croyez qu'il est encore jaloux ?"

L'esprit pas du tout allégé par le ton badin qu'utilisait son garde du corps, Morgane s'empêcha de grincer des dents.

"Il n'est _jamais_ joyeux… Mais là c'est pire que tout. Lapis, je ne veux pas lui parler, faites quelque chose," le supplia-t-il, angoissé.

Regards d'émeraude et de pierre s'affrontèrent tandis que Rogue atteignait le bord de la piste de danse.

"Je crains que ce ne soit lui ou Malfoy Junior. Qui préférez-vous ?"

"Malfoy," répondit-il aussitôt en grinçant des dents.

"A votre guise."

Très complaisant, Lapis guida Morgane entre les couples qui continuaient de danser et la lâcha seulement pour entraîner Rogue dans le chemin inverse à celui qu'il venait de faire. Voyant Morgane aller s'asseoir entre deux plantes en pot faisant au moins sa taille tandis qu'eux s'en écartaient, l'homme protesta :

"Lapis vous êtes censé ne pas la quitter !" gronda-t-il.

"Mademoiselle Moonlight souhaite parler seule à seul avec son fiancé," répondit le mercenaire dans la plus grande impassibilité, sans laisser Rogue se soustraire à sa poigne. Il répéta la même phrase à Draco qui jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain avant d'hocher la tête et de filer voir Morgane sous le regard plus que satisfait de Bellatrix. Elle ne quitta plus des yeux le couple tout en faisant la conversation avec sa sœur et son beau-frère.

0o0

Arrivant à petits pas posés, échangeant quelques mots brefs par ci, par là avec des invités, Draco prit tout son temps pour observer sa fiancée en s'approchant.

Elle était vêtue de velours vert, du même vert que ses yeux dévoilés, du même vert que Serpentard, et cela lui allait comme un gant. Son éventail, cadeau de sa mère, était en bois de rose serti d'or et représentait une envolée de papillons près d'une fleur, un camélia d'après ce qu'il avait compris, le tout était extrêmement coloré, mettant un peu plus de vie au tableau qu'elle offrait. Sa robe lui dévoilait les épaules dans un décolleté 'bateau' et lui tombait sur les pieds chaussés de ballerines, elle avait catégoriquement refusé de remettre des talons, la robe se resserrait à la taille avant de donner largement place à des jupons. Ses cheveux enfin sa perruque étaient coiffés en un chignon sur la nuque. Un large collier en or était le seul bijou qui l'ornait. Bref… même si Draco savait qui était là-dessous, il devait avouer avoir bien plus de plaisir à se trouver près de Morgane que de Pansy.

Finalement il s'arrêta à un pas, des plus courtois, il inclina le buste, gardant son visage neutre.

"Tu m'as demandé ?"

Elle se contenta d'agiter son éventail devant son visage, le regardant pensivement par-dessus son nouvel objet fétiche. Finalement elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête une chaise libre un peu plus loin. Draco sortit sa baguette et la déplaça jusqu'à lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?" lui souffla Potter en se penchant finalement en avant, prenant appui sur son accoudoir sans cesser d'agiter son éventail devant son visage. Draco se demanda un instant si c'était pour éviter que quelqu'un lise sur ses lèvres. Lui n'avait pas ce problème, il tournait le dos à tout le monde. Il se pencha à son tour pour répondre au niveau de l'oreille du brun :

"Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et le professeur Rogue."

Il observa avec intérêt les joues de Harry se colorer tandis qu'il remontait un peu plus son éventail pour cacher ses rougeurs.

"Comment… ?"

"Il était lui-même très perturbé quand je l'ai croisé il y a une semaine… et _moi_ j'ai un minimum le sens de l'observation très cher."

Il gagna un regard noir mais l'ignora.

"Je ne dirais rien, je le jure sur le blason de Serpentard, si en échange tu m'aides à éviter que Bellatrix s'en mêle."

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

"Elle n'apprécie pas qu'on ait quelques différents. Elle a l'air de penser que des scènes de ménages mettraient en l'air tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Le brun eut un reniflement de mépris en tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder ladite Bellatrix par-dessus l'épaule de Draco. Celui-ci en profita. Il saisit le poignet qui agitait l'éventail et l'écarta, surprenant Harry qui reposa son regard sur lui.

"Je me tais en échange de ça," lui souffla-t-il en se penchant un peu plus encore jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

0o0

La conversation s'arrêta définitivement quand Bellatrix poussa un petit cri de satisfaction. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux depuis le début et leurs yeux s'agrandirent légèrement.

Morgane semblait figée, ne réagissant pas quand les lèvres de son fiancé se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Oubliant tout à fait que quelques mètres plus loin, son parrain serrait dangereusement le poing sur son verre de whisky en les fixant du regard le plus menaçant de sa collection à travers le rideau de cheveux qu'il utilisait pour masquer ses émotions le temps qu'il les mette sous contrôle Draco essayait de réprimer un sourire goguenard, jugeant qu'il était trop occupé à passer sa langue entre les lèvres de sa fiancée pour se moquer de la stupeur de celle-ci ou celui-ci, tout dépend du point de vue.

0o0

Ils virent avec angoisse et/ou excitation, Morgane lever les bras, arrêter ses mains en cours de mouvement puis les déposer sur sa nuque et s'abandonner au baiser.

Tout à fait satisfaite, Bellatrix cessa de jouer les voyeuses et se retourna vers sa sœur avec un sourire satisfait.

"Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, les organes d'Eruptifs, je ne pense pas qu'on aura de problèmes à s'en procurer, n'est-ce pas Severus ? … Severus ?"

L'homme sortit brusquement de ses pensées meurtrières et inventa rapidement une excuse pour aller prendre l'air frais sans éveiller les soupçons de Bellatrix.

De son côté, Draco venant de se lever, Lapis jugea bon de retourner faire son travail et prit donc également congé. Il ignora Draco qui le lui rendit bien, par contre, quand il s'assit à sa place, une Morgane agitant furieusement son éventail et colorée des pommettes ne se fit pas prier pour déverser ses pensées sur le petit blond. Il avait parfois l'impression de jouer les confidents pour travesti en détresse.

0o0

Après avoir fait un tour dans les toilettes pour nettoyer la plaie qu'il s'était faite en écrasant son verre dans sa paume, Severus s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du jardin de leurs hôtes. Il s'arrêta près d'une petite fontaine entourée d'arbres. Par la trouée dans la frondaison, Severus put apercevoir la lune, dans son premier quartier. Ça lui faisait penser qu'il fallait qu'il rajoute un ingrédient à la potion Tue-Loup de Lupin ce soir, tiens.

… Tout pour ne pas penser à Potter.

Severus en venait à se mépriser lui-même.

Non mais quelle idée d'apprécier, de désirer, de… de … argh ! d'aimer Potter ! S'il avait été aussi masochiste que les elfes de maison il se serait martelé le crâne contre la pierre de la fontaine tellement il se sentait idiot à cet instant. En l'occurrence, il se contenta simplement de prendre une douche froide : il passa la tête sous le jet d'eau et resta là, longtemps, jusqu'à qu'une goutte glissant le long de la nuque le fasse frissonner et relever la tête. Il se sécha d'un sort.

Le bruit d'une branche se cassant attira son attention et il se retourna vivement. Pour plonger dans un regard émeraude qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien. Et qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Mais Potter est l'emmerdeur de service, c'est bien connu : jamais là où il doit l'être, toujours là où on ne le veut pas !

"Où est encore passé votre garde du corps ?" lâcha-t-il sur un ton excédé, s'empêchant de justesse de lâcher un "Potter" méprisant. Les oreilles indiscrètes sont légion en ce genre de lieu et le jardin ne bénéficiait pas des sécurités évitant tous mouchards de leur hôte.

Morgane s'approcha lentement, sans répondre, son regard était fixé sur l'eau glissant du second plateau de la fontaine au récipient plus large en dessous.

"Je… je peux vous parler franchement, professeur ?" tenta-t-elle à voix basse.

Severus fut fichtrement tenter de répliquer un 'non' ferme et catégorique, mais il ne put résister à l'expression du jeune visage. Tout en se maudissant lui-même jusqu'à la vingtième génération de toute façon il s'en fichait complètement, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant, il sortit sa baguette et effectua le sortilège surnommé 'de confession'.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Severus entendit distinctement l'inspiration que prit son interlocuteur avant de se lancer.

"Lapis m'a obligé à venir vous parler," avoua-t-il en croisant les bras devant sa fausse poitrine. "Il dit je cite qu'on n'a pas le temps de jouer aux héros de roman à l'eau de rose s'ignorant jusqu'à ce que nos nerfs craquent et qu'on s'embrasse à perdre haleine, fin de citation."

Sur le coup, Severus resta coi. Vous parlez d'une entrée en matière !

"Il paraît aussi que vous êtes si campé sur vos positions que c'est à moi de faire le premier pas." Il émit un reniflement de dédain. "Je crois que j'adore Lapis autant que je le hais," conclut-il en aparté avant de reprendre en levant les yeux enfin vers Severus. "Alors je suis venu vous demander pourquoi vous m'avez embrassé l'autre jour."

C'est vrai, Severus se souvenait maintenant, Potter ne connaissait pas la définition du mot 'subtilité' que lui affectionnait tant.

Il y eut un petit silence avant que Severus ne réussisse à prendre une décision et l'appliquer :

"Ceci… était une erreur." répondit-il sans rien laisser paraître, fidèle à lui-même.

Harry détourna alors les yeux et Severus dut reconnaître qu'il faisait des progrès pour cacher ses émotions ; mais s'il avait été véritablement au point, il n'aurait pas évité son regard.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Un rossignol se mit à chanter une douce mélopée que Severus se surprit à écouter avec attention, sans doute pour penser à autre chose que le jeune homme travesti qui se tenait près de lui.

_"Voudrais-tu me voir  
M'oublier  
M'approcher me croire  
M'inviter  
Ou n'pas savoir  
Quand viendra la fin?"_

Severus sursauta, tournant les yeux vers celui qu'il avait délaissé au profit des arbres aux ramures levées vers le ciel étoilé._  
"C'est toi qui choisis  
De rester  
Me laisser ici  
En douter  
C'est toi aussi  
Qui sait et c'est bien"_

Ces paroles qu'il avait pensées tout droit sorties des profondeurs de son esprit…

_"Que veux-tu  
Qu' je fasse?  
M'effacer ou  
M'avancer pour  
Être dans ta trace  
Tout te dire ou  
Bien me taire  
Que veux-tu que je fasse?"_

… ne provenait pas de son imagination mais des lèvres entrouvertes …_  
"Écris l'histoire  
Tout c' que tu voudras entre  
Mes lignes  
Ton territoire  
Étendu si loin sur le mien  
Écris l'histoire  
Dans ma mémoire  
Mais n'écris jamais la fin"_

…laissant filtrer les paroles d'une chanson mélancolique dont l'accompagnement…  
_"Dis-moi tu m' préfères  
À genoux  
Parti ou par terre  
À tes pieds  
Pour avoir l'air  
De n' pas être rien?"_

… était le simple gazouillement des oiseaux…_  
"Faut-il que j'arrête?  
Un mot et  
J' n'en fais qu'à ta tête  
J'disparais  
Change de planète  
Sauf si tu me retiens"_

… précédant leur sommeil mérité après une dure journée._  
"Que veux-tu de moi?  
J'attendrai que  
Tu me le dises  
Un amour ou pas?  
Quelqu'un qui te demande à toi :  
Voudrais-tu de moi ?"  
_Et le silence retomba. Et Severus soupira très faiblement.

"Nos hôtes vont se poser des questions Potter, retournons à l'intérieur," ordonna-t-il sans fléchir.

"Oui, monsieur," murmura le jeune homme de vingt ans son cadet en le regardant s'éloigner avant de passer une main dans l'eau et la plaquer sur son visage, plus précisément ses yeux. Il s'essuya ensuite rapidement d'un revers de manche et rattrapa Rogue.

0o0

En s'approchant de la porte du 12, square Grimmaud, Harry pensait à tout autre chose que ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur. De toute façon, comment aurait-il pu prévoir qu'après avoir quitté les Malfoy, Rogue et Lapis sans un mot, quelqu'un lui plaquerait une main sur la bouche et un bras autour de la taille alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour aller se changer.

Il se retrouva assis sur un lit, maintenu fermement mais délicatement par…

"Mr Rosier !" s'exclama-t-il, ahuri, quand le jeune homme ôta sa main de ses lèvres.

"Je suis désolé mademoiselle Moonlight, mais je voulais absolument vous parler seul à seule," s'excusa-t-il en inclinant la tête.

"Euh… je… ce n'est rien," murmura alors Harry d'une voix plus féminine pour maintenir les apparences. "Qu'y a-t-il ?"

L'homme inspira en s'accroupissant pour être à la même hauteur que Morgane et se lança :

"Pourquoi… êtes-vous ici ?"

Morgane entrouvrit les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. "Je… je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous le dire," avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux.

"Je vois," répondit-il en essayant de masquer au mieux sa déception.

"Mais, rassurez-moi, ce n'est rien que les Malfoy vous obligent à faire ?"

"Non," assura-t-elle rapidement, même trop rapidement. "Je veux dire… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix mais ça ne me dérange pas… enfin…"

Nathan haussa un sourcil face à la difficulté de la jeune fille de s'exprimer. Finalement, Morgane lui décocha un coup d'éventail sur le crâne en se redressant.

"Je vous remercie de vous préoccuper de ma situation Mr Rosier mais il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, j'ai accepté cette situation je l'assumpf…"

Et voilà, en moins de deux heures, elle s'était fait embrassée deux fois ! Et contre son gré en plus !

Et pour la deuxième fois, elle se retrouvait figée et incapable de choisir la conduite à tenir. Coincée entre l'armoire et Nathan, qui avait fermement posé ses mains sur ses hanches, elle avait le choix entre : 1) laisser passer ou 2) contre-attaquer pour fuir. Elle était bien partie pour la première solution.

Un coin particulièrement stupide de son cerveau qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire comme chercher une solution pour se dépêtrer de cette situation remarqua que Nathan était beaucoup plus tendre et lent dans ses caresses que Malfoy, un brin plus… passionné. Ohlala mais où il en était rendu pour penser à des trucs pareil je vous jure !

Un bruit de porte puis un cri de surprise détacha enfin Nathan des lèvres de Morgane qui tourna un regard un peu vitreux vers la femme blonde qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, la bouche entrouverte.

"Ah oui, Fleur," marmonna-t-il pensivement en ne réalisant pas les conséquences.

Ce ne fut que quand Rogue et Malfoy Senior apparurent derrière Fleur qu'il comprit… que Nathan était dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Lucius en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils vers Rosier.

"Il… Il l'embrassait," avoua Fleur sans se faire prier devant le regard menaçant que lui décochait Rogue.

Face à la fureur qui se dégagea immédiatement des deux hommes, Fleur déguerpit dans la cuisine après une descente rapide des escaliers.

Harry regarda en silence Nathan se faire traîner sans manières dans les escaliers, sans qu'on ne lui accorde un regard. C'est cette réalisation, qui sortit Harry de sa stupeur. C'était lui qui venait de se faire embrasser sans son accord et on ne lui accordait pas son mot à dire !

Une tornade brune et verte dégringola les escaliers, battant le record précédemment établi par Fleur, et fusa dans la cuisine déjà en pleine effervescence. Malfoy, soutenu par son fils et son meilleur ami, menaçait Nathan de sa baguette, faisant fi des Weasley qui tentaient de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'avait pas autorité dans la maison. Morgane lui arracha sa baguette des mains sans cérémonie, arrêtant net toute conversation.

"**Ma** vie privée ne regarde que moi ! Jusqu'à ce que le mariage ait lieu vous n'avez aucune autorité sur **ma** personne ! Mr Rosier a commis une erreur, je compte bien mettre l'affaire au clair par **moi**-même. Et si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, c'est que vous avez un sérieux problème avec tout ce que j'ai sacrifié pour sauver la vie de votre fils ! Je rajoute que cette maison est le QG de l'Ordre, que toute personne y résidant est sous la responsabilité de Dumbledore et que par conséquent vous n'avez aucun droit de menacer Mr Rosier dont la présence a été approuvée par celui-ci."

Elle prit une forte inspiration, ayant débité le tout en quelques souffles pour empêcher quiconque de l'interrompre. Elle replaça la baguette sur la table d'un geste rageur, et agrippa Nathan par le bras pour le ramener dans la chambre qu'ils avaient quitté un instant plus tôt.

"Waw," fit Charlie en se dégageant du passage, emmenant la blonde française qui s'était réfugiée dans ses bras dans le mouvement. "Vous l'avez sérieusement mise en pétard," conclut-il en se tournant vers les Malfoy. Les regards qu'il reçut en réponse le convainquirent de laisser tout le monde râler dans son coin et aller voir ailleurs s'il pouvait calmer Fleur.

0o0

"Mademoiselle, je…"

"Non ! Laissez-moi parler Mr Rosier," l'interrompit-elle en claquant la porte de la chambre derrière eux, son éventail levé devant les lèvres de l'homme qui se tut docilement.

"Ca fait deux fois dans la même journée que je me fais embrasser sans prévenir alors pardonnez-moi l'expression mais ça commence à me courir sur le haricot. A Draco Malfoy je n'ai rien dit même si ça me démangeait puisqu'il est mon fiancé et qu'il fallait montrer qu'on était en bons termes et patati et patata. Mais de vous Mr Rosier j'attends une explication et pas un "je suis désolé"."

Nathan cligna des yeux puis sourit, amusé. Avant qu'une Morgane agacée n'explose, il s'expliqua, avec une clarté… on ne peut plus claire :

"Je suis tombé sous votre charme depuis notre première rencontre et souhaitait découvrir si ce sentiment était réciproque."

La douleur obscurcit un instant son regard.

"Apparemment ce n'est pas le cas," conclut-il amèrement.

Muette après une telle confession, elle entrouvrit les lèvres avant de secouer vivement la tête, reprenant ses esprits.

"Je suis…" Devant le regard soudainement dur de Nathan, elle ravala son "désolée" et tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de continuer : "En effet, ce n'est pas réciproque. Je n'ai pour vous que des sentiments amicaux."

Il inclina la tête et saisit sa main dans la sienne pour y déposer un baiser.

"Je comprends. Veuillez excuser mon comportement. J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensée."

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Harry lâcha un soupir.

0o0

Le bout pointu taillé avec le plus grand soin de la plume d'aigle trempa légèrement dans l'encrier en verre teinté renfermant un liquide pourpre, avant de faire son chemin jusqu'au parchemin barbouillé d'encre bleue typiquement écolière et raturée de cette même encre qui perlait au bout de la plume. Ce fut dans un doux grattement qu'une courbe puis une droite se formèrent pour tracer le 'D' résumant un 'désolant' travail.

Severus venait de retirer sa plume du parchemin quand des coups brusques retentirent à la porte de son bureau, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Si l'intrus avait frapper une petite seconde auparavant, le professeur de potions aurait sans aucun doute rater son magnifique 'D' et l'importun aurait subi les pires représailles. Cela n'étant pas le cas, Severus se contenta de lancer un "entrez" vif et méprisant.

Tandis qu'il reposait sa plume, il eut la surprise de voir Melle Hermione parfaite-préfète-en-chef Granger pénétrer dans son antre d'un air déterminé. Il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions et posa un regard peu avenant sur la Gryffondor qui vint se planter devant son bureau après avoir fermé la porte.

"Monsieur, je suis venue vous parler de Harry," commença-t-elle sans ambages.

Allons bon, voilà que la plus Serdaigle des Gryffondors venait l'enquiquiner à propos du plus enquiquineur des Gryffondors. Merlin, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ?

Il la fixa d'un regard morne, attendant la suite.

« Je pense pouvoir comprendre la difficulté de votre situation mais pensez-vous qu'il est plus ju… raisonnable de menti… cacher la vérité à Harry que de lui avouer vos sentiments et prendre des mesures en conséquence ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil élégant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait lui raconter ? Pas besoin de leçons de morale, merci bien. Il s'apprêtait à la rembarrer comme il se doit et la mettre à la porte quand elle continua après avoir bruyamment et rapidement repris sa respiration.

« Je pense qu'il est plus responsable de votre part d'avouer la vérité, sinon il est fort probable que cela tournera mal. Qui vous dit que ce qui s'est passé avec Nathan Rosier… »

« Il ne s'est rien passé, » la coupa-t-il brusquement. Elle l'ignora.

« … ne se reproduira pas et que Harry, ne se laissera pas convaincre, désespéré ? »

« Potter fait bien ce qu'il veut Melle Granger. Maintenant quittez mon bureau et j'enlève dix… »

« Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez de nier ou tout ça va finir mal ! Harry a bien assez souffert et vous aussi je… »

Que savait-elle de ce qu'il avait vécu ? Il se leva brusquement, son fauteuil grinçant contre le sol et manquant de le rencontrer violemment, il abattit les paumes de ses mains sur son bureau et l'expression de son visage n'était certainement pas avenante. Il éleva la voix pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre.

« Ca suffit **Granger** ! Arrêtez vos sottises et sortez tout de suite de mon bureau avant que je n'enlève plus que vingt points à Gryffondor ! »

Elle se figea, choquée qu'elle ait fait perdre des points à sa main, et Severus pensa qu'il avait gagné et qu'elle le laisserait en paix. Manque de chance, le sujet avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur. Elle se redressa, leva le menton et répliqua à son tour d'une voix forte pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre :

« Vous vous comportez aussi stupidement que les élèves que vous méprisez tant ! Oui, je vais sortir, vous laissez ruminer en paix, mais je vous aurais prévenu **Professeur**. Harry ne supportera pas **ça**, vous allez mourir de jalousie, et ça finira **mal**. Ce jour là, si vous accusez Harry de **votre** bêtise, je jure que ce n'est pas votre statut qui vous protégera.»

Et elle quitta la salle en coup de vent, l'empêchant de soustraire cinquante nouveaux points au sablier rouge et or.

Severus se rassit brusquement, d'une humeur tout à fait massacrante, et rumina un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur la dernière copie qu'il devait corriger. Une étincelle mauvaise brilla dans ses yeux alors qu'il reprenait sa plume et la trempait dans l'encre écarlate. Qui que soit le malheureux, il apprendrait qu'il ne fallait pas être le dernier de la pile.

0o0

Ginny et Ron levèrent les yeux de leur devoir en parfaite synchronisation quand le passage d'entrée de leur salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant passer une préfète-en-chef claquant des talons contre le sol de pierre. Les deux Weasley grimacèrent en même temps. Comme ils l'avaient parié, ça c'était mal passé. Pour une fois ils auraient bien voulu perdre.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda Hermione sans faire de commentaires sur son entretien avec Snape.

« Bibliothèque, » répondirent-ils en même temps.

« Seul ! » demanda-t-elle, comme terrifiée par cette idée.

« Non, avec Neville. Ils bossent le devoir de Botanique, » expliqua Ron.

Elle se détendit visiblement avant de les fixer, les yeux étrécis et les lèvres pincées.

« A partir de maintenant, on ne laisse pas Harry seul, » exigea-t-elle.

Les deux rouquins n'étaient pas très enthousiastes.

« Ca va pas lui plaire.,» remarqua Ron en faisant la moue.

« Pourquoi on ferait ça ? C'est pas comme s'il avait Vol-Voldemort aux trousses… enfin pas plus que d'habitude quoi. »

Hermione oublia d'offrir un regard approbateur à Ginny pour avoir réussi à dire **le** nom.

« Je pense que Malfoy va tenter quelque chose, » Aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis, elle s'expliqua : « Je pense qu'il a des vues sur Harry.

Ron lui jeta le regard incrédule 'mais-t'as-pété-un-cable-faut-arrêter-de-bouquiner-et-dormir-un-peu-Mione!' Et Ginny se contenta de celui 'je-savais-que-t'aurais-dû-éviter-de-lire-ma-collection-Arlequin'.

Hermione roula des yeux en soupirant et s'apprêta à une longue argumentation pour les convaincre que non, elle n'était pas victime de délires dus à un manque de sommeil ou à une overdose de romans à l'eau de rose. En attendant elle priait pour que Neville ne quitte pas des yeux Harry parce que cela risquait de lui prendre un moment.

0o0

« Donc la Camanka edorata ou je-ne-sais-plus-comment-elle-s'appelle, est sensible au jus d'agrumes à cause de leur acidité c'est ça ? »

« La Canangium odoratum. Oui, c'est ça. Elle ne supporte pas l'acidité, raison pour laquelle elle nécessite un terreau spécial à base d'excréments de salamandre ou encore mieux de dragon. Plus son environnement est basique, plus ses fleurs sont puissantes dans les potions où elles sont utilisées.»

« Oooooook. Merci Nev', tu es le meilleur en botanique. »

Neville rougit et marmonna quelque chose qu'Harry fut incapable de comprendre. Il laissa tomber pour se préoccuper de la quinzaine de lignes qui lui restaient à compléter pour finir son devoir. Neville, lui, avait déjà fini et rangeait ses affaires. Il hésita avant de murmurer :

« Euh, je… Mme Chourave m'a dit qu'elle avait reçu des nouvelles boutures et qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'aide pour les mettre en pot, alors euh… je… »

« Zen Neville, j'ai compris, » lui assura Harry en riant légèrement, levant le nez pour offrir un sourire franc à son ami qui se détendit. « Vas-y. Tu m'as expliqué tout ce que tu pouvais, je m'en sortirais, » lui assura-t-il.

Neville lui rendit son sourire en chargeant son sac sur ses épaules. Après une promesse de se voir au dîner, Neville quitta la bibliothèque en hâte. Harry se replongea dans son devoir avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme ; il était bon en botanique mais sûrement pas du niveau d'Hermione ou Neville et il ne possédait pas l'enthousiasme de ce dernier.

Vingt minutes plus tard il s'avoua satisfait et rangea ses affaires. Avant de sortir, il alla ranger les livres qu'il avait emprunté comme références dans une rangée déserte. Il leva les yeux et soupira en tendant le bras pour replacer l'ouvrage à quelques têtes au dessus de lui. Il sursauta quand une main lui retira le livre et la plaça à l'endroit voulu. Harry s'était tendu en sentant la chaleur d'un corps l'entourer, mais surtout en sentant l'odeur musquée d'eau de toilette qu'il avait appris à reconnaître depuis quelques mois. Il tourna légèrement la tête, lançant un regard méfiant par en-dessous à Draco Malfoy qui le fixait, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« J'aimerais te parler Potter, en privé, tu penses que c'est possible ? »

Harry eu un reniflement méprisant.

« Je ne pense pas avoir vraiment le choix, mh ? »

« Belle perspicacité Potter, » lui souffla-t-il. « Je passe devant, on se retrouve dans la salle désaffectée de droite. »

Harry soupira en regardant s'éloigner le Serpentard et le suivit quelques minutes plus tard, le rejoignant dans la salle indiquée, à peine titiller par l'idée de faire faux bond à Malfoy.

Le Serpentard était adossé au rebord d'une fenêtre grillagé, une jambe repliée contre le mur et les bras croisés, il tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'il entra sans pour autant bouger. Harry resta à un pas de la porte et haussa un sourcil, signifiant qu'il attendait. Le blond esquissa un sourire en coin, un sourire, pas un rictus. Le sourcil élevé élégamment se rabaissa bien rapidement jusqu'à plisser la peau juste au dessus des orbes d'émeraude.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ?" demanda-t-il, méfiant.

Le jeune aristocrate consentit enfin à décroiser les bras et se décoller du mur. Il sortit sa baguette et lança négligemment un sort d'insonorisation.

"A ton avis Potter ?"

'Potter' roula des yeux. "Je ne te le demanderais pas si je le savais. Déballe."

En quelques pas rapides, Harry se vit obliger de se presser désespérément contre la porte ce qui ne régla pas son problème : se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de son meilleur ennemi, des centimètres si petits qu'il distinguait clairement les nuances de gris et de bleu clair ornant les yeux pétillants à l'instant de malice et… quelque chose qu'il ne sut pas interpréter mais que l'auteur vous révèle aimablement : de la lubricité.

"Je sais que Severus te donne du fil à retordre."

Harry oublia un instant sa situation délicate pour rouler des yeux et émettre un léger bruit méprisant.

"Ca doit être un sport très prisé chez les Serpentards."

Là ce fut un rictus qui orna les lèvres fines ; une chose à laquelle il était habitué.

"Je peux t'aider."

Les sourcils froncés, Harry entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre ; il s'en trouva bien incapable. Une petite voix complètement détachée des évènements en clair, la petite voix de l'auteur susurra : "Ça aussi, ça devient un sport à la mode : t'embrasser."

0o0

Severus hâtait le pas autant que possible sans paraître courir. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, Nicolas-quelque-chose, était venu le chercher en hâte, affirmant avoir vu Mr Malfoy menacer Mr Potter à mains nues dans une salle désaffectée. Severus n'y croyait pas un seul instant Draco ? se battre de sa propre initiative à **mains nues** ! mais voilà que les paroles de cette foutue Granger le hantaient et qu'il était pris d'une peur frénétique qu'il ne s'expliquait pas et avait bien du mal à brider. Il déboula dans le couloir de la bibliothèque dans un tourbillon de robes. Son regard accrocha aussitôt la silhouette bien connue de Potter et son oreille aiguisée réussit à capter les paroles que le jeune homme chantonnaient d'une voix amer :

_"Cet océan de passion  
Qui déferle dans mes veines  
Qui cause ma déraison  
Ma déroute, ma déveine  
"Doucement j'y plongerai  
Sans qu'une main me retienne  
Lentement je m'y noierai  
Sans qu'un remord ne me vienne  
"Tu vas me détruire  
Tu vas me détruire  
Et je vais te maudire  
Jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…"  
_Le Gryffondor tourna le coin du couloir et la suite de sa chanson d'amour mélancolique se perdirent au seul profit des vieux murs de pierre et des portraits.

À la porte de l'une des salles apparut bientôt un Draco pensif, son visage au creux de sa paume. En entendant les pas pressés se dirigeant vers lui, il fixa son parrain qui le lui rendit bien en demandant :

"Que s'est-il passé ? Un fantôme m'a alerté…"

Toujours aussi pensif, Draco répondit :

"Tu as vraiment de la chance…"

Il laissa tomber la main qu'il tenait contre sa joue le long de son corps, laissant apercevoir la rougeur qui lui ornait maintenant le visage.

"Il m'a giflé," constata Draco. "Simplement parce que je lui ai dis que tu étais si bouché que tu ne réagirais pas tant que tu ne serais pas mis à bout…"

"… et je suis sûr que tu t'es benoîtement proposé pour l'y aider," ironisa Severus, sa voix charriant une bonne dose d'acide.

"Tout à fait," approuva-t-il sans hésitation ni honte. "Et il m'a répliqué…" Il éclata brusquement de rire mais se rattrapa bien vite. "Il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas une catin et qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde le tripote pour les raisons les plus farfelues soient-elles et que si Snape était bouché c'était bien son problème." Le rictus d'amusement de Draco s'effaça bien vite devant l'expression implacable de son parrain et professeur.

"Je ne suis pas 'bouché', je suis rationnel et réaliste. C'est **im-po-ssible**." répliqua-t-il dans un sifflement bas qui obligea Draco à tendre l'oreille pour comprendre. Le Maître de Potions se détourna ensuite dans un nouveau tourbillon de robes mais Draco l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le biceps et répliqua :

"_Un Gryffondor prend ce qu'il veut, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Un Serdaigle pèse le pour et le contre. Un Poufsouffle essaye et renonce. Un Serpentard obtient ce qu'il désire, en toute discrétion et finesse, par la ruse, son arme ; il ne capitule pas, son ambition est sans bornes._ C'est ce que toi et Père me répétez depuis que j'ai l'âge de raisonner. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de changé depuis la dernière fois ? Poudlard, ou toi ?" Et il disparut dans un passage secret qui le ramènerait directement aux cachots, laissant son parrain pensif et agacé qu'un jouvenceau lui fasse la morale. Ca en faisait deux dans la même journée, il ne manquerait plus que Dumbledore, la cerise sur le gâteau, Merlin le préserve d'une telle épreuve.

Malheureusement pour lui, Merlin s'était également ligué contre lui, bien décidé à caser les deux tourtereaux.

0o0

Albus fronça les sourcils en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et fixant le rapport qu'il venait de recevoir d'Agnès Summer sur l'avancée de ses recherches. Elle semblait juger le cas des Londubat particulier par rapport aux données qu'elle avait compulsées et ses conclusions. Une erreur était toujours possible, mais elle supposait qu'un événement extérieur à l'application massive du sortilège d'Endoloris était en partie responsable de l'enfermement psychique du couple. Si c'était exact, il fallait encore deviner quel était cet événement. Cela fournirait sans aucun doute une information importante pour un remède possible.

Le leader de l'Ordre du Phénix fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par quelques coups légers frappés à sa porte. Il leva le nez et sourit légèrement. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas senti venir son visiteur.

Lapis se tenait négligemment à l'entrée de la pièce, attendant qu'on l'autorise véritablement à entrer. Lorsque ce fut fait, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança, mais ne s'assit pas comme on le lui proposa.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?" demanda poliment Dumbledore en roulant le parchemin et le rangeant soigneusement dans un de ses tiroirs magiquement protégés. Il avait passé les politesses d'usage (Thé? Biscuit? Loukoums? **(1)**) quelques heures de discussion le jour de l'embauche de Lapis leur ayant fait comprendre à tout deux qu'il était préférable que chacun fasse un effort pour ménager son associé ; et Lapis détestait perdre son temps (le thé aussi d'après les soupçons d'Albus, Lapis serait plutôt le genre à ne boire que du café bien noir. Il en faut de l'énergie quand on est un Croc Ecarlate après tout).

"Vos deux protégés."

'Deux' et 'protégés' dans la même phrase ne pouvaient désigner que…

"Severus n'a toujours pas changé de position ?" soupira Albus avec une expression affligée.

Lapis fit un signe de tête qui pouvait être interpréter de bien des façons mais était très clair dans la situation présente.

"Et Harry ?"

"Quand je l'ai vu dans les couloir il y a quelques minutes il chantait quelque chose ressemblant à : _"Tu vas me détruire, tu vas me détruire et je vais te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…"_

"Je vois."

"J'en suis bien heureux. Vous m'excuserez j'ai du travail… D'autres sorties prévues prochainement ?"

"Mh ? Non, non. Lucius a rejeté d'autres propositions, il faut bien que Draco et Morgane continuent leurs études correctement."

Lapis hocha simplement la tête et partit comme il était venu, laissant un Dumbledore méditatif derrière lui.

0o0

"Toc, Toc, Toc." **(1)**

Severus s'empêcha de grincer des dents et posa sa plume pour se pincer l'arrête du nez et inspirer un bon coup puis expirer. Il lâcha un "Entrez" neutre et la porte s'ouvrit, obéissante, mais sûrement pas devant qui il pensait.

Il s'attendait à voir débarquer Albus, au courant de toute l'affaire d'une manière ou d'une autre comme d'habitude, et venu lui prodiguer ses conseils de grand-papa-génial-ayant-vécu-deux-fois-plus-longtemps-que-la-moyenne-moldue. Eh ben c'était râpé, c'était bien pire.

Fermant la porte derrière lui en prenant tout son temps, son regard fixé sur sa main et ses cheveux tombant devant ses iris, le cauchemar de sa vie : Potter.

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors que le Gryffondor acceptait enfin de se retourner ; mais Severus eut à peine le temps d'admirer les émeraudes derrière les deux hublots (il n'utilisait les lentilles qu'en tant que Morgane pour ne pas attirer de soupçons) qu'il se détournait..

"Le directeur a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir Monsieur ?"

Nieuh ? Qu'est-ce qu'Albus était allé lui chercher comme excuse foireuse pour les coincer ensemble encore !

Oh oui, merde… Il avait lâché distraitement l'autre jour, alors qu'il était seul avec Minerva et Albus dans la salle des professeurs, qu'il avait oublié de donner un livre à Potter à propos de la Magie Noire. Et en apprenant que leur relation était toujours bloquée le vieux fou n'avait pas manqué de sauter sur l'occasion… Ça lui apprendra à jouer les professeurs studieux…

Bien décidé à couper court à la rencontre et retourner vider sa rage sur les copies de deuxième année rapidement, Severus se leva, ne se rendant même pas compte de la grâce et de l'élégance qu'il mettait dans le geste, habitué à le pratiquer depuis des années. Il se dirigea vers une porte menant à ses appartements en répondant :

"En effet, j'avais un livre à vous transmettre Potter, attendez là un moment."

Il prit son temps, désireux de se laisser le loisir de se décontracter un peu (si cela pouvait se faire quand votre fantasme ambulant se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté). Lorsqu'il revint en silence dans son bureau, ce fut pour voir Potter, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et ses mains nouées dans son dos, lire un parchemin encadré et accroché au mur du fond (caché en tant normal des élèves qui visitaient son bureau par une étagère proche), tout en chantant à mi-voix :

_"Apprends-moi  
Les petites choses  
Des couleurs que tu portes, au noir de ton café  
"Apprends-moi  
Ce qui te repose  
Tes envies et tes fautes avouées  
"Apprends-moi  
Avec ton sourire  
Tes manies, tes causes  
Tes phobies, tes secrets  
"Apprends-moi  
Ce que tu désires  
En douces phrases et baisers sucrés  
"Et dans mes rêves  
J'ai si souvent prié,  
Où tu voudras, où tu pourras, où tu iras, j'irai  
Lis sur mes lèvres  
Approche un peu plus près,  
Que tu m'apprennes toi, sans jamais oublier  
"Apprends-moi  
Rien que ce qui compte  
Ces rires fous qu'on ose  
Puisque le monde est sourd  
"Apprends-moi  
"Apprends-moi  
Que rien d'autre ne compte  
Que ces serments fidèles  
D'un jour  
"Apprends-moi  
Le temps des délices  
Ces puits d'ivresse neuve  
Ces actes sans recours  
"Apprends-moi  
"Apprends-moi  
L'art du sacrifice  
Qu'on est plus vivant  
Quand on meurt d'amour  
"Et dans mes rêves  
J'ai si souvent prié,  
Où tu voudras, où tu pourras, où tu iras j'irai  
Lis sur mes lèvres  
Approche un peu plus près,  
Que je m'apprenne dans toi, jusqu'au dernier secret  
"Apprends-moi...  
"Apprends-moi tes sourires  
Apprends-moi tes désirs  
Apprends-moi tes phobies  
Apprends-moi tes manies  
Apprends-moi tes secrets  
"Et dans mes rêves  
J'ai si souvent prié,  
Où tu voudras, où tu pourras, où tu iras j'irai  
Lis sur mes lèvres  
Approche un peu plus près,  
Que tu m'apprennes toi, sans jamais oublier  
"Lis dans mes rêves  
J'ai si souvent prié,  
Où tu voudras, où tu pourras, où tu iras j'irai  
Lis sur mes lèvres  
Approche un peu plus près,  
Que je m'apprenne dans toi, jusqu'au dernier secret  
"Apprends-moi tes sourires  
Apprends-moi tes désirs  
Apprends-moi tes phobies  
Apprends-moi tes manies  
Apprends-moi tes secrets"_

Severus se figea le temps d'une chanson. Lorsque la voix mourut il fit machinalement un pas en avant. Le talon de sa chaussure claqua contre le sol de pierre. Potter se retourna aussitôt, cachant rapidement ses sentiments (ce qui lui valut la fierté de son professeur bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais).

"Tâchez de lire ce livre pour le prochain cours Potter," ordonna-t-il en lui tendant un ouvrage à couverture de cuir noir épais d'une ou deux centaines de pages.

"C'est demain monsieur, je n'aurais pas le temps…"

"Vous le prendrez," répliqua vertement Severus, pressé de se débarrasser de l'importun.

Au ton mordant, Harry baissa les yeux en pressant le livre contre sa poitrine.

"Bien monsieur," répondit-il entre ses dents tout en sachant que cela l'obligerait à rester éveillé la moitié de la nuit. "Ce sera tout Monsieur ?"

"Oui, sortez."

Le Gryffondor tourna les talons pour s'exécuter et Severus posa les yeux sur la pile de parchemins qui l'attendaient craintivement (être raturé de rouge de partout vous parlez d'un avenir). C'est ainsi qu'il ne vit pas Harry revenir sur sa position et lui décocher un regard décidé avant de faire un pas en avant et se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un toucher frais et doux. C'était léger et chaste, rien à voir avec leur 'première' fois.

En tout cas, cela laissa Severus muet et statufié, et ce fut au tour de Harry de s'enfuir rapidement en claquant la porte.

Chacun son tour.

0o0

"Ca en devient ridicule cette histoire. Tout le monde a pété un câble, moi y compris." Voilà la pensée dominante dans l'esprit de Harry tandis qu'il se pressait dans les couloirs des cachots pour retourner à la tour de Gryffondor, tout à l'opposé.

Mais en voix de fond persistante, c'était plutôt du genre : "Il a les lèvres douces !"

Et plus fort par dessus : "**Ri-di-cule** !"

Et puis : "Et la grâce avec laquelle il s'est levé."

"_Un, deux, trois, j'irai dans les bois,  
Quatre, cinq, six, cueillir des cerises,  
Sept, huit, neuf, dans un panier neuf,  
Dix, onze, douze, elles seront toutes rouges_ !"

"Et le tourbillon majestueux de ses robes !"

"_Do ré mi fa  
Sol la si do  
Gratte moi la puce  
Que j'ai dans l'dos  
Si tu l'avais  
Grattée plus tôt  
Elle ne serait pas  
Montée si haut  
Dans l'doooos."_

"Et puis son regard d'encre qui vous glace sur place ou vous fait fondre à loisir !"

"_Il pleut , il mouille  
C'est la fête à la grenouille  
Il pleut, il fait beau temps,  
C'est la fête au paysaaaa-_**aaaaah** !"

Harry venait de faire un bon en arrière à marquer dans les annales, les yeux exorbités devant l'apparition soudaine de son professeur à travers une tapisserie dont il ignorait la double fonctionnalité de passage secret.

Et tout était là : la grâce des mouvement, le tourbillon des robes, le regard d'encre (qui, à l'instant, le faisait fondre et se glacer à la fois oui, il faut le faire)… jusqu'aux lèvres douces.

Des étoiles plein les yeux (tellement qu'il s'empressa d'abaisser les paupières pour les savourer), Harry entoura désespérément de ses bras la nuque inclinée vers lui de son professeur et lui offrit sans se faire prier ses lèvres.

"Potter, je n'apprécie pas qu'on vole ce qui est mien," lui susurra-t-on après l'avoir fait tourner en compote.

Harry aurait pu répliquer qu'il n'avait fait que reprendre son dû, que c'était lui qui avait commencé. Il aurait pu, si son cœur ne pesait pas le poids d'une plume et son esprit ne divaguait pas vers le septième ciel.

"Je pourrais l'écouter parler toute la journée."

_"J'ai un gros nez rouge  
Des traits sous les yeux  
Un chapeau qui bouge  
Un air malicieux  
Deux grandes savates  
Un grand pantalon  
Et quand je me gratte  
Je saute au plafooooond."_

Néanmoins il fut rapidement obligé de revenir sur terre (tout du moins le temps de venir chercher son mamour), en effet Severus (à ce stade, laissons tomber le nom de famille voulez-vous ?) fronçait les sourcils.

"Potter ! Vous m'écoutez !"

"Pardon monsieur, je me suis laissé distraire."

"Distraire, Potter ? Et par quoi donc, dites-moi, vous êtes-vous laissé _distraire_ ?"

"Votre voix, monsieur." **(2)**

0o0

Lorsque Severus se décida à soulever le poids plume qu'était Harry dans ses bras jusqu'à ses appartements, Albus fit enfin disparaître le petit miroir de poche qui lui avait permis de suivre toute la scène sans être vu et alla tranquillement désenchanté les armures qui gardaient les accès 'au lieu du crime'. ;)

Et jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à son bureau où des affaires un brin plus sérieuses l'attendaient, les couloirs de Poudlard furent hantés par la célèbre chanson :

_"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai.  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai.  
Je te plumerai la tête  
Je te plumerai la tête  
Et la tête, et la tête  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
…_

_"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai_

_"Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai  
Je te plumerai la queue  
Je te plumerai la queue  
Et la queue, et la queue  
Alouette, Alouette  
O-o-o-o-oh  
Alouette, gentille Alouette  
Alouette je te plumerai"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chansons :**

"Écris l'histoire" Grégory Lemarchal

"Tu vas me détruire" extrait Comédie musicale de "Notre Dame de Paris"

"Apprends-moi" Céline Dion

En vrac : chansons enfantines. en ce qui concerne "Alouette" j'ai abrégé étant donné que la chanson est très longue et répétitive ! XD Mais si vous voulez la voir en entier et entendre la mélodie qui va avec cherchez avec google 'alouette' et cliquez sur la 6e entrée (normalement). ;)

**(1)** Désolééééée, c'est de la faute à Miya, elle m'a contaminé ! -.- Pour ceux qui ne voient pas, cela provient de la célèbre Lychee, One Shot "Toc Toc Toc" dans son 'bordel'. XD

**(2) **Ces quatre petites dernières lignes de dialogue sont une dédicace à mon mamour à moi ma sister et ancienne co-auteur de cette fic : Dragonwing4, qui a sorti récemment un OS "Votre voix" qui va battre tous les records de reviews et de lectures je le sens ! XD Si vous l'avez pas encore lu _sacrilège !_ courez-y ! ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Comme me la fait remarquer ma sœur, je les ai casé un peu à la va vite ; mais je me suis dit que si ça traînait vous seriez pas contents. :P Surtout que je ne sais absolument pas quand j'aurais le temps de vous mettre la suite. La Terminale S c'est le bagne, je vous jure.T.T Je suis débordée. Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire quand vous aurez la suite. Déjà ce chapitre aurait dû arriver il y a un mois. Oui, ça faisait un mois qu'il me restait juste deux petites pages à écrire mais voilà, j'avais plein de trucs à faire. -.-

Toutes mes excuses, j'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les précédents et me fera un brin pardonner. T.T

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Je crains de ne plus avoir le temps de répondre aux reviews. . N'arrêtez pas pour autant de m'en envoyer hein ! J'adoooooooooore ça :D **Mais si vous voulez vraiment une réponse à vos messages, si vous avez des questions à me poser, soit vous m'envoyez un mail, soit vous passez par l'intermédiaire de mon compte yahoo (à moi et à ma sœur) je tâche d'y passer aussi régulièrement que possible. ;)**

Je vous aaaaaaaaaaaaaime /distribue des bisous à la ronde/


End file.
